


Remnant Reborn

by The Dachs-Hound (MisterMousse)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedic Elements, Dark, Friendship/Love, Gen, Horror, Rewrite, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 117,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMousse/pseuds/The%20Dachs-Hound
Summary: This is a rewrite derived from a world-building hobby I've fiddled with since first getting into this show.The plot is going to follow a pair of new students at Beacon that have been sheltered in different ways along with the canonical cast, and loosely follow the events up to the Battle of Beacon before taking off in an entirely different direction. Everything about the setting and characters have been rewritten, though they will certainly have familiar and recognizable personalities for the most part, sans a scant few I've rewritten and redesigned.At the head of each chapter or so I'm adding a relevant lore snippet for my take on the setting to avoid cramming in too much exposition, and at the chapter's end I'm tacking on the Hunter Cards of two characters for additional flavor. I want to avoid the "Homework Dilemma" world of remnant seemed to invoke in some viewers and things will get a simpler explanation in the actual text. These features are subject to change.Since I'm a combination of perfectionist and clumsy, I've elected to make this a transcript-style fic for simplicity as I've spent an inordinate amount of time trying prose, there will also likely be quite a few edits throughout the future.
Relationships: various





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING-
> 
> While I don't plan on making this fic overly crass, edgy, and want to avoid lemon and pornographic content like the plague, I'm going to keep it unrated and avoid using archive warnings in order to maximize my flexibility with it, as I'm mostly just writing this for fun and to share with friends. That being said, It's personally rated for mature audiences due to rather graphic depictions of violence, imperiled children and animals, adult content(including a degree of non-explicit noncon) and the occasional no-no word or tactically launched sodium-encased cluster thereof, with a general trigger warning. If you upset easily, don't read it - my sense of humor will probably ruffle some feathers.
> 
> If I had to pin it on a genre, I would say a little of everything with an emphasis on Dark Horror with some comedic and action elements. It's going to start off on the lighthearted side and gradually get darker, though I always want to keep it fun to read and avoid nihilism. I cannot give ETAs besides "I won't abandon it", as It's my first serious fanfiction and every chapter spends a good while in alpha getting edited and scrutinized before I'm comfortable enough to really share it on here, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS: First few chapters have been worked on a while so they may get churned out quicker than the rest. I know the mix of present and past tense between the script dialogue and the event descriptions will probably be jarring to people, but it's something that never occurred to me until I put in a lot of work already several chapters in. It's something I might edit in time, though I've personally grown used to writing in the style.

Chapter 1  
\------------

"Remnant;

A hostile world brimming with countless dangers. This savage planet has only been borderline hospitable to human life for as long as anyone can remember; with a diverse wild beauty that masks an exotic, colorful hell beneath the surface.

Fearsome and incredible beasts; evolved from millennia of untamed natural selection by battling amongst themselves and surviving in hostile terrain and lethal weather, with even basic prey fearing mankind little and rising to any perceived challenge with a vicious sense of competition. That is to say nothing of the voracious predators that feed upon them, monstrous beasts that will lunge at the opportunity to claim us as an easier meal.

Great clans of nomadic, Metahuman bandits; outriders of civilization that raid caravans and pillage settlements until they attain enough unity and might to besiege towns and kingdoms, living off both the spoils of their unrelenting violence and the inhospitable but fertile land outside of the walls. They adapt against impossible odds through their merciless culling of the weak, aged, and mentally incontinent leaving only the mighty, cunning, and cruel to survive; warping their physiques into something beyond human.

And lastly; the creatures of Grimm. Mankind's most ancient and mysterious enemy. A shapeless and ever-evolving threat amassing great hordes that number like the sand of the sea, taking the form of beasts and monsters from the depths of our nightmares to feed upon us like cattle. This cruel and pragmatic foe is signaled and lured by our darkest emotions, attacking ruthlessly during our moments of weakness with a merciless fervor that cries for our extinction. These diabolical entities have heralded and spearheaded every recorded societal collapse and extinction, crushing one civilization after another underfoot, leaving the survivors to scatter to the four winds.

Yet there is hope; as the various threats we face in this world remind us of our true enemies throughout our ill-fated conflicts with one another. After every collapse the survivors would gather the fragmented husks of the fallen cultures left behind to be collected, preserved, and blended as they learned from their failures and embraced newfound unity with each other despite our petty differences, leading us to stand against this cruel world with a renewed sense of resolve. Former enemies would always unite together in the end, and through our forebearer's labor and co-operation humanity would tap into the great power nestled within the world.

Adamant; a nigh unbreakable metal that can pierce or bludgeon the most monstrous foes. With it we've armed ourselves with weapons worthy of the warriors of myth, driving our attackers into the outer darkness and establishing ourselves in strongholds dotted around the world. We used this precious metal to forge walls to take shelter within, and in the times of rest they granted we continued to advance on all fronts.

Dust; an unknown and marvelous material that appears to house the very might and fury of nature itself, coming in countless variants wielding properties ranging from whimsical to terrible. Though highly volatile, we've learned how to mine and extract it through much trial and error and to utilize it as weapons and tools to advance civilization beyond what we've ever dreamed, and to slay foes that we would dread to speak of.

We expanded outwards, growing from large fortresses shielding towns within to founding great kingdoms and cities that stood the test of time and nature, letting many generations mature secure and protected. Unfortunately in the meantime, the beasts on the outside continue to swiftly evolve through merciless natural selection, as do the metahumans who continue to advance and grow in strength, and acquire our tools and teach themselves methods to more properly utilize them.

Worse yet, the grimm keep growing larger, stronger, and gain new abilities and forms to subdue us - with their numbers only increasing. Kingdoms have gradually slowed their expansions as we progressed into more dangerous territories, with populations reaching the point of merely breaking even. Our regular discoveries that kept us advancing ahead of our foes have slowed down; with the situation exacerbated by infighting amongst ourselves instigated by complacency towards the threats on the outside...

\-------

An older man ended the sentence abruptly in a bored manner. He closed and rotated a book to view it from the front, revealing the title "World of Remnant". He was a familiar, aged captain wearing a green uniform and matching hat, with a full white beard. He sat at a table in front of a dockside restaurant backed by decorative, colorful adobe buildings, lanterns, and bustling market stalls in a port town in the northern part of Vacuo.

Captain: Well, thank you for letting me look at it. It Seems to be a...Dramatic read if the prologue is any indication, but I already see and learn more and more about Remnant every day in my travels. Do you want it back?

Sitting across from the table was Qrow Branwen, leaned over his plate while wearing an ornate sombrero. He grabbed a nacho chip and dipped it in the rim of his hat to scrape out a wad of guacamole, then ate it with a loud crunch. He immediately downed it by finishing off a double shot of tequila, then promptly gesturing the empty glass to a colorfully dressed waitress. She hesitantly grabbed the glass with a worried expression and entered the restaurant as Qrow watched her go.

Qrow: *mutters* Love Vacuo...*turns his attention towards the captain* Keep it Virgil. I've read the whole thing about ten times now. Once you get out of the start it's a pretty general documentary. Doesn't even go into this "Dangerous Wildlife" and other crazy stuff it drones on about and hypes up, so that's kind of a cruel tease.

Virgil: I'll pass. *looks at his First Mate* Beatrice, do you want it?

Beatrice: I'm good gramps, thanks.

He turned to his two crew members, the dark and brown haired men respectively.

Virgil: Dante, Guido?

The two crew members responded with a negative head shake.

Dante: Why don't we just keep it to let the passengers read? Might drum up some business.

Virgil: Very well, we'll just keep it in the cabin.

Qrow: Whatever floats your boat, Virgil.

Beatrice:You know, if the book left you high and dry I could tell you a thing or two about dangerous and exotic wildlife.

Qrow: *Downs his food with another tequila shot* I'll bet you can. You're the only people I've found whose willing to take me north of Vacuo - I've been around the block a few times but every crew I've met 'sides you gets pretty picky about where they'll sail to. I mentioned I wanted to head to that Fireball Island and suddenly everybody back in town starts avoiding me like the plague.

Beatrice: *Forceful smile* Can't imagine why.

Qrow gestured the waitress for another refill, only to receive a stern head shake. He responded with an exaggerated shrug and pulled out his flask, to her horror.

Virgil: The place is called Fomoria. I Haven't been there yet myself, but that's only because nobody seems to want to go and exploring for ourselves doesn't put bread on the table.

Qrow: Heh, Fearless captain, huh?

Virgil: *proudly* When a storm makes you crash in the outback of Menagerie and you wake up to see your hired huntsman get their entire front side peeled like a banana in one stroke by a twelve-foot wattled horror, it takes a lot to jar you.

Dante: *mumbles* Speak for yourself, I can't even look at a live turkey without getting the shakes after that...

Beatrice: The people there called it a "Kickassowary". I don't know if that's its real name or just a nickname they give 'em, but I don't think we've ran so fast in our entire lives! The animals in Menagerie are scarier than most of the grimm you'll see.

Guido: We ran to the White Coast entirely on foot, my shoes tore and Dante's feet were a bloody mess!

Dante:*mumbles* Never wearing sandals out to sea again...

Qrow: Ha! Damn, the folks there weren't kidding when they told me to stay on the coast, glad I only ever docked there to stay the night!

Virgil: *nostalgic sigh* Yes, I can tell you some stories about Menagerie. As much as I love going over those though, I honestly want to know more about Fomoria. It's been a while since we've gone in blind somewhere. I suppose sheriff Salvador would be able to give us the most reliable account.

Qrow:*grumbles* If he'd friggin' hurry up and pinch it off.

Beatrice leaned away from the table and looked at a street corner, blushing as an attracted smirk crossed her face. She gazed at a middle ages, but bronzed and chiseled man standing and conversing with someone. Though he was only of average height he was broad with a dense and stocky build, his jawline decked with a dark stubble leading up to a pair of pained brown eyes and unkempt hair. He was wearing a black, rough Vaquero outfit with no shirt, a sleeveless coat with a tattered green sash and a matching, classical sombrero - clearly worn from age and a life of excitement but offset by a shining, immaculate badge bearing Vacuo's emblem on the right breast of his coat. She retracted her blush as she noticed a woman from the other side of the corner collapse into his chest, crying bitterly.

She was rather short with choppy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin wearing a light, white and blue china poblana with an ornate sash. He consoled her, talking to her softly and briefly while caressing her face. She responded with a nod and held his hand against her cheek, parting ways somewhat hesitantly as she responded to his words with a nod. As she turned to leave, he began walking towards the table.

Beatrice:*disappointed tone* I don't think he went to the bathroom, Qrow.

As the Sheriff approached, Qrow noted the exhausted and grieved look in his face, his face sinking.

Qrow:Everything alright, Sal?

Salvador:*weary tone* Yes, I'm going to have to cut our reunion short and get back home. Somebody say my name?

Virgil: We did, Sheriff. We were hoping to get your personal account on Fomoria, we're planning a trip.

Salvador:*Worried* Oh. That's why you're on our side of the lake then?

Qrow: Yeah, I got orders. Just another suicide mission.

Salvador: Very well. *leans into his chair* People say it's cursed of course - but I'm going to skip the hearsay and tell you what we know from recorded accounts. It's a red zone under the jurisdiction of Galdore as you know, so being superstitious people most Vacuans don't want anything to do with it. Good reason too, the place is packed full of grimm and nobody has ever made it back after going past the coast. I've never really seen anybody put out a contract to explore it and so long as they stay over there, we don't have much of a reason or desire to cull the grimm out.

Salvador took a moment to think, looking puzzled.

Salvador: That isn't what's strange though. The ocean around it is stained black as night - first signs you look for if you want to know you're going in the right direction, and after sunset these...Dark clouds form around it, and so many grimm come out at night it will interfere with your electronics from miles off, so if you think you're going to need backup you'd better take care of that before getting there. Two more very important warnings, anyone who's stayed in the black areas after sunset; sea, sky, or land, has never made it back, and no bodies or even personal items have ever been found. Finally, you'll sometimes run into the Dessolador's scouting and fishing boats on the way there. I think they may have something to do with that Island, but even they seem to avoid the sea around it outside of the early mornings.

Virgil:*Annoyed* So we might be dealing with threats of piracy then.

Salvador:*Gravely* If only, Dessoladors don't have any use for Lien. Better save a bullet for yourself if you know you're gonna get caught.

Guido and Dante looked at each other and gulped, Beatrice's demeanor darkened at the statement.

Qrow: Well, sounds like we got a fun trip ahead of us!

He staggered up, pushing the chair in with his foot as he put down the empty sombrero. He looked at it as he reached into his pockets and threw down several Lien cards.

Qrow: I dunno who thought up making a hat that doubles as dip bowl, but they deserve a freakin' medal. My treat Virgil, least I can do since you're taking me up north. How long till we get there?

Virgil: If we take off now, we should be there by morning assuming the weather permits, but are you certain you're up to the task?

Qrow: *slurred* Nah, I'm a better fighter when I'm -hic- drunk. Trust me, I can nap this off in NO TIME. This one time my aura broke in a fight, I got shot in my bullet and pissed the liver right out. True story, I still got it!

He proudly held up a bullet attached to a key chain as Dante and Guido winced.

Qrow: No hospital required and I kept on truckin'!

Salvador:*puts his arm on Qrow, speaking confidently* I can vouch for him, so long as he doesn't drink enough to black out on the spot, the man's a killing machine. My family and I would trust him with our lives.

Qrow: Yeah, I'm at my limit right now so no more for at least an hour. *hiccup*

Virgil: Well, if the sheriff will vouch for you I suppose that's good enough for me.

The crew got up from the table and headed towards the ship.

Qrow: I'll be right with ya, gimme a minute. *turns to Salvador*

Salvador: *takes his arm off of Qrow* Watch out for Virgil. He has a good crew, but I don't know what kind of threats you're going to face out there.

Qrow: Gonna do my best. Everything alright with you, Sal?

Salvador: *weakly* Just another scare, I don't know how you can stand your girls taking up this profession - my boy gives his poor mother and I a heart attack every week he spends at that academy! One week it's bandits, the next it's some grimm that's name I can't even pronounce..*sighs* It'd be better if he were on this side of the pond so I can look out for him, but he's on the other side of the world.

Qrow: I know it's scary Sal, but you can't control 'em forever. *snickers* It's in the blood I guess, didn't you get shot earlier this month?

Salvador:Pft, yes. *looks into his coat at a healing scar under his ribcage* I guess It's just different having someone's life other than your own on the line.

Qrow:Exactly. Hey, give Mei a hug for me when you get home, will ya? I hate to see her like this.

Salvador brought him into a hug, then drawing outward and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Salvador: Will do. You're a good man Branwen, come visit us sometimes if you can. You stay safe too, you might be a terror but there's always someone or something out there that's bigger and nastier than you.

Qrow: Heh, well aware. 'Til next time, amigo.

The two parted ways, Salvador waving before breaking into a sprint towards Mei's direction as Qrow got on the boat with a stagger. The crew released the ropes and it headed out to sea, passing numerous fishing boats under the light of the shattered moon. A particularly ragged and damaged boat stood out like a sore thumb with a crew member washing the black, bloody ichor of a Grimm off of a large harpoon-like weapon nestled in the side.

Qrow took one last look at the town as the boat headed out to sea.

\-------

Dawn approached, turning the skies a dark blue. Virgil and Dante tiredly looked out to sea, noting a slightly smaller ship out in the distance. Its shape was warped and hidden by darkness; though several glowing, yellow eyes could be made out from the seemingly human entities onboard along with the pale outline of what appeared to be mixed grimm skulls on their heads. They stared at them intently before the boat sped off in the opposite direction.

Virgil watched them cautiously, accidentally letting out a rather loud yawn - catching the attention of Beatrice as she moved up from the cabins.

Beatrice: Need me to take over, gramps?

Virgil: Please, Dear. We're running on fumes, just be careful and get Guido to help keep watch. I saw a peculiar ship that sped away when I gazed at it.

Beatrice: Gotchya, I'll take the wheel right now if you go send 'em up.

Virgil headed below deck along with Dante, with Guido moving up. Beatrice took the wheel, staring out into the sea and noticing an area rendered pitch-black by a mass of dark clouds ahead, with a dense black fog leaving an ominous, towering wall up to the sky. She turned to face Guido with a look of uncertainty as she spun the wheel to move the boat to the side to avoid entering the dark area.

They failed to notice a large, dark shape swiftly moving from the fog and towards their boat with a frog-like stroke.

Beatrice: Have you seen anything like this in your life?

Guido: Can't say I have, Triss. *shudders* Eugh.

As they admired the scenery a long, gnarled, disjointed talon silently, slowly emerged from the water and grasped onto the rail of the boat, pulling a large and lanky figure onto the back that crept silently behind the cabin in a spider crawl that caused the boat to shake gently.

Beatrice:*Whispers* Did you feel that?

Guido:Maybe a dolphin hit us, you know how they are!

The figure stealthily approached them from behind in a swift, limp, and crab-like manner with its presence discernible only by a light dripping sound, its unnatural form obscured by shadow. It entered the light behind them revealing an emaciated, long-bodied, four-legged chitinous thing coated in a thin crab-like shell. An eldritch creature of grimm that's disjointed spidery body was contrasted with its somewhat mammalian head that vaguely resembled a horse skull, though the similarities ended there. Its long mouth was packed with several hooked, serrated teeth with its face topped with a membranous cavity on its forehead containing several shifting, orange fish-like eyes that darted in all directions with a soft glow, partially obscured by a knee-length kelp-like mane that covered it from its head to its rump, raking softly along the flooring of the deck with a wet slick, its talons barely made a skitter as it approached its targets with a disjointed gait.

Beatrice: Maybe if you scrubbed off that topless mermaid some pervert spray-painted on the side instead of putting it off for a week, they wouldn't get lured constantly!

Guido:Hey, I've been busy! Consequence of a wooden boat, paint settles and some stuff can't wait!

Beatrice:You're full of it..Wait, do you hear something?...Sounds like rain.

Beatrice moved her head around to observe her surroundings, besides the veil towering over Fomoria there wasn't a cloud in sight.

The two turned around and caught sight of the creature. It snorted and stood up at its full height, its knees clicked inward and caused it to tower at fifteen feet. It roared in a deep, hoarse, gurgling whinny that rose into a piercing screech-like whine as it snapped its jaws downward, spattering blackened and foul seawater forward, the two narrowly evaded.

Below deck, Qrow was jarred awake as the ship shook from the unsuccessful attack. He grabbed Harbinger while holding his head from the recent bender and ran up on deck, along with Virgil and Dante who armed themselves with flintlock-styled pistols and cutlasses on the way up.

The three moved onto the deck to find Guido and Beatrice evading the grimm's bites while taking quick shots and slashes at any opportunity with weapons of their own, though it evaded or tanked most as it danced all over the deck in an artificial, spider-like manner with its legs disjointing fluidly to give it uninterrupted mobility at every angle.

Virgil: What on the god's green earth is that!?

Qrow:*squint* Uhhh...Think it's called a Kelpie - or Water horse - something like that. I kinda see it in the head.

Dante: *panicked* Stop mumbling and KILL IT!

Qrow drew Harbinger and morphed it into its scythe mode as he took a swig from his flask, putting his drink away as he fired several rounds directly into its eye cluster upon the finished transformation. It whined and opened its mouth to a grotesque degree, revealing the tendons connecting its skeletal maw as a large lump moved up to its throat from its gut, ending in it messily vomiting forth a stream of corrosive, black sea water that steamed the wood and gradually flooded their half of the deck, forcing Virgil to move back and Qrow to leap over it and engage in melee. Dante rushed to close the cabin doors to avoid the caustic fluid damaging the inside of the ship as Beatrice ran into the captain's cabin, pressing a button that activated hoses on the sides of the ship, spraying water forcefully that washed the slime off deck revealing only minor damage to the wood.

The Kelpie snapped its messy jaws at Qrow quickly and haphazardly due to its damaged vision in a futile effort to attack him, he evaded each strike and got in a quick slash at every opportunity that provoked an advancement and whine from the monster. He lured it towards the end of the deck and narrowed his eyes as he saw it prepare another blast of acidic seawater.

Qrow:*smirk* Gotchya!

Qrow swiftly leaped onto the back of its neck and drew harbinger underneath, pulling upwards and opening its throat up. The grimm squalled as the acidic sludge harmlessly sprayed into the ocean via Qrow's forceful control over its upper spine. After a few seconds the flood reduced to a drizzle, prompting Qrow to release its neck, withdraw, and dash underneath it with the blade pointed upward, hooking into and opening its underside, causing it it to spew black gore onto the deck. The Kelpie let out a weak whine and fell over as the sun peaked over the horizon.

He brushed himself off, his aura preventing bodily and clothing damage from the trace remains of the acid. He grabbed his flask as he looked at the sunrise, the crew staring in a mix between awe and some disbelief as the wall of fog around Fomoria vanished, revealing a black, pine-covered Island hidden within.

Qrow:Hey! Right on time, huh?

Beatrice: *Crosses her arms, clearly annoyed* Did you do that on purpose?

Qrow:*Swigs flask* Eh, I never do. Just dumb luck I guess.

Virgil: Still, that was quite a show you put on. Now let's scrape this hideous....Thing off the deck so we can get to that Island and get some shuteye.

The crew began moving the ship as Beatrice, Guido and Qrow shoved the dissolving Kelpie into the water and Dante retreated into the ship. In a few moments time, they reached the coast of Fomoria.

Virgil stared at the Island perplexed; It was an Evergreen Island, but with a blighted look to it. It was quiet, eerily so without the cry of a single seabird to break the silence; the only signs of life being stout, badger-sized rats exiting underground burrows to greet the day. The sand was black much like the sea surrounding it, and the foliage looked dark and sickly, adapted to the utmost misery in a land with little sunlight. Even with the arrival of dawn, the dark clouds above the Island did not dissipate, leaving it just bright enough to see without assistance.

Guido and Dante dropped a pair of anchors near the shore, extending a bridge from the top of the deck that reached the coast line as two large cannons rose at the Bow and Transom. Four manual harpoon turrets rose at four locations towards the ends of the left and right sides of the boat, and a multitude of cannons emerged from the sides, underneath an emblem bearing the title of "D.S Charon" shone in the sun, along with some graffiti art of a topless, winking mermaid scandalously covering her breasts.

Qrow whistled at the ship, impressed.

Virgil: Takes your breath away, eh? Good deterrent for pirates and hostile sea life. Now, I'd like to head below deck and get some rest. Do secure the perimeter before wandering off?

Beatrice: Guido and I can handle a lot of your standard grimm without a fuss, just cull out any of the big or weird ones for us - we're not exactly hunters.

Qrow: I wouldn't sell yourself short, you held off that Kelpie well enough.

Guido:Yeah..We did, didn't we? *smiles*

Qrow waved back as he left the boat, entering the forest and prompting several rats to scuttle away. Upon leaving the crew's sight, he morphed into his bird shape and took to the skies. There was little to see, a large loch moved in to the north of the Island and there was a multitude of flooded pits in the center. As he circled back around to explore he noticed a long dirt road through the woods.

He shifted back and began to investigate the path, getting interrupted by a Scroll Ring in the process. After checking the identity of the caller he elected to answer.

Ozpin's voice sounded from the other line.

Ozpin: Hello Qrow, good to see you're in one piece.

Qrow: Hey Oz. I got to Fomoria. Not a lot to see here, I just found a path about a mile in. Looks man-made, completely clear of trees.

Ozpin: Interesting. So there could have been people living there?

Qrow: Guess so, but I don't see how anyone could live here or would even want to try, everything looks dead and the air's nasty.

He sniffed the air in disgust, his nose was assaulted with a stench reminiscent of mingled blood, Sulfur, and an indiscernible rot.

Qrow:Yep, place stinks like 'em. I know Grimm can twist the areas they live in if they're left alone long enough, but I've never seen anything this bad. The foliage looks like it's alive but it's all rotten or blighted. Or...Something.

Ozpin: That is strange, would you mind collecting a few samples for Peach to examine?

Qrow:Can do.

Ozpin: Thank you Qrow, proceed with caution.

Qrow: Heh, You don't have to tell me twice. Looks like there are grimm tracks all over the place, haven't seen any so far though. I don't think this place is what we're lookin' for.

Ozpin:Well, unless the sun is down grimm typically refuse to surface from their underground nests if there are no people around to predate, you know.

He cautiously followed the path, watching his step. He noticed several different types of tracks along the path, none of them human - and only some familiar. Beowolves, Ursa, and Borbatusk for certain. Some being monstrous and bearing no resemblance to any familiar animal.

Ozpin:...So, out of curiosity, what kind of grimm tracks?

Qrow: Little of everything I guess. Some new stuff.

He briefly turned his sights off the ground to give a quick observation of his surroundings. His attention was promptly caught by a thin tree sticking out like a sore thumb, slashed cleanly in half at the side of the path with pale, bio-luminescent fungi jutting from the top and a plant fiber string tied around it that led into the forest.

Ozpin: Qrow?

Qrow: Hang on, I'll call you back Oz. I think I found something.

He turned off his scroll and inspected the tree. He looked in the direction of the string, revealing other saplings with similar damage connected to each other by more string. He followed cautiously, leading him deeper into the forest. After following it for a while, it led him to a large, lone Forever fall tree.

The tree had clearly been utilized. Two spigots jutted from it and the sap seemed to have been freshly harvested, though they were rusted from age.

Qrow followed the string back to the path and continued to travel forward. Time passed, and no animals or Grimm were found besides the native rats scurrying through the foliage and gnawing on the plants. There were multiple paths leading into the deeper parts of the forest marked by string and broken saplings from the sides of the main road, each of which Qrow explored.

One led to a large, dank cave filled with the bio-luminescent mushrooms that glowed in white, yellow, and red. It was a wide but shallow cave, apparently mined out manually. A mulch of ground plant life surrounding the fungus indicated they were being nourished by an outside source, likely farmed.

Another led to a cluster of thin trees producing nuts with a vertical slit from the base, giving the appearance of a beetle.

Lastly a third path led to a large clearing with a wide, well-hidden hole dug into the side of a steep cliff, obscured by foliage. Another hole was present further up the cliff, coated with a ramp made of wood and rat hides. A trail of smoke indicated its recent usage as a chimney.

Qrow sneaked over towards the hole and looked in. It was quite wide and tall, likely tunneled by a large beast or grimm. He walked in several yards until he came across a large chamber, clearly where somebody lived despite sparse furnishing. There was a makeshift oven carved in the stone that warmed the cave significantly, along with a wooden shelf lined with several thick books with animal hide coverings and crates filled with chunks of ore and various dust mixtures next to some large molds, odd tools, and random objects on the floor.

As he admired the setup, he paused and bristled at the sound of monstrous footsteps and grumbling from outside. He drew harbinger and turned around to find a massive grimm jamming its mouth into the entrance of the cave, packed densely with sharp teeth that ground the stone from the wall as it gnawed and shifted about, after a deep sniff it retracted itself.

Qrow approached slowly, then leaped back as it thrust its head violently into the cave, shattering the entrance into gravel and revealing its full head as it let out a bassy, thundering bellow. It was an armored beast, covered in a thick white shell pitted with eight small, red eyes and two large external, pulsing eardrums covered in a thin layer of delicate hairs underneath a pair of broad horns that pointed forward and curled upward, scraping into the top of the cave like a shovel. The few parts of its face that weren't armored were coated in coarse black fur.

Qrow:*Slightly surprised* Ho-ly Hell, that is a Tarasque.

The beast roared and stepped back, then thrust its arm through the cave. It was long and heavily muscled with four immense, hooked claws that seem poorly suited for grasping and more for tunneling, crushing, or outright ripping apart large prey. Each swipe at Qrow left deep marks on the wall as it raked back and began to move inward.

Qrow evaded a final swipe. He morphed as the beast retracted itself again and quietly flew out the chimney, landing on the top of the cliff and looking downward to get a full view of his attacker.

It was a hunched, multi-limbed and powerfully built creature resembling a bestial theropod. It had a thin shell that covered its back, partially connected by bands that shut when it went to dig granting a mixture of protection and flexibility with a lightly armored underbelly. Rough spines protruded from the back of every limb joint and from the bands on its back, growing in size towards the center until it reached a blade-like spine. It took a pause to sniff, then brandished a long tail ending in a mace-like protuberant that left gashes in the ground as it wagged briefly. As it went to dig once more, it revealed the second pair of shorter, stouter arms underneath its primary pair it used to balance and grip itself in place while it stretched forward to tunnel, each with four fingers ending in deep claws that anchored it into the ground.

Qrow noted the large, vibrating eardrum, then looked at Harbinger.

Qrow:Hm...Nah, that'll just piss it off.

He drew a white-colored bomb from the back of his belt and took a long-winded swing, then successfully tossed it far into the woods behind the monster where it exploded, shattering several trees and drawing its attention. It hastily pulled itself from the cave and charged deep into the forest using its main forelimbs and hind legs with a somewhat ape-like sprint.

Qrow moved on, shifting and briefly circling around the cliff. In the process, something caught his eye; a flat space where several varied grimm corpses were slowly disintegrating near a tall cliff with a smoking cave crackling with electricity and bellowing fire, a dust mine collapse. He flew down to land on a branch and looked around, cawing in surprise upon seeing a figure sprawled halfway from the cave to the cliff side.

A giant laid lifelessly in front of the cave, having evidently been caught in the full brunt of the explosion.

They're clad completely in a dark dark burgundy-colored plate armor with a hound motif. The helm was an armet with a toothy snout-like visor, with the top of the helmet being tipped with a pair of spikes that resemble pointed ears. The gauntlets and boots were designed to give full movement of the fingers and toes, with each digit tipped with a blunt claw. It seemed exceedingly heavy, with the links in between the plating being covered in an underlying coat of chain mail to provide mobility, and had the short, tattered remains of a lighter colored cloak hanging from his shoulders by a pair of hoops.

Seemingly dead, the chain mail was being chewed by the native rats in a futile attempt to get to the wearer inside. Qrow landed in front of the figure and looked over it from a safe distance.

Qrow: Hey, you still tickin'?

No response.

He drew Harbinger in its scythe state, then approached and tapped the top of the helm with the blade tip making a sharp "tink". The giant let out a pained, masculine groan, swiping at his head irritably.

With a low, dry growl he staggered up as Qrow gave him space. Painful cracks echoed from within his armor as he stood at his full height, with Qrow stepping back further to get a full view of him. While he was far from the tallest person Qrow had seen, or even knew in his immediate circle, his impressive frame lied in that despite a height that would render most lanky, he was incredibly stout and heavily built. Being half as wide and broad as he was tall with thick limbs and a full midsection.

The giant got his bearings, then stared at Qrow in silence.

Qrow: You got a name?

Again, complete silence. He gradually braced in a low stance, while his face was completely obscured his body language was tense.

Qrow: Oh, the weapon. Sorry. *Sheathes Harbinger* I'm not gonna hurt ya. *holds hands up*

The giant responded by standing taller but taking a step back.

Qrow: Hm...Hang on, got the ultimate peace offering right here. *Takes out his flask* You know what this is?

He stared at the bottle briefly, then turned his gaze back at Qrow, still silent.

Qrow: The holy nectar of the gods, tequila! Hundred proof.

Silence.

Qrow:...Y'know, Hooch? Moonshine? Firewater? Liquid Courage?....Woo-Hoo Juice?

He continued to stare, Qrow looked annoyed.

Qrow: Don't speak the common tongue huh? Alright, guess we're resorting to this...

He muttered in a deadpan tone as he gestured himself.

Qrow: Me, Qrow. Branwen. Qrow Branwen. Friend.*gestures towards him* You?

The giant tilted his head curiously.

Qrow:*sighs* Look, it's Been a long trip here. Take the bottle. *holds it out*

The armored giant stepped over carefully, he slowly took the bottle from his hand and propped his visor slightly, sniffing the drink before making a disgusted grunt.

He braced for a moment and took a sip, breaking out into a coughing fit immediately afterward. He had a fairly high pitched voice for his size, warped into a metallic tone by his armor. He finally spoke in a timid, distinctive accent with a wheeze from his burning throat.

Giant: Bloody hell, that's just horrible!

Qrow stared in surprise.

Giant:Bradagan.

Qrow:Come again?

Bradagan: That's my name.

He stood uncomfortably, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

Bradagan: I believe I may have a use for this. Follow me.

He spoke softly and gestured at Qrow, his walking pace picking up as he moved. He looked around the cliff, then ran over towards the edge where a large weapon sat. It was a massive two-headed pole-arm with the top head doubly larger than the other; both notably lugged, thick, and resembling a pair of wide sword-like arrowheads with a thin vertical slit going down the middle. He inspected his weapon and activated a switch that was underneath each head, opening both along the lugs revealing a pair of barrels containing crude missiles within the large head, and one barrel in the smaller head with a gear-like mechanism underneath each. The weapon matched the armor of its bearer in terms of color and design, clearly made to complement each other.

After closing the barrels with a content nod, Bradagan ran towards the direction of the cave, gesturing Qrow to follow. When they arrived the familiar sound of a massive burrowing creature reached them. They both slowed their pace to a creep, sneaking around to the cliff side. The Tarasque was back, and making good head way into the cave.

Bradagan:*grumbles* Just my damned luck, first the trap fails and then it finds my house in return. *turns to Qrow* I don't mean to impose, but I'm simply incapable of fighting this creature by myself. Would you be willing to assist me?

Qrow:*mutters* Probably my fault..*Speaks up* Sure thing, Kid.

Bradagan:*relieved sigh* Oh, thank you so much! *turns towards the cave* It has an extremely aggressive attack style and for the most part will swipe wildly with its claws, maybe try to bite you or swing its lower arms if you get too close as its primary limbs cannot tuck that far inward. It's deceptively fast and will use its tail if anything tries to attack it from behind, said tail is strong enough to crush boulders with its blows and I've had my armor shattered once or twice so avoid it. If you get adequate distance between yourself and the tarasque, it will toss itself at you with its forelimbs and cover the ground extremely quickly. Its limbs are thick but lack external armor, go for them to draw its aggression. Oh, and It can also partially tuck itself inward and roll forward in an attempt to crush its prey, see if you can goad it into that attack for me, towards the woods, and I should be able to eliminate it with minimal exhaustion on either of our parts, I'll be on the cliff here awaiting the window of opportunity!

Qrow blinked.

Bradagan: Oh, I'm sorry. *meekly* Did you have a plan?

Qrow: Nah, that's fine. We'll give yours a shot; I'd imagine you know this thing better than I do.

Qrow leapt from the cliff and landed behind the Tarasque, taunting it with a high pitched whistle.

After a quick vibration of its eardrums it immediately lunged at him, moving with its forelimbs at a remarkable speed for its mass. Qrow hopped away continuously dodging its sweeps and harassing it with gunfire from Harbinger. As he got a farther distance from it, the Tarasque quickly curled inward and rolled forward, knocking Qrow to the side and prompting a shimmer from his aura. He regained his footing in midair as it sharply steered back towards him, this time managing to evade successfully as it rolled past him a fair distance.

Bradagan followed the Tarasque with his head intently through the entire spectacle. He lifted his pole-arm and readied it in a manner similar to a Javelin. The Tarasque unrolled, with the banded plating spreading outward as it tried to regain its balance. He then tossed the enormous pole-arm. It sailed through the air quickly and pierced through an opening in its plating close to its neck. It fell to the ground with a guttural roar, flailing and thrashing several trees in the progress before finally relenting and twitching with a low warble.

Qrow approached the downed Tarasque, after a brief death knell the creature began to disintegrate with sulfurous clouds of black billowing into the wind. He turned his head to Bradagan and whistled.

Qrow:Nice throw, Hotshot!

Bradagan jumped from the top of the cliff, landing on his feet with a loud thud. He walked towards the melting Tarasque and yanked his pole-arm out of its remains.

Bradagan:Thank you for your assistance, I've been harassed by that monster for months now. It's just impossible to get a shot at its weak spots without someone else to draw its attention.

He turned to look at his cave.

Bradagan: Well, At least it didn't get into the living quarters. Please wait inside and keep the fire going, I'll check the snares.

\-------

Later on, Qrow was sitting on a crate in the cave while Bradagan kept a pair of dressed rats over the fire. He took out a bowl and mixed in some of the whiskey along with some sweet-smelling mix of forever fall sap, finishing it with single drop of rust-colored oil out of a beetlenut. He mixed it with a homemade brush and glazed the roasting rats with them.

Bradagan:*Awkwardly* You are a talented warrior. You were so swift, I would have been tempted to let you finish it off yourself if I didn't commit to the agreed strategy just so I could watch the spectacle.

Qrow: Heh, I'm glad you didn't. I only really fought one before and it was with some help from three other guys, you don't see a lot of Tarasque around so I don't know a lot about 'em personally. I'm actually impressed at how you could kill it so fast.

Bradagan:Oh. I...Just took a clear shot, their weak point is between the bands under the neck or chest. I've killed the younglings but a sub-adult is too much for me to handle by myself.

Qrow: Hey, we all gotta start somewhere, Bradagan. By the way, mind if I call you Brad for short? Full thing's kind of a mouthful.

Bradagan:I don't mind, it sounds exotic. Are short names common where you're from?

Qrow: Hah! Not even close. Anyway, Why didn't you just tell me you could talk instead of all the silent staring?

Bradagan:I wasn't sure what to say.

Qrow: Not a people person then, same here. Well I have to ask, what's a huntsman of your caliber doing out here all by yourself?

Bradagan:Well, I'm hardly a Huntsman. I've never really killed anything larger than the rats here.

Qrow stared at him oddly.

Qrow:Not what I meant.

Bradagan stared back.

Qrow:Guess you never really left the Island, huh? Well, I'm a Huntsman. We hunt creatures of Grimm to protect other people. Like that Tarasque out there, since you snuffed it out like a stray Creep I figured you were some kinda forgotten legend, not to mention your gear doesn't look like something anyone could just pick up and wield.

Bradagan: Oh, they're...Heirlooms. I grew into them. *Brushes the Rats* "Creatures of Grimm". So that's what you call the black ones, and You kill them to protect other people? Like an...Occupation or caste of sorts?"

Qrow: Yeah, dunno about castes but some of the crazier people do it for sport.

Bradagan:Odd.

Qrow paused and thought for a moment.

Qrow: Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but your voice makes me wonder; how old are you?

Bradagan: Almost two hundred moons I'd say. Counting what I was informed with and tacking on the rest as time went by.

Qrow: Full moons? You're just gettin' to be sixteen then.

Bradagan: I think so. I don't worry too much about it.

He poured a little more whiskey into the sauce bowl, then handed the flask back to Qrow as he mixed it again.

Qrow:*Sips from flask* Pretty young, mind if I ask where your parents are?

Bradagan:*Hesitantly* They died trying to live here. Them, and everyone else but me.

Qrow: Really? I'm Sorry to hear about that kid. What happened?

Bradagan:A...Monster or "Grimm" rose from the sea up north and killed them all, turned the entire land into this overnight.

Qrow:That's too bad.

Bradagan:I suppose it is.

Another awkward silence ensued.

Qrow: Hey, I don't mean to change the subject, but how much do you know about this island?

Bradagan:Everything, I'd wager.

Qrow: Anything interesting or valuable around?

Bradagan: No. I used up all the metal and dust deposits I could find. What you see is my entire supply, and I blew up the last mine I knew of in a failed attempt to trap that Tarasque...Waste of good materials, even if I did manage to wipe out all the grimm on this part of the island with it. Lot of bloody good it did, they'll be replaced come nightfall, as always.

Qrow: That explains why your part of the forest was empty.

Bradagan: Yes. There's nothing but death, grimm, rats, and bugs here. Though the latter two taste well enough if properly prepared, and the water is drinkable despite the way it looks, you don't even have to boil it.

Qrow: That's - ah, good to know. Have you explored the entire Island?

Bradagan: Yes. Several times over to find good camping spots. It's desolate everywhere, nobody else is here but me. It gets even worse the further towards the center you get since it's where the Grimm raise their brood. I just keep this side of the Island cleared out so I can collect all the things I need before night falls and I can't leave the cave.

Qrow:*Shrug* Alright. Heh, ya know, you have an awfully big vocabulary for someone who grew up in the woods.

Bradagan: People would come here every once in while and leave their things behind when the night takes them. I've found books and other things.

Qrow: So, guess I came all this way for nothing?

Bradagan: Likely so.

Qrow: Hm...Well, Oz won't be happy.

Bradagan: "Oz"?

Qrow: Eh, basically my boss. He sent me here to see if there's anything interesting or useful on this Island.

Bradagan: I'm sorry it didn't work out for you.

Qrow: You know what? Maybe it did.

Bradagan: What do you mean?

Qrow: We have these combat schools back home. We train Hunters there, like me.

Bradagan:*Curiously* Go on.

Qrow: Well, between living out here and keeping the grimm culled in such a large area on top of that crazy stunt with your pole-arm you could be really handy to have around.

Bradagan focused on the rats more, brushing them rather aggressively.

Qrow: I think you'd be a top of the line Huntsman one day. Someone like you could save a lot of innocent lives, especially with the tools, resources, and knowledge we can give ya. There's entire villages and cities out there full of men, women and children just trying to live their lives who are in danger of being killed every day. With your talent and smarts there's no tellin' what you could achieve.

Bradagan:I'll come, but I have demands.

Qrow:Name 'em.

Bradagan:The armor does not come off.

Qrow: Sure, I can bend the rules. Anything else?

Bradagan: I stay with you.

Qrow: Kid, I don't think you want to do that -

Bradagan:*Curtly* Then I'm not going.

Qrow looked downward and let out an exasperated sigh.

Qrow:*mutters* If only you knew.*speaks up* Alright, alright. I'll fold. You can bum out with me until we get you into the academy, but then you gotta stay there, alright?

He held out his hand, Bradagan responded with silence and a confused stare.

Qrow: Oh, I'm offering a Handshake. You see when two people agree to something, they shake on it. Never saw anybody do that when you were a kid?

Bradagan responded with an uncertain growl. He slowly extended his hand and shook it in the air.

Qrow: Uh, no. You grab my hand...

He grabbed Bradagan's hand, then wiggled futilely from the size and weight of his gauntlet.

Qrow:Then you shake it, you're gonna have to take the lead here.

Bradagan bobbed his hand mechanically. Qrow couldn't help but snicker.

Qrow: We'll work on it. Also keep in mind, people find refusing a handshake really rude.

Bradagan looked confused, but responded with an affirmative hum. He turned to the stove and grabbed the rats, handing Qrow one. He took it, shrugged, and bit into it.

Qrow: Hey, that's good! Did you make that sauce out of Foreverfall sap?

Bradagan lifted his visor slightly and took a bite, he was impressed with it as well. He fit the entire creature into his visor and pulled out an empty stick as Qrow looked on. He chewed it for a second, bones and all, and swallowed noisily as Qrow widened his eyes.

Bradagan: Forever Fall? I assume you mean the odd tree that's red year-round. Yes, and the beetlenut helps it soak into the meat, but it's never been quite this palatable before. I think a little bit of that vile liquid you carry with you brings out a lot of the flavor.

Qrow: Well hey, if being a huntsman doesn't work out you could always open up a Barbecue joint, I'd be a regular.

Bradagan: Bar-Be-Q? Hrm..Well, we're going to need to finish up here swiftly if we want to leave before nightfall then.

Qrow remembered the warning, it piqued his curiosity.

Qrow: Yeah, I've been meanin' to ask that. What's that dark stuff that covers the Island at night?

Bradagan: Everyone called them the Mortasheen. Tiny grimm, I think. They group up and move together like the little velvety mites you might find on animals - but they can float through the air and ride on the wind. They don't like light, but if they get on you in the dark they eat into your flesh faster than fire, hurts like damnation. They come from the sea and flooded pits in the center of the Island after dusk and cover it in minutes. They use to just rise up around the black sea and kept people away from the land, but when the grimm attacked they followed it inland.

Qrow: That would explain a lot. These uh...Pits, is there like a big pool of black water that kills whatever touches it around those?

Bradagan:*perplexed* No, they're all pools full of brackish seawater. The grimm make their nests within and around it but it's not quite what you describe.

Qrow: Gotchya. You want the rest of this?

Bradagan took the rat eagerly and downed it in a similar manner.

Qrow:(How big is this kid's mouth!?) Uh, right. Well gather your stuff up and we'll head out, I got people waiting for me on the coast and I don't wanna leave 'em alone for longer than I have to.

\-------

Qrow led Bradagan through the forest and towards the D.S Charon, racing against the descent of the sun at a brisk pace. Bradagan carried several of the weapon molds and other miscellaneous tools, books, and other objects in a large crate strapped to his back.

They reached the shore as the sun touched the horizon, the crew was all still there, though Virgil looked somewhat annoyed with his arms crossed.

Virgil: There you are! We were about to take off without you, where've you been?

Qrow: Got tangled up with a Tarasque. I got a new passenger for ya, I'll pay for him.

Bradagan exited the brush behind them, pausing and staring uncomfortably at the crew.

Captain: That's fine, just hurry up and get on here - we're almost out of daylight!

Qrow: *to Bradagan* Come on, they're friendly. Just stick with me.

Bradagan nodded and followed Qrow, stepping onto the boat behind them as the crew hoisted their anchors and drew the bridge in. As they prepared and took off, he stared at the crew members the entire time, quietly shifting his gaze equally between all four.

Qrow and Virgil conversed at the wheel of the ship.

Virgil: Who is he?

Qrow: His name's Bradagan. Just a feral kid.

He looked at Bradagan as he sat rummaging through his crate, noting his monstrous size.

Virgil: A kid? As in a child?

Qrow: He's about sixteen. Can't really tell unless he talks to ya. Don't worry, he's okay. Helped me take down the Tarasque.

He stared at him again.

Virgil: I can believe that much.

They turned the ship away from Fomoria and began to set sail towards Vacuo. As they gained distance Bradagan stared as his home Island gradually faded. As the sun dipped over the Horizon a ghastly, elongated cetacean scream echoed from its center startling everyone but Qrow and Bradagan, and prompting Dante to duck. It gradually rose in pitch, and the creeping Mortasheen began to slowly rise up from the Fomoria's trees and the surrounding sea like tendrils of black smoke, expanding outwards and billowing up until the entire Island resembled an inverted disc seeping profuse amounts of slick oil. It reached the clouds above and began to twist, forming the impenetrable spiraling wall of darkness as the cry finally died down and a chorus of varying wails, howls, and roars followed, primarily the whining of several Kelpies.

Virgil: Ominous...What manner of evil is this?

Qrow:Dunno. I need to go in and make a call, I'll be right back up.

He entered the ship, making his way to his room and sitting on the bed. He opened his scroll and dialed Ozpin.

Ozpin: Good to see you're in one piece Qrow. How did it go?

Qrow: My first guess was right, didn't find what were looking for. No sign of you-know-who and there's no people around. The terrain doesn't look anything like you've described, just a grimm infested hellhole.

Ozpin: I apologize for sending you out on a fruitless mission Qrow. Were you injured?

Qrow: Nah, and don't beat yourself up over it. I wouldn't call it a waste either, I found someone I think might come in handy.

Ozpin:Oh? Somebody lived there?

Qrow: Yeah, kid's name is Bradagan. I'm thinkin' he's the lone survivor of a metahuman tribe that lived there. All the signs are there; weird armor and weapon, built like a brick shithouse at fifteen, probably whipped into shape and taught how to survive the moment he could walk since he's been livin' there by himself. On top of that he can eat Beetlenuts without foamin' at the mouth, and he had no idea what a Huntsman or even a Grimm was but he can kill 'em well enough.

Ozpin: Makes sense, I suppose.

Qrow: Honestly I think we could put him in at Beacon when it starts up at Spring. Pretty sure he'd steamroll the kids at PCS without much of a problem. I'll write him a recommendation if you'll take 'em.

Ozpin: Are you sure he isn't dangerous?

Qrow: *Dryly* Well not every metahuman grows up to be a jerk you know. I think he's got a bat or two in his attic but he's a nice kid, could just be from living alone for so long. I grilled him a bit about the Island and he seemed honest enough about it.

Ozpin: Of course, Qrow. I'll trust your judgement on this. Are you certain he'll be able to adjust in time, though? The spring semester is only a month away.

Qrow: He's pretty smart, I'll keep 'em at my flat in Vale and see what he knows. I can try to teach him some stuff.

Ozpin: Very well then. I look forward to meeting him. Do stay safe, Qrow.

Qrow: No promises. *hangs up*

  
\-------

  
It was 4:30 AM in the Undercity of Atlas.

Another bitter night in the center of Solitas, a blizzard raged outside of the dark, neon city with the snow cascading like a multicolored wall outside of the heating grid, shifting into heavy rain that drenched the dwindling nightlife in an almost perfect dome shape starting from the peak of the Capital floating above the central crater.

On the streets below a petite young woman stood underneath a blue and red neon sign with a large umbrella and a comic book titled "Gen:ERIC", evidently about mechs. She was quite short and slight with fair skin, buzz cut red-orange hair, vivid green eyes, and a few freckles on her cheeks. She was suited for battle, wearing a light black combat vest over a sleeveless purple top concealing a silver chain necklace with matching shorts, along with fingerless black leather gauntlets that stretched up her forearm and a pair of matching combat boots.

She read her comic briskly and constantly shifted her head up, cautiously looking at any passerby the moment she caught wind of footsteps. They were few and far apart, mostly just straggling ne'er-do-well and night shift workers making their ways back home. She raised her head with a spooked look and a gasp as she heard the clanking metal footsteps of patrolling androids, charging into the glass door of the building behind her that led into a well-lit lobby connected to a large, dome-like garage lined with sleek cars and illuminated by white neon lights. She dove onto a couch facing inward and folding the umbrella at the last second as androids stopped and looked into the building before resuming their route. She eyed them and let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you to just stay inside Viola." A tired voice droned in a low drawl.

Viola:I just wanted some fresh air. *mumbles* 'Bout as fresh as you can get in the undercity anyway.

She walked into the garage, where a tall, rather wide man stood over a bench working on a capsule. He was odd-looking, with a very boxy head shape and fair skin tone topped with a wild green mullet, with black eyes and thick brows. His facial expression looked perpetually apathetic, with a bit of an overbite and a slight, distinctive dip in his upper lip somewhat evocative of a turtle's beak. He wore a sleeveless white jumpsuit with the name tag "Tucker" on the front with an emblem of a smug, grinning tortoise with its limbs replaced by wheels taking off with a smoke and fire trail on the back; the openings which revealed his arms were completely cybernetic.

Viola:SO....Tuck, about this comic. Whys every other character pitching for the other team? *holds it up, tapping it with her finger*

Tucker:*Eyes glow with a scope-like appearance over the capsule, zooming in and out* Hmm...Don't know, I lost interest in the first couple issues myself. Other people seem like it well enough, I guess.

Viola:*bored* Blegh, no accounting for taste...*confused* And what's with the weird...Guy? Gal? He or..She or, whatever's like a different gender every two pages.

Tucker:*Shrugs* I have no idea. If you don't like it, don't read it. No need to fuss about it - just something I sit out in the lobby for people to look at so they're not interrupting me while I work.

Viola:*pause* Oh..Sorry.

Tucker:I'm not mad, I always sound like this. Don't overthink things. *light smirk* Kinda irate you got me up at four-thirty in the morning on a work day, but I actually enjoy your company. Besides, this is child's play.

Viola:*relieved sigh* Good to know. Thanks again, Tuck. Dad would've rode my ass if he knew I ran off again.

Tucker:Mmmhmm. For your sake I hope you make it back and cover your tracks before he gets up, he's enough of a hardass without worrying about you.

Viola:*dismissively* Meh, I already know all the best shortcuts back home.

Tucker:After just three trips out? I'll bet. You keep pressing your luck with the Nightlife of the Undercity and you're gonna end up dead. *pause* Or worse.

Viola:*groans* Ugh, you sound just like Harriet!...And Elm, Vine, Clover, and Marrow...Oh, that nice Homeless guy I gave a snack bar to about three blocks over, the scary looking guy with all the tattoos outside of the Black Frost night club, and the bartender over at Tin Man's..*grumbles* Wouldn't even accept my fake I.D, gave me a free churro though.

Tucker:We're just trying to look out for you, Squirt. I know you're young and want to see the world and all that, but it's honestly a pretty ugly place once you scratch off the surface- especially out here in Solitas. *taps the bench* Alright, get over here.

Viola grinned and hopped onto the table, opening a slot on the back of her vest. Tucker held up a thick glass capsule filled with yellow dust with a smaller capsule under the lid containing an extremely dense, black powder. He put it into the slot and closed it, manifesting a vivid purple aura that faded after covering her body.

Viola:Oh sweet, purple? I love it!

Tucker:*Smirks* Figured you would, little trick I picked up at PCS, just tell your dad I gave it to you back on your last visit. Touched up Dornroschen for you too.

He held up a pair of small, slotted black power fists and a matching pair of boot attachments, handing them to Viola and walking away to several dust dispensers on the nearby wall. She slid them onto her gauntlets and boots where they joined with a loud click before admiring the fists, looking at a seamed rectangular structure that augmented the knuckles. She flicked her wrists, causing the seams to shift into a pair of blades with a third emerging from the center that ejected about a foot from her fist.

Tucker:*filling several small vials with dust* Back to our conversation, how the hell did you bust your hardlight dust capsule anyway?

Viola: Oh, well I got into a fight you know - I got a pretty good layout but I made a wrong turn and found myself outside of that creepy Pleasure Island night club, I got surrounded by like, five guys and -

Tucker:*rolls eyes, talking over her* You slipped and fell-

Viola:*Defeated*-when I was trying to jump from roof to roof like an anime character and looked down, yes.

Tucker: *Tsks* Acrophobia kicked in, huh? I hear ya, Grimmslayer V. Happens to the best of us.

Viola: At least I was trying! *sighs* I lost my nerve halfway on a big leap and banged my head against the building, broke my aura, I fell down and landed right on the capsule.

Tucker shook his head and walked over, carrying various small, round dust capsules and sat them on the bench. Viola grabbed them and put them into the slots on her gauntlets and boots as she reverted the blades back into their power fist state.

Tucker: Well, that oughta be all of your weapon maintenance routine knocked out, maybe you can use that as an excuse for being up early.

Viola: Thanks, Tuck. I still have a hard time with maintenance.

Tucker: Still gotta learn if you're gonna make it to Alcius, need to work on the height thing too - this is Primary Combat School level stuff.

Viola:*snidely* Maybe if dad let me go to Fahrenheit instead of reducing me to a red smear with the nonstop combat training at home, I could diversify my skill set a bit!

Tucker:*deep breath, speaking carefully* I wouldn't have made some of the decisions he has but I can at least say he's trying his best with what he knows. You know you're all he's got and he's just trying to-

Viola:*Depressed tone* Lets just drop it. *jumps off the bench*

Tucker:....Fair enough. I need to get up in an hour anyway and I'd like to get a power nap in, you'd better move.

Viola:Yeah, I can get back with twenty minutes to spare if I bolt. Thanks again Tuck.

Tucker:Anytime, just watch yourself out there and try not to make this a habit.

Viola:*heads to the door* No promises on that last one.

She exited the door and opened her umbrella, checking her surroundings before crossing the street. She waved back as Tucker went over to a staircase and responded in kind before flipping a switch, turning off the lights in the garage and finally the sign, revealing the name "Bree's Auto".

The city was dark, the last vestiges of the night life had retired as dawn approached with only the hum and reddish light of the heating grid breaking the silence and darkness, along with the downpour of the melted blizzard. She started running through various alleyways, briskly looking around for threats or androids before entering or exiting one. She made her way towards the city's edge towards the north, stopping as she exited an alleyway when she heard an odd, low growl.

Viola buckled nervously. She had hoped it were simply a large dog or perhaps a homeless big cat faunus in an ill mood. She looked to the wall of snow cascading outside of the heating grid; where several pairs of large, faint yellow eyes could be seen through the flurry. The snarling intensified and the sound of motorcycles revving joined in. She widened her eyes as a war horn blared and several shapes burst from the snow, prompting her to cry out and break into a panicked sprint.

"Vargr!"

A man screamed as the remaining civilians on the street scattered before a small horde of warriors that rode in on crude, bone and hide-decked motorcycles accompanied by large, white beasts that stood their head height on all fours. They had a distinctive viking aesthetic and mostly wielded primitive weapons ranging from hatchets, bows, long swords, spears, and battle axes with ballistic sidearms. They were ethnically isolated for the most part, being tall, bulky, and fair-skinned with primarily blond, red, and black hair in that order and had a distinctively predatory appearance, resembling a carnivorous humans with pointed canines, long nails, pointed ears and digitigrade feet. Most of them appeared to be teenagers decked in leather and chain mail with short cloaks made of a brown and cream colored hides, with the handful of adults wearing white pelts matching the beasts that followed them, and wielding large trick weapons.

The city lights turned a light red color and a siren droned, with several buildings automatically bringing down cage barriers over their doors and windows. Gunfire and clashing metal erupted as the androids began skirmishing with the Vargr and remaining citizens fled for the nearest buildings. Viola ran through the alleyways as more of the warriors rode into the streets, their advanced slowed by the defending androids.

She began panting as she started losing her breath, finally running through an alleyway and into a street that looked clear. She hunched over and breathed heavily, keeping her head up to watch her surroundings. A loud growl sounded from behind her, jarring her against a railing next to a subway entrance.

She was terrified, finding herself staring into the face of the Vargr's namesake animal. A hulking beast meeting halfway between a wolf and a large cat, bulky and top-heavy like the smaller Smilodon of Solitas but with a bushy tail and large enough to be used as a mount. It growled and snarled, drooling profusely through long, cruel teeth built to cut into the armored hides of the native fauna as it scraped marks into the pavement below with its equally adapted claws.

It simply stared, keeping her cornered and snapping whenever she moved to her confusion.

A blonde, white-cloaked female Vargr archer perched on the building behind her and aimed an arrow at her head with a malicious grin. Viola blinked in suspicion, hearing the arrow loose and dodging to the side, with the projectile finding itself into the eye of the beast that keeled over with a pained whine. Viola continued fleeing as the archer cursed and leaped from the building, stooping down to tend to her creature.

Archer: *frightened* Hoegr, Are you still with me!?

The creature let out a pained whine, the archer inspected its eye and the arrow within before pulling it out to growl and an attempted bite.

Archer:*Sternly* Don't you bite me. *casts the arrow aside and takes out a salve* I'm going to gut that little bitch and put her over my mantle for this!

As she applied the salve a trio of male teenage warriors and an archer ran over, they were black, blonde, and red-haired respectively, wearing the brown cloaks with the warriors wielding long swords and the archer, a longbow.

Black-haired Warrior: Is he going to be alright?

Archer:Looks like it. I underestimated that little red-haired shit's reflexes, thought it would be an easy kill. *turns to them* My varg is going to be flying at half mast for the rest of the night so I'm going to get him out of here, go catch her for me and I'll put in a good word with the chief!

Blonde Warrior: *roused* Mind if we bring her back a little used?

Archer:Do whatever you want with her, just bring her back to me alive and don't get stupid, I think she's a combat student judging by her outfit.

The three noded and pursued Viola, who hid underneath a metal stairwell in an alleyway. They gathered outside and looked around as she peeked from underneath it.

Blonde Warrior: You see how tiny she was?

Viola narrowed her eyes in irritation.

Archer: Looks like a boy from a distance with that haircut honestly.

Viola gasped angrily as she grabbed her hair.

Black-Haired Warrior: I'm guessing she's what, thirteen? That's about the time they put 'em in combat school isn't it?

Viola ground her teeth and twitched one eye.

Blonde Warrior:Don't really care, looks blossomed and pretty enough to sleeve anyway.

Her jaw dropped, she balled her knuckles and got into a crouched position, mumbling angrily to herself.

The three got halfway into the ally and look around.

Archer: You'll try to shove yourself into anything Erik, frankly I wouldn't trust you around the Wargs.

Erik:Vargr!

Archer:WE'RE called Vargr too! I get we identify with the animal and all, ancestors and spirits, so on and so forth, but frankly I think it's really damn confusing and we should come up with a new term either for us or the beast to give a little distinction.

As they conversed, they didn't notice Viola sneaking up the stairs.

Black Haired Warrior: You're starting to talk like these damn occupiers, Skoll.

Skoll: I want our land back as much as the next guy, Gunnr, and I'll fight and bleed for it; but I think we could maybe pick up a thing or two from them in the process. It doesn't have to be all or nothing; we can try to advance a little and learn-

Gunnr half-sworded his blade and put it up to Skoll's neck, pinning him against the wall.

Gunnr:Stop talking and look for the brat -

His sentence was interrupted by a loud crack as a cinder block fell from the building above and struck him in the head by a corner, shimmering his aura and knocking him to the ground.

Erik: Shit! *looks up, then at Skoll* Give me some cover fire, I'm taking her down!

Skoll:Right!

The two climbed up the stairwell as Viola grinned and ran onto the roof. When they arrived up top, she was nowhere to be seen. A satellite, doorway, and ventilation system were present.

Erik:Find her, and try to stay back!

The two split up, Skoll sticking to the edges as Erik looked around the structures. Viola was on the other side of the building doorway as Erik examined it, slinking out of his sight as he moved while keeping an eye on Skoll. Eventually, she managed to slip underneath the ventilation system as Erik finished looking around the doorway.

He moved over to the vent system as Skoll moved along towards it. As Erik looked to the other side of it, Viola slipped out and dashed along the ground towards Skoll, kicking him in the side of the knee and shoving him off the roof before rolling back under the vent as Erik turned towards them

Erik: Skoll!? Damned idiot..

He walked over to the Edge, looking down to find Skoll flat on his back with his aura shimmering.

Skoll:Erik, she's up there!

Erik narrowly dodged a roundhouse kick to the head from Viola, standing on the vent to match his height. He swung his sword only for it to get hopped over and taking a winded punch to the face that knocked him back. He jumped up with a kick and swinged again, only for it to be ducked and countered with a punch in the gut in retaliation. She attempted another punch only for it to be intercepted by a tackle from Gunnr, sending her sprawling into the doorway she kicks herself off of and back into him, kicking him in the jaw and sending him back off the roof where his aura finally breaks upon hitting the ground.

Viola landed on her feet towards the edge of the roof in a low stance and taunted Erik, who yelled and swinged at her continuously- each strike getting swiftly evaded. Skoll made his way back onto the roof and aimed an arrow at her as she crouched in front of Erik, then loosing it.

She evaded and it hit him in the knee to a pained hiss as his aura shimmered.

Erik: DAMN IT, SKOLL!

Viola lost her composure lightly and let out a childish giggle, as did Skoll who managed to hit an even higher pitch.

Erik: SHOOT HER!

Skoll:*snickers as he nocks another arrow* Sorry, Haelga was right- she's really fast! I'll try something with a bit more velocity.

Erik growled and attacked her again, she jumped up to evade the swing and kicked downward on his head, bringing him to the ground where his teeth met the concrete of the roof. Skoll nocked a sharp, metal arrow with a tiny device on the back that fired off explosive dust as he loosed it. She narrowly dodged, and the arrow hit the satellite dish, ricocheting off and hitting another on a nearby building, then coming back and hitting Erik in the other knee, causing him to yell in pain as his aura shimmered more violently, and the two to burst into full-blown laughter.

Erik: *red in the face, hissing through his teeth* YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE!

Skoll: *regaining composure* No-no it was an accident - that was my first ever ricochet! It's really hard to do!

Erik roared and charged the panicked Skoll, grabbing him by the legs and slinging him at Viola as she attempted to catch her breath, sending them both hurtling and screaming off of the building. Viola and Skoll struggled until she found herself on top of him, landing on the ground and shattering his aura.

She breathed heavily, staggering up and swallowing nervously. Erik ran from the alleyway frothing in a berserker rage and swung at her again, getting in a hit in as she noticed him and shimmering her aura as she sprawled across the street and hit a metal fence.

He breathed heavily and charged over again, she activated the dust phials on her power fist and boots, causing her knuckles and boot attachments to super heat, then unfolding the power fists into their blade mode. She charged in with a fiery dash as they locked into combat, with Erik swinging wildly and incorporating kicks and claw swipes into his fighting style as he wielded his weapon with one hand. Viola went on the defensive and blocked several blows, though they were to fierce to parry. Ever counter she attempted left a trail of fire Erik countered with his arms half the time, taking aura damage. She ducked under a final swing and countered with a fiery sweep kick, tripping him onto the ground. She leapt on top of him and went to slash at his head, only to be grabbed by the back of the vest and pulled upward by a towering figure.

Erik staggered back and his breathing slowed, his face returning to his normal color.

A tall, adult Vargr warrior in plate mail and a helm with a thick blonde beard was holding Viola, donning a cloak made of a varg hide with a rocket-propelled battle axe held in a shoulder strap. She struggled against him but he countered by grabbing her arms with his other hand, staring her down with a scowl and holding her out of kick range. He grabbed her power fists and threw them to the ground before moving onto her boots, intercepting a fiery kick that sizzled under the strength of his aura before yanking them off. She recoiled upwards as a pair of jaws snapped at her bare feet, revealing a Warpaint covered Warg.

Erik:*gulps* U-Ulfric?

He ignored Erik, dangling Viola over the snapping jaws of his warg with a playful scowl as she yelped with every bite attempt.

Ulfric: This little thing made fools out of all three of you?

Erik: Ulfric, she's-

Ulfric: *disgusted* Grab Gunnr and Skoll and get back home. We're being pushed back, consider this trial a failure on your part.

Erik: But-

Ulfric: *sternly* Take the beast and move.

Ulfric gestured to his Warg, who stopped biting at Viola and obediently laid on the ground. Erik hesitantly heaved Skoll and Gunnr onto its back and hopped on himself, the creature leaving of its own volition as he hanged on.

Viola continued to struggle, Ulfric stared at her.

Ulfric: Three vargr whelps bested by an Atlesian runt. *holds her in front of him* I'm going to flog them until they have to regrow all the skin on their back.

Viola:Let me go-

Ulfric: Shut your mouth!

He struck her across the face, causing her aura shimmer.

Ulfric: Hrm, sparks like honeycomb. Hardlight dust?

He turned her around, looking at the capsule on the back of her vest. He grabbed it and casually ripped it out, examining it before tossing it to the side. He grabbed her vest and pulled it off, revealing her top and that her necklace as an amulet made from a silver spindle. He examined her chest, grabbing the amulet and looking at it closely before snapping it off.

Viola:*furiously* Give that back!

Ulfric:*snaps it off* I recognize this accursed thing, this explains a lot. Murder's In the blood I take it?

He tossed it away, the amulet getting carried away by the heavy rain towards a storm drain, the action distressing Viola. He pinned her against a nearby wall, scowling.

Ulfric:You're the daughter of that Schlitz harlot, then.

He leaned into her face, pulling large knife carved from a tooth and putting it at the base of her stomach.

Ulfric: I was just a boy when she butchered my kin, lacking the nerve to charge her and dying with my people is one of my greatest regrets...That, and not being the one to grind her into mulch like the murderous whore she was, but the gods have seen it fit to drop her own child into my hands on this little training trip of all occasions!

Viola teared up, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes in hatred.

He grinned in excitement and leaned in, pressing the blade into the surface of her stomach and drawing blood to a pained hiss.

Ulfric: I think it'd only be fitting to split you up the middle as a sacrifice to them in turn, this blighted city of yours will serve as the altar!

As he went to raise his blade, he was intercepted at the last second by a bolt of yellow colored lightning that sent him flying down the entire street, gradually petering out to reveal a metallic fist bored into his face, sending him tumbling along the pavement.

The lightning faded revealing a furious Harriet Bree in a short white top and shorts.

Ulfric staggered up as his aura shimmered violently. He gave a threatening throat cut gesture as he popped his jaw in place, though before he was able to move she charged again, grabbing him by the throat and tossing him into a building, shattering his aura. He slid down, trying to stand up and drawing his axe, weakly activating its rocket and swinging downward as she charged again only to have it punched and sent flying into a nearby building. Harriet punched him in the jaw prompting a furious scream as he fell over onto the ground, then grabbed him by his hair to drag him onto the asphalt.

He spat blood and growled weakly, futilely trying to bite at her as she planted his face onto the road. She ran at a sprint, prompting a muffled scream as blood quickly began to smear the pavement. After a few seconds of being skinned, she forcefully hurled him several feet, causing him to land on the road away from Viola.

Harriet walked over, spotting and grabbing the amulet along the way before it went into a Storm drain. She stood over Viola and held her hand down, pulling her up.

Viola:Harriet...?

Harriet: *viciously* What are you doing out here!?

Viola:I just...I Wanted to go around town. I didn't think it'd turn out like this.

Harriet: You nearly died! If Tucker didn't wake me up I don't know if I would have found you in time!

Viola looked down, appearing crestfallen. Harriet sighed and brought her into a hug before putting the amulet back around her neck.

Harriet: You dropped this.

Viola:Thank you.

Harriet:Are you okay?

Viola:*clutches her stomach* I'm fine, it didn't go deep.

A bullhead landed, several soldiers emerged and surrounded Ulfric.

Harriet:Leave him! Go around the block and make sure nobody's hurt.

They obeyed, Harriet turned towards the ship and took a deep breath.

A taller, older man emerged, likely in his fifties. He wore a short, armored, black Atlesian trenchcoat with a pin resembling an ornate mirror in the middle of his chest and a pair of black gloves. He was somewhat slight in physique and maimed by several scars, with a gash on his lip and a deep old burn scar on his throat and right eye, covered by a black patch with a small silver lens in the center indicating a cybernetic nature. He was pale, with a slight stubble forming and short cut black hair that was starting to gray. Harriet saluted in response to his entry, he wore a fierce scowl and carried himself in an extremely cold and almost mechanical manner. His weapon was a black spear sheathed on his shoulder, with a pair of pistol barrels doubling as lugs beneath the head and a longer sniper barrel at the other end of the shaft with the triggers retracted into the pole.

Harriet: Captain Herzlos Schlitz, sir.

Viola braced as he approached, he glared and scanned her, running his eyes from head to toe.

Viola:..Dad I-

Herzlos: Gather your things and get on the ship.

Viola nodded and gathered her gear, moving onto the ship quickly and looking at Harriet, visibly distressed. The hatch closed behind her and it took off.

Herzlos: *sigh* This is an absolute disaster. *turns to Harriet* Bree, what are you doing out of Uniform?

Harriet:*dryly* I woke up at five AM in the middle of a code red and I just figured everyone would like to see me in my nightclothes, sir.

Herzlos: I'll let this snark pass given the circumstances. *turns towards Ulfric* The council has already deemed we responded to the Vargr intrusion with excessive force and the good taxpayers of Atlas will need to pay for their medical care.

Herzlos approached Ulfric and kicked him over, prompting him to respond with an agonized whine and revealing the lower half of his face is skinned up to a damaged right eyebrow with a visible split through the lower jaw with several teeth missing or shattered from forcibly gnashing to Harriet's strike. A large bruise was left on the side of his head that steadily expanded.

Herzlos: *defeated sigh* This is simply brutal, Bree. This sort of damage will require extensive care. I wouldn't be surprised if this mauling cost several hundred thousand Lien. Why did you see fit to attack him in this manner?

Harriet:*scowls slightly* Apologies sir. It was an emotionally charged response, he had disarmed Viola completely and would have disemboweled her if I had arrived a moment later.

Herzlos: Ah, thank you for clarifying.

He walked over to Ulfric, looking down at him.

Herzlos: Jaw surgery among several other minor procedures, dental repair, extensive antibiotics from exposure to the tetanus-ridden pavement of the Undercity, skin grafts..Likely a cybernetic eyeball. Conservatively speaking that'd amount to around eight-hundred thousand lien or so - not accounting for any internal injuries he might've sustained, I think a concussion would be a safe bet.

Herzlos tightened his gloves. He noticed Ulfric's axe lodged into a nearby building and yanked it out, taking a few test swings with it.

Harriet:Sir, are you-

She winced as Herzlos brought the axe down into Ulfric's head with a loud crunch and a crack from the pavement underneath, prompting a dying twitch and mild flailing as a spatter of blood hit his coat. He let go of the weapon and turned his attention towards the stains and deactivated his grey-colored aura from the top down, causing it to run off onto the ground before activating it again.

Herzlos: Alternatively, a tragic accident and a large plastic box only costs around two hundred, give or take. *glares at Harriet* Be more careful next time when parrying these brutes, Bree. Dead Vargr equate to a lot of paperwork and I can't expect them to be smart enough to avoid braining themselves.

Harriet: Y-yes sir.

Herzlos:I'm going to survey the damage. I want you over at my home later along with Tucker, am I clear?

Harriet:Yes Sir.

Herzlos: Excellent. As you were, Bree.

As Herzlos walked off, Harriet walked over to Ulfric's corpse and after briefly looking around to make sure she was out of sight, spit on it.

The next day, morning rose over the evergreen-spattered tundra far out from the Undercity. An isolated, somewhat dilapidated estate nestled between several mountains. The manor was rather rustic, small, and gloomy for its kind and only consisted of two wide stories, with much of the estate being devoted to outdoor space. Damage to the terrain, targeting ranges, and outdoor arenas of various shapes peppered with sleeping artificial hazards indicated it as a frequently used training ground.

In an upper, sparsely decorated bedroom of the estate, an Alarm clock shifted to 8:59. Viola resentfully stared at it from the top of her bed, obviously exhausted but completely healed of her injuries. As it blared upon turning to 9:00, she angrily turned it off.

She exited her room, revealing the house was gloomy and plain inside as it is out, though significantly more well-kept. As she walked down the hallway the sound of a television could be heard, she looked within to find Herzlos watching the daily news with his trademark constant scowl.

The news was delivered by an older man in a grey striped suit and a snow-white pompadour with matching eyes and a mustache, the name on his desk reading "Winston Snow".

Winston:...And last night's blizzard gave way to a deceptively beautiful day that's off to a grisly start as the infamous "Redhand" serial killer struck again, we go live to Lora Foxx on the crime scene.

A faunus woman with white fox ears and matching hair with a yellow suit stood outside of a small manor surrounded by a fence and gate. It was closed and surrounded by police tape as a pair of morticians cart a body out, covered in a heavily bloodstained sheet. Viola snuck into the room and looked from the side of Herzlos' chair out of curiosity.

Lora:Thank you Winston. As it stands, I simply have no words that can properly describe this horror. The entire family has been butchered, from the three-year old child to the elderly patriarch, and even the family's beloved dog was not exempt from the carnage. As with the rest of the redhand murders, there are no survivors and the estate's damage is minimal with no signs of robbery or deliberate vandalism. The bodies are in the same condition as the rest of his victims, simply being ripped open and pulled apart with monstrous force with little sign of a struggle and no signs of sexual misconduct; all of this is topped off with the chilling calling card left at every killing that earned him his namesake, a pair of blood-soaked hand prints pressed against the wall near his final and most tortured victim. In this case the exception of the standard swift butchery is the family patriarch who had his joints broken and crucified over the fireplace, where he was charred and presumably burned to death by the flames beneath.

Herzlos: *changes the channels briskly, grumbling in the process* Not one word about the Vargr terrorizing the Undercity, but you butcher one blueblood family and you make every channel...

Viola shook her head and crept to the kitchen, with Herzlos' eye following her before returning to the television.

She entered and noticed a coffee machine. After a long sigh of discontent, she walked over to pour a cup and took a sip, then showing a mocking gag of disgust. She looked at a small stand nearby holding several creamers, maintaining her grimace as she looks over them until picking one at random. She took her beverage to the table where a bowl of oatmeal is awaiting her. After taking a suspicious sniff she looks into a nearby trash can and takes note of several supplement packets, then grabs a honey dispenser and drains nearly a third of it into the bowl to mask the taste.

The television turned off, Herzlos left the room and passed her by in the kitchen.

Herzlos:Meet me in the training yard at plot A. You've got ten minutes.

Viola groaned and ate her oatmeal briskly, staring forward irritably the entire time.

After her morning routine was complete, Viola headed outside. She walked through several training yards as the sun rose, apparently somewhat neglected as evidenced by the remains of various destroyed androids and other war machines sprawled along the sides, some with dated models buried a ways underneath frost.

She moved into a training yard where Herzlos awaited her, standing far to the side in a clear spot. They made eye contact with Viola staring resentfully as she stood in the center of the east half and assumed a combat position, with Herzlos staring back apathetically. He turned his attention to the right side of the arena and stared, a dark mass formed in the center and spread out into a humanoid shape, manifesting a pole-arm and shaping up into a void, mirror image of Herzlos.

Herzlos: Begin.

Viola charged as the shadow planted its feet firmly at her approach, and slashed its pole-arm diagonally with uncanny speed.

She ducked beneath it and delivered a swift kick to the back of her foe’s leg, causing it to stagger; Then followed up with a powerful kick to the ribs augmented with impact dust, knocking the figure to the side. It prevented itself from being launched via planting its blade into the ground, then grabbed her ankle as she went to unleash another kick.

She activated the blades in Dornroschen, revealing that they're crackling with electric dust. She freed herself with a powerful discharge that stunned it and sent her flying back as the image slashed upwards with its pole-arm, she kicked herself forward with another blast, launching from midair towards the shade with great velocity and a loud war cry.

Despite the speed of her approach the shade casually stepped to the side and held out the broad side of its sword.

Viola:CRAPCRAPCRAP-

Her gut slammed against the sword, knocking the wind out of her and crackling her aura, prompting her to instinctively scrunch up on the ground from the pain. As she struggles to regain her footing The figure flips its blade upside-down and swings, striking her in the neck with the weapon’s guard. Viola falls back onto the ground, clutching her throat and gasping for air. The Shadow sheathed its weapon and dissipated.

The conflict lasted for hardly a minute, a regular occurrence. He sighed and approached her, looking somewhat hesitant to speak.

Herzlos:....Better, but still inadequate. You must focus more on technique, rush strategies will only get you killed.

Viola: *Grits teeth* I- *chokes* I did-

Herzlos: Silence. You did an acceptable job in crippling and repositioning your opponent along with escaping that grab, but the way you threw everything into that obvious of a counter-attack was simply...Disgusting - and a war cry? If you were one of my men I'd flog you. You rely too much on headstrong tactics more suited to a heavily armored meat shield and treat your opponents like they're fools!

Viola: *Painfully gets to her feet with a stubborn growl* Would’ve worked great against anyone else!

Herzlos: Like that Vargr soldier this morning? From what I gathered you were about to be sacrificed in the mud like a yearling goat.

She gritted her teeth and looked away.

Herzlos:....Anyone else could care less about what state you ended up in, you never underestimate an opponent no matter how familiar you are with their technique and always assume there's a potential threat behind and around you on the battlefield. Would you expect any mercy from someone who wanted you dead or broken? Or even a slavering pack of grimm?

Viola: You know what I mean! *Sarcastic tone* The great Captain of the Atlesean army, Herzlos Schlitz! Ooooh, no-one can beat his strategy in one-on-one combat, they’d be an IDIOT to try!

Herzlos: I said nothing of the sort, and if that is your attitude perhaps it would be better if you did not attend Alcius, young lady.

Viola: *Eyes widen* Wait, I didn’t mean-

Herzlos: In fact, perhaps it would be ideal if you had some time away from Solitas altogether to get your head straightened. Since you've started showing this attitude and making your little excursions I've grown to think Beacon Academy would work perfectly for you. I’ve already registered and arranged for you to attend, starting this year's Spring semester.

Viola: *dismayed* Wait a minute-

Herzlos: The paperwork has been sent and confirmed. Alcius Academy does not tolerate disrespect or insubordination, so perhaps Beacon will be more suited for you. You will be escorted there by Ironwood in three months time at the start of their spring semester.

Viola: *Slumps* Yes sir.

Harriet and Tucker walked into the training yard up behind her, the former grinned.

Harriet:Aw, Guess I missed the good part!

Viola:*surprised, pleasant tone* Harriet? What are you doing here?

Herzlos:I've shuffled around your routine a bit, Harriet will be your sparring partner.

Harriet:Yep! I get to rattle your skull today, kiddo! So how'd the test go, you pass?

Viola:*still winded* Take a friggin' guess.

Harriet:*Sighs* Guess I have to go easy...Again. *Smirks* C'mon, you take a breather and we'll get started in yard B. *to Herzlos* Sir, the General's waiting inside.

Herzlos:Excellent, continue.

The two moved out of the area. Tucker goes to follow them, passing Herzlos.

Herzlos:Oh, and Tucker?

Tucker:*nervous stare* Sir?

Herzlos:*Deadpan* Your work shows. Besides the garish color I can tell the hard light and absorption dust are immaculately balanced from the lack of knockback. I take it you've known about her little trips out and elected not to inform me?

Tucker:...I...Y-Yes sir.

Herzlos:Very well, as you were.

Herzlos sighed and walked into the house.

Tucker stood paralyzed and watched him walk into the house, gulping and sighing in relief as he entered the door and closed it.

\-------

Shortly afterward, Herzlos was sitting at his kitchen table in front of Ironwood, looking outside as Viola sparred against Harriet in a training yard as Tucker sat on a fence shirtless, revealing his arms and entire back were cybernetic as he worked on his elbow with a small tool.

Ironwood:I thought it was Vine's turn today.

Herzlos:She has a particular fondness for Harriet. While I'd normally reprimand her for her actions I think coming close to evisceration will suffice, I don't need her to be an exhausted, sobbing mess.

Ironwood: I figured as much. *observes Viola angrily fighting* She's definitely blowing off steam.

Herzlos: That being said I can tell she has improved remarkably.

Ironwood: Clearly. I know a lot of fine warriors and she displays greater natural reaction time than nearly anyone I've met. Why are you sending her away?

Herzlos: She knows how to combat man and machine against one or groups, but she has no experience fighting in a team or against actual Grimm. If she is to improve further, she will need allies to fight alongside and experience with new threats, else she will die on her first foray onto the battlefield.

Ironwood: Not to mention she's never won any of these bouts, she'd likely do better if she had a chance of winning against trainees around her age and skill levels, she needs to build up some confidence.

Herzlos:True.

Ironwood:But I have to ask, why Beacon? She'll get adequate experience from attending Alcius.

Herzlos:Alcius is more suited to training soldiers to combat our fellow man with more of a ranged or technical approach. One must admit the success rate of our graduated Huntsmen against Grimm is rather lacking compared to other academies - I want her to be able to face any threat.

Ironwood:*annoyed* I happen to be the headmaster of that academy!

Herzlos: -and an exceptional headmaster you are General. We simply don't have many problems with Grimm here in Atlas...Yet. We cannot give the students proper experience without excessive and expensive travel to Mantle or overseas.

Herzlos gazed out the window at Viola forlornly, he lets out a sigh.

Ironwood:You have other reasons, don't you?

Herzlos:Viola needs to get out of her comfort zone. I keep her on a tight routine, but she needs to learn self-discipline. I won't always be around to make sure she's taking care of herself and frankly, she's becoming extremely rebellious. I don't appear to scare her anymore and I..Don't have exactly have the "touch" with child-rearing her mother did.

Ironwood took note of a dusty picture frame lying face down on a nearby table, then turned back towards Herzlos. Ironwood went to talk before catching himself in thought.

Ironwood:You know, the Vytal festival’s coming up next fall and from what I’ve heard, we might need a few extra ships for protection- and I’m officially ordering you to take responsibility for mine.

Herzlos:*Raises his one good eyebrow* Unexpected, but I graciously accept.

Ironwood:Well, I figured with Viola out of your hands we could get you out of this gloomy old estate and back on the field, all this isolation's going to drive you crazy at one point. Besides, I miss having you by my side.

Herzlos: What about the Ace-Ops?

Ironwood:They're independent Hunters, they can keep themselves busy without you around.

Herzlos:Hmph, perhaps you're correct. Humor me General, why would Ozpin request assistance from Atlas? He's always trying to make the world situation look more positive than it really is to keep the people of Vale calm, the fact he'd request such a thing concerns me.

Ironwood: You know as well as I do the stakes at play this year.

Herzlos:.....*Lost stare* No, I do not.

Ironwood:*off-guard* You're kidding.

Herzlos:I mean, I know it's a prime event to instigate a terror attack due to its cultural significance and global attendance but that's every year. Apologies, I really have been focusing too much on Viola lately. Combined with managing the Ace-Ops I'm completely out of the loop when it comes to other affairs.

Ironwood: *taps table* Alright, where to start...

\-------

Outside; Viola yelled as she knocked back Harriet several feet with a right kick amplified with impact dust. She landed on her feet and immediately charged, dodging an angry punch and countering with an uppercut that sent her flopping into the air and back onto the ground.

Viola:Damn it!

Harriet: C'mon! Use your anger, don't let it use you!

Tucker: *winces as he adjusts a cord in his arm* Should follow your own advice when working on cars, beating the hood into scrap with a wrench won't get a dent out.

Harriet:*Sighs as she turns to him* The hood was being an asshole, it had it coming-

Viola blasted herself upward with a gust of wind dust from her wrists, staggering Harriet back. She kicked the air and jetted forward - transitioning into a diving kick and hitting her, sending her sprawling as she was distracted.

Tucker gave a wide, tired grin.

Harriet:*Catches herself* OW! *glares at him* Whose side are you on anyway!?

Tucker:As much training for you as it for her, babe. Watch your temper -*Winces to a clicking sound as he adjusts his arm* Augh, hit a nerve.

Harriet:Hah! Karma's a bit-

Viola charged, Harriet evaded again and kicked her back, sending her onto the ground where she swiftly countered with a sweep kick augmented with fire dust, melting the snow and causing Harriet to leap back. She activated her semblance with a smirk, jumping towards her and spreading her legs.

Viola:*horrified* Nonononono NOT THE THIGHS-

She screamed as Harriet got her head into a thigh lock, bringing her down onto the ground.

Harriet:*tightens legs* Say Uncle!

Viola:NEVER!

The two flopped around and struggled for a few seconds, Tucker stared in amusement before moving back onto his arm.

Tucker:You know, I got a trick that'll get you out of that thigh lock in a jiffy.

Harriet and Viola stared blankly for a few seconds. Tucker grinned again as Harriet's face turned red.

Harriet:*furiously* TUCKER DON'T YOU DARE-

Viola managed to escape, launching herself upward with impact dust and dropping Harriet onto the ground, then blasting back and tackling her.

Viola:Pinned ya!

Harriet:Urgh! *to Tucker* You TRAITOR!

Tucker: *Smugly* I know, I'm horrible.

Viola:Thanks Tuck, but TMI.

Tucker:*Closes up the opening on his arm* What? We spar all the time, just tickle her right above her hips.

Viola:....Oh.

Harriet gritted her teeth and turned red again.

Viola:*snarky mumble* Dunno if I could reach that far anyway.

Harriet:*narrows eyes* Huh?

Viola:Nothing!

The two Veterans watched the spectacle from inside, Herzlos with his ever-present scowl and Ironwood with an amused smirk and a head shake.

Ironwood: Still easy as ever to get under Harriet's skin, huh?

Herzlos:*Shakes his head* Only when it comes to that husband of hers. I was under the assumption it was a tense relationship at first but they appear to be quite cordial.

Ironwood:I think that's just how they talk to each other in Menagerie or the Meridian.

Herzlos:Indeed. It can be difficult getting her to focus properly and respectfully in a spar, that being said her performance in an actual battle is flawless.

Ironwood:Still, mock fight or not Viola capitalized on it well - I can tell both of them learned from the best.

Herzlos: No they did not. Kindly never say such nonsense again, general.

Ironwood:*briefly chuckles, then holds his hands up in a defeated manner* Alright, Captain hardass.

Herzlos:*Even more annoyed* "Hardass"? I request you stop talking like a grunt sir, it is most unbecoming.

Ironwood:*Stretches, and speaks in the most deliberately casual manner possible* Request de-nie-da. *Serious tone* So, what do you think of all this? About the situation in Vale?

Herzlos:If it weren't for everything here reaching a long overdue boiling point here I'd be afraid to send her to Vale, this sounds like a nightmare waiting to happen. That being said, I trust your judgement and I suppose I wouldn't be too far if she needed me.

Ironwood:Will do. I'll come by and pick her up by the end of the month.

Herzlos:Thank you, sir.

Outside; Harriet, Tucker, and Viola were sitting on the fence. Harriet took a sip from a bottle of water and handed it to Viola, who swigged it.

Viola:*Sips* Ah...*dryly* Backwash.

Tucker:Overheard the captain. Not gonna make it to Alcius this year, huh?

Viola:*Sighs* Nope, going to Beacon.

Harriet:Damn, that sucks. With your skill you'd probably make Cadet in the Ace Ops by your fourth year.

Tucker:Hey, it's not so bad. Vale's a beautiful place, and Beacon has the highest general performance record. Lots of place to shop, cleaner air, days get warm enough to where you can let your aura down...

Viola:Sounds weird. I'd just hate being away from everyone, especially you two. Then again maybe I can get a break from my Old Man.

Tucker:Life's give and take.

Harriet: It won't be that bad, you just see us like once a month or two anyway!

Viola: Still, that's one of the only things I really look forward to.

Harriet diverted her eyes uncomfortably as she fidgeted on the fence.

Tucker:Don't worry about it. With your personality, you're gonna make plenty of friends, squirt. Plus the General will give you the run down on everything so you're not a total fish out of water. Think about it; free time, days off, plus I hear the food at Beacon's ridiculously good.

Viola:Huh, that'd be a nice break I guess. I'm just kinda worried about the Grimm - never faced one. What are they like?

Harriet froze up and went to talk, she turned her eyes towards Tucker with a distressed gaze.

Tucker:-Don't worry about those. They won't pit you against any really dangerous ones early on. Think you'll find it easier than fighting us or those Varg punks.

Harriet:Yeah, just...Think of them kinda like animals, I guess? Stab the brain or the heart, you also don't have to worry about holding back on those.

Ironwood:*walks out* We're moving out you two, busy day ahead.

Harriet/Tucker:Sir.

Harriet rubbed Viola's head.

Harriet:I'll see you around, kiddo.

Tucker:Later Squirt.

Harriet hopped off the fence as Tucker lumbered down and put his jacket back on, walking past Ironwood.

Ironwood:I'll be back to pick you up in a few weeks. You stay safe, alright?

Viola:You too.

Herzlos coughed.

Viola:I mean, yes sir, you too!

Ironwood:That means no more going into the Undercity!

Viola:*Sighs* Understood sir.

Ironwood:I mean it, I want you in one piece when I come get you. You can hold out for a couple of months, right?

Viola:*nod* Yes sir.

Ironwood:Atta girl! I'll see you then.

Viola: Sir.

As the three walked off, Tucker stared back at Viola in concern.

Harriet:Tuck?

Tucker:Think we did the right thing in mincing it? The Grimm?

Harriet: You know how it goes, can't freak 'em out with all the details too early. Besides, we aren't technically wrong. Academy teachers know what they're doing, they'll ease her into it.

Tucker:*grits teeth*...I guess. Still, I never would have signed up to be a hunter if I knew about 'em way back when.

\----------End------------

There's chapter 1, there's probably some artifacts in it that I've missed. I'm likely going to be combing through and editing these even after I feel good about posting them. If you've gotten this far, thanks for reading.

And here's the first Hunter Cards.

  
\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Harriet Bree

Hunter Rank: A

Race: Metahuman, Faunus (Wombat, Diluted)

Hunter Type: Speed/Specialist

Height: 5'7" (1.70m)

Semblance: Energize. Generates energy that augments the user's speed and reflexes dramatically.

Equipment;

Fast Knuckle. The customized upper half of an Atlesian Crusader exoskeleton repurposed into power limbs. Augments strength and can be charged by the wielder's semblance.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: C

Aura: D

Durability: C+

Semblance: A+

Speed: S+

Skill: A

Technical: D+

Social: C-

Tact: D

\---------------------

Notes: "She's one of the finest huntresses to graduate from Alcius, a stalwart soldier, and a personal friend off the clock. Despite being temperamental and competitive, she can set it all aside to focus on the task at hand at the drop of a hat." - James Ironwood, General of Atlas

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Tucker Bree

Hunter Rank: A

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Technical

Height: 6'6" (1.98m)

Semblance: Ocularity. Can manipulate his vision in numerous ways, including zooming, sharpening, and focusing.

Equipment;

Cybernetics: Has an augmented spine up to the base of his skull, arms, and legs. Can plug himself directly into the AI matrix of military craft to grant him fine-tuned control over exoskeletons and mechs.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: B

Aura: D+

Durability: C+

Semblance: A

Speed: E

Skill: D+

Technical: S+

Social: D+

Tact: B+

\---------------------

Notes: "He was an awkward under-performer back in Alcius, what with his slow reflexes and a semblance more suited for domestic use. However, his talent with mechanics towered over his peers, so much that he's earned an irreplaceable position in the Ace-Ops." - Herzlos Schlitz, Ace-Ops Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally skimmed over the multi-chapter bits when uploading this and it got put on the archive as a completed work. When I say I'm clumsy, I'm not mincing words. Expect some epic fails.
> 
> Also found out there's another work on here titled "Remnant Reborn" after uploading this one, just clarifying the two are unrelated. If I can think of a different title I'll probably change it to avoid confusion, so to anyone who checks in to this fic regularly, the name might change suddenly.


	2. Arrival

"The Hunter's Guild;

An individual, apolitical entity based on the Vytal Island far north of Vale. The Hunter's Guild is dedicated to protecting the civilizations of Remnant from the threat of Grimm, Beasts, and the hostile outriders that seek to usurp them. The guild has a presence in every kingdom in the form of one elite combat academy and several primary combat schools, with each academy primarily tailored to threats the kingdom is most likely to face and every primary combat school specializing in different aspects of the trade. 

While the guild traditionally has had no direct political influence and separation from the guild's leadership and the kingdom's governance has long been enforced; in recent generations, concessions have been made that have caused the guild's academies and the kingdom's militaries to fuse for the interests of the state in exchange for more freedom of action within the territories, access to the kingdom's resources, and a seat on the kingdom's grand council for the academy headmaster, at the cost of their previous autonomy.

It is a move that has polarized both the guild and people of Remnant as a whole in many ways, to say the least. While some say it has been a boon for the guild to have access to more resources and the Kingdom's classified information database, others say it leaves them vulnerable to political bias' and skews, or even damages, the original purpose of the guild itself. The collection of more nuanced views and the details therof are too much to cover in this primer."

\- World of Remnant excerpt

Chapter 2

\-------

Three months later, Ironwood's airship made its way towards Beacon.

Viola slept in a bunk on the ship, though her rest was troubled.

She was having a dream, a garbled nightmare involving past incidents with Herzlos. Even considering his normally cold demeanor he sounded incredibly callous and unusually cruel.

"You broke your own arm with the impact dust!? How can you forget to shift the bracer?"

"Put that leg into place and do it again! The White Fang won't show you any mercy, and neither will I."

"That's the third time you fell onto the track, I suppose you want them to get away with their crimes?"

"I don't have any words, Get out of my sight."

Ironwood opened the door and walked in, noting her distress. He went to shake her awake, only barely touching her shoulder before prompting a reaction.

Viola:*Springs up* I'm awake-*Falls out of bed*..I'm awake, sir!

Ironwood:*shakes his head as he holds out a cup of coffee* Catching up on the twelve-year sleep debt?

Viola:*Groans as she gets up weakly* Yes General, sorry for sleeping in sir. *takes the coffee* Ugh. Thank you. *sips it, her eyes blink and widen awake* Sir.

Ironwood:I thought I would let you sleep in for a while. Seeing as I'll be transporting you to Beacon personally there's no need to worry about missing the airship, join me for breakfast!

He exited the room, gesturing her to follow.

Viola:Yes sir.

In the General's lounge the two sat at a table near the window. Viola ate from a bowl of oatmeal, packed with supplements and a monstrous amount of honey.

Ironwood:Did you sleep well?

Viola:...Yes sir.

Ironwood:*raises eyebrow* I'd hope so, today's the big day. Are you looking forward to it?

Viola:Yes sir.

Ironwood:*smirk* You can actually talk you know, save the formality for when we're in public. Even after all these years and everything that's happened I still consider you and your father family.

Viola:Okay..."Uncle Jimmy". *Grin*

Ironwood:*sigh* I hate being called Jimmy. *Immediately lightens tone* I'll admit it was pretty cute back when you were little, though.

Viola:*slight smile* Sorry.

Ironwood:No apologies necessary, Private Carrot Top.

Viola:*huffs* Come on, my hair got redder!

The two shared a light laugh.

Ironwood:Have you heard from anybody back home?

Viola:Everybody said Hi, Harriet and Tuck have mostly been keeping up with me. They're out on a mission to drive out a Steppe Groke from a spot the SDC wants to tap for dust.

Ironwood:Hard to believe Puffins are those monster's closest living relatives. What about your father?

Viola:*coldly* No, not since I left Atlas. *grumble* Not like he'd really care.

Ironwood:*face sinks* I wouldn't go that far. He just wants you to be able to protect yourself, you're the only family he has left.

Viola:By running me ragged every day to the point of injury and making me dread lying down at night because I'll have to do it over again the next morning? Hmph. Daddies perfect little soldier...It's like he wants me to be some kind of killing machine or an instrument of his almighty wrath.

Ironwood:He seemed to be doing better last I saw.

Viola:*Sips coffee* I don't know why he was holding back on me the past few months. Seems like every time that serial killer kicks into gear he tones it down, I guess it keeps him busy or something?

Ironwood:Domestic crime doesn't fall under military Jurisdiction unless it's considered an act of aggression from an external faction.

Viola:Meh, maybe he gets off to bluebloods getting butchered.*Drinks her coffee with a grimace* Speaking of which, who was the girl we brought along?

Ironwood:That would be Weiss Schnee, her father wanted her to have an official military escort.

Viola: Heiress huh? Can't say I blame him since the killer doesn't even care if they can walk yet. How come nobody's captured him?

Ironwood: From what I've heard from the police, he's always several steps ahead. He always leaves a huge mess and that handprint would normally be a dead giveaway, but it doesn't match any DNA signature in our databases, all we can tell is that he's a male and the race is up in the air.

Viola:No clues or anything?

Ironwood:He's actually left notes and trails for that have sent us on wild goose chases. Every occasion turns up the same result, nothing. So besides collecting potential evidence and telling people to be cautious, there's really nothing they can do.

Viola:No recurring themes with the rabbit trails?

Ironwood:So far? Nothing. It's all completely random and surprisingly well-written. Whoever is behind this is must be as smart as he is strong.

Viola:Seeing as he ripped apart two spider droids guarding Councilman Marigold's house a few years back, that's pretty smart.

Ironwood:*shakes his head* That one still confuses us. I suppose since the Marigolds weren't there he just mauled all of his staff.

Viola: Damn shame to both.

Ironwood:*Distraught* Viola.

Viola: Sorry sir, I've just heard the stories. If dad's right about him, killing that guy was the one good thing the White Fang's ever done...'Cept his wife inherited his seat on the council on top of hers. I guess it's give and take.

Ironwood: *Wearily puts his hand on his forehead* Well, we don't have much time before I need to go back on duty, I don't want to part ways talking about such an ugly subject. Are you excited to be working in a team for once?

Viola:..Well, Maybe a little. I mean, it's something different than what I'm used to. I'm kinda worried though, what if I get put in with a bunch of perverted jerks? I heard the dorms are co-ed!

Ironwood:You won't have to worry about that. Miss Goodwitch will be there watching everybody and she runs a tight ship, I've seen her make a student twice her size cry after he stepped out of line. I'm talking big tears, red-faced, snot dribbling, and bawling in the middle of the cafeteria!

Viola:*laughs* That sounds like it was fun to watch!

Ironwood: Believe me, it was! With Glynda around on top of how well you fight when outnumbered against larger opponents, I don't think you'll have any major concerns.

Viola:I guess so.

Ironwood:I think you're in for a culture shock with how things are run down here though. Everything is pretty casual and open here in Vale. *shrug shoulders* Not a bad thing if you have the discipline for it.

Viola nervously looked out the window at the streets below, bustling with socializing people.

Ironwood:I know all of the teachers at Beacon personally, they're good people. Maybe a bit quirky, but I'm sure they'll make you feel at home.

Viola:What are they like?

Ironwood:Well, there's Ozpin the Headmaster, I don't see eye to eye with him on everything but If there's one thing to say about him, Beacon has turned out some of the world's finest hunters under his leadership. They tend to be less soldiers and more along the lines of bounty hunters or mercenaries, but they do good work. The students here tend to be less organized and efficient at combating human targets than Atlesian graduates and focus more on a mixed fighting style, but I have to admit they're ultimately better at killing Grimm and adapting to various situations, and usually fight with a lot of style without sacrificing efficiency. Overall it's the academy with the highest success rate. *Shakes his head and smirks* Even if it pains me a little to admit it.

Viola:Style?

Ironwood:Yeah, like characters out of those weird Mistralan comics, what do they call those things again -*obviously feigning ignorance* Mangos?

Viola:*forced laugh* Manga. I never read any myself, comics were a no-go for me. So...Uh, what's the entrance exam like? Standard fare?

Ironwood:It's usually arena-based, in this Hunter Academy you're going to be fighting grimm a lot so they pit you against a small variety of freshly caught standard ones, see how you perform and if you keep your cool. You'll have instructors nearby to swoop in if they think you're going to get hurt.

Viola:And I have never seen a Grimm let alone fought one. Dad never caught any for me.

Ironwood:Well, grimm tend to die if they're stuck in captivity for long - as you know. It's a bit riskier fighting them over androids or sparring partners on top of that and with your condition-

Viola:*Wearily* I know...So, how about the teachers?

Ironwood:Well, you have Professor Port who will be your main teacher in regards to hunting, tracking, survival, and studying Grimm. Supposedly back in his heyday he was one of the best of the best, but I recommend you bring a filled thermos to his class. Even if the man's a living legend he's also a glory hound and his lectures are all but guaranteed to turn into a story about his youth. Some Hunters swear listening in on his stories saved their lives, but the jury's still out on this end. *gestures to himself*

Viola:*Sarcastically* Sounds like a good time.

Ironwood:You're telling me.

Viola:So, what about math? I hope it's somebody lenient.

Ironwood:Well, I wish I had a different answer for you Viola. For math You'll have Professor Zachariah Mephistopheles. I don't have a lot to say about him besides don't -ever- fall asleep in his class or disrespect him. If you want to get on his good side, make sure you bring an apple to class.

Viola:I can't afford to ever fall asleep in a math class huh? Buy out the nearest orchard, got it.

Ironwood:Hah! I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea. Seriously speaking, he's really not a bad person, and he's willing to invest personal time into your education provided you don't waste his time and take your studies seriously.

Viola:Still hate math, what about Science?

Ironwood: That would be Professor Peach. She's a really sweet lady, you'll probably feel like she's more of an older friend than a teacher. If you ever need help in her class or even with something unrelated, just ask. I don't think I've ever heard her yell or get snide. She's a bit on the odd side though - she really loves her bugs. You'd think she was raised by them or something!

Viola:*grimace* Bugs?

Ironwood:Yeah, big ones. One time this...*Struggling to find words* Long-legged, fangy, yellow Tarantula THING snuck up on me and crawled up my pants leg while we were in Ozpin's office, got into my coat, then made off with my revolver. I'm telling you Viola, I've been in conflicts with some of the most ruthless and cruel people you'll ever meet and seen things that'd make other lesser men fall over dead, but to this day I've never screamed to the top of my lungs like I did then.

Viola:*Wheezes at the thought* Really?!

Ironwood:I assure you it was both powerful and dignified.

Viola:I'll take your word for it! Ok, so what about history?

Ironwood:Your history teacher will be Dr. Oobleck. He's a good enough man, but It can be difficult keeping track of what he's saying. The golden rule is that you make sure to call him "Doctor" instead of "Mister" or "Professor". As he would say, "IDIDN'TGETADOCTORATEFORFUN!"

Viola:*Laughs at his impression* Always did pretty good with history, sounds like an interesting character. Anyone else?

Ironwood: Finally, you have Professor Hickory Dock who teaches literature. She's a mousey little woman and very hands-off, so in truth I don't know much about her besides the fact she doesn't really get involved with the students. I've known some students report not even seeing her once, she throws everything you'll need to study and turn in on the board. Once you write it down I'd consider the rest of that class a break.

Viola: That sounds nice, I gotta wonder why a huntsman would need to know literature though.

Ironwood:*shrugs* What can you do? Anyway, I've made sure they all know about your condition and there are coffee machines near every classroom - it pretty much has religious value down here.

Viola sighed slightly.

Ironwood:I know you hate it, but you're one of the most capable people I know Viola. If you can handle everything back home then you'll coast along down here.

Viola: *light smile* You really mean it?

Ironwood: Absolutely. *looks at his watch* Well, duty calls! *Stands up and stretches* I've enjoyed spending time with you. Winter will see you off when we arrive at Beacon.

Viola:Wait!

She got up from the table and brought Ironwood into a hug, he returned it.

Viola: Thanks for everything, General!

Ironwood:*Slightly surprised, but visibly happy* Glad I could be of assistance. *Rubs her head* Private Carrot Top.

Viola:Man, way to kill a moment! *lets him go*

Ironwood laughed as he exited the room, passing by two saluting soldiers. As he got a fair distance away, they shared a quiet laugh.

Soldier: "Thanks for everything Irondaddy!"

A gunshot echoed along with their shrill cries. The bullet ricocheted from the floor beneath them and bounced around, narrowly avoiding hitting several vital spots before it stopped.

The two held their hands up, locked in a shaking, pale gape.

Ironwood held a smoking revolver, with a cold glare and a knee-buckling scowl.

Ironwood:First and last warning before I tie you to the post.

The soldiers gulped. Ironwood whirled his gun and sheathed it flawlessly before continuing on his way. When he got of sight, the soldier's adrenaline wore off and they promptly fainted.

Ironwood: Grunts. *Quietly* I'll make them drop that damn nickname if it kills me.

\-------

A large airship with the logo of Beacon Academy made its way towards the School. Bradagan sat on the floor by a window, watching the Academy slowly come into view.

Glynda: Bradagan Drust?

He stood attentively, caught off-guard.

Bradagan:*timidly* Oh, hello. Would you be Miss Goodwitch by any chance?

Glynda:That I am. I apologize for any inconvenience but a hiccup in our servers resulted in your information being lost, I'm going to need you to fill out your student profile again.

Bradagan:I was afraid something like this would happen, all this CCT sorcery has brought me nothing but frustration thus far. *Takes out his scroll* I saved a copy on my scroll.

Glynda:Very wise of you, let's link them up.

She took out a scroll of her own and they linked, revealing Bradagan's profile information.

Glynda: *Shifts glasses, speaking in a mildly frustrated* It's going to be difficult finding a locker that can hold your weapon since it can't fold. We're missing information unfortunately, we need to know the exact measurements of your armor to create a suitable locker.

Bradagan:There's been a misunderstanding, the armor does not come off. I was under the assumption this issue was made clear before I came here.

Glynda:Don't be ridiculous-

Bradagan: *defensively* Ever.

Glynda: Bradagan, regulations are not going to allow you to-

Bradagan: *Holds out a paper* I've prepared for this as well.

Glynda:*Weary sigh* Is that a disability form? *Reads over it* Very well, we'll let this slide.

Bradagan:Excellent. I apologize for any perceived disrespect.

Glynda:You're fine, if you just do your assignments on time, mind your behavior, and this will just be a bump in the road.

Glynda walked off. Bradagan let out a long sigh of relief and got up, bumping into someone as he turned to move. Though he hardly budged due to his mass the other student wasn't quite as fortunate and fell back on the floor.

Both:I'm sorry!

He stepped over and stretched out his hand.

Bradagan:I apologize, I didn't know where I was going!

Pyrrha Nikos grabbed his hand, he helped her up onto her feet.

Pyrrha:No, the fault is mine! I was reading the orientation guide a little too thoroughly and was in my own little world!

Bradagan:....Wait a moment, I've seen you somewhere before. I think you're famous! It was on the front of a Cereal box if I recall.

Pyrrha:Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?

Bradagan:Yes, that's the one! No offense but I tried it once, I thought I was going to expel my innards for the next two days.

Pyrrha:You wouldn't be far off the mark if you ate it on a regular basis! No offense taken, I wouldn't touch the stuff myself if I didn't have to for sponsors. The flakes are actually made of marshmallow so it's pure bioengineered sugar. Anyway, I'm Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha held out her hand, Bradagan reached out somewhat hesitantly and shook hers.

Bradagan: Bradagan Drust. Brad for short. I take it we're both attending Beacon this year?

Pyrrha:The pleasure is mine, and you would be correct.

Bradagan:Marvelous, you're the first friend I've made since coming to Vale!

Pyrrha:I figured from your accent you weren't from around here. I just got here from Hesperides myself, may I ask where you're from?

Bradagan:Oh, of course. I've lived in the wilderness for most of my life. A teacher found me there and took me under his wing. I am, in an ironic twist, like a naked baby in the woods here. I mostly get stared at and make a fool of myself.

Pyrrha:*light chuckle* Well, I think you're quite pleasant.

Bradagan:*eyes squint in delight* Well, that means so much to hear someone say that, you've made my day!

Pyrrha: I'm glad to have helped!

Bradagan: Well, It has been a joy meeting you Pyrrha! I'll let you get back on your route.

Pyrrha:Likewise! *takes out her Scroll* Here's my contact information, let me know if you need anything.

Bradagan: *Takes out his scroll* Same on this end, I am but a call away!

The two shared their information, Pyrrha proceeded to move down the hallway.

Pyrrha:I'll see you soon! *waves*

Bradagan:*nods* Looking forward to it!

He cheerfully hummed as he looked through Pyrrha's contact information on ScrollDroll, Remnant's number one social media app. She had quite a massive following in the hundreds of thousands.

Bradagan:Goodness, how can anyone manage that many friends? Gatherings must be exhausting.

He looked at his own profile, almost completely blank sans a picture of his helmeted visage and a humble friend count of two, Qrow and Pyrrha.

Bradagan:*Deep, determined sigh* I'm on my way.

A loud vomiting noise echoed through the hall. Bradagan briskly walked towards the sound to investigate, finding Jaune with his face in a trashcan.

Bradagan: Excuse me, are you alright?

Jaune:Just-just a little motion sickness! *Loud retch*

Bradagan:Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, I have a handkerchief.

He reached into a crevasse of his armor and pulled out a small cloth.

Bradagan: Don't worry, It's pristine. You can keep it!

Jaune wiped his mouth with it.

Jaune:Ugh, thank you. Any idea how much longer until we get to beacon?

Bradagan:Sorry, unfortunately, I do not. I'm new myself, I do believe I see the academy in the distance, however.

Jaune:*belch* Ugh, great...

Bradagan:I know of an herbal mixture that could reduce your nausea, sadly the ingredients are not on hand at the time.

He looked at the fake, decorative plants aboard the ship. They had their artificial bark, leaves, and roots dug up, some of them clearly having being bitten off by a wide jawline.

Bradagan:Already tried experimenting with the plants here. They're worthless and taste bloody awful to boot, whatever you do never try the fruit on display on the airship balcony - it's a trap.

Jaune:*Holding onto a post* Thanks for the hanky at least, you're the first decent person I've met on here.

Bradagan:Really? I haven't run into any undesirables thus far.

Jaune:*heaves and covers his mouth as he staggers* Ugh...With all due respect, I don't imagine anyone getting in line to pick on you.

Bradagan:I've heard something along those lines more than once. What's your name?

Jaune:Everyone calls me something different. There's Jaunny Boy, Tall Blonde and Scraggly, Scrappy, Dork, Dunce, Nerd, Scrawny, and recently Vomit Boy, but my actual name's Jaune Arc.

Bradagan: A pleasure to meet you Jaune! I'm..Honestly kind of tired of introducing myself formally, just call me Brad.

Jaune:Nice to meet you Braaa-...*dives head into a trashcan*

Bradagan:*Humorous tone* I suppose my name doesn't roll off the tongue easily!

Jaune:*Belch* Very...Funny...

Bradagan:Thank you, I try to lighten the mood when I can!

Jaune:That was sarr...Sarcasm-*puke*

Bradagan:So, erm...Scroll Exchange?

Jaune:*holds his out* Why..W..Why not?

The two exchanged numbers.

Bradagan:I'll let you get back to it then, I hope you feel better.

Jaune:Thank Y-*retches*

Bradagan:*walks back into the hallway* Ick....

He looked at his scroll again, reviewing Jaune's contact information. He had significantly more effort in his page, all for a friend list consisting of his mother, four aunts, three uncles, nine cousins, a joint account for his grandparents, and seven sisters.

Bradagan:Goodness, he's far ahead of me!

He continued to stroll on the ship, looking at the students surrounding him. Many of them were friends or even couples from Primary Combat school. He made note of intimate interactions such as hand holding, hugs, shoulder pats, friendly shoves, and the occasional kiss.

Bradagan:Hrm...How odd. I do want to blend in better but I've reservations towards such bold greetings.

He looked around, noticing Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose laughing amongst the crowd as Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust, shaking her boot.

Bradagan: Hrm, I suppose I could start with them - seems friendly enough.

He approached the two, focusing moreso on Yang as he blinked in fascination under his helmet. He focused on her hair with an enthralled gasp.

Bradagan: Fascinating...Hair that parts as threads of a feather, I've never seen anything like it!

Ruby: EwewewewewewewewEWWWW!!

Yang:C'mon sis, I think you got all of it off!

Bradagan: *mumbles* Such a lovely voice too.

He reached out and rubbed her hair, prompting Yang's eyes to bolt open and turn red with her mouth froze from interrupted laughter. Ruby developed an expression of horror and dashed away in a storm of petals.

Bradagan:You have such nice h-

An earsplitting bang of metal denting disrupted the air as her fist met his helmet. The students scattered as Bradagan fell onto his back with the plating of his helmet bent inwards completely with a smoke trail coming from the seams.

Bradagan:Ow.

Yang:*Furiously* That's what you get, you creep!

Bradagan stood up, towering over Yang as his shadow stretched over Her and Ruby from the light of the window behind him. She got into a combat pose and narrowed her eyes.

He let out a rattling growl of pain that echoed from his helmet.

Bradagan:*pained squeak* I'm...Sorry?

He smelling-salted his helmet, popping the visor back out.

Bradagan:I suspect I did something wrong again, that's the fourth time I've been struck since I've gotten here last month. *sighs and sulks* I'm so terribly sorry, forgive my transgression.

Yang blinked, visibly confused.

Bradagan:I saw everyone touching each other and suspected local cultural convention encouraged it, I tried to approach you in the least intimate way possible but I seem to have miscalculated the value of one's hair.

The two girls stared at each other again.

Ruby:Uh, that's just Yang whose crazy about the hair.

Yang:*Sighs* You don't just walk up and touch somebody you don't know! Did you grow up in the woods?!

Bradagan:Actually, yes.

Yang:...Oh.

Ruby:*Whispers* Wow, a feral child!?

Bradagan:I'm really quite sapient, but I've probably given that impression. Apologies about the "No touch" rule violation, I do believe my mentor tried to convey that information but now I seem to have misinterpreted it.

~Flashback~

Qrow:*Obviously drunk* So yeah, don't take nothin' that doesn't belong to ya, don't hit nobody unless they hit ya first, don't break people's stuff, and don't touch women on the tits, ass, or cooch - It's sleazy. Don't even bump into 'em on accident, being drunk does NOT work as an excuse if you screw up there, believe me!

Qrow held up his pant leg, revealing an old house arrest anklet.

Bradagan: "Tits, Ass, and Cooch", I see. I appreciate the advice but I fail to understand the jargon, please define it more specifically.

Qrow:.....*Sighs* Alright, so the birds and the bees then. Never thought I'd get a chance to give this talk to someone....

~End Flashback~

Ruby:*mutters* He sounds familiar...

Yang:*Uncomfortably* You can stop there, I get it!

Bradagan: Bizzare euphemism for copulation, that. *Speaks up* Apologies, I had been given some misleading or rather, incomplete information given my prior lack of knowledge.

Yang:Look, It's okay. Water under the bridge - sorry about caving in your face.

Bradagan:Oh, it's no trouble at all. Personally, I'm not fond of being touched myself, I'm just trying to get along with everyone.

Yang:All good! I'm Yang, *points to Ruby* the Wallflower's my little sister Ruby.

Ruby:*waves* Hi.

Bradagan:A pleasure to meet you both!

After a brief moment of silence, Yang pushed Ruby's shoulder, shoving her towards Bradagan.

Ruby:*Defeated* Oh! Okay. Might be odd asking this since we just met but...Can I..Uh, look at your weapon?

Bradagan:Oh? Of course. *takes Gaebolga off of his back* An aficionado for the warrior's better half are we?

Ruby: Totally! Can I...Touch it?

Bradagan:Of course, just be careful with it-

He looked on in shock as Ruby eagerly grabbed the weapon, her eyes widening from the weight as it nearly yanked her down. She hoisted it back up as he blinked, clearly impressed and surprised.

Ruby: Yikes! It can't be practical wielding something this heavy!

Bradagan:It isn't for most people, but there is a lot of power in this weapon for those who can wield it. For example;

He grabbed his weapon back with one hand and pressed the two switches on the pole, causing the spearheads to divide revealing the large, ornate barrels within the top head.

Ruby:*Squees* Are those bazooka barrels!?

Bradagan:Yes indeed, and there's another in the other end! The Gaebolga is capable of carrying and utilizing high-yield miniature dust powered warheads that can be fired directly via the triggers beneath the blades or set on a short timer by turning down the gear beneath. I have four types of ammunition I typically use; Fire, energy, cryo, and high impact rounds for raw force or if I need to launch myself through the air for whatever reason. They're extremely powerful, but I can only carry three warheads at a time within the weapon. I've tried carrying more on my person but I once tripped and nearly blew myself off the face of Remnant.

Ruby:Cool!

Bradagan:If I may Ruby, might I see your weapon?

Ruby unfolded Crescent rose.

Bradagan:Ah, a Magnificent piece of work! But..Er, a scythe? Isn't that awkward to use?

Ruby:I MADE it work!...*sighs*

Ruby pressed a trigger that caused the head of Crescent Rose to angle into a more practical warscythe.

Ruby:*Defeated* Yeah, it's actually really hard to use in melee unless it's angled like this, I mostly use the traditional scythe style in lieu of a tripod for the built-in rifle.....And to make it look cool, of course.

Bradagan:Ah, that's sort of the way my mentor would use it, for melee he'd typically stick to shifting it into a cleaver.

Ruby:*thinks*...Hey, wait a minute - that's our Uncle Qrow!

Yang:And suddenly, it all makes sense...

Bradagan:Oh, you're related to mister Branwen? Small world!

Ruby:Yeah!...Tell you what Brad, I like you! *holds out her Scroll* Friends?

Bradagan:*Cheerfully* Absolutely!

The two linked as Yang observed the window, they had arrived at Beacon and the airship was descending.

Yang:Hey geeksquad, we're landing!

Ruby:Oh, gotta go - talk to you later! *Zips away in a flurry of rose petals*

Bradagan:Oh my, she's very excitable.

Yang:She's actually pretty shy around other people. When we first saw you on here she was eyeballin' your weapon nonstop but we both thought you looked kinda sketchy. Since you broke the ice the way you did I figured you were both awkward enough to hit it off so..*shrugs* I shoved her.

Bradagan:I'm glad my fumbling could be of service!

Yang:*snort* It was! Never thought I'd say this to anyone, but thanks for grabbing my hair, I feel better with her having some friends here besides me.

Bradagan:Well, you're welcome. She seems like a bright girl so I've no doubt she'll make many more. You know I really should have guessed you two knew mister Branwen the moment I saw that scythe, he is the only one I know who is capable of making a devilishly effective weapon out of what by design is a farming tool, and achieve it with both style and practicality.

Yang:I know right? I'm so proud of her..*adopts a serious tone* Also have some friendly advice, Never call one a farming tool around Ruby. She hates that!

Bradagan:Noted.

Yang:*looks out the ship* Well it's been nice talking to ya! I better go catch up. *holds out her scroll*

Bradagan stammered, off-guard. He took out his scroll hastily and they linked.

Yang:If you need anything, just give me a call! Kay?

Yang walked off and waved back.

Bradagan:*mimics her tone* "Kay"!

As she left Bradagan reviewed his friend list again, noting Jaune and Ruby's rather tiny friend lists along with Pyrrha's mass of followers along with Yang's rather high number of 2,152.

Bradagan:Odd, yet fascinating. *narrows eyes* It appears in Valien society the number of a female's friends seem to have a direct correlation to the mass of their cleavage and the degree of exposure of their figure. *looks at Ruby's rather small profile of 30-40* Perhaps hair length being a factor...This warrants further observation.

\-------

Aboard the Atlesian Military Airship, Viola uncomfortably stared at Beacon, she darted her eyes towards the left, but always tried to resume focusing on the window.

Weiss Schnee stood next to her with her arms crossed, eyeing her in a gaze mixed with perplexion and mild condescension.

Viola briskly opened her Scroll, pretending to be texting someone.

Weiss stared.

Viola:(WHY is she staring at me!?)...So! I've been sailing around here for weeks now and - uh...Still not use to all this GREEN! I know a lot of the basic places I have to go to around town but...Still a fish outta water! How about you?

Weiss raised her eyebrow.

Viola:So, do ya know General Ironwood or did your dad just get him to escort you?

Weiss stared silently. Viola gulped.

Viola:I'm- uhh. Not really use to speaking to people around my own age. Sorry.

Weiss:I'm guessing you didn't even go to a primary combat school?

Viola:No, no I was kinda..Homeschooled I guess?

Weiss:I figured as much, you have that slack-jawed sheltered look.

Viola:*impatiently* Wasn't exactly my first choice.

Weiss:Hmph, well just stay out of my way then - some of us had to go through some serious hurdles to be able to come here and your parents won't be here to hold your hand.

Viola:*grumbles* You're one to talk about hurdles, Ice Queen!

Weiss:Ice Queen!?

Viola:Well yeah, you're cold and by the looks of you, sucked on a silver spoon your entire life.

Weiss:Excuse me?! You don't even know me or the kind of life I've lived!

Viola: Oh please, you don't even look like you've ever been OUTSIDE! Let alone get blood and dirt under your pretty little fingernails!

Weiss:You're one to talk, do you even know what a grimm is?!

Viola:DUH! They're, like, ugly...Scary...Things that hate people and try to break all our stuff!

Weiss:*sarcastic clap* Bravo, bravo! You have basic civilian knowledge of the monsters who try to repeatedly drive us to extinction! Have a gold star-

Winter:GIRLS!

The two performed an about-face towards Winter.

Winter:You might be in Vale and attending Beacon academy, but for now you're still aboard an Atlesian Military Ship and I expect you both to show some semblance of respect and order! Do I make myself clear?

Weiss:But I'm just being escorted!

Winter turned towards Weiss and delivered a cold glare.

Weiss:*dejectedly* Yes Sir.

Winter:I'm glad we've reached an understanding. *to Weiss, she lightens her tone* Be on your best behavior and do well.

Weiss:Yes Sir.

Viola:*Whispers* Is she your mom?

Winter:*slightly annoyed* Viola.

Viola:*rigid salute* SIR?

Winter: Be certain to report your progress to General Ironwood on a weekly basis.

Viola:*Confused* To the General? Uh- Yes Sir.

Winter gestured towards the opening hatch.

The two girls exited in an orderly manner. Though the moment they suspected they were out of earshot...

Weiss:Military Brat!

Viola:Princess!

Winter sighed and shook her head as the hatch closed and the girls violently, verbally assaulted each other.

Weiss:Grunt!

Viola:Snob!

Weiss:Squirt!

Viola:Squirt?! *points to Weiss' shoes* Ditch the heels and say that to my CHIN snowpea!

Weiss: Maybe if I had your nil sense of fashion LEATHERNECK!

Viola: I don't exactly have time and money to waste on shopping WHITE WITCH!

Weiss: *gasp* JARHEAD!

Viola:*louder gasp as she sensitively grabs her buzzed hair* You did NOT just go there!

The two went on continuously. Weiss' servants pulled her luggage along, looking exasperated. They stared at each other and one made a snide gesture with his fingers that resembled shooting himself in the head, hastily retracting as Weiss turned to face Viola.

\-------

Bradagan stood next to the Beacon tower, locked stiff in anxiety. Blake Belladonna walked around the tower towards his direction reading a book as he mentally berated himself.

Bradagan:(Who would walk up and tug on a stranger's hair!? So STUPID of me! Where's my common sense!?)

Blake observed him, or in her view a vacant suit of armor. She darted her eyes in both directions to make sure the coast is clear, then took out a book. She opened the chest plate, while still observing her surroundings, and jumped into the armor. It shut behind her.

The two screamed in a panic, Bradagan in particular. He began flopping around like a gigantic metal fish as several students walked over and observed the scene, clearing the area as they listen to the screams and gasps of the two within.

Blake:Wait, stop-

Bradagan:*Hysterical* Get out, NOW!

Viola and Weiss crossed the corner, still arguing.

Viola: POODLE!

Weiss: *Derisive laughter* Poodle!?

Viola:White, poofy, spoiled, and bit-...C'Huh?

The two stopped and gazed at the flailing armor.

Weiss: Ugh. My papa always said this kind of nonsense happens at Academy!

An audible woosh parted Viola's fuzz as the implications flew over her head.

Viola:What nonsense?

Weiss:*Sigh* You really are sheltered. *grumbles and faces the two* Seriously, in broad daylight? Do the people of Vale have no shame!?

In the mass flailing, the two sprawled around and slammed into Weiss' sizeable luggage, prompting a massive elemental explosion.

As the dust settled, Bradagan was found on his back; smoking and crackling as his chest plate flew open and Blake tumbled out, also sooted. She coughed up smoke.

Weiss:*Angry, throaty groan* Are you kidding me!? That was my dust supply for the entire semester!

Blake:We didn't do it on purpose!

Weiss:Oh sure, you both just hopped into a big suit of armor and mashed against each other over and over and over again entirely by accident!

Blake:You think we were-*facepalms* Ugh! Please use your brain, he's big enough to take up most of it!

Bradagan quivered as he closed his chestplate.

Weiss:And now, I'm going to be late for orientation thanks to you two screwing around like a pair of teenagers!

Viola:*Whoosh* But we ARE teenagers!......Ooooooooh! I get it now. Ew, ew, ew, EW!

Weiss: Now I have to call back home to get more dust, this won't last half the semester!

Bradagan: I can assure you what occurred in my armor was not consensual on my part. *holds his chest*

Blake:He doesn't mean - *huffs and mumbles* Damn it.

Bradagan:*gets up, dusting himself off* I'm sorry about your luggage, who are you?

Weiss:Weiss Schnee. Of the Schnee Dust Corporation?

Bradagan:Come again?

Weiss:You don't know about the SDC? Did you grow up in the woods or something!?

Bradagan:*raises his finger* Well, actually-

Weiss:*Disgusted groan* I'm wasting my time! *Continues walking towards the hall in a huff*

Bradagan:*Depressed* I've ruined her day! Maybe even her entire year! *Collapses head into his palms* Stupid, clumsy oaf!

Viola:Hey, don't worry about her big guy. She's a rich kid, she'll probably have twice as much air dropped to her before the day's end along with a jarred kiss from daddy.

Bradagan:Still, that can't be cheap to replace!

Viola:Well she's a Schnee, they pretty much own half the world's dust supply so that was probably like spilling tap water to them.

Bradagan:I suppose. *sighs dejectedly*

Viola:*holds out hand* I'm Viola! Viola Schlitz!

Bradagan: Bradagan, Brad for short.

He went to shake her hand, then stared awkwardly at the size difference. He grabbed her palm with his index finger and thumb.

Viola:Nice to meetchya!

Bradagan:Oh, likewise! Care to share contact info?

Viola:Sure thing!

The two linked their scrolls.

Bradagan:Excellent, that's five friends I've made thus far!

Viola:You're on a roll, that's five times more than me!

Bradagan: Thank you! Don't sell yourself short by the way, I'm certain you'll make plenty. Oh, and pardon any odd, inappropriate, or awkward behavior on my part, I'm new to civilization and have only recently begun taking a crack at socializing.

Viola:*looks at Blake and hisses through her teeth, speaking in a deadpan manner* Looks like you're doing well enough.

Blake:*indignantly dusting herself off* Don't even go there.

A dust explosion sounded in the distance, along with a scream of Frustration from Weiss.

Viola:Heh! I better go muzzle Fifi before tries to eat someone's face, talk later Big Guy! *runs off*

Bradagan:See you. *wave*

Blake:*Silently stares at Bradagan for a moment, obviously uncomfortable* I'm sorry about that, I wasn't expecting the armor to actually have someone in it. I should have looked inside, you were just so...Still.

Bradagan:I was locked in place out of mortifcation; but It's fine- I'll be fine, I just need a little time to calm down. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I get very flighty when I'm in a panic. I don't even like shaking people's hands let alone somebody crawling into my chest plate like some affection-starved cat.

Blake:*ears part in anger, resulting in her bow shifting slightly as she goes to say something before retracting*.....No harm done on this end. What about you?

Bradagan:I'll be ok.*Holds his head with one head* just need some time for the shock to wear off. Trying to seek some privacy I take it?

Blake:Yes. I'm looking for a place to do my reading in peace, I thought an oversized suit of armor would work well.

Bradagan:I can certainly understand that. I use to do the same with this very suit in my youth actually. Always quiet, never got bothered. Then again I never had issues with encountering someone with a similar line of thinking.

A jolt of electricity crackled on her bow, causing it to drift off and reveal a pair of black bobcat ears.

Both continued staring at each other silently, Blake visibly in abject terror.

Bradagan:*grabs it before it blows off and hands it to her* Ah, you dropped this.

Blake grabbed her bow in a panic, putting it back on.

Bradagan:I must say that's a peculiar accessory, bows of that size don't appear to really be in style-

Blake:*obviously distressed* Please don't tell anyone about this!

Bradagan:Very well, but you might be trying to stop a flood with a bucket there, I'm certain with all the ruckus we produced the students are going to be spewing rumors of our imagined tryst all about the school as it is, but I don't plan on really sharing this experience with anyone as a conversation piece if that's your concern.

Blake:*Whispering angrily* I mean about my ears, numb-nuts!

Bradagan:Oh, OH! Right. I don't see why you'd be ashamed of them - I think they're quite lovely myself. Very soft and inviting, are you of Lynxian heritage?

Blake:...I'm not ashamed, I just don't want to draw any attention to myself - and Yes to the question.

Bradagan: I see!......*eyes widen into needle-point pupils from within his helmet, speaking in a progressively faster, more panicked tone* Ohhhh dear, I just realized - I'm SO, SO sorry about the "Affection starved cat" comment, I meant nothing negative by it or had any idea of your heritage. I love cats even though I'm more of a dog person- I mean, I'm not a faunus - and I certainly didn't mean to imply that I equate Faunus with animals in any way besides the shared traits for a visual and biological comparison and personally consider both races as equally human, I-I mean Not that the term "human" should be the basis on which we compared the two nor are they superior in any way- I mean I'm a metahuman myself so I have no reason for bias and I find it's much simpler to remember - as you know we all bear a primary resemblance to them at a base and are all - contemporary humans included- are genetically distinct enough to be considered a subspecies from an old evolutionary branch of humanity so in a way we're all metahuman in a technical sense-

Blake stood back in mortification as she had a mental vision of Bradagan literally eating himself by his feet until nothing was left, as his tone grew hysterical in his desperate attempt to withdraw his comment.

Blake:*Shouts* It's fine! *exhale* It's fine. Guess that just means my disguise works at least. I know it's Kind of minimalist but I don't have many options short of surgery.

Bradagan:...Well, I've heard about the difficulties the Faunus face compared to other metahumans, but I've found Vale to be quite welcoming thus far. Nevertheless, your secret is safe with me. Seeing as there's no need to formally introduce myself, might I ask your name?

Blake:It's Blake.

Bradagan:The pleasure's mine. Should we share scroll info?

Blake stared uncomfortably.

Bradagan:Ah, I assume that's just something you do upon making a new acquaintance - I'll respect your privacy if you'd rather not.

Blake:Thank you.

Silence.

Blake:(Usually at this point they try to carry on a conversation...)

Bradagan:(I can't tell if she actually wants someone to talk to or I should just leave her alone, bloody hell I wish I was just face to face with a Nuckelavee right now, at least I'd know what to do!)

A tumbleweed blew by, getting stuck on the back of Bradagan's helmet.

Bradagan:Ahem..I ah, I'm not really socially adept myself. Though I try my best. I'm sort of waiting on a "cue" for lack of a better word...So, do we part ways?

Blake: *trying not to stare, forcing a smirk off of her face* Yes.

Bradagan:Fair enough, I suppose we need to head to Orientation. I'll see you around, have a pleasant day.

Blake:*begins walking off* You too.

Bradagan:*Takes a step in the opposite direction, then mutters curiously* Huh, She left her book in here...

On the other side of the tower,

Weiss scolded a collapsed Ruby as Viola approached.

Ruby:I'm sorry-

Weiss:You complete DOLT! Aren't you too young to even be attending Beacon!? This isn't just an ordinary combat school - It's not just sparring and practicing! We're going to be fighting monsters-

Viola: Pop a cork in it Ice Queen, she apologized!

Weiss:You again!? *points at Ruby* She just finished the brainless behemoth and the goth queen's job at destroying my dust supply! Now I'm going to have to go call home immediately so I have some for initiation tomorrow!

Viola:*swats her hand at her* Then do us all a favor and kindly PISS OFF to do that!

Weiss:*raises her hands up* Fine, I'm done! *gestures to her servants* Pack up whatever's left and lets go! *walks off*

The servants proceeded to put the suitcases back onto the trolley and followed her.

Ruby:Hey, thanks. You didn't have to do that.

Viola:No problem little red! I think she's gonna menace us more than the grimm, and us huntresses-in-training gotta stick together!

Ruby:*Awkwardly* Oh, right.

Viola:I'm Viola Schlitz! *holds out her hand*

Ruby:*holds out hers* Ruby Rose.

Viola: Hey, that's catchy! *looks at Crescent Rose* What kinda weapon ya got?

Ruby:*Excitably* Oh, this is Crescent Rose, my pride and joy! *Draws it*

Viola:*Whistles* Big scythe!

Ruby:It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle -

Viola:Capable of firing anti-material dust rounds and giving fast, pin-point accuracy in the heat of combat via an anti-trajectory sensory scope!

Ruby:*Squeal* Exactly! Are you a gun-nut too?

Viola: *shrugs* My dad's an Atlesian captain, either I memorized this or had to do 100 more pushups.

Ruby:Well, enough about mine, what's YOUR weapon?

Viola:Oh! *holds out her bracers* Dornroschen! Observe.

She revealed her weapon, the boots and fists being empowered by impact dust, taking on a bright yellow glow.

Ruby:High-Tech!

Viola:And when I need to get lethal...

She ejected the wristblades from the fists, she shifted the dust phial to electricity and they crackled with energy.

Viola: Elemental wristblades with another fun trick!

Viola fired the middle blade out, it shaped into a hook as it ejected and grabbed onto a lamp-post about twenty feet to the left. She's pulled towards it almost instantly and waved at Ruby.

Ruby:That is sweet!

Viola:*notices she's stuck, her eyes widen and she loses her smile* Uhhh...Hang on. *pops a fire dust phial into her bracer, the tether and blade superheats and melts the lamp post allowing her to descend, then retracting her bracers to their default state* Please don't tell anyone I melted a lamp post.

Ruby:We'll chalk it up to my sneeze!

Viola;*sigh of relief* Thanks Rubes! I don't really use the grappling hook feature often but it's there when I need it - kind of overkill but it helps if my boots run out of dust.

She bounced up with a small impact explosion prompted by a small hop.

Ruby:Wow, complete with the phials? You must come from a rich family.

Viola:Well, we've always been well-off I guess cause of my mom's side, but my dad's military so he has access to that kind of tech on a daily basis.

Jaune stood by, awkwardly silent.

Ruby:*sniffs and turns to face him*..Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

Viola:Huh?

Jaune:Uh, yeah. *deadpan* "Vomit Boy".

Ruby:Sorry, Vomit Boy was just the first thing to come to mind!

Viola:*snickers* Well, what should we call ya?

Jaune:Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue! The ladies love it.

Ruby:Do they really?

Jaune:Well just off the top of my head, there's my mom - but she kinda came up with it so...

Viola and Ruby chuckled.

Jaune:*licks his palm and perms his hair back* Yeah, I tell jokes too.

Ruby:*laugh* Well, I'm Ruby.

Viola:*Snickers* Viola! SO, How long were you standing there watching us?

Jaune: *Off-guard* I-Uh, j-just a few minutes! Not being a creepy or anything- it's just your weapons are all so crazy awesome and over the top!

Ruby:Thanks! I guess I did kinda go overboard with designing it.

Viola:My dad had mine designed with the Atlesian military - customized to fit my fighting style. I think it tries to do too much at once though, just my personal taste.

Jaune:Wow, that's pretty cool! He must dote on you.

Viola:*Exasperated sigh, but manages to maintain a friendly tone* Wouldn't go that far.

Jaune clammed up.

Ruby: So! Jaune. What's your weapon?

Jaune:Well, I got a sword! *Draws Crocea Mor* ..And a shield! *Equips the sheath, it unfolds to reveal the shield*

Ruby:Cool, so what does it do?

Jaune:Well, it folds into the scabbard! So if I get tired of carrying it around I can just...Put it on my belt.

Ruby:Wouldn't it weigh the same?

Jaune:*sigh*Yeah, it does.

Viola:Hey, it's a neat trick if you ask me! You can carry around all your gear without worrying about it getting in the way - more ergonomic.

Ruby:I like it too Jaune, a lot of people don't have an appreciation for the classics!

Viola:Or nifty quality of life features!

Jaune:*Smiles* Thanks you two.

Ruby:So, did you make it yourself?

Jaune:No, its a hand-me-down. My grandfather used it to fight in the war!

Viola:Cool! Great War?

Jaune:Yep! So, any idea where the orientation hall is? Looks like everyone besides us is gone.

Ruby:*points* Big building in the middle I guess.

Viola:Probably, we better hurry!

The three took off towards the center of the academy.

\-------

The students gathered in the ballroom for orientation, chatter filled the air as everyone buddied up with whoever they're comfortable with.

Yang:Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot!

Ruby:Oh, Yang! It's been nice meeting you two, I'm gonna go hang out with my sister! *Heads off*

Viola:Later Rubes! Guess it's just you and me Jaune-*notices Bradagan in a shadowy corner flipping through a book* Oh! Hey big guy! *runs towards him*

Jaune:*sighs* Great, now I'm alone again. Where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

Viola ran up to Bradagan. She noticed the Tumbleweed stuck to his helmet and pulled it off.

Bradagan:*hands are covering the front of the book as he flips the page* Oh, hello again Viola! Good to see you.

Viola:Likewise, you're the first friendly face I've met here. Whatchya readin'?

Bradagan:Oh, it's a novelized history book detailing the conflicts of the Mistralan War Of Chaos. A fascinating read - the author uses such poetic language to engross and provoke our imaginations about the struggles the rulers, their vassals, soldiers, and even the peasants faced. Blake left it in my armor by accident.

Viola:*Coyly* Ahhhh, the ribbon girl...

Bradagan:*annoyed* She thought I was an empty suit of armor and wanted a quiet place to read. I had never met her before then. I don't even like shaking hands with my armor on, let alone letting someone get in it!

His tone grew steadily angrier as his armor glowed red from the seams.

Bradagan: -and especially not in order to commence writhing in a dark, claustrophobic, risk-laden indecent cacophony of the flesh right in the middle of a new public school setting surrounded by immature, hormonally addled gawkers that would soon be our peers!

Viola:*Nervously backs away* Uhhh, ok. Gotchya. Shouldn't assume stuff. Sorry.

Bradagan:Thank you! *Forcibly switches his tone* So, how's your day going?

Viola:Uhh, Ok...So far I've met lots of nice people! With the exception of Ice Queen obviously.

Bradagan:I'm sure she's not all bad.

Viola:She called me a JARHEAD!

Bradagan:Jar-Head?

Viola: Atlesian military slur for soldiers, it basically means you have the Worst. Haircut. Ever.

Bradagan:Oh, I could understand the discomfort. It does look rather...Boyish.

Viola: *grumbles* I swore I'd let it grow out as soon as I got off that ship, give it a couple weeks!

Ozpin approached the microphone and activated it.

Ozpin:*Tired* I will keep this brief. You have gathered here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you're finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people of Remnant. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at the school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. *Walks off stage*

Glynda:*Takes the mic* You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

Viola:What kind of inspirational speech was that!? I've heard better stuff from my dad and he's an antisocial robot. *thinks* Couple more cybernetics and that might not be far off the mark.

Bradagan:All it did was make me feel nervous and inadequate- what sort of school is this? Is he well?

Viola:And "First Step"? First step of what? I guess it's putting our necks out or something but he left it kind of ambiguous.

Bradagan:I figured we'd get some encouragement given the line of work we're going into.

Glynda:*Sighs and mumbles to herself as she watches Ozpin walk away* This always happens when we run out of dark cocoa.

  
\-------

Later that night,

The students gathered in the ballroom, preparing for bed. Bradagan was sitting in a dark, isolated corner trying to doze off. Viola was nearby in her sleeping bag at a window, snoring loudly with a visible snot bubble.

Ruby: Hey Brad! Is that you?

Yang: I think it's kinda obvious.

Ruby:Hush, you!

Bradagan hummed as he looked in their direction.

Yang:*waving* Over here!

Bradagan:*waves and walks over* Oh, Yang and Ruby! I was wondering when I'd bump into you again.

Yang:Likewise, how come I haven't seen you anywhere? You're pretty hard to miss!

Bradagan:I have an acute talent when it comes to making myself inconspicuous.

Yang:*Crosses arms and smirks* Hiding from me, huh?

Bradagan:*off guard* Oh no! No, not at all! It's just I don't really go out of my way to-

Yang:I'm joking!

Bradagan:Oh! Oh alright then. *forced chuckle*

Ruby:*looks at Viola, sounding somewhat disappointed* Has she gone to sleep already?

Bradagan: I'm afraid so, she was gone the moment she threw down her sleeping bag, didn't even bother to change into her nightwear.

Viola was snoozing quite heavily as a bee flew in through an open window and began to harass her. She instinctively, albeit weakly, tried swatting it.

Ruby:She is out cold!

Yang:Speaking of which, were you sleeping in your armor?

Bradagan:Yes, can't say I was having much success. This room is excruciatingly crowded.

Yang:'Cause of the crowd huh? It looks like you'd get sweaty or achy in that thing.

Bradagan:Nonsense! Why, If it weren't for the volume of my footsteps and the impairment of my vision and hearing I'd forget I'm wearing it.

Yang:Heh.

Bradagan:*Notices Blake sitting and reading nearby* Oh, hello Blake!

Blake briskly waved at him and returned to reading, clearly irritated and trying to remain inconspicuous.

Ruby:Do you two know each other?

Bradagan:Just a bit, we ran into each other earlier. Neither of us seem to excel at holding a proper conversation unfortunately so we didn't really become familiar.

Yang:I don't think we met yet, Blake! *points to herself* Yang! *rubs Ruby's head to her bemusement* Ruby!

Ruby:Cut it out!

Blake:*Audibly tired* It's good to meet you.

Yang:You too!

*silence*

Yang:I like your...Bow.

Blake: *Exasperated* Okay.

Yang:It goes great with your...Pajamas!

Blake:*annoyed* Right.

Bradagan:Yang, I suspect she wants some time to herself.

Blake:*turns to Bradagan, speaking more pleasantly* Thank you.

*Silence*

Yang:So, lovely night!

Blake:*weary sigh as she lowers her book, extremely annoyed* Let's just cut to the chase, are you flirting with me?

Yang:*shocked* Wait-What!? Eugh, No. Guess you didn't see me eating the eye candy earlier? *points and purrs*

A pair of fit, shirtless male students were playfully wrestling with each other on one side of the room.

Yang:See, if I were pitching for the same or both teams, I'd be staring at that instead! *points* Or taking shifts between the two.

A pair of female students in skimpier nightwear were having a pillow fight on the other side of the room.

Yang: See? Not purring.

Viola managed to swat the bee as it landed on her forehead, the squished insect tumbled off of her and onto the floor where it expired after a dying twitch. She smiled and resumed sleeping peacefully.

Blake:....Right. Now I'm going to continue to read this book. As soon as you leave.

Bradagan:I think she really wants to be left alone.

Blake:*annoyed sigh* Do me a favor and listen to my white knight here.

Bradagan:It's...*gestures to his armor color* Salmon. Well, it's aged to more of a Burgundy with all of the grimm exposure warping the metal. Sincere question, are you colorblind?

Viola:*grumbles in her sleep*..Sarcastic... Figure...Of speech...

Ruby: What's it about?

Blake: Huh?

Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake showed the cover.

"The Man With Two Souls"

Blake:It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Ruby:Oh.

Yang: *sarcastically* Oh, yeah. Never would have guessed.

Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!

Blake: And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. Since I was a girl-

Yang:Still are!

Ruby:Hush, you!..I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!

Bradagan:...That's beautiful, do you truly mean that?

Ruby:Yep!

Blake: And extremely ambitious. Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well...That's why we're here. To make it better.

Bradagan stared at Ruby, he slowly hanged his head downward.

Yang:Awwwwww! I'm SO proud of my baby sister! *picks up Ruby in a bear hug*

Ruby:YANG! Get off me, I'm being serious!

Weiss:*Stomps over* What are you doing?! Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep!?

Ruby/Yang:Oh, not you again!

Bradagan:*weakly* Hello, Miss Schnee.

Weiss:*looks at Bradagan* I KNEW IT! I should have figured you'd know these dolts! Pipe it down now, I have to get up at six!

Yang:Gimme a break snowflake, Initiation isn't until nine! What, you gotta slap on all your make-up and hairpins?

Viola stuck her tongue out in a mocking display as she snored.

Weiss:Well SOME of us actually care to make ourselves presentable for our first debut!

Bradagan:I don't see why you would stress yourself before such a big day miss Schnee, you're very lovely as is and blossoming quite gracefully. Assuming you're not currently wearing it I find that the difference between with or without isn't too stark in terms of your beauty, and while I can certainly respect the delicate artistry that goes into a lady's beautification rituals I would save it for another day when you won't be getting sweaty or engaging in combat, apart from morphing you into a haggard runny mess from overexertion it'll likely get in your eyes and compromise your efficiency - possibly to a lethal degree.

Weiss:*Turns a shade of pink and widens her eyes, completely off guard* Thank y-...I..I....*Turns red* What-!?*bites her tongue, then turns crimson and fumes* SHUT UP PINKIE, I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!

Viola snorted comically in her sleep.

Bradagan:"Pinkie"? It's "Burgundy", why can't anyone get it right? For a culture that's bedrock social rule is naming children after color you'd think people would know the difference.

Ruby:You know, she's right guys, people are trying to sleep-

Weiss:Oh, so now you're on my side!?

Ruby:I've always been on your side!

Bradagan:If I may Miss Schnee-

Weiss:*turns red* You may NOT, and STOP talking to me!

Ruby:Hey, don't be mean to him!

Weiss:Or what?!

Viola:Ice..*Mutters angrily in her sleep as she shakes her fist towards Weiss in a threat display* Queen...

The sharp sound of a cracking flog drew everyone's attention, Glynda glared brutally from the doorway.

Weiss threw her arms into the air with a low groan and stormed off to her sleeping bag.

Glynda left, Blake shook her head and blew out her candelabra - making it marginally darker.

................

Ruby: Someone needs to turn off the rest of the lights.

*groan*

Glynda walked in, annoyed. She clapped her hands, prompting all the lights to turn out.

...............

*Rustling*

Bradagan:*Whispers*...Hey Blake?...Blake?

Blake:*Still reading, she's obviously annoyed* Yes, Brad?

Bradagan: You left your book in my armor.

Blake:*shocked gasp, she whispers angrily and goes to get up* Hand it back! PLEASE!

Bradagan's footsteps echoed in the dark.

Blake:Stop! I'll come get it from you-

He tripped, crashing loudly.

Bradagan:Sorry!

Jaune:*agonized* AAAGH, my KNEE! You landed on my KNEE!! I think it's broken - IT'S BROKEN!!

Pyrrha:Hold still and let me check it!

Jaune:IT HURTS!!

Pyrrha:It's just a little dislocated! Give me a second..

*CRACK*

Jaune:OWWOWOW! NOW It's....Moving again....thanks, whoever you are.

Pyrrha:*Surprised* I..It's no trouble at all, but let's save introductions for tomorrow!

Bradagan:I'm too scared to move! I think I'm on top of someone-

Weiss:GET OFF ME!

Bradagan: Right! Moving over. Ready or not...

*rustle*

Nora:*excited* Ren, is that you!?

Bradagan:No?

Nora:Aww.

Ren:....................

Bradagan:Sorry. I'm going to stand up now and..And I'm falling, out of the way!!

As he crashed, the sound of Crescent Rose unfolding echoed through the ballroom.

Ruby:Crescent Rose!

Yang:*nervously* Ruby, why is crescent rose in here?

Ruby:I'm in a new place, with lots of new people I don't know! I just wanted to keep it with me for one night!

Weiss:Well, this is just great. One wrong move and someone's going to get bisected or have their brains blown out!

Ruby:No, it's ok - I Just gotta fold it! Let me feel for it.

*Shuffle*

*Rustle*

Ruby:Hang on, I think I feel the shaft- FOUND IT!

Everyone:Shhhhh!

Jaune mumbled.

Ruby:*Light rustling noise*....Wait a minute, this feels....Warm?

Jaune let out a high-pitched scream.

Ruby:EW! Sorry!

Jaune:*whines* This is the most painful, horrifying and awkward night of my life! It's like all of high school's been rolled into the past five minutes!

Bradagan:What do I do!?

Ruby:Just stay where you are - Don't move a muscle! Gonna grab my weapon and fold it...Got it!

The sound of a loud gunshot and the shatter of glass erupted as the room briefly flashed, the bullet having popped Viola's sleep bubble and blowing out a window.

Viola:*groggily* I'm AWAKE! I'm awake! I'm A...*Yawns* Wake...

Ruby:Wrong trigger, sorry!

Yang:How did everybody sleep through that?!

Pyrrha:Tiring first day, I guess.

Nora:*Monstrous snore* Mimimimi....

Ren silently stared at the ceiling.

Bradagan:I'm just...Going to work my way to a corner and fall asleep there! Nobody move!

After a few more footsteps, he tripped.

Yang:*exhausted* We've got to stop running into each other like this.

Bradagan:*muffled* Apologies! Moving again!

After a few, softer footsteps;

Bradagan:Ok...In a corner...*Sits down* Nobody around, I'm good. Everybody else ok?

Everyone:*Angrily* YES!

Bradagan:Alright!...Goodnight all.

*Brief silence*

Blake:*Whispering* I still need my book.

Bradagan got up again.

Blake:NO. I'll come and get it. Just hold it out for me-

*CRASH*

Blake sighed.

Bradagan:I'm scared, Blake.

Blake:*Angrily whispers* I think everyone in here is! *lights her candelabra* Just hold the book out!

Bradagan:Thank you! 

He stood up, revealing he was mere centimeters away from landing on Jaune's head.

The two walked over to each other, Bradagan held out the book - "Ninjas Of Love". Blake grabbed it and rushed to hide it in her sleeve.

Blake:*worried* You didn't read it by any chance, did you?

Bradagan: Why yes, I must say you're a person of rare taste - not many people could appreciate such a poetic and intricate writing style that describes every instant of the Mistralan War of Chaos in such deep detail without making everything drag out, it is truly a marvel of literature that provokes the imaginations of the readers to pull them right into the situation and fill in the artistically left blanks themselves - I daresay this could foster an entire generation of intellectuals if it catches on.

Blake: *Puzzled and off-guard* Huh?

Bradagan: Indeed, I've only skimmed but from what little I've gathered this author is truly passionate about the personal lives and sacrifices of the legendary officers, soldiers, citizenry, and rulers involved in the conflict. I may ask to borrow the book from you in the future if I cannot find a copy myself, I'm particularly curious about the details of Emperor Hung Wei Lo's seemingly miraculous rise to power, and the mysterious warrior who wielded the massive spear that led to Ada Wang's damaged throat, along with the outcome of his savage jousting battle against his evil twin brother Wei Long Dong; and what happened to prince Yaoi Doujinshi of the southern kingdom when he threw himself into the crossfire to stop them-

Blake:*utterly mortified* THANK YOU. Good night! *blows out her candelabra*

Bradagan:*Disappointed from being interrupted* You're welcome?....*Defeated* Good night Blake.

.....

Bradagan:I still need to find a way back to my spot.

Blake let out a frustrated growl, she was shushed by the exhausted students.

\------End-------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Ruby Rose

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Speed/Power

Height: 5'0" (1.52 meters)

Semblance: Petalmorph. Shifts the user's body into a burst of red petals capable of moving at high speeds around objects and through small openings.

Equipment;

Crescent Rose: A large, folding scythe that's capable of being used as a rifle in any state. The head folds backward into a war-scythe for more efficient melee.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: B+

Aura: D+

Durability: E+

Semblance: A

Speed: A+

Skill: B

Technical: B

Social: C

Tact: B+

\---------------------

Notes: "I know she seems immature and shy, but she's quick, talented, strong, and actually really smart and focused. I don't think there's anything more we can teach her here at Signal, she probably teaches and leads her classmates about as much as I do. Once she gets used to her peers at Beacon and steps out of the shadows, I think you'll find she's going to fit in perfectly." - Taiyang Xiao Long, Hunter Recommendation excerpt

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Blake Belladonna

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Metahuman, Faunus (Lynx, Blooded)

Hunter Type: Speed/Technique

Height: 5'6" (1.68 meters)

Semblance: Shades. Generates a short-lived mirage of the user while rendering their actual body invisible for the duration. The mirages have physical properties that can be altered with dust exposure.

Equipment;

Gambol Shroud: A multipurpose trick weapon with a bladed sheath, built-in high-power pistol, and an adamant weave ribbon. Capable of being used as a pair of blades, kusari-gama, grappling hook, and the dust cartridges in the pistol can be expelled to alter the user's semblance.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: D+

Aura: D-

Durability: C

Semblance: A+

Speed: S

Skill: S

Technical: B+

Social: E-

Tact: C

\---------------------

Notes: "She's extraordinarily skilled, swift on her feet, and has incredible senses and reaction time. Supposedly she's been training since her youth and lives somewhere outside of the walls, and I honestly believe her. She's introverted to a fault and seems to focus to the extent to where she can lose track her surroundings, but I think she could be one of the finest graduates to leave Beacon four years down the line if we break her out of that prickly shell." Glynda Goodwitch - Entrance Exam commentary.


	3. Initiation

"Red Zones;

The world outside of the kingdoms is fraught with danger, yet we must traverse it in order to support each other with either trade or military movements, but there are some areas that are lethal to the degree where official travel is unanimously banned by every or most kingdom councils outside of the Guild of Hunters. These bloodstains on the map of Remnant are known as red zones, typically spots that are inhabited by hostile Metahuman tribes, particularly deadly ecosystems, massive grimm colonies, or landscapes and weather conditions that are just far too hazardous for human life to exist.

That isn't to say they cannot be rehabilitated. One such achievement in this regard is the Emerald Forest, a previous grimm colony that once menaced all of Vale and prevented them from forming a proper eastern wall. When the guild of hunters sought to establish Beacon Academy two centuries back, they were unable to procure any public land and made the offer of expanding the kingdom towards the east in exchange for its usage. A large group of its finest hunters initiated an explosive raid on the area that drove the grimm back into the Glenn region, establishing the Academy and converting the Emerald Forest into a training ground along with expanding Vale's southern sector as a token of good will.

Beacon was set up on the cliffs bordering the Emerald Forest. Since then the region has been kept culled of any significantly threatening grimm for training purposes of novice students, and the natural barrier provided by the cliffs along with the vigil of the academy keeps the grimm separated from the civilian populace for the most part. A large settlement of hunters and their families was formed on the ground at the cliff's end outside of the known as the Emerald Glade to keep vigil, and to work on constructing a proper wall to bolster Vale's eastern defenses. It stands this day as a symbol of hope and progress, that one day we'll conquer this violent world, and make it into a true home for our kind."

\- World of Remnant excerpt

Chapter 3  
\-----------------------

At the crack of dawn, the ballroom slowly illuminated with the peaking Sun. Bradagan woke up abruptly and moved his head around to observe his surroundings, he had awakened before seemingly everyone else.

He sniffed the air and let out a quiet grunt, smelling something compelling. He followed it to the cafeteria and peaked in, noticing several chefs at work behind an empty buffet with glass-sheltered heaters poised over.

As Bradagan stared curiously, the head chef approached him. He was a tall and muscular man wearing a sleeveless outfit under his apron that neared his height. Blonde-haired and tanned with a mullet under a red, white, and blue striped bandana, a thick handlebar moustache, and a pair of sunglasses parked underneath his thick eyebrows.

Hoss:Hey jack! Name's Hoss. You're up early, sure you don't want to catch a few more Zs? Don't got a lot of food out right now.

Bradagan: Actually my name is Bradagan, and no I've always gotten up around this hour. Force of habit from growing up.

Hoss:Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise! I can grab you some coffee and whip you up a quick meal if you want. Oatmeal, eggs, pancakes, yaddayadda!

Bradagan:Excellent, I'll take four pints of coffee please. Straight black.

Hoss:A man after my own heart! *begins filling an enormous thermos, then hands it over* Enjoy!

Bradagan:*Sniffs it and lets out a content growl*Ah, no cream or sugar. I don't believe in adulterating perfection.

Hoss:Amen to that brother! What about food?

Bradagan: I'm not entirely sure, or picky for that matter. Just load up a plate with a variety, if you would.

Hoss: I'll load you up with everything you need Jack, nobody loses out on gains in my kitchen!

Bradagan:*wearily* It's "Bradagan". "Brad" for short. Not "Jack". I do appreciate the service, however.

Hoss:Comin' right up, you just take a seat anywhere you like!

Bradagan nodded and sat down at a table with his coffee. He took a whiff of it, then a large chug.

Bradagan:Mmmm! Hot, bitter, and black as a grimm nest. This is actual coffee!

After setting down his coffee, he took out a book and began reading it.

Pyrrha walked in with her nightwear, an oversized burgundy Pumpkin Pete hoodie and a pair of darker shorts.

Pyrrha:*Yawns* Hello again.

Bradagan:Ah, hello Pyrrha! It's good to see you. Did you sleep well?

Pyrrha:Well enough, after the crashing and gunfire stopped of course.

Bradagan:Ah...I apologize about that. A fellow student left her book with me and I tried to return it. I should have simply waited for her to come and get it instead of tumbling about the place. *sigh* I try to be a people pleaser but more often than not that backfires on me or makes the situation far worse than it was originally.

Pyrrha:It was still kind of you to try.

Bradagan:Thank you. I apologize for any damage I may have caused on your end last night, my low light vision is a cut above but it's far from perfect, especially with the armor.

Pyrrha:No harm done! I'm curious though, why do you wear it all the time?

Bradagan:I don't really like being touched so it comforts me, helps keep me calm, muffles loud noises, keeps ne'er-do-wells at a distance, et cetera.

Pyrrha:I see. That explains why you weren't too keen on shaking my hand yesterday.

Bradagan:Yes. I meant no offense, it's nothing personal.

Pyrrha:I understand! We all have our quirks.

Bradagan:Indeed!

Hoss walked by and slid a massive tray of various breakfast foods onto the table in front of Bradagan.

Hoss:Heads up! Breakfast is served.

Bradagan oggled the plate, awestruck and shocked, Pyrrha stared, impressed.

Bradagan:*off guard* Oh my, this is quite marvelous!

Hoss:Anything you need, just ask. *to Pyrrha* How about you, Jackie?

Pyrrha:None for me, yet.

Hoss:Gotchya!

Hoss headed back as Bradagan took a bite of a massive bacon strip, he quivered as his eyes buldged under his helmet and started picking up the pace of eating.

Bradagan:*Alternating between eating and talking* By the gods, this is amazing!

Pyrrha:Beacon is a high-end school, the chefs here actually have to train across Anima for eight years in order to work here.

Bradagan:I believe it; I had thought the food at the eateries scattered around town was wonderful, this is in a league of its own!

Pyrrha:*muses* Hrm...Maybe I'll place in an order early. *focuses back on Bradagan* Anyway, what are you reading?

Bradagan:*holds up the book* World of Remnant. Curiously enough I'm currently reading about Anima, I'm fascinated by this big kingdom west of Mistral - Hesperides. I believe you mentioned you were from there?

He looked into the book. Hesperides was a massive Kingdom composed of four walls ringed within each other, the displayed region is an opulent city of marble constructions, temples, gardens, fountains, and statues dedicated to varying dieties, heroes, and beasts.

Pyrrha: That I am, What you're looking at is the Elysion sector towards the middle of the kingdom. It's sort of where the upper middle class lives. I grew up in Tartaros, kind of the low-mid income district within the outermost wall.

Bradagan:Oh my, and look at you now appearing on the front of cereal boxes! Was it difficult maturing there?

Pyrrha: It had its challenges but it's not really an awful place to live, can't say I complained when I started to make enough to move my mother and I to Asphodel though - it's mostly just really busy and crowded. *sighs* With crime lords - but that's just about every kingdom to some degree.

Bradagan:Oh my. How's the grimm situation there?

Pyrrha:We have a lot of powerful variants that aren't found anywhere else. For instance, there's Orthros, Hydra, Chimera, Stymphalians...Thankfully their population isn't too dense, we have a very proud grimm slaying culture and the deeds of past hunters are essentially deified, prompting quite a lot of prospecting huntsmen and huntresses to travel there due to the veneration of the trade. Fighting grimm is so popular we actually have Colosseums in every district where you can get paid to fight each other or freshly captured grimm, or spectate and place bets on contestants.

Bradagan:Intriguing, I'm not sure if I've seen those variants before. Grimm are simply grimm to me, I'm more adept at memorizing their habits and behavior than learning all of the names people call them. Still, a trip there sounds nevertheless tempting. I will need to make it a point to visit after my graduation.

Pyrrha:So, I was meaning to ask but didn't want to be rude; where are you from, exactly? The "Wilderness" isn't much for me to go on. *sips her coffee*

Bradagan:Fomoria.

Pyrrha stopped herself from spitting out her coffee, swallowing it and widening her eyes.

Pyrrha:How?!

Bradagan:My family tried to settle there, got eaten in my youth, I lived in a small cave off of rats and mushrooms.

Pyrrha:I don't mean to come across as insensitive, but that place has been a classified as a red zone on the map of Remnant for as long as anyone can remember because of the sheer amount of grimm, why would anyone ever want to try and settle there?

Bradagan:*sips his coffee casually* Unsure. Same reasons as other bandit tribes maybe, perhaps politics were too frustrating for them or maybe they were running from the law and thought it was a better option than hiding. I don't know; people will put their necks out to make life less complicated and more quiet.

Pyrrha:I can understand those points, but there's plenty of wilderness across the continents they could have tried to head off to.

Bradagan:Perhaps they trusted the creatures of Grimm more than their fellow man. Terrible way to think, I know, but one can sympathize to some degree.

Pyrrha: *Sighs* Tell me about it.

\-------

Later in the Ballroom, most of the students had awakened and started with their routines, Viola slept in, lying on her sleeping bag. She looked unusually pale and deathly still, appearing both terrified and comatose.

She's was having a nightmare. She is stared upward and to the side helplessly while Sprawled out on the floor of the Schlitz estate, with her vision impaired by a rust-red haze that darkened the room with the light of dusk coming through the windows granting vague illumination. A ranting man lurches over a screaming woman against a stove with a sizeable blood pool expanding beneath them, cruelly mutilating her with what appears to be a kitchen knife as she begged him to stop. Blood spattered as he swiftly slashed through her eyes, prompting a scream as she was blinded.

She stared on, helpless as she lied on the floor and her limbs failed to move. The stabbing and slicing continued, with the man deliberately avoiding any vital areas until his victim was too exhausted to scream. He stopped his ranting and threw her onto the floor, where she attempted to crawl away weeping, he yelled again in an indecipherable, static-ridden garble and grabbed her by the feet; pulling her behind the stove and out of Viola's sight. The awful cacophony of screaming, tearing, and ranting continued as the colored tinge grew darker.

"Hey Ren, think she's alright? She's all pale and kinda gross lookin'!'"

The racket stopped abruptly upon Viola managing to let out a weak gasp, with a loud thud being heard immediately afterward followed by the woman letting out a weak cry of relief. The male figure stomped out from behind the stove and stared at Viola, then charged as she whimpered in terror.

"She's breathing, but I think we should take her to the infirmary immediately-"

He drew closer, Viola woke up with a terrified gasp.

Nora:Good morning, sleeping beauty!

Ren:*stoops down beside her* Are you ok?

Viola:N..No...*breathing heavily, eyes are halfway open* C-Can you get me some coffee..*Swallows* Please?

Ren:Black or-

Viola:Don't care...Just please...

Ren:Stay with her Nora, I'll be right back.

Nora:*Salutes* Aye-Aye!..*looks at Viola* Seriously though, are you ok? I actually thought you might have kicked the bucket for a second there - that'd be a helluva first day of school huh?

Viola:Mmph....

Nora: Especially considering, y'know, we haven't even started training yet. *grin*

Viola breathed Heavily, Nora looked concerned and put her hand on her shoulder.

Nora:Hey, you'll be alright. *pats her on the shoulder* Just a nightmare!

Viola nodded weakly in acknowledgment.

Ren walked back with the coffee and stooped to the floor.

Ren:*Hands it over* Here you go.

She drank it, then shaking her head and looking at the two.

Viola:Thanks...Uhh..

Ren:Lie Ren. Call me Ren.

Nora:Nora Valkyrie!

Ren:You looked as if you were having a terrible nightmare, how are you feeling?

Viola:Okay now, I guess..Thanks for waking me. I'm Viola.

Nora:Wanna talk about it?

Viola:No, not really. *drinks another sip, then grimaces* Ugh.

Ren:You know, they serve tea here instead. You don't have to drink coffee. *Light smile* You might get some funny looks from the crowd though.

Viola:Actually, I kinda do.*sips again* Coffee's the only thing that helps.

Ren: Odd, may I ask why?

Viola:*Uncomfortable groan* Kinda early to give my life story don't ya think?

Ren:Actually, It's almost nine, initiation is in about thirty minutes. You're lucky we managed to spot you.

Nora:Yeah, we never woulda noticed ya if it wasn't for Ren taking his sweet, sweet time getting ready! I mean let me tell ya, this fabulous train-wreck spends more time in the bathroom than I do! *Curious tone as she puts her finger under her lower lip* I gotta wonder what he does during all that time in the shower by himself....

Ren rolled his eyes.

Viola: *musters a couple of light laughs* Well, no time for breakfast I guess. *Grab a few pills out of her hip pouch and takes them with her coffee, then follows it by taking out an energy bar and eating it, her mouth still full as she talks* You guys know which way the lockers are? I Kinda forgot.

Ren: Yes. We're headed there right now, walk with us.

\--------

Later in the locker room,

Bradagan:*looking through his scroll* Locker number 143...Bugger the numbers!

He moved his head around, looking until he spotted the largest locker. With a "Eureka!" he approached and put in his number, causing it to open and reveal Gaebolga.

Bradagan:There you are! *Reaches in and takes it out*...*angrily* It's lighter! *opens the heads* They took my damned warheads! *Digs around in the locker*

Viola took out Dornroschen and equipped them, inserting a dust phials in every slot and putting several into her pockets.

Viola:What's the matter big guy?

Bradagan:They tampered with my weapon is what's the matter! My ammunition is gone, what ELSE could they have done to it!?....Huh. *Pulls out a small set of three warheads with the Beacon logo on them, he's visibly frustrated* What's all this?!

Ren:Those appear to be your warheads.

Bradagan:No, no, no, no, I made MINE myself! These were obviously issued by the school!

Nora:They look like perfectly good explosives to me! What's the difference?

The infuriated giant effortlessly pinched the top off of one and looked inside, he grabbed the powder/dust mixture and sniffed it, then put it back in with a disgusted grunt.

Bradagan: The difference?! These things have a reduced payload is what's what!

Nora:A reduced payload?! That's....CRIMINAL!...Oh no...*looks at Magnhild with her eyes narrowed in a paranoid stare*

Ren:It's likely just a safety regulation, the school supplies students with ammunition. We get more say in the matter come the third year.

Nora checked her grenades in a palpably neurotic manner.

Bradagan:Well that's just asinine, they let children design their own personal death machines with military grade technology but HOMEMADE AMMUNITION IS REGULATED!? And-safety?! Really?! While these warheads would barely scratch a matured deathstalker I'd STILL hardly have any trouble blowing any of you or myself into a muddy sauce with a misfire!

Ren:*Weary sigh as he sheathes StormFlower * You're dealing with high-yield explosives here, perhaps they were concerned they'd go off at the wrong time.

Bradagan:I've been making my own for a long time and I know full well how to use them! *defeated groan* I'll just make due with these. *grumbles as he inserts them into the barrels* Having to relearn the weight of my weapon and the trajectory, velocity, and fire-rate of these warheads is probably what's going to get myself or somebody else injured! *leaves in a huff*

Viola:*looks at him storm off* Huh, my first impression was that "He's a giant pillow with a scary case". Guess we all got our buttons!

Nora:Hm...BOOP! *throws one of her grenades at the wall, it explodes into a large, fiery pink heart and leaves a sizeable hole* Ah... All's well in the world of Nora!

Viola:*Laughs* I love the heart thing!

Nora:I always get 'em with a shaped charge!

Ren: *Shakes his head* Come, lets head to the cliff.

Viola:*nervously* Wait, cliff?

Nora laughed excitably while walking off with Ren as Viola was left behind to wonder the implications, she managed to unfreeze from her fright and run after them.

Viola:WAIT UP!

\-------

Shortly after, all of the students were lined up at the Beacon Cliff, Glynda moved along the row and gave everyone a flare gun.

Ozpin: So, everyone has arrived?

Student:I think so.

Ozpin:EXCELLENT! Now for years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today.

Bradagan looked towards Ruby and Yang's direction, tilting his head slightly.

Viola:WHAT!? But I've just been here for one day - I barely know anybody here!

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Viola: But we don't KNOW who we work well with! Once again, only one day!

Ozpin:*Sips his cocoa* That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Viola+Ruby: *Horrified* WHAT?!

Bradagan:If I may Headmaster Ozpin, Isn't this a little...Unnecessarily risky? Perhaps even a bit..*trying his hardest not to come across as hostile* Harebrained?

Glynda cracked her flog, Bradagan nervously stiffened in place.

Viola:*points down* But THOSE guys get to go in together!

A quadruo of textbook frat brothers stood on two separate springs. They were all rather tall meatheads wearing gym shorts, sneakers, and tank tops with different colors.

Frank, Ron, Arnie, and Todd. Frank was the second tallest, tanned, had a dark haired pompadour, and wore sunglasses, his top was black and his shorts grey with matching sneakers. His weapon was a gun-hatchet.

Ron was the shortest, red-haired with a mowhawk and goatee, green eyes, lightly tanned, and had a nose piercing. His top was white, shorts green, and his weapon was a gun-longsword.

Arnie was the tallest and burliest, was fair skinned, black-eyed, had crew-cut brown hair, and a camo patterned tank top and shorts with matching sneakers. His weapon was a gun-hammer.

Todd was the second shortest, pale, wore a blue and white ballcap, had blue eyes, and was covered in tatoos and shirtless to show them off, his shorts and sneakers were black and grey. His weapon was a gun-gauntlet.

Frank:Bruh, we're quadruplets with a linked semblance! We did the paperwork so we go in together.

Viola:But you all look different!

Rod:PATERNAL quadruplets, bro!

Arnie: Conceived within twenty to forty seconds of each other at a frat party bro, we all got different dads!

Viola:And I regret I asked...

Todd:Vega Tau Chi! WHOO!

Ozpin:*Sips cocoa*....After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...Or you will die.

Viola:*nervously* Wait...Uh, sir? *Looks at the platform she's standing on* What are these?

Ozpin:*sips* Now, You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a large abandoned temple complex settled near the mountain range to the north containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately.

Bradagan:Relic? W-what do you mean by relic? *tilts head in a somewhat disgusted tone* Like..Relic as in old body parts or..*hopefully* Fossils..?

Viola: *Staring down at the spring, now visibly distressed* Really, what ARE these?!

Glynda: Furthermore, each of you has been given a flare gun. This is not an SOS, but to signal you wish to leave the exam and be extracted. Keep in mind that in doing so you will be immediately disqualified from the running and will need to wait a full year before taking the exam again.

One of the springs activated, causing a student to go soaring as he screamed wildly.

Viola:*Mouth gapes as she watched him soar over the horizon*...High-powered springs?! We're being LAUNCHED there?!

Ozpin:Of course not, they'll only take you about a quarter of the way, give or take!

Viola:Not what I meant!

Jaune: Ummm...Sir...I have a question, what happened to the arena thing?

Another student was sent off, they continued the conversation as they're launched one by one.

Ozpin:We've upped the ante a bit! This exam will give us firsthand observation of the basic hunting, tracking, pathfinding, and combat skills you've picked up throughout primary combat school! Along with how well you can think on the fly and handle a typical hunter's scenario, of course. *looks at his watch* Oh, speaking of flying -

Another spring activated, sending a student soaring off.

Jaune:*nervously*Hoo boy....

Viola: Wait waitwaitwaitwaitwait - Some of us aren't from around here and hardly know anything about this kind of terrain! *Hysterically* Not that it matters because I'll be a red splatter on the ground before I can even find a partner!

Jaune:I-I'm sure we'll be given parachutes or something!...Right?!

Ozpin: No, you will be using your own landing strategy!

Viola:But I don't know any landing strategies! *Frozen in terror* I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die on my first day of school because I just HAD to sass my D-*launched*

She screamed "Dad' in a long echo as she went out of sight.

Everyone eventually launched, the frat brothers going in unison with a loud, testosterone addled howl as they held hands and glowed brightly. Roll of the dice had Bradagan go last.

Bradagan inhaled and braced himself.

The spring beneath him clicked. It screeched and rose about an inch before going back down.

Silence.

Ozpin:Hmm... Must be something wrong with the spring. Glynda?

Glynda:*Presses the button again* Alright, we'll up the power.

The Spring screeched again, pushing Bradagan upward a few inches before giving up and retracting.

The sheer deadpan in Bradagan's facial impression could be seen through the complete coverage of his visor, his eyes set in an annoyed, low glare.

Ozpin:Hm...Curious. *takes Glyndas scroll and presses it himself*

The spring let out a slightly longer screech, Bradagan moved forward slightly, but ultimately did not budge before the spring gave out.

Glynda:I think it's just that Bradagan is a lot heavier than what we've prepared for-

Ozpin:Now Glynda, we're a respectful academy. We don't resort to fat shaming here at Beacon. However for future reference Mr. Drust, we do have a wonderful salad bar and a fully equipped gymnasium.

Bradagan:*grumbles* I'm big-boned you puke-green gobshite!

Ozpin:Now, let me try again...Highest setting!

The spring slowly rose as it let out another long, agonized screech, putting off several sparks as it loudly scraped forward, prompting Bradagan and Glynda to cover their ears.

It managed to completely rise after about ten seconds. Bradagan slowly slid off the vertical slope and got dumped off the cliff; his landing marked with an audible thud.

Ozpin smiled as he looks downward.

Glynda: I meant to imply the weight of his gear!

Ozpin:*sips cocoa and smiles* I know.

Bradagan looked up and sneered, then irritably stomped into the forest.

\-------

Further into the forest;

Viola screamed as she plummeted through the trees, breaking through several branches until she was stopped by a large one connected to a skyscraper-high tree that hit her in the gut with a branch, knocking the wind out of her, breaking her Hardlight aura, and resulting in her thorough entanglement in a dense mass of vines hanging from it.

Viola:*sighs* This sucks. Springs suck. Vines suck. Trees suck, Forests Suck, Grimm Suck,*begins flailing* My whole life just freakin' SUCKS!

Her voice echoed as several birds scatter throughout the forest.

Viola:*Inhales meekly* I hate this.

The echo of a tree falling hit her ears.

Viola:Oh, now what?!

The trees continued to fall in a straight line towards Viola, with the noise getting closer.

Viola:I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die on my first day at school because I'm hanging here like a fresh slab of meat on a hook.

The collapsing trees grew closer.

Viola:I made several really cool friends, and now I don't even get to know them because I screamed in the middle of a monster infested forest like a complete lunatic! *begins flailing*

More trees fell.

Viola:Ok, ok..Just stay calm, grimm see your emotions! *obviously getting unhinged* So long as I don't feel anything at all, I'll be just peachy! Haha! *begins focusing* Just like that movie with the dinosaur, but with feelings instead of movement! Don't. Feel. Anything. Nothing!

A tree right in front of her fell.

Viola:*Whimpers in terror* Please don't eat me. Pleasedonteatme...

Bradagan: I wasn't planning on it at the time.

Viola:*Opens her eyes then happily wiggles* Big Guy! I am SO happy to see you first!

Bradagan:The feeling's mutual, Viola! Hang tight, I'll be up there in a jiffy!

Viola: Please HURRY, I'm scared of heights!

Bradagan:*heading towards the tree* An acrophobic huntress? With all due respect that's not going to look well on your resume!

Viola:*Flails* Just rescue me, please!

Bradagan carefully climbed the tree with remarkable dexterity for his size, using his gauntlet and boot claws to grip into the wood. When he got to Viola's position he used his legs to hang upside down from the branch, then began pulling the vine mass inward.

Viola:Wow, are you some kinda squirrel faunus?

Bradagan:No.

Viola:Yeesh, coulda fooled me!

Bradagan:*begins cutting her free* Yes, the armor typically gives people the impression I'm a faunus what with the canine motif and all. Alright, I almost got you-

Viola:Hey, uhh..No offense big guy but this tree looks pretty old, think it can hold your weight-

*CRACK*

Viola's expression froze as she widened her eyes in regret, Bradagan sighed.

The two began falling along with the branch, Viola buried her face into her hands on Bradagan's chestplate.

Viola: I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!

Bradagan:No you won't, I have a landing strategy. It's tried and true and has not failed me once!

Viola: *Notices the ground swiftly approaching, speaking with hysterical stress-laughter* Well, uh, you better use it because if you don't, I'm gonna go SPLAT!

Bradagan:Oh, I'm already in the midst of using it - I simply land on my feet!

Viola: ...I really am gonna die. I'm gonna die on my first day of school 'cause I don't have in-built shock absorbers!

Someone watched them fall from the treeline and leaped from the branches.

Bradagan: Well, if you have your aura up I'm sure you'll be fine.

Viola:*exasperated* You're kinda dense, you know that?

Bradagan:Hrm...Yes, but I've survived worse falls.

Viola:Case in point, NOT what I meant! *pause* How high up was that tree!?

As he landed a blur took Viola off of his shoulders, he sunk a few feet into the ground.

Bradagan:*Up to his chest in dirt* Perfect landing!

Viola had braced herself in fetal position, she blinked and looked upwards.

A dark skinned woman was holding her. She was taller, somewhat thin and scrappy, and wearing a small pair of dark green khaki shorts and a black leather tube-top vest of a similar color. Her arms and legs were heavily bandaged beneath her clothing and she wore thick dark brown falconer's gloves and a pair of work boots. She was covered in scratches and bite marks with a rather deforming one that took up the right half of her midriff all the way to the outer extreme of her back, and a vivid, dark green tribal tatoo covering her right arm and shoulder with patterns of wind and a predatory bird in the center. Her hair was black and kept in a long, straight ponytail, and she had dark green eyes. She also wore a diagonal utility belt made of a black snakeskin with white tinges on the edges with a variety of small tools including a thin whip, a pouch on the back filled with short, thick bolts along with a pair of black, silvery-bladed Khopesh tightly sheathed on her back with a shared white tether at the end of the hilts.

Viola gave her a hug, to her dull surprise.

Woman:You're alright love, no worries!

Viola:Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

Bradagan: Oh, hello there.

She peeled Viola off and put her down.

Viola:Thanks, uh - can I get your name?

Danelle: Danelle Kakariki, forest warden and electoral teacher at Beacon.

Bradagan:Oh, I was under the assumption we weren't going to have any instructor intervention.

Danelle:*Chuckles* That's just to make you do your best so we can evaluate how you act in a life or death situation on the field. You won't be of any use to us dead love, and day one casualties wouldn't spark much confidence with the public. Now get going, don't slack off, and don't tell other students about me, my job might be to keep you safe but I'm not omnipotent, alright? You really are in danger out here.

She leapt onto a thick tree branch, moving her head constantly as she listened out.

Danelle: Work as you wouldn't expect me to come to your aid. I'm pretty quick but there really is a chance I won't be able to, depending on how much of a headache the newbies are this time around; so watch your back!

She jerked her head in Bradagan's direction, pointing a finger and speaking in a clearly irritated tone.

Danelle:As for you, stop destroying the bloody trees; we've still got an ecosystem here to protect!

Bradagan:The Headmaster told us not to hesitate in destroying anything in our path, else we would die. I assumed that by eliminating the trees I would be given greater room to combat threats along with creating an easy path I could follow back if I got lost.

Danelle:*exasperated sigh* Of course he did. Look, he meant grimm. Try not to wreck the environment if you can help it.

Bradagan:Not rocks?

Danelle:I would rather you not.

Bradagan:What about fellow students?

Danelle:*deadpan* No.

Bradagan:Hostile wildlife?

Danelle:Only if you have to! Just...Use some common sense! There's no booby trap that's gonna spring if you don't break stuff!

Bradagan:Of course, message received.

She vanished into the treeline with another leap.

Bradagan:*Yells after her* I'm sorry! *to Viola* On topic, why didn't you activate your aura? It'll just about negate most falls every if you mess up with your landing.

Viola:Mine won't manifest.

Bradagan: You mean it hasn't been activated? I could help with that. *holds out his hand* Let me touch your face.

Viola:*backs away with her hands up* Uh, no. Here's the thing, I'm all screwed up. I got really sick when I was a kid and my aura isn't all the way there. It kind of negates shock, gives me a boost, and helps me heal but as for a body shield, I'm S.O.L.

She opened one of her pockets and took out a hard light dust capsule, took off her vest, and put it in the slot. She put it back on and her artificial aura manifested.

Viola:Only reason I can really fight is because of these hardlight dust capsules.

Bradagan:*quietly* I see. I'm very sorry to hear that.

Viola:Yeah, kinda pricey and fragile but it works - I guess.

Bradagan:Well, I suppose that means we just synergize well. I'm a bit on the slow side but as you can see, I can take quite a lot of punishment! I'll work on drawing aggression to myself.

Viola:Heh, I guess that can work.

The two continued into the forest, Bradagan would occasionally stop and scratch a tree or rock with his gauntlet, leaving a bright slash mark on them.

Viola:So, uh..What's with the scratching?

Bradagan:Forming land markers in case we get lost or need to reroute. Because contrary to what that bony green eidget said THERE IS NO BLOODY PATH TO FOLLOW!

Viola:*angry whisper* Why did you scream!? The monsters'll hear us!

Bradagan:*Completely calm and composed* That's what I'm counting on. It's likely this temple would be a gathering point for the grimm, we'd advance towards the direction they'd come from in the largest number. Seeing as there is no path whatsoever to follow!

No Grimm came despite the yelling.

Bradagan:*exhales* Bully. I thought this forest would be infested.

The two walked further in. Due to a lack of action they began to casually converse.

Viola: By the way, whats that accent?

Bradagan:I think that lady was from Menagerie, they have a small population of humans there from what I've read.

Viola:I know that, I meant yours.

Bradagan: Ah, sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm an outsider from society at large, it was my parents'. I've heard it compared to the people living in western Galdor, makes sense I suppose - as I come from the Island between it and Vacuo. I'm likely a genetic offshoot of those fellows.

Viola:Right off the head of "Dragon Land" huh?

Bradagan:Yes, I suppose you're-*pauses* ...Hush.

Viola:Huh?

Bradagan:Do you hear that?

Nothing. The forest was completely silent, not a single birdsong or a chirping insect.

Viola:...No, I don't hear anything.

Bradagan:Exactly, let's slow down. I'll go forward, you watch our rear.

Viola positioned herself behind him as he steadily moved forward and she began scanning the rear.

Viola:What do you mean?

Bradagan:Wildlife tends to go silent at the presence of a predator, the only thing I know that silences insects would be grimm. Well, besides flies of course, stench of death and all that. A telltale sign of heavy Grimm activity in an area is a scent of blood, sulfur, and an indiscernible rot, another giveaway is that you might see corvids or vultures circle an area and disperse before landing. I guess if I could pin it on something it'd be a fresh corpse wrapped in plant mulch and left in the sun near a pool of melting brimstone.

Viola:That's..Uh, Mildly terrifying. Never thought about what they'd smell like.

Bradagan:You only notice the stink if there's a lot of them or you're right up on one-

Viola widened her eyes and gasped as a dark shape bolted across the ground behind them.

Bradagan turned in her direction, scanning the area.

Viola:Did you hear that?

Bradagan:Indeed. *Sniffs the air* They've found us.

A wet snap echoed from behind a tree, drawing their attention. A black shape could be seen looming over a growing blood trail beside the trunk, jerking and shifting to the sound of flesh being gnashed.

Viola:*progressively more horrified* Is...Is that a...

The shape froze, prompting Viola to stop talking. It rose upward on its hind legs and emerged from behind a tree, revealing a Beowolf that's maw was caked in fresh blood as it chewed and swallowed a rib bone as if it were a chip. It growled at them and crouched into an aggressive stance, baring its teeth and claws.

Bradagan:Oh, the wolf ones. Not the most dangerous grimm you'll find -

Five more Beowolves emerged from the nearby woods, one of them looked down at the blood trail and took a large, absent lick of it, raking the liquid and mud into its mouth. An alpha emerged from behind them and howled, snapping at the feeding one and prompting it to join the combat formation.

Bradagan:-That being said, they seldom ever travel alone, often in packs of anywhere between seven to fourteen.

Viola:*horrified* Th-That one's huge!

Bradagan:Indeed, that's the pack leader.

Viola:*steps back, frightened* There's so many!

The beowolves slowly spread out and surrounded the two, with the Alpha approaching closer.

Bradagan:Don't get scared, that makes them more violent and hungry. They're drawn to negative emotions.

Viola:That makes them even scarier!

Bradagan:*Exasperated* Acro AND Ghruamophobia? And you're training to be a huntress?

Viola:*infuriated* Blame my freakin' dad, he never launched me off of cliffs or threw me into packs of man-eating hellwolves like a normal parent evidently does!

Bradagan:Hey now, anger is bad-

The beowolves foamed a black, tar-like substance at the mouth, the Alpha letting out a squalling howl as the betas charged.

Bradagan swiftly swatted away two betas against a tree and a large rock with the side of Gaebolga's larger glaive, killing them. He noticed the charging alpha and jammed his polearm into the ground by the large end, quickly spinning the mechanism underneath the small head as the alpha Beowolf charged through the center, impaling itself on the spearhead which expanded its barrel, launching a warhead into its chest cavity and blowing it into a shower of ichor and impact dust. Bradagan picked up and twirled his polearms as two more betas approached.

Bradagan: How're you holding up?

Viola nervously evaded the aggressive claw swipes and bites of two Beowolves as she attempted countering in vital areas and typical nerve clusters. Despite landing multiple blows, they were unrelenting.

Viola:How do you kill these things?! I'm hitting them in nerves and vitals and NOTHING'S happening!

Bradagan: *Swings Gaebolga down by its sharp end, messily crushing a beta into a bent shape from the top* Grimm don't have nerves and only two organs of import for the most part.

He grabbed the second by its throat as it lunged, tossing it to the ground and stomping the head.

Bradagan: You want to either destroy the core, head, or mangle the body beyond repair.

Viola:*holding one off* "Core" ?!

Bradagan:Ah, the heart basically. It's usually in the chest cavity and may or may not be armored. The younger grimm are usually bare-chested, however.

Viola: *Holding one back as the other bolts into the brush* Would've REALLY been nice knowing that!

She managed to get one hand free, then impaled one's skull from underneath its jaw. It slid off and began bubbling, slowly disintegrating into a black mist that traveled into the wind as the body put off a red, pulsing glow.

Viola:Heh, hey! I did it-

The other leaped from the bushes and onto Violas back, clamping its jaws onto her neck and prompting her artificial aura to spark.

Bradagan:Viola!

He charged and struck the Beowolf in the skull with his fist, Viola panicked as it bit down harder and he tried to jam his hands into its jaws, relieving the pressure as he spread its jaws until it broke and tore down its neck - setting Viola free as the Beowolf turned its attention towards Bradagan, now striking him with its claws as its face sluggishly twitched. More howling echoed as four more Beowolves charged from the woods and leaped onto Bradagan; who ignored them and rammed his elbow into the nearby cliffside - crushing the scratching one's body. The force of his charge caused the others to sprawl off besides one that feverishly bit his helmet from behind. He rammed back against the cliff - pulverizing its body into a bony splatter and causing it to fade.

Two other Beowolves turned their attention to Viola, charging at once as the third got into Bradagan's face and clamped on. They both jumped at once, with one going for her upper body and the other her legs from another angle. She ducked and sweep kicked the low-charging one and sent it sprawling with impact dust, with it quickly regaining its footing and crawling on all fours as the other hit a tree immediately behind her and resumed attacking as soon as it got at an angle to move, pinning her to the ground and biting at the back of her neck. Its first bite broke her aura and its jaws clamped through, prompting her to scream as its teeth sunk into the back of her neck.

Bradagan reacted swiftly, running in her direction as he jammed his thumbs into the throat of the one on his face, reaching upwards, and tearing its jaws in half. He leaped and stomped on the one crawling towards her - crushing its head as he jumped behind the one biting her, crouching down and gripping its head between his two hands, bringing them in, loosening its bite and crushing it.

On the cliff;

Glynda winced and turned her head away from the scroll with a horrified expression.

Glynda:That poor girl...

Ozpin peeked at the scroll, he closed his eyes and briefly shook his head.

Glynda:*sighs* It's Gretchen all over again. James is going to be crushed.

Ozpin: Hrm, not quite, she's still conscious. Contact Danelle and get the medical team to their coordinates!

Back in the woods;

Bradagan:Are you alright?

Viola breathed heavily, her neck was torn and bleeding - though the grimm narrowly missed her jugulars it visibly crushed the vertebrae around her carotid artery and her nerve branches were damaged.

Bradagan: Stupid question! *Scoops her up in one arm* Damn it, we need to get you out of here!

Viola:*weakly speaks, turning pale* No time, I need- I need something alive. Anything.

Bradagan: What?

Viola: Just hurry and find something, make sure its aura isn't up.

Bradagan: There's no animals around, Viola!...What about me?

Viola: You could die or...*weakly blinks* I can't...Feel my head.

He sat her down at a tree, then took off his gauntlet, lowered his aura, and held out his hand to her - revealing it was extremely stout and fair-skinned.

Bradagan:Just do it, no idea what you're going for but I can take a lot of punishment if you haven't noticed!

Viola:But-

Bradagan:*grabs her hand* Just do what you have to do!

Viola grabbed Bradagan's hand, he grunted in pain as it began withering. Viola's spine and nerves repaired themselves as her flesh reformed and her skin grew back over it, she blinked as her color returned and Bradagan took his hand away, observing it as it withered down to a set of extremely thick and round bones - it inflated back to its previous state as a pinkish coloring pumped through the veins beneath his skin.

Viola:*Breathes loudly and holds her throat* Holy crap, that hurt! Thanks Big Guy!

He looked at his hand and slid his gauntlet back on.

Bradagan:*wincing* Likewise, are you alright?

Viola: Good as new, literally. How's your hand?

Bradagan:I'll be fine. What was that power?

Viola:Well, it's my semblance. I can pretty much drain any living flesh and use it to regenerate my own.

Bradagan:That's quite powerful!

Viola:*annoyed* Yeah, but it only works on living stuff and it's gotta have its aura down. Unless I want to commit murder or go overboard in defending myself against a dime a dozen thug who doesn't have one it's about as useful as nipples on a fish.

Bradagan:Ironic, I could imagine it being highly coveted by less savory types. I can convert my aura into body mass, though the rate of regenerating lost tissue isn't quite as efficient as just absorbing blows with it. That being said I think it's a good thing we've been paired up - seems like I can help compensate for your illness, though I'd rather you not make a habit of it.

Viola:Uh, yeah. Me neither. Speaking of which, gonna put another capsule in before more of those monsters show up.

Back on the cliff;

Glynda put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

Ozpin: It seems fate was kind to pair those two together, I only wish it didn't make their first outing so traumatic.

Glynda:I'll say, I was afraid that poor girl was going to die. I can't imagine what went through Bradagan's head too.

Dannel:*on the scroll* What do we do, Glyn?

Glynda:Nevermind, they're fine - as you were.

In the forest;

Bradagan turned towards the tree where the Beowolf was eating as Viola looked through her vest, growing increasingly panicked as she found only snack bars.

Viola:*friendly tone with a fake grin* Hey, Big Guy!

Bradagan: What do you need, Viola?

Viola:How long do you think you can keep up the whole "Healing me" thing?

Bradagan:For a while I suppose, I have a large aura and the armor mitigates a lot of damage to it in a combat situation. Why do you ask?

Viola:Oh, no real reason! It's just because I *suddenly becomes furious* FORGOT TO STOCK MY DAMN VEST!

Her voice echoed several times, scaring off flocks of birds.

Bradagan blinked.

Viola:...Sorry, not mad at you. *sits on a stump, sighs, and hits herself in the head* I am so STUPID! It's still loaded with snacks from flying around Vale the past month, that was my only spare!

The two looked over the treeline as two flares shot upwards, followed by a third in another location following a scream.

Bradagan:Oh my, that's three out.

Viola looked at her own flare gun.

Bradagan: You don't have to quit, like I said I can keep you patched up for a while - the neck injury didn't take too much out of me.

Viola:Wha-? Oh, I wasn't really being serious when I asked that. I don't expect someone to cover up for my own screw-ups, don't want them to. I don't want to get you killed.

Bradagan:Viola, I matured in Fomoria. This lovely patch of green is nothing more than a long walk - if anything watching out for you makes things interesting!

Viola:*dryly* So I'm a handicap huh? *head sinks* You really suck at cheering people up, but I appreciate you trying.

Bradagan:*grumbles* Open mouth, insert foot. *speaks up* I guess what I'm trying to say is you have room for error and I think the two of us teaming up is an excellent opportunity to let you spread your wings as it were. Besides, you're one of the first friends I've made and I'd hate to see you pack up and leave. I grew up having to live among these things so a difference in our performance is to be expected.

Viola sighed and looked at her flare again.

Bradagan:Come on, give it a try. At least give me an opportunity to make up for insulting you with the "handicap" comment. We all have to start out somewhere and the path to success is paved with myriads of mistakes.

Viola:*defeated sigh* Sounds like a fun trip. *puts her flare away* Fine, but please don't get killed on my account.

Bradagan:Oh, I won't. Now, let's go see who got killed.

He walked over to the tree the Beowolf was feeding by, revealing a freshly stripped and mostly destroyed smatter of bloodied bones, tattered clothing, and a backpack soaked in blood to the point of dripping.

Viola:*Recoils* Ugh! Who or..*narrows eyes* What was it?

Bradagan:A hiker would be my first guess. Apart from the fact grimm rarely eat animals, these are human bones. Not to mention the items scattered about..

Viola:Oh, great! They deliberately hold out on eating to save room JUST for us.

Bradagan: In essence, yes. *picks up the backpack* Why someone would travel through a forest utilized for combat training is beyond me.

He rummaged through the backpack; taking a flashlight and bottle of water from it.

Viola: *bemused* Guess he doesn't need it anymore, huh?

Bradagan:Nope! *swigs water* Still cold. Want some?

Viola:*holds hand to chin* Dead body water...Hrm...I'm gonna...*tsks* Pass. I'll gladly take that flashlight, though.

Bradagan held the flashlight to her and wiped the blood off, she took it somewhat hesitantly.

The two journeyed further into the thicker brush of the forest, with the atmosphere getting notably darker due to the thicker treeline.

Viola:*activates the flashlight, unnerved* Why are we going through the darkest parts of the forest?

Bradagan: Seems the wolves came from this general direction so it'll likely lead to our destination. Plus larger, more dangerous grimm prefer being near open areas as they're typically where humans would be spotted. In the thicker brush we're actually safer due to only smaller grimm being able to move around easily and bothering to lurk about due to their lack of hunting experience. Also, what did I say about getting scared?

Viola:Sorry! I've never been in a forest before. Sparse evergreens around my house hardly count, this whole experience has been kinda surreal!

A smaller Nevermore flew over Viola in a threatening display, she casually killed it by slicing it in half with a wristblade. It hit the ground with a weak squawk.

Bradagan:You're getting the hang of this! Good work.

Viola:*Smiles* Thanks.

Something scuttled towards them in the underbrush, heading towards Viola's leg.

Viola:...GYAH!

A chittering deathstalker crawled from underneath the bush.

Bradagan:It's just a deathstalker.

Viola:Just a- JUST a DEATHSTALKER?!

Bradagan:*Stomps on it, prompting a dying squeak* Yes.

Viola:That was the biggest scorpion I've ever seen!

Bradagan:That was just a newborn.

Viola:*pales* So a Baby then.

Bradagan:Yes, general rule for Grimm is that the smaller they start out, the larger and faster they grow. While they're pretty clumsy when fighting live targets, they excel when it comes to raw collateral damage.

The squawk of a giant Nevermore boomed overhead.

Viola:...*whispers and shakes* Pleasedon'tbethemompleasedon'tbethemompleasedon'tbethemom....

Bradagan: Don't worry about it, it's heading off in a completely different direction. Also, Grimm also don't actually care about each other, they're pure evil!

Viola:*Dryly* These lessons of yours just keep getting better.

Bradagan:Yes. In fact they're completely soulless, an un-living manifestation of destruction itself! It's almost as if they were designed as a perfect weapon to track and assault humanity in their moments of weakness by some mad god. They don't have to eat, sleep, drink, feel pain or grief, and they almost exclusively attack mankind and our constructs. They're foul creatures that are drawn to hatred, sadness, despair, and fury like flies to a rancid corpse. A tailor-made enemy for humanity that combats us with a vile cunning that could shadow our own intellect and a rabid fanaticism that would prompt the young and expendable ones to throw their lives down if it just meant they could make one of us suffer or bleed!

Viola:*Weakly gives a double thumbs up* Sweet.

Bradagan:*holds up his finger* It's best to get this all out in the open. NOW, let us sally forth!

They proceeded to move through the forest, encountering several grimm in a violent montage.

\-------

Viola stomped on a deathstalker, her foot wasn't heavy enough and it reacted by stinging her in the shin. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was brought to her knees and dogpiled by several more that began pumping her full of Venom.

Bradagan swatted them off and healed her.

\----

Viola slashed at a flock of small nevermores, she panicked and got her blade stuck in a tree behind them on accident, prompting them to descend on her in an angry flurry of gruesome pecking with one flying off with an eyeball.

Bradagan walked over to what was left of her and winced, held out his hand, and healed her.

\----

Viola chased a black bear cub with a white-furred upper head as Bradagan watched on in the expectation of imminent terror. She was chased back by a very large, camper van-sized mother with white spots on her shoulders and rump that caught up to her.

A huge blood spray hit Bradagan, prompting a recoil of empathic pain and him taking off his gauntlet with a sigh.

\----

Viola fought a pair of Beowolves as Bradagan cheered her on. She managed to evade their attacks well enough, impale one through the head, and stabbed one in the chest. The Beowolf writhed and puked ichor before falling over dead. She retracted her blade and leapt in excitement, not noticing Bradagan's panicked flailing or the deathstalker crawling over behind her. The angry scorpion-shaped abomination stabbed her in the rump causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, fall to her knees, and get subsequently dogpiled by more stinging deathstalkers as Bradagan facepalmed.

He healed her again.

\-------

The two continued through the forest, Bradagan's countenance has dropped as he wearily dragged his weapon along the ground behind him. Viola looked up as two more flares rose in the distance.

Viola:*mutters* Can't say I blame 'em.

Bradagan:*Wheeze* I'm bleedin' knackered....My aura's just about shot!

The mother bear roared angrily at the two from a distance, her cub nuzzled under her legs.

Viola:I'm sorry, okay!? I thought you were a Grimm!

Bradagan:Yes, Spotted Bears are often mistaken for Ursai by the inexperienced due to their patterns. It's a useful adaptation however, Ursa are less likely to attack them if their paths cross and most people and animals aren't nearly as tempted to bother the cubs.

Viola:*Exhale* I'm sorry you got paired up with me.

Bradagan stopped his advance, turned to face her, then put his hand on her shoulder. His tone was obviously tired but he was both stern and friendly.

Bradagan: Don't. Worry. About it.

Viola:How can I not? I won't be able to forgive myself if I get you killed 'cause of my own incompetence!

Bradagan:Viola, you're a fish out of water. You're at this academy in order to learn, same as I. You'll get better as you go along. Now if there's anything to be critical of it was the violation of common sense in not watching for further attackers before letting your guard down with the Beowolves and leaving yourself open to get stung, but I'm certain that you were just caught up in the moment and.....Viola?

Viola was being carried away by a swarm of large chihuahua-sized grimm ants with their heads upward, using their sizeable driver ant-like pincers to cuff her arms and legs while one in front had her head resting on its back, binding it with its forelegs while leading the others by sight.

Viola: HELP!

Bradagan:*intruiged* Ahhh, Myrmadites! I've never seen these in person.

He picked one up in his hand to get a closer observation.

Bradagan:A militaristic and highly efficient ant-like grimm, their primary prey being unsupervised children at sunday picnics and off-guard people in wooded areas. Known for having, proportionally, the greatest raw strength out of all Grimm!

Observing the one in Bradagan's hand; they're heavily armored grimm, covered entirely in a white shell with the exception of their legs and antennae, along with their oversized pincers over their smaller, shear-like mandibles.

Viola:*being carried into a burrow, utterly horrified* BRAD!!!

Bradagan:I'm sorry, I'm on my way. *grips the one in his hand, crushing it into ichor as it let out a dying squeak*

The other Myrmadites immediately dropped Viola and turned to face Bradagan.

Viola's head was in the burrow, she swiftly rolled away from it and ran to Bradagan's side.

Viola: Took ya long enough!

Bradagan:Sorry, I like to know as much about new grimm as quickly and thoroughly as possible, I get a bit sidetracked.

Viola:*Furiously* I was almost ant food!

The Myrmadites squealed in unison, clicking their mandibles.

The ground shifted around their burrow as a long-legged individual the size of a large car crawled out. It's highly disproportionate and more long than wide, with its head and pincers making up around 70% of its body mass. It was completely unarmored with the exception of its head. It continued crawling out, revealing a massive ichor-leaking abdomen of equal size thats drippings gave rise to more myrmadites.

Bradagan:Ah, the queen! *twirls Gaebolga and assumes a combat position* This'll be my first time confronting one, it'll be an excellent learning experience for us both!

The queen reared up and let out an alien shriek, her weighty abdomen detached and fell into the burrow as she spread a pair of enormous wings, revealing a smaller, more compact abdomen that ejected a long, thin stinger. The Myrmidites all crawled over and began attaching to her with their mandibles and legs. A massive shadow loomed over the two trainees as her enormous head, legs, and wings became proportional to a gigantic, seething body made of Myrmidites attached to each other. They clamped onto her unarmored body and legs forming deadly claws, a toothy chattering underside, and a thick bumpy shell down the queen's back and neck to keep her head balanced and protected. Surplus Myrmadites attached behind the body and formed an immense writhing abdomen.

Viola:*gets into a combat position* Aw man!

Bradagan:*observing it* Hmmm..

The Queen charged, Bradagan casually stepped out of the way as Viola ducked at the last second, she yelled and widened her eyes briefly as she notices the queen lowering her biting lower body and rolled out of the way at the last second, then jumping up onto her feet and firing both bolts into the side of the ant construct, activating wind dust phials that engulf her in air blades. The queen screeches as several of the myrmidites fall off dead, the ones acting as armor quickly being replaced from the survivors in abdominal mass. While notable, the move had done little but shrink the size of the abdomen slightly.

Bradagan:Interesting...

The queen leapt at Bradagan, somersaulting through the air and thrusting her weighty abdomen downward, Bradagan evaded by jumping back a couple yards.

Bradagan:Curious...

Viola clapped her hands together in the queen's direction in Dornroschens power fist mode, discharging a short-ranged blast of fire dust at her legs, prompting an explosion and a squeal from the queen as her legs were lamed and she fell lopsided. Several more myrmidites crawled from the abdomen and moved to the legs to bind them in place, compensating fully for their malfunction at the cost of the abdomen shrinking a bit more.

Bradagan:Fascinating...

Viola:Why aren't you helping?!

She screeched furiously as the myrmidites took a more offensive stance and the queen leapt towards Viola more swiftly, she punched at the queen's head with impact phials as it charged, doing very little besides infuriating it further. It responded by jumping upward and stabbing at Viola with her abdomen that released a long stinger, grazing her arm and leaving a notable gash as it ejected boiling black venom into the air nearby that left the ground bare where it landed.

Bradagan:*tilts his head* Uh huh...

Viola:*winces and holds her arm* BRAD!

The queen rushed over to Viola and attempted to body slam her. She failed to evade in time but before succeeding in mutilating Viola with her biting underside the queen was hit in the head by a missile, causing a large explosion that knocked her aside harmlessly by several feet.

Bradagan:*Voice take a stern tone as Gaebolga's larger head smokes, then shuts* Got it.

The queen chattered as she rose onto her feet, turning her enmity towards Bradagan.

She charged and jumped, attempting to slam her abdomen down. Bradagan planted Gaebolga by the large end and spun the mechanism beneath the shorter head. It drove directly into Gaebolga, with the polearm releasing a warhead blowing the abdomen and the Myrmidites composing it to smithereens; prompting the queen to take to the air with her wings due to her newfound lighter weight. Bradagan slashed at the queen, though she swiftly evaded and attempted to counter each blow with a sting.

Bradagan:Viola, get the wings!

Viola:On it!

Viola jumped up behind the queen, firing another short-ranged blast of fire dust that incinerated her gossamer wings. As both landed, the furious queen turned to Viola and charged, with Bradagan jumping down from above in an attempt to impale her head. It failed as Gaebolga slid off of the shell, and the queen bucked him off.

Bradagan:*lands on his feet* Her head's nearly indestructible!

Viola:*evading several bites and a sting* I've gathered!

Bradagan mounted Gaebolga onto his shoulder, pointing the large head forward. He fired a cryogenic warhead at her legs, but she managed to evade out of the attack. Viola narrowly dodged the explosion as the ground was plastered with ice as frost dust and snowflakes wafted through the air.

Bradagan:Dodge over the ice!

Viola did so, with the queen running over the ice after her and slipping. She fell to the ground lop-sided and tried to charge the two with her forelegs and right side, her stinger ejecting everywhere and mandibles chattering wildly.

Bradagan shot a fire warhead as the queen struggled helplessly, engulfing her entirely in a blade of fire.

Several incinerated myrmadites fell to the ground, clenching their legs inward as they're reduced to ash. The queen's unharmed, decapitated head landed and continued to shriek and chatter for a few seconds before finally dying. With the death of the queen, the remaining Myrmidites keeled over and their eyes dimmed as they melt into ichor.

Viola:*Breathing heavily*We..W-we did it....*eyes widen* We did it!!

Bradagan: *Walks over and held out his hand* Well done!

Viola:*shakes it* Awesome job there big guy!

Bradagan:I couldn't have done it without you, that was a squirrely one!

Viola:Phew...What's the deal with the delay though!? I could have been killed!

Bradagan: Apologies. I make a note to observe a Grimm's behavior before going on the offensive, but I understand in our current situation that sitting back and watching may not be a luxury I can afford. I'm used to fighting alone, you see.

Viola:*Still catching her breath* Yeah, yeah same here...So where to?

Bradagan:Well we've been heading in the right direction I assume. I suppose we keep going...Wait, one last thing.

Bradagan walked over to the ant burrow, he used the large head of Gaebolga like a spade and dug it out. The detached, dripping abdomen laid within twitching, being protected by Guardian myrmidites and in the process of forming a new queen and soldiers. He stomped violently on it several times while ignoring the guardians biting at his heels. The newly-formed head and shells of the queen and soldiers were still soft and allowed for an easy execution of the fetal entities. The guardians weakly squealed and flipped onto their backs with the destruction of the egg case, twitching and dying.

Viola:Ew!

Bradagan:*kicks the ichor off of his feet* Indeed. If we didn't destroy that thing the colony would have been re-established by the end of the day. It's the reason why Myrmidites are so hard to kill off once they've gotten anchored somewhere.

Viola:Why do the small ones just die like that?

Bradagan:The soldiers are almost useless on their own without a queen to puppeteer their simple minds, and the guardians have no purpose or use without an egg case and thus have no point to go on. That's the leading theory at least, I'm not sure how much water it holds.

Viola:Huh. Well, either way it's pretty convenient. Lets go!

Bradagan and Viola continued to make their way through the forest, they moved into a more open area.

Bradagan:Well, no grimm thus far -*Grabs a Beowolf by the head as it lunges from the nearby brush, wringing its neck with a loud snap and tossing it in the same motion* that have really been worth our time.

Viola casually slashed two approaching nevermore, then stepped on a small deathstalker as it emerged from the nearby bush, taking careful note to augment her strike with impact dust to crush it thoroughly.

Bradagan:Good work!

Viola:Thanks! I've gotten use to the small ones at least.

Bradagan Held out Gaebolga to the left at the last second as an ursa charged, causing it to run into a lethal impalement. He lifted the weapon up and tossed it backwards into the bushes causing a loud, rustling thud.

Viola:Holy crap...Gonna be a while before I pull off something like that, though.

Bradagan:No worries! Baby steps Viola, it's your first day out of an entire school year.

Viola:I guess...Agh! *steps back and braces upon seeing an incoming Beowolf*

Bradagan:Stay calm, concentrate. Aim for the dead center of the chest. Or the eyes and bottom of the jaw if you want to show off.

Viola:*Fires a tethered blade out, stabbing it in the chest and then frying it with electric dust* I think I'll play it safe, thanks.

The withered, fried Beowolf fell to the ground and twitched as she retracted her tether.

Bradagan:*Applauds* Good work!

Viola:*Grins* Hey, I didn't die!

Her eyes widened in paranoia, she then Instinctively looked at the ground for deathstalkers, sighing in relief upon not seeing any.

Bradagan:Thus far the grimm have been a mixed bag, wherever this temple is they don't appear to congregate at it.

Viola:Works for me!

Bradagan walked over to an old, isolated tree and examined it, he noticed some moss growing towards the north.

Bradagan: We're heading away from the cliff at least.

Viola:How can ya tell?

Bradagan:Here in this part of Remnant Moss predominantly grows on the north side of a tree, general rule being whichever direction gets the most shade. You have to take a lot of other factors into consideration though. Nearby objects, slope of the terrain, mountains. I think this particular case would make for an accurate compass, however.

Viola:Sweet! That'll be good to know if I ever lose a compass.

In the nearby bushes, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark were stalking the two.

Cardin:Told you following them would cut out most of the work for us!

Dove:*timidly* I dunno Cardin, think we could just ask to tag along instead of sneaking around? They seem nice enough.

Russel: And stick our necks out? Pass. They're drawing all the grimm-

Sky:And the big guy's killing the HELL out of 'em! I'm with Dove, I say we just head out and introduce ourselves. He might think we're an Ursa in the bush and shoot one of those warheads at us!

Cardin:And that's why I'm the leader, just shut up and follow me!

Dove: I really don't wanna get blown up on my first day...

Bradagan and Viola got to the wayshrine; however, the relics were absent.

Viola:So, uhh..Is this the temple?

Bradagan:*looking around* I don't think so, it looks more like a wayshrine.

Viola:Obviously, but the headmaster hasn't exactly made much sense so far so this organized pile of rocks could be the outhouse of the gods for all we know.

Bradagan:...Eugh. *steps away from it*.....I believe I see the actual temple complex further ahead! *points with Gaebolga*

Viola:Cool, lets go!

The two moved ahead, CRDL following quietly. However, they stopped at the Wayshrine.

Dove:Why'd we stop?

Cardin:I'm not gonna go into that Temple if I don't have to, it's creepy and probably full of grimm! This'll be a nice place to catch a breather.

Russel:*kicks back against a wall, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head* How're we gonna get the relics though?

Cardin: Those two will do all the work for us.

Russel:*Grins and laughs* I like that plan!

Dove:*meekly* I REALLY don't want to fight them...

Cardin:Please, it's four against two, and carrot top can hardly hold her own against a Beowolf! We can gangbang the big guy, he's gotta be worn down by now!

Skylark: Did you NOT see what he did to that Ursa? It was like he was shoveling horse shit! And I heard he grew up in a red zone, he'll probably eat us alive! Literally!

Cardin:*shrug* So will Grimm.

Skylark:....Fair point.

Bradagan and Viola made their way through the temple courtyard. The ground was almost completely obscured in a dense, white mist. The central tower loomed overhead ominously as peals of fog whirled upwards, peaking ever so slightly above the mountain range behind it.

Viola:Wow, this place is big...And creepy!

Bradagan: It is rather ominous with all the fog. Keep an eye out for Deathstalkers.

Viola: Hm...

Bradagan:I wonder what this temple was for?

Viola:Dunno, don't see any statues.

The two walk towards the edge of the cliff rather slowly. As Viola went forward, Bradagan held out Gaebolga to stop her and pushed her backwards.

Bradagan:Careful.

Viola looks down with a squint and notices she almost stepped into the ravine.

Viola:GYAH!!! *Clings onto Bradagan*

Bradagan:We need to be cautious. Heights and fog do not mix well.

Viola:*Shivering* No kidding..How did you see in that armor with all this fog around!?

Bradagan:I didn't. I felt the ground shifting.

He propped his visor slightly.

Bradagan:I think the relics would be in that central building.

Viola fired her grappling hook and activated fire dust, the light radiating from it reflected off of the shining chest pieces.

Bradagan:*nods in approval* VERY clever! Now..How shall we get across?

Viola:*whines and buckles* There's no bridge?!

Bradagan:No, not that I can see. Also, we REALLY need to work on this acrophobia of yours. Hold on to me.

Viola grabbed onto his shoulders, Bradagan opened Gaebolga's larger head and popped it into the ground, he fired a high impact round that propelled the two towards the central building with the explosion shaking the ground and rousing something from inside the ravine. A loud roar echoed as a monstrous, fog-enshrouded creature flew directly upward and out of sight, prompting a frightful scream from both.

Bradagan grabbed onto a pillar in the temple and spun downwards to slow his descent, hopping off towards the center as he reached the ground.

Bradagan:Whew...We've made it.

Viola:*wheezes* Sorry..Again!

Bradagan: Please, stop apologizing. I do enough of that myself. *Sits down against a statue of a roaring wyvern in the center and exhales* You're fine.

Viola cautiously looked around. The fog swiftly dissipated, to the point where everything was revealed and it only had a notable presence deep in the ravine.

Viola:*looks out* Whatever it was, it stirred the fog up...

Bradagan: Curious, I've never seen a temple like this. Hardly any bridges, I don't see how anybody could get around.

Viola:*Sits down next to him* Wanna rest up?

Bradagan:*Wearily* I'd love to catch my breath.

Viola:Okay. *reaches into her pouch and pulls out a large energy bar* Snack?

Bradagan:*Takes it* Why, thank you!

He popped the entire thing in his visor and chewed it, spitting out the wrapper before swallowing.

Viola:Well, guess you got a big jawline...I was kinda wanting to share it.

Bradagan:*Swallows* Oh, sorry.

Viola:*reaches into her pouch* Nah, you did most of the heavy lifting. *opens another* Besides, I got more. Silver lining to forgetting my dust, I guess.

Bradagan reached up and grabbed a white rook chess piece.

Bradagan:So these are the Relics, then?

Viola:Guess so.

Bradagan:Think there's any significance to which ones we grab?

Viola:Eh, no telling. *grabs the other white rook* Guess we're doing a two-man team thing, there's only two of each piece and we haven't seen anybody else.

Bradagan:Perhaps. Seems disproportionate to the number of students though.

Viola:*mouth full* Well if his speech is any indication, he probably wasn't expecting half of us to make it back.

Another flare rose in the distance.

Viola:Probably not wrong for thinking so. Eesh, I can get this test is rough but come on, what are combat schools teaching these weenies? Starting to feel grateful for being privately trained by my dad...*thinks* And, uh, you talking me down from firing mine off.

Bradagan: Oh pish posh, you only considered it out of concern for me as opposed to being scared like the rest of these children. Anyho, now that the fog's gone I see a bridge. Want to head back?

Viola:*pockets the empty wrapper as she looks at the bridge* You've GOT to be kidding me! *Sighs* Yeah, lets go back; I'm beat.

The two made it across the bridge and headed towards the Wayshrine; where CRDL awaited them.

Cardin:Hey there you two! How'd the temple go?

Viola:Great! We got the relics, they're in the temple back there.

Cardin:Neat! Can I see 'em?

Viola:Eh? Why?

Cardin:Just curious, I want to make sure we know what to look for is all.

Viola:They're giant chess pieces, in the central building of the temple back there. Kinda hard to miss, 'specially since the fog cleared out.

Russel and Skylark stepped forward, Dove was last and had a look of perpetual worry.

Cardin:Alright, I'll stop beating around the bush. *holds out his hand* Hand 'em over!

Bradagan:*Steps forward, speaking angrily* Pardon?

Dove and Skylark recoiled slightly, the other two were unphased.

Cardin:My boys and I have fought long and hard to get here so we'll be taking your relics!

Viola:*Steps up to them* Oh like we haven't!? Piss off!

Bradagan looks at Viola in surprise.

Viola:I've been bit, stung, pecked, mauled, and CARRIED OFF BY ANTS, I'm not about to have my day ruined by some generic, bland thugs that belong in the background at best, so I'll say this one more time real nice and clear so you can understand with your itty-bitty darkhorse brains. PISS OFF, YOU WEEK OLD JACKSTAINS!

Dove:*Honestly Hurt, his eyes glaze with tears* G....Generic?

Russel:Bland!?

Skylark:*narrows his eyes* "Darkhorse"!?

Cardin:*Growls* Wrong answer!

Cardin drew his mace and stepped towards Viola, Bradagan stepped in front of her and drew Gaebolga to defend her. Cardin sucker-punched him in the helmet and kicked him in the knee, then swung his mace, striking him in the chest and prompting him to stagger back. Russel immediately leapfrogged off of Cardin and kicked Bradagan in the head with both legs, bouncing off backwards as Cardin charged forward and strikes him with his mace again, this time setting off a large, fiery explosion from the crystal on the top, sending Bradagan careening into a tree and breaking his aura, he slumped while holding his head.

Cardin:*Rests his mace on his shoulder* Wow, That was...Easy. *to Viola* Now, Hand them o-

Cardin was punched in the face with a cryogenic strike from Viola, encasing his head in ice, and then brought onto his knees by a strike in the gut with a fire-infused kick. Russel ran up to her from behind and unsheathed his daggers, attempting a backstab that was thwarted by a last-second sweep kick causing him to clumsily land on top of her.

Russel grinned, Viola responded with a disgusted scowl and punched him off via the side of his head with an explosive strike. Skylark came down from above and attempted to impale her with his halberd, she evaded swiftly and kicked him in the side of his knee following with an uppercut to the jaw as he staggered up.

She turned towards Dove, who is nervously stood near Bradagan. He fires several rounds from his gunblade haphazardly and she launched her grappling blade towards the horizontal top of a pair of stray columns, amplifying them with gravity dust. She swung inward and grabbed his head between her knees, swinging in a circle repeatedly as he let out a long, nauseated groan as she picked up speed. She then let go towards the end of her tether and sent him flying upwards with a fading scream as she landed on top of the columns.

Skylark effortlessly jumped up to the top and swung his halberd at her before she could unwind her tether, she detached her bracers and parried his strikes with nothing but advancing kicks. He managed to hold his own just barely until he reached the end and lost his footing, in the second he tripped up Viola kicked him in the crotch with a fire-dust empowered kick prompting a high pitched scream from him as he flew upwards and hit the ground with a painful thud and shattering his aura.

She jumped over to re-equip her bracers and proceeded to swing down in the opposite direction as the tether unwound, with Cardin managing to thaw out and approaching the base towards the end of her swing, readying his mace like a baseball bat. She evaded the swing and knocked him to the ground by raising her leg backward and striking him in the chin, retracting her blade and using the gravity-amplified gauntlets to grab his mace and effortlessly handle the weight. She struck him in the chest in a similar way to Bradagan, then struck him upside the head when he recoiled which caused him to Sprawl into Skylark with the initial strike shattering his aura and leaving a huge bruise on his temple. Russel attempted another backstab, she grabbed him by the throat.

Russel gulped.

Viola:*narrows her eyes and brings him in by the collar* Before I rip your teeth out, I just wanted to remind you leaving us alone was an option!

She threw him on the ground and pounded him several times in the head with her fists until his aura broke, then one extra strike that knocked him, along with a lower canine tooth, out. She then heaved him onto her back and threw him into the pile.

Viola:*mockingly* "Ooops".

Dove's scream came back into hearing range as he fell from the sky and landed on the three, his aura breaking.

Viola:*Snickers* Love Gravity dust.

The four moaned in pain as Viola walked over to Bradagan.

Viola:Talk to me Big Guy! Are you ok? *grabs his hand*

Bradagan stood up.

Bradagan:*holds his head* I'm fine, I've actually been conscious this entire time. I couldn't look away, that battle was just...Poetry!

Viola:*Blush* Thanks...But why didn't ya just murder 'em? I took you as some kinda Ace.

Bradagan: Clever rats waited until I was exhausted from Grimmslaying, even I have my limits.

Viola:Eh, I get it.

Bradagan:*coldly* Now, one last thing...

Bradagan looked at CRDL, they weakly went to get up as their auras manifested slowly. He drew Gaebolga and walked behind them with an angry growl. He opened the larger blade head and aimed it below them.

Cardin:Oh sh-

Viola:*holds arm out* Wait-

He fired a high-impact warhead right beneath them, causing them to launch over the horizon with all four screaming in unison.

Viola:You'll...Break their auras again. Hoo boy.

Bradagan:Oh. Well, I'm glad you didn't tell me, I would have lost my excuse. *sits down* Don't worry, at the height and distance that warhead sent them their auras will reform before they land. Probably.

Viola:*hiss* If you say so. You okay?

Bradagan:*looks around* I didn't want them hearing this, the simple truth is I just don't do well against people. They're so...Complicated. My reaction time isn't top-notch and I find Grimm easier to read. Really, the only reason I moved to Beacon so fast was simply because I was grossly overpowered compared to primary combat schoolers who've probably never fought for their lives before. Intimidation and other forms of psychological assault is my best defense against human opponents and I was actually hoping I'd bluff away Cardin from us. *taps out a large dent on his chestplate* Didn't work. Mind keeping my ineptitude a secret?

Viola: Not a problem big guy! Also, you're plenty scary, if he didn't think he'd have a big advantage he probably wouldn't have tried attacking you.

Bradagan:I appreciate that, want to head back to the cliff? I'm starved.

Viola:You read my mind!

\-------

Back at the cliff;

Glynda: Well! That was an impressive display by miss Schlitz.

Ozpin: It's to be expected given her parentage, and Bradagan has proven himself to be quite the capable hunter and tracker. I believe the two will balance each other out quite nicely, don't you think?

Glynda: Absolutely, and they appear to be fast friends!

Cardin and his cronies' screams were heard as they careened towards the cliff and landed squarely on some of the springs, their auras breaking again.

Ozpin:Excellent, you lads are the first to make it back! Did you retrieve the relics?

Cardin:..N..No...

The springs re-activated, CRDL gasped and looked up at Ozpin with a gaze that begged for mercy.

Ozpin:*Cheerfully* Then off you go!

The four were tossed back into the forest with another synchronized scream. Ozpin sipped his cocoa with a smile as he watched them soar.

Glynda:You really have a foul sense of humor, you know that?

Ozpin:Glynda, when you've been around as long as I have you'll learn that having a dark sense of humor will make life much better. *chuckles* You'll never stop laughing! *sips*

Later at the temple;

RWBY and JNPR were browsing the relics, with the corpse of the deathstalker and decapitated nevermore dissolving nearby.

Weiss:Looks like someone's already been here, the white rooks are missing.

Pyrrha:*reading her scoll* Okay, the two pairs with the relics of the same type and color will be made into a team of four.

Yang:*looking over the Knights* How about a cute little pony?

Blake:Fine by me. *picks up the Black knight*

Yang:*rolls eyes* Figures.

Blake:*annoyed* What's that supposed to mean?

Yang:*Mimics Blake's tone* "Because it's dark....Like my soul!"

Blake narrowed her eyes, then turned and angrily walked away.

Yang:What? Wait, I'm just teasing you! I'm sorry! Come back! *waves* I'll be your best friend!

Jaune:Okay! *Grabs two white bishop pieces and turns towards Weiss, holding one out* Last chance to be on a team with me Snow Angel~

Weiss grabbed the other black knight, completely ignoring him. Ruby latched onto Yang in joy.

Jaune:Aw man...

Pyrrha pat him on the shoulder.

Nora:*grabs the white bishop from Jaune* Mine!

Ren:*Steps over to Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora - who is now balancing the white bishop on her nose* I suppose it's settled then. *grabs the other white bishop*

Jaune:*Dejectedly* Yeah..

Nora:C'mon Jaune, we make a GREAT team! You really Uhhh...Distracted the CRAP out of that Deathstalker back there!

Blake walked a short distance away, but stopped as her bow twitched slightly. She widened her eyes and backed off in slight surprise as CRDL landed in front of her battered and bruised, their auras breaking again.

Ruby:JEEPERS! What happened to you guys?!

CRDL responded with a chorus of pained grunts.

\-------

Later the same evening, the initiation exam was over. All of the students had gathered in the auditorium as Ozpin stood upon the stage alongside Glynda and Danelle, with the various chess pieces behind them on a matching table. All of the students who avoided dropping out have made it back, some worse for wear but in one piece.

Ozpin:Now before we begin, I want to take a moment to say that dropouts aside everyone performed adequately, and despite a few close calls there were no student casualties. For the latter I want to acknowledge and thank our diligent Warden and Wildlife of Remnant expert, Danelle Kakariki. Without which this academy could not stand. Everyone, give her a round of applause.

Everyone applauded, Viola in particular.

Ozpin: *Adopts a more serious tone* Now, I want you all to pay attention as I will once again keep this brief. Every one of you standing here has made it through our initiation exam, and for that I applaud each and every one of you. While some have faced the challenge with excitement and emerged unphased, many of you are shocked or frightened. You're likely wondering why I've put you through such a harrowing ordeal, with all of this being yoked upon you on your very first day. Beacon academy is no ordinary Academy you see, we will be frequently be putting you through trials that you will find in the real world of Hunters. While many of you are among the best and brightest to graduate from your primary combat schools, they have all done little to truly prepare you for the challenges you will face both here and down the road.

The students looked at each other.

Ozpin:Children, you have no scope of what horrors and dangers Remnant contains. Not only from the creatures of Grimm, but from your own fellow man and the many other perils in and out of the great walls that shield us from extinction. Beacon has always stood in order to prepare true hunters to pioneer the next generation of humanity as we attempt to eek out a life in this deadly world. Here at this academy you will face ordeals, violence, and terrors you've never seen before or even imagined. You will be hurt, exhausted, brought to your limits and dragged beyond your breaking points, and you may even lose your very lives, or worse.

Everyone in the auditorium looked at Ozpin. Many were uncertain, off-put, and frightened.

Jaune gulped loudly. Ruby stared determined, while Viola looked somewhat shocked. Yang had a notable smirk with her hands on her hips.

Ozpin: I am telling you this as an honest, fair, and true warning. If you choose to walk away you will face no condemnation or derision, we are all merely human beings after all. What this life will demand of you is far more than what any sane person should desire. The life of a Hunter is an existence stretched, torn, and stained in blood, sweat, and tears.

Bradagan merely stared at Ozpin with his arms folded.

Ozpin: ..But on the other hand, this is a life that will grant you the possibility of being immortalized. You will develop unbreakable friendships and bonds of trust that will be forged and tested in the hottest fires, and as humanity enters the next age you will be the ones to lead the charge. To cut a path through a choking darkness and shine as a light for the rest of mankind to advance against our ancient enemies, and lay down even greater strongholds in this world that seeks to drag us all into annihilation. Whether you do this for honor, glory, vengeance, wealth, power, charity, out of gratitude, be it personal satisfaction or to make life a little better for your fellow man...Regardless of whatever your motives may be, I will salute and bow to you on behalf of all of Remnant for the sacrifices you are about to make - and you will be welcomed into the halls and fellowship of Beacon with open arms, no longer as mere children, but as young and proud warriors.

The audience applauded.

Ozpin:I will now begin calling you up on stage. If you want to back out, this is your last chance before you leave your former life behind.

Ozpin began calling the team names as the students quietly chatter among themselves, stopping to applaud each assignment.

Viola: Wow, that's uhh..Different than what he said before, it's almost like he's an entirely different person. That was kinda inspirational, despite being so brutally honest.

Bradagan: Agreed, I do hope everyone here truly knows what they're getting into. *Uncrosses his arms*

Ozpin: Frank, Ron, Arnie, and Todd McKenzie!

The brothers whooped, hollered, and walked on stage.

Ozpin:You four retrieved the white pawn pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team..FRAT!

Their reaction was even louder than the first, they walked off the stage.

Ozpin: Higgins Hosseldorf, Brauner Urban, Amikomi Kurotori, and Neville Dupont!

Four students walked onto the stage.

Higgins was A large, slightly tanned, burly, grey eyed, and very rotund student with armadillo ears and dark hair topped by a white ten gallon hat, he wore an ornate, matching suit with a bolo tie that had a black frame and blue gem. He turned to face the cliff, revealing a large nine-banded armadillo shell that covered his back and led to a tail. He had a large, folded, portable mortar on his back along with a fancy leather belt carrying a large bowie knife and a thick, double barreled revolver with two cylinders within. He was a bit shorter than Bradagan and matched his width, but with more fat and a skeletal frame that wasn't as thick.

Brauner was a tall, broad boar faunus with a rugged appearance despite his youth. He had a pair of boar tusks sticking out of his bottom lip, brown skin, blue eyes and a rust-colored mullet. He wore a dull blue muscle shirt with the insignia of a glaring hog with a short tear at the base of his neck along with a sleeveless leather jacket, fingerless biker gloves, torn black jeans, and thick matching strapped shoes. He had a necklace made from a chain with a tusk amulet, a chain on his belt, and His weapon was a long, barbed chain tipped with a morningstar that seemed to be made from four detachable star-like heads with a dust capsule tucked in the middle along with a small pack kept on the back containing dust capsules. He also had a barbed chain tattoo on his right bicep with some small aesthetic blood drips. He was a bit taller than Higgins.

Amikomi stood a bit shorter than Brauner and had a fair, but striking appearance with sharp features. He had narrowed red eyes, pale skin, and pitch-black feathery hair he kept in a long braid. He wore black hakama and red haori with a white shirt underneath, and red sandals. On the back of his haori there was a black raven-like phoenix with red eyes turning to face the viewer with white background underneath the sun. His weapon was a silvery, black-sheathed zanbato that was taller than him strapped to his back with a black hilt studded with white markings, and he had a white sash with a pair of folded fans strapped to it. Despite looking edgy enough to induce ocular bleeding, he yipped in joy upon being called and his eyes fluctuated to a darker red with his excitement.

Neville looked like an aggressive punk of average height and with a scrappy build, rather pale and with somewhat short spikey blonde hair with orange accents resembling a tuft of fire on his head with a matching goatee with dark blue eyes. He had pointed ears, fangs, sharp fingernails, and he was barefoot revealing his feet had sharp, pointed toenails. He wore no shirt, but had on an open and rather worn high, spiky collared jean jacket revealing his chest and abs along with a black laced pendant bearing a golden crest resembling a malicious little blaze of fire with a fangy grin and slanted, thin eyes. He wore torn black jeans along with fingerless leather gloves. His weapons were a pair of small flamethrowers he dual-wielded, with handles containing the trigger attached to small, three compartment fuel tanks with the fire spouts at the top and the air blower at the bottom, with the latter having a thick, cleaver like blade along the bottom for melee usage.

Ozpin:You found the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team HUNK. Congratulations, boys!

Higgins high-fived Amikomi, the ground shaking a bit when the former landed. Neville shot fire into the air and cackled in joy but was reigned in with a crack of Glynda's flog. Brauner just awkwardly waved.

Viola:....Who are those guys?

Bradagan:Just some fellow students I suppose, honestly nice to put a face on someone other than the twelve or so students we know of.

Ozpin: Bradagan Drust, Viola Schlitz!

Viola:*Excited* OOH! *Leads Bradagan by the hand up on stage*

Ozpin: You two retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team BDRS(Badarse).

The audience applauded.

Ozpin:Congratulations, you two!

Viola:*Begins jumping and thrusting her fists in the air* WOOO!!

Bradagan looked less than pleased and slouched in bereavement.

Ozpin:Seeing as you both acquired two pieces as opposed to instruction and we have an uneven amount of students, I'm putting you both in a pair. You will be partners and will have to rely on one another to face the trials lying ahead.

Bradagan:*whispering, obviously cringing in disgust* BDRS!? Really!? That's just..Juvenile! Embarrassing! Humiliating! Mortifying! It's like something a group of ten year olds playing pretend would make up for themselves but were afraid they'd get in trouble for saying "Ass"!

Ozpin:*Smugly* Consider it repayment for your little insulting tirade against me.

Bradagan:You heard that did you? Sorry.

Ozpin:It's quite alright young man, I don't hold grudges. *chuckle* I simply get even!

Bradagan: Fair enough, but where's the "R" from!?

Viola:*Without stopping her dance, her voice and breath shifting as she jumps* My middle name is Renee!

Bradagan sulked and groaned as Ozpin gestured them off the stage, Viola having a skip to her step.

Ozpin: Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, and Sky Lark!

Sky cringed upon his name being called, the four walk onto the stage.

Ozpin:You four collected the Black Bishop pieces after conveniently landing right in front of the temple, after failing to forcefully take the White Rooks from BDRS.

Cardin:*Grumbles* Thanks for putting us on the spot!

Ozpin:*Without breaking tone* You're welcome!

Cardin:*Annoyed* I MEANT-

Ozpin:*talks over him* From this point forward, you will be known as team CRDL(Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester! Congratulations. *Shoos them off the stage*

Viola:*Snickers* I kinda like this Headmaster!

Bradagan rubbed the back of his helm.

Ozpin:Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren.

The four move onto the stage.

Ozpin:You four collected the White Bishop Pieces, not quite what I was expecting...You seem more like a "Rook" sort of people.

Jaune:What do you mean?

Ozpin: From this day forward you will be known as team JNPR(Juniper) Led by Jaune Arc!

Jaune:Led by..L..Led by..

Ozpin:Congratulations, young man!

Pyrrha gave him a friendly shoulder punch, knocking him to the ground. She then picked him up after apologizing.

Ozpin: Now, finally we have -

A cocker spaniel faunus girl burst through the door.

Girl:*Bursts through the door, her outfit tattered and covered in ichor while holding a black pawn piece with some twigs in her hair* We got 'em! We got the relics!

Three more faunus in similar condition enter the room.

Ozpin:Ah, Right. I forgot! Terri Darlene, Jerry Frederic DeMouse, Larry Eugene Caediscylla, and, uh...Harry S. Beever.

Danelle:*Whispers to Ozpin* Sorry, Oz. They got lost and insisted they make their way back themselves.

The four walked up on stage.

Ozpin:*Off-mic* Fair enough. *returns to the mic* You retrieved the Black Pawn Pieces. You shall be named Team...Err, I haven't had time to think of a name so please give me a moment.

Terri was a fit, sporty girl of average height. She was fair skinned, brown eyed, and had curly short auburn hair with a pair of fluffy, matching cocker spaniel ears that nearly reached her shoulders. She wore a light blue choker with a gold, four sided diamond shaped pendant connected along with a blue T-shirt patterned with a paler star on the front and feathered wings on the back, white jean shorts with a tattered rim, and a pair of light blue sneakers with white accents. She had fingerless gloves and wielded a solid metal quarterstaff that was as tall she was with a split in the middle with blades at the end. She split it in half, wielding it like a pair of kali sticks.

Harry was the tallest student there, broad shouldered and with a cut physique. He was a picturesque young lumberjack, wearing a red and green flannel shirt with belted blue jeans adorned with a dark leather belt and buckle that had a glaring beaver emblem He was fair-skinned, green eyed, and had a red beard and hair cut into a boxy shape that was topped with a trapper hat that matched his flannel and insulated with brown fur. He was a faunus with a beaver tail, buck teeth, and his weapon was a pair of large hatchets, with shafts that doubled as a pair of gun barrels with belts of ammunition down the hilt and over a wristguard that allowed him to grip it fully. He wore a pair of leather gloves with magnetic dust infused palms.

Beside him was Larry, though one of the shorter males there he probably stood out more than any of them. He was below average height, had bright blue eyes, was very tan and visibly fit due to the fact he only wore a pair of blue and black swim shorts and went barefoot, showing off a tribal tattoo that went from his shoulder to his elbow and nearly covered all of his skin with a large, swimming shrimp at the outer edge of his shoulder and several smaller ones moving along the patterns. He was a pistol shrimp faunus; starting at his elbows his arms transitioned into a pair of telltale pincers, and had some chitinous spines on his legs and a pair of antennae that went down to the back of his knees jutting from his dark hair. His weapon was a pack of liquid on his back that had tubes going into his forearms, he grinned and closed his pincers with a loud snap towards the ceiling, launching a pair of bright orbs that exploded spectacularly upon contacting each other. Glynda cracked her flog at him, reigning in his confidence swiftly.

Jerry was short, boxy, and most of his body was hidden underneath a thick, baggy yellow sweater with black stripes around his that covered everything but his head, feet, and hands. He was brown-skinned, had black eyes, and had short, soft brown hair and a large pair of mouse ears that transitioned seamlessly from his hair and were topped with a green bowler hat with a black strap with a crest of a small mouse on the side. Despite his frankly goofy getup, his face was locked in a constant, resigned and annoyed scowl that seemed to drain the atmosphere. He had no weapon, at least nothing one could see if it was hidden underneath his sweater. However, the significant size of his hands and wrists as thick as some men's biceps indicated he probably didn't need or want one.

Harry:Oh by all means, take your time.

Ozpin contemplated for a moment.

Ozpin:..Oh, forget it. You shall now be known as team TFGS(Those Four Guys)! Thank goodness for random middle names and emphasized syllables, they make my job so much easier!

Jerry:*grumbles* That's such a cop-out.

The audience applauded, though the start was rather slow.

Jerry:*Deadpan* At least it isn't pronounced how it's spelled.

Larry:*angrily whispers* Jerry!

Terri:Like "The Figs"?

Jerry:...Sure, why not.

Harry:Oh, I love figs!

The four walked off the stage.

Bradagan:Huh, I never even noticed those four.

Viola:Guess they were far down the line or something.

Ozpin:As I was saying..Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

The four walked onto the stage.

Ozpin:The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by..Ruby Rose!

Weiss gasped while Yang scooped up Ruby into a bear hug.

Viola:*Hiss* Ooooh, I can hear Ice Queen's knickers twisting from here!

Bradagan:Ruby never struck me as being a leader, and I'm pretty sure that name's going to cause some confusion as well.

Viola:*obviously enjoying every second* Don't care, she's fuming so hard her makeup's melting! Man, HOW is she holding a straight face!?

Bradagan:Hrm, on the other hand, Qrow always told me Ozpin had a good sense for people...It will be interesting to see how this plays out.

\-------

Later that midnight;

The moon shined over the abandoned Downtown Valien Docks. One particular warehouse was illuminated from the inside, casting light out of the entrance past two assault rifle-armed guards wearing outfits evocative of Torchwick's fashion sense. They wore long white coats with black undershirts and red neck ties underneath, along with matching hats decorated with a black band embroidered with a red insignia of Roman's emblem in the middle. Their identity was further hidden with the help of round, red goggles set in a black frame and black gloves underneath their sleeves.

Roman approached the building while puffing on a cigar, Neo in tow. The goons stepped aside to let their leader through.

When they entered the building a large man approached, well over seven feet in height with an extremely thick neck and jawline, being rather top heavy with long legs. He wore a black sleeveless vest marked with several thin white pinstripes over a short-sleeved white dress shirt with red neck tie, along with a matching pair of black and white pinstriped pants and formal black and white leather boots. He was dark-skinned with a full, black beard and a short, rounded mohawk that stood in the center of lightly buzzed hair. He wore a pair of red-lensed shades and had a long white overcoat slung over his shoulder.

Roman: Everything coming along, Ludo?

Ludo:Not bad, not bad. Caught a couple of our new crew members trying to pocket the dust for themselves, figured I'd see if they knew how to swim with busted knees....One actually did, so I took out her elbows.

Roman: Again? Ugh, it's so hard to find good help in this town. *Shakes his head*

Ludo: Got a smoke?

Roman: Depends. *Sternly* How's the operation going?

Ludo:Dust is flowing in smooth, but we don't have nearly enough. With what the witch has planned we're gonna need a lot more goons by the time the Festival rolls around. Now, I think we could make good time if we could get the rest of Vale's underground in on it, especially the White Fang's Vale branch.

The warehouse was scattered with metal crates containing dust, with several of Roman's goons stocking and organizing them.

Roman:I'll tell you what I told that Witch, I wouldn't trust those animals to spit-shine my shoes, let alone work on something THIS important!

Ludo: I know, I know, but we really do need the manpower. Especially with something of this scale! Besides, the boss lady's been pressuring us to buddy up with them-

Roman: What about Junior?

Ludo:Small time. All he wants is to run that club and play info broker, his boys are trained to look scary with those weird-ass Mistralan weapons and that's all! I squeezed every bit of info out of him and unfortunately the Fang's straight up our best shot.

Roman:Well, keep looking!

Ludo:*Exasperated* Roman-

Neo snapped her fingers to draw the two's attention, then communicated in sign language.

Neo:(I don't think we're going to have a choice by the end of the day, I hate to say it but we aren't calling the shots here. We're already getting paid well enough, and we don't want to piss our employer off too much. I have a feeling with her power she could just straight up force us to work for free.)

Ludo:*exhales* Neo's right, I think we should just swallow our complete, utter, and well-deserved Disdain and call up the leader of the Vale branch. Our droogs just can't get all this done by themselves!

Roman:I'm not gonna jump in bed with the Fang just yet, if the boss wants them she can go hire 'em herself! *puffs cigar* Oh, that reminds me, did you take care of Junior's boys?

Ludo:Yep. *Coyly, Neo grins along with his story* Real tragedy that, all of 'em walked right onto a train track on the way back like a pack of lemmings, popped like a buncha meat balloons full of blood and-

Roman:*gags slightly* I... I don't need those details!

Ludo:Heh, sorry. On the bright side, we don't have to pay 'em and I haggled the finder's fee back from Junior. Now, about that cigar?

Roman shrugged slightly, then lit and tossed a cigar towards Ludo's head, he catches it effortlessly in his mouth.

Ludo:*chomps it and smirks at Roman* Damn Roman, you could've blown us all the way to Mantle with that stunt! *Gestures to the dust crates with his thumb*

Roman: I was counting on your reaction time.

Ludo snorted as Roman opened a rusted old power box, revealing a panel underneath. Roman put his hand on it, causing a passage to open up in the floor. They descended, revealing a planning room with several more dust crates within. A map was pinned on the wall with several points of interest marked on it, with a circle over "Beacon". Among the "Cops" and "Dumb Cops" warning there were also markers dubbed "Paid Cops" and a couple with skull and crossbones symbols that said "Sheriff".

A droog with a wolf tail walked in with a silver-colored Schnee dust crate, armed with a combination lock.

Roman:Oooh, what have we here?

Droog: We managed to find and loot the front half of that missing train in the forever fall before the grimm settled in, it was a big S-Grade Schnee freighter. Top of the line, max quality stuff. We even got a couple of prototype Atlesian mechs from it!

Roman:*Hands several Lien cards that are quickly taken* I think you've earned yourself a bonus. *grins* Open it.

The goon put a crowbar under the lid, he struggled for a moment to pull it, making a very light, thin dent.

Droog:It's- it's really fortified. Ludo might need to work out the combination.

Ludo shook his head and gestured him aside, catching his fingers in the gap and peeling the top off, revealing an aurora-like shimmer radiating to the ceiling. The chest was full of immaculate, shining dust crystals that radiated with power protected with an armored glass case.

Droog:Uh, or...Or that works. Y'know what, I'm gonna go bring the rest in! *Runs out*

Neo:*Snaps in Ludo's direction* (Why did you rip it off? That lock would've been child's play to you.)

Ludo:*Shrug* 'Cause I could, figured I'd save time.

Neo:*Silent snicker* (Show-off.)

Ludo: *gently works the case off* Hot damn, this is the kind of stuff Jacques sells to his private clientele!

Roman:Lets keep this bit for ourselves.. *takes a silver crystal out, admiring it as he rotates it* Might give us a little life insurance if things go south with the Witch!

\------End-------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Bradagan Drust

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Metahuman, Fomorian

Hunter Type: Tank/Specialist

Height: 6'10" (2.08 Meters)

Semblance: Warp Spasm. Converts aura into body mass, typically used to increase musculature and bone density to greatly enhance feats of strength.

Equipment;

Gaebolga: A massive double-headed polearm that doubles as a bazooka. Can be stuck on the ground and set on a timer to launch.

Riastrad Shell: Strange armor made of an unknown material, expands to accommodate the wearer's semblance and self-repairs with aura.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: S+

Aura: A

Durability: S+

Semblance: B

Speed: E

Skill: E

Technical: B

Social: D+

Tact: A-

Notes:"He's pretty smart, a mountain of meat, and armed to the teeth with some pretty high-end gear. Besides a lack of experience outside of wilderness survival and fighting grimm, he's a big-ass fish in a small pond. He's not very good with people in a conversation or combat unless they're brain-dead enough to charge him head on, though." - Qrow Branwen

\-------

\-----Criminal Database Profile-----

Name: Roman Torchwick

Threat Level: B

Race: Human

Specialty: Tact/Leadership

Charges;

Multiple Counts Of: Grand Theft, Robbery, Pickpocketing, Larceny, Forgery, Destruction of Property

One Count Of: Prison Escape, Smoking in Prohibited Area, Refusal To Pay Fine

Wanted In: Vale, The Meridian

Height: 6'3" (1.91 meters)

Semblance: Fight Or Flight. Can Detect the presence of a threat he's faced before. The closer the foe, the better it can be pinpointed.

Equipment;

Melodic Cudgel. A cane of tempered adamant that doubles as a long-range missile launcher and grappling hook.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: D

Aura: C

Durability: D-

Semblance: S

Speed: C-

Skill: B+

Technical: B+

Social: A

Tact: A+

Notes: "A charismatic rogue that leads a large criminal gang known as the Downtown Droogs. He's managed to avoid getting busted for any charges that would lead to a lethal bounty or death penalty, so we have to bring him in alive - which is complicated given his semblance. I don't doubt he's killed before, whether with his own two hands or via his underlings. Unfortunately, unless we get some concrete evidence, he's going to run amok until he screws up big time." - Richter Flagg, Marshall of Vale

\---------------------


	4. Settling In

"Borbatusks;

A swine-like grimm found all over the globe. Much like the boars they resemble, they're a heavily armored, stocky species that are deceptively quick on their feet, and yet several times more aggressive. A curious adaptation they possess is a pair of spring-like hindlegs and a highly flexible, though comparatively delicate spinal organ that can bend inwards, granting them the ability to swiftly roll into a ball and launch themselves with a burst of velocity from a kick too swift for the naked eye, with the contracting bristle-like spines and external bony platings on their back granting both traction, balance, protection, and the ability to maintain an uninterrupted high-speed charge.

I'm unaware of how or why they would adapt such a seemingly whimsical ability, though once you've been on the receiving end of their charge you'll find there's nothing charming about it. The collateral damage it can cause along with their ability to charge and crush a potential prey item from up to a kilometer off in a brief period of time renders them alarmingly dangerous ambush predators, on top of being heavily armored close combatants with their gruesome tusks, thick armor, and frightening jaw power. Unless you're a monstrously brutish hunter, the only way you'll be able to reasonably destroy one is by getting it on its back and swiftly dispatching it with a stab through its stomach before it curls forward. Whether you damage its core, brain, or destroy its spinal organ, it should promptly deconstitute."

\- Bestiary of Ghruamobiology, by Doctor Cornelius Merlot

Chapter 4

\---------------------

The next morning, Bradagan arose from his corner to the sunlight entering the window.

Bradagan:*exhales and smacks his lips*..Hmph, I appear to have slept in. Exhausting day dealing with that crowd in the auditorium! *turns to Viola's bed* Good Morning, Viola.

Viola was passed out and snoring, completely covered by her sheets. While she was unseen, her position underneath the covers implied she had folded herself into a jumbled position.

Bradagan:Hm, very well then. *looks around*

The dorm was sparse, as the two haven't unpacked yet. Due to being a two-man team the dorm only had two beds, two chairs, and a couple of desks along with a bathroom and a walk-in closet, though Bradagan's bed was customized for his size and roughly double-sized in width and extremely thick, taking up some space. Each bed also had a nightstand with a lamp near it.

He stretched and yawned, being jarred wide awake by a cacophony of construction noise coming from the neighboring dorm.

Bradagan:*Growls and covers the sides of his helmet* Unbelievable. Might as well get dressed.

He grabbed his school outfit and walked into the bathroom for a minute, then walked out with his armor still on but wearing a tie externally around his neck.

Bradagan walked outside and over to the noisy dorm. He fiddled with the knob, then threw the door open with a narrow glare from within his helmet.

RWBY stared silently.

Bradagan:What is going on in here?!

Ruby:We were making...*Proudly gestures towards the mess* Bunk Beds!

Bradagan:*deadpan* Hazardous yet innovative.

Weiss: How about knocking next time!? We could have been getting dressed!

Bradagan:With all due respect, even I don't make that much noise when I get dressed and my armor weighs at least a quarter as much as I do!

Weiss: "When I get dressed"? Do you even take off that stupid armor!?

Bradagan:*Sigh* Yes, obviously! I do need to bathe and change clothes regularly. I'm reclusive, not filthy! In fact, I'm wearing my class outfit underneath.

Blake:That's a bit...Redundant.

Bradagan:I got a free pass on wearing my armor, not violating the dress code! Besides, everyone can still see my spiffy tie. *holds up said tie* See?

Weiss:*Sighs* Still, it's NO excuse for just barging in on our dorm like that!

Bradagan:Your door was not even locked. Furthermore, every dorm is equipped with a bathroom and spacious closet for whatever privacy you need, I believe we're expected to use them!

Weiss growled.

Bradagan: *Backs away with his hands raise* But I digress! Please just try to be quieter from now on, I'm trying to get more sleep and Viola hasn't woken up yet.

Ruby: Ok, just make sure you get her up soon. We have our first class at eight!

Weiss:Eight!?

Ruby:Yes, eight-

Weiss:It's seven fifty-five you dunce!

RWBY hustled to get to class, along with JNPR. Bradagan panicked and ran to the BDRS dorm.

Bradagan:*Throws open the door* Viola, get dressed!

Viola: *Sits up, revealing she's still wearing her normal outfit as she un-contorts herself* Wha...?

Bradagan:Class is in five...No, wait..FOUR minutes!..And Fifty three seconds.

Viola: *Halfway comatose* Oh. Nuts.

She tossed herself into the closet and emerged with her outfit on.

Bradagan ran out of the dorm with Viola halfheartedly keeping pace behind him, only to begin tumbling down the stairs when she got to them.

Bradagan: Bloody hell! *Checks on her in concern, only to find she's fallen asleep* Oh come on! *Picks her up and slings her over his shoulder*

Glynda checked her watch as the students ran by, Bradagan catching up to RWBY and JNPR.

Glynda: Are you sure that's Herzlos' daughter?

Ozpin sipped his cocoa.

Bradagan/Pyrrha:*to each other* Hello again!....Hah, Jinx!

................

Jaune:Are you two related by any chance?

Bradagan/Pyrrha:Nope!

Ruby:*looks at them, perplexed* Are you lying?

Bradagan/Pyrrha:Not at all!

Ruby:I think they're lying.

The group managed to arrive in Port's class at the last second, they rushed to take their seats. Bradagan sat down in the row above RWBY and planted a sleep-bubbling Viola in the chair beside him.

Bradagan stared in annoyance for a couple seconds, then popped it with a flick of his fingers.

Viola: 'Eh? ... When'd I get here? We're gonna be..*yawns* Late for class.

Bradagan shushed her and gestured to Professor Port.

Viola:Oh. Yay.

Port:Monsters! Demons! Creatures of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names..But I merely refer to them all...As prey! *chuckles* And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other various kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses...*Winks in RWBYs direction*

Yang:*Uncomfortable* Egh.

Bradagan glared at Port from under his helmet.

Port: Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the VERY WORLD!

Amikomi: AYEP! *Raises fist*.....*notices he's being stared at, he sits down*

Port: That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..*Blahblahblahblah*

Weiss:*Annoyed* Is this a part of the lecture?

Port: ...Now despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me...*Blahblahblahblahblah*

Pyrrha:*Talks quietly through a fake smile* This is not what I was expecting.

Bradagan:*Whispers* This is Professor Port? The world-traveled huntsman?

Viola:*glares at Bradagan* Wake me up when he says something useful. *conks out*

Port:Indeed, I was a reckless youngster! Most children would be terrified of such a situation, but "Boys like Peter are different" they would say, "Boys like Peter...Were not afraid of beowolves!"..Blahblahblahblah..

Jaune:Is....There a point to all of this?

Pyrrha:I'm certain he'll get to it, you know classes are always usually lighter at the very start of the year to help students settle in.

Amikomi:Maybe if we actually listened instead of talking to each other we'd get what he was saying? So far I'm learning a lot.

Jaune:...I'm sorry, who are you again?

Amikomi:The Sujaku guy from the dorm down the hall? Team HUNK?

Port:Mister Kurotori! I'm in the middle of a lecture, if you don't mind!

Amikomi:Sorry sir! *mumbles* Unbelievable!

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, they both shrugged.

Port:I was way in over my head! Out-muscled, outmatched, panicked and inexperienced! *Blahblahblah*

Jerry:*Sighs and puts his head down* This is stupid.

Harry:*quietly* Erm, maybe Vale is different from what I'm used to, but I don't think it's polite to talk in class eh? I like the story!

Jerry:You like everything.

CRDL leered at Bradagan and Viola from the top row, Cardin put a spit ball into a straw while glaring at Viola as Russel laughed, Dove looked nervous, and Skylark moved a few seats over to avoid association.

Port:It was a harrowing day for all! I was tired, exhausted, dare I say pooped! But I didn't give up, as lives were hanging in the balance! *Blahblahblahblah*..

Harry looked on in amazement while scribbling down notes, Jerry snored while Larry and Terri looked rather neutral, the former trying to keep Jerry awake with his claw.

Port: Despite the overwhelming odds against me, I knew the beast had one weakness! Indeed, it would be wit that would win the day! Blahblahblahblah...

Jaune:*shakes head* Wha? What had a weakness?

Nora:*Lying on top of her desk, playing on a portable console* Flame types are weak against Liquid attacks!

Bradagan:*looks at Nora* I don't think he can hear or see us. *Waves* Is this a recurring problem with Beacon faculty?

Nora:Well DUH! His eyes are always closed! Why would he see us? *Fainting noise comes from her console as her countenance droops* I hate this game now. *pockets it and grumbles*

Port: In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!

Blake:*confused yawn* He captured a Beowulf? I mean, I know it's harder capturing live Grimm than it is killing them, but....A beowolf is one of the lowest of the low.

Pyrrha:Well, it was his first hunt I think. For someone with no experience capturing a beowolf is a notable feat..Maybe I missed something, we slept in and missed breakfast.

Port: The moral of the story is..A true Hunter must be honorable, a true hunter must be dependable, a true hunter must be well-educated and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?!

Cardin fired his spitball towards Viola, though Bradagan accidentally shifted his head and got hit instead with an audible ping. He grabbed the spitball, sneering in disgust as he turned to face them.

Weiss:I do, sir!

Cardin snickered.

Port:Mister Drust and Miss Schnee!

Viola:..Wha...*Gets up and shakes her head slightly* What happened? When'd a cage get in here?

Bradagan:*notices his hand* Hm!? Wait- I

Port:I'm going to allow the both of you to show your stuff! but first, I'm giving Mr. Drust his turn. *turns to Bradagan* I've heard some interesting stories about you from my associates, let us test their veracity!

Port gestured to a cage and pressed a button on his scroll, causing Brad's weapon locker to drop from a slot in the wall.

Bradagan growled at Cardin, he walked down and grabbed his weapon from the locker, then faced the cage.

Viola:*Groggily raises her arm, forcing herself awake* Go an' Get 'em big guy...

Pyrrha:Good luck!

Bradagan:*Waves back at them, then looks at the cage and begins mumbling* Alright, lets see...That sound. The boar type no doubt, cage size indicates a standard specimen. *Focuses on the cage and points the large end of Gaebolga down like a shovel*

Port:Alright! Let the match...Begin! *Uses his axe to slash off the front of the cage*

The Borbatusk squealed and charged towards Bradagan, he flipped it behind him with Gaebolga, causing it to fall on its back.

He walked over to it and whirled his polearm, pointing the small end downward to impale it. At the last second, another spitball hit Bradagan, causing a distraction as the Borbatusk rolled over and rammed him, tackling him against the wall. Bradagan lost his weapon in the process, sending it soaring over the Borbatusk.

Port:A clever tactic, but poorly executed!

Viola gave CRDL the evil eye while Bradagan responded with a rumbling, animalistic growl.

The Borbatusk rolled into a ball and prepared its spinning dash.

Port:Now that you're disarmed, how will you adapt your strategy!?

Bradagan stood in place while staring down the Borbatusk as it built momentum, then glared at CRDL. With a loud pair of stomps he anchored his feet down and spread his arms, gesturing with his fingers for the Borbatusk to charge.

Viola:*Suddenly hit with enough interest to spring awake* Huh?!

Port:*Raises eyebrow in curiosity* Oh?

The grimm charged at full force as the seams on Bradagan's armor glowed a slight pink. The Grimm reached him, pushing Bradagan back a bit and causing sparks to fly from it grinding against his armor.

Port:Such a display of primal strength, I love it!

The Borbatusk eventually lost its velocity, forcing it to unroll as it squealed and struggled to escape his grip.

The student's eyes widened.

Bradagan turned his gaze towards Cardin as he held the struggling beast, and without breaking eye contact he snapped the Borbatusk's spine by slowly yet forcefully bending it backwards over its knee, it lets out a long, loud series of cracks as it squealed and struggled violently.

CRDL stared silently in surprise, Dove gulped loudly.

The Borbatusk was finally finished off when Bradagan dropped his crippled victim to the ground, then jammed his hands through its stomach. He lifted it up and ripped it in two with a rattling, animalistic roar sending a spray of ichor across the first row of desks, throwing the two halves of its body to opposite sides of the room in the same motion.

Port:*Eyes open* Great Scott! Such gruesome theatrics, such merciless brutality!

Viola:*Face progresses into a wide grin* Sweet!

Nora:*jumps on top of her desk* Fatality!

Port:*closes his eyes* Well, it seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training, well done Mr. Drust!

Bradagan:I would've done it much more swiftly if it wasn't for my little miscalculation in the beginning. I can assure you, it will not happen again. *look up towards Cardin* One way or the other.

Cardin narrowed his eyes.

Port:That's quite alright Mr. Drust, it is only the beginning of the school year after all! I'll have more test material brought up for Miss Sch-nee!

Weiss:*Annoyed* It's Schnee!

Port: Noted - in the meantime I'm assigning you all to study and write a report on Borbatusks! There is no set amount of pages, but the paper must cover all critical aspects of this Grimm species and must be turned in within a week. I WILL recognize half-hearted work! All of the details are present in the document on your desk. Now, I think you've earned yourself a coffee break Mister Drust! Take five.

Bradagan:Thank you, sir. *bows head, he puts up his weapon and walks out of the room*

Viola snored loudly.

Port:Miss Schlitz!

Viola:Wha- ah! *Stands at attention*

Port:I can tell you're almost comatose, why don't you go with him?

Viola: Yes sir! *Walks out as respectfully as possible*

He stepped out into the hallway followed by Viola, a group of passing beacon employees carried a cage containing another Borbatusk to the classroom.

Bradagan walked down the hall to a coffee table and some chairs sprawled out, there was a tall pot full of coffee on top with several different creamer containers and types of sweetener, along with a tall stack of paper cups and lids.

Bradagan:Straight black is the only true way, but one must pause and appreciate the sheer variety of condiments.*shrugs and pours himself a cup of coffee, he takes a sip and sits down in a chair*

Viola: *Yawns and stretches as she takes a sip* I never liked the taste, myself.

Bradagan:Well there's every flavor of creamer under the sun, you could change it to whatever you prefer.

Viola: Tried 'em all, hate 'em all.

Bradagan:Pity.*Sips*

Viola: *Wipes her eyes* Actually, today's the first time I can remember not having coffee. Usually get woken up at six, given coffee with breakfast, study 'till twelve, lunch and coffee, combat training 'till four, fitness training 'till eight, dinner and coffee, then revision of study and any mistakes I made in training 'till ten. Every day, with a big combat test from six AM to seven PM on Sunday, then I'd be allowed to rest and listen to the radio or maybe watch TV if I did well enough. News, music, and documentaries only, yippee..

Bradagan: Sounds like an incredibly difficult lifestyle. I can see why you performed so exceptionally well against those louts yesterday...And why you hate coffee so much!

Viola: Yep. This is the first chance I've had to sleep more than seven hours on a weekday in...Thirteen years. Dad started this as soon as he thought I could run properly.

Bradagan:Hellfire, I understand why you passed out for fourteen hours yesterday.

Viola: Yep! So... yeah, this is gonna be a regular thing. Ya mind waking me up and forcing some coffee on me every day?

Bradagan:Certainly not! I can't really sleep that well at all. I get up at the crack of dawn like clockwork most of the time. I've decided to try and make myself sleep more but I'll likely awaken before classes begin at any rate.

Viola: Insomniac, huh?

Bradagan:Had to be. Lived a lot of my life by myself in a grimm infested hellhole. Any little rustle in the bushes could have meant certain doom if I didn't respond. Also couldn't really afford to waste daylight.

Weiss walked out of the classroom in a huff, she passed by the two.

Bradagan: *Watches her walk by* What's eating her?

Viola:*Shrugs* She's like that all the time!

Bradagan:Oh speaking of anthropophagy, we have to write a report on Borbatusks.

Viola:CRAP! What are the details?

Bradagan:*Reading the sheet* Doesn't have to be a specific length. Just has to give adequate cover all critical aspects.

Viola:Such as...?

Bradagan: *reading over a paper* According to the sheet habitats, attack patterns, abilities, strengths, mutation stages and weaknesses, the works.

\-------

The rest of Port's class went by uneventfully, the students began exiting the room and congregated in the library to get a start on the Borbatusk report, around 45 minutes passed.

Bradagan and Viola sat at a table in the corner going over materials.

Viola:*Flipping through a book on Borbatusks, she groans in frustration* Out of all the crap dad made me study why wasn't Ghruamobiology one of them?!

Bradagan: It's quite alright, I know quite a lot about them from experience. I can give you the short of it.

Viola:Thanks! Also, loved the spine break by the way.

Bradagan: It was more of a tear, really - the spine is fragile. The trick is getting past the bone plates and armored bristles to get to it. I appreciate the sentiment though, but If it wasn't for that bastard firing a spitball at me that match would have been over before it started. The quickest way to down a Borbatusk is to get it on its back somehow and strike the core through the belly as the rest of its body is highly armored and compact. I was going to just shovel it behind me and impale it.

Viola:If they don't back off after what you did to that Borbatusk we'll need to do humanity a favor and take his dumb ass out of the gene pool while we're on a mission one day. *Cheerfully* Hunting trips go wrong all the time!

Bradagan:*chuckles* Maybe so! *leans in* Do you have a plan in mind, by any chance?

Viola:*uncomfortably* Uh....Not exactly?

Bradagan:Oh, bugger. *tsks as he clicks a pen* Well, back to writing then.

Viola forced herself to laugh as Weiss approached the table.

Viola:........*Disgusted* Ugh, Whaddaya want Ice Queen?

Weiss:*Awkward attempt at being pleasant* Mind if join in?

Viola:Uh, yeah!

Bradagan:Oh, not at all!

Viola:*Leers at Bradagan, then Weiss* I don't have time for this drama. *Walks off coldly as she snatches up her report and book* We'll catch up later big guy.

Bradagan:Oh! Pardon her Miss Schnee, it's just-

Weiss:*sighs* Stop calling me that. Just Weiss will do.

Bradagan:...Oh?

Weiss:I just want to take a moment to apologize for how...Caustic I've acted towards you since starting this semester.

Bradagan:Ah, no apology necessary. I did destroy your luggage, after all, I am so incredibly clumsy and Blake was-

Weiss:I get it, she explained everything. And yes, that's true. I mean, the part about the luggage being destroyed! Not you being clumsy. Nevertheless, that still doesn't really excuse how I have been acting.

Bradagan:Oh...Well, apology accepted! I'm so glad we were able to put that mess behind us.

*silence*

Bradagan:Still, I am sorry about the luggage. I really should have been more mindful of my surroundings.

Weiss:You've already apologized and I forgive you! All I ask is that you do the same for me.

Bradagan:Of course miss-...Weiss.

Weiss:*holds out her hand* So, let's start over, shall we?

Bradagan:*Shakes her hand* Of course! I'm glad to have remade your acquaintance!

Weiss:*Shakes his hand* Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. As the name implies, we sell dust and dust accessories along with various oral hygiene products. *Holds up a Dust For Dummies pamphlet* Take this for extra details.

Bradagan:*Takes it, holding it upside down as he opens it, then swiftly and awkwardly flips it right-side up* Hmmm...Thank you! *Puts it in his chest plate* I am Bradagan Drust, I grew up in the woods. I don't have a sales pitch but I can identify edible mushrooms and make really good beetlenut coffee that will only make you cough up blood for a half-hour tops.

Weiss:*Forced grin* That's...Interesting!

Bradagan:So...Hour's almost up. New class is starting. *weakly* Mathematics.

Weiss:Hah! Easy peasy.

Yang:*walks over, distressed* Wait, what? Did I hear you right? We have a math class?!

Weiss:Yes?

Yang:*Eyes turn red* Nobody said there would be math!

Bradagan:I know! It makes no sense why we'd get it here, aren't we training to fight monsters?

Yang:Yeah, and they didn't make us do school stuff at Signal!

Weiss:Primary combat schools like signal just focus on teaching the basics of combat along with weapon use and maintenance. It's an optional academy that is attended alongside a typical high school. Beacon on the other hand is considered a kingdom-run university and is essentially a college in addition to the world's top hunting academy.

Yang:*groans and flares down, facepalming* That's just stupid!

Weiss:Uh, no. Not really. You see Beacon actually allows you to take either its Hunter training or college education program by themselves or concurrently, with people who apply for the former getting free tuition for the latter. If you actually read the application forms when you first applied you would notice that it is not compulsory for the two programs to be taken at the same time. Apart from giving prospective hunters a higher education with no monetary cost to them, this gives Beacon access to both government funding for education and military programs, in addition to resources given by a wider blanket of private donors. Do you realize how expensive it is to run this place? Ammunition, dust products, top-class medical care, world-renowned faculty, fully equipped dormitories, decent cafeteria food...I mean REALLY decent cafeteria food, I swear I saw someone eating a marlon steak last night and there were whole rotisserie turkeys at dinner. But anyway, t's a win-win, you should take advantage of it! Beacon's a prestigious alma mater and it could give you a lot of new career choices to take in your off time between hunting missions!

Bradagan:*Weakly* I didn't sign up for this.

Weiss:Did either of you read over the application forms?!

Yang:Uh...

Bradagan:*thinks deeply*..Well...

~Flashback~

Bradagan:*looking over a short stack of papers* What is all of this..?

Qrow:*passed out on a couch, mumbling in drunkish* S-S'not a big deal, j-just put a check in all the little boxes..And y-you'll be good...

Bradagan:*shrug* Fair enough!

~End Flashback~

Bradagan:*Sigh* Bugger all...*thinks* Also I think I sold my cadaver to science.

Weiss:Oh come on, Math isn't that bad!

Yang: It's pure EVIL! And I hear the math teacher is the devil!

Weiss:Don't be ridiculous!

\-------

The students sat at their desks, unnerved and frightened. The room was dark, and every desk was illuminated by a black candle with a purple-colored flame that flickered ominously slow. An unnatural chill billowed through the air as Viola rubbed her arms.

Viola:W-Why do we have to wear Sk-Skirts!?

Ruby shuddered in fear.

Yang:Sis, I'm right here.

Ruby shrinks behind her desk, looking around at ghostly, tortured gapes and toothy, diabolic maws from eerie paintings on the wall.

Weiss:*rolls eyes* Don't be a bunch of pansies!

The door to the class flew open.

Weiss:*Under her desk, panicked*Klein!

Blake:*Casually reading* "Klein"?

The light shining from the hallway revealed the silhouette of the math teacher. He was rather tall, somewhat narrow-shouldered, horned, with a forked tail and what appear to be cloven hooves.

The door shut.

He walked through the classroom, the students stood completely still as their blood ran cold from the oppressive atmosphere. The beat of his hooves against the floor echoed through the chamber. Most students stared down at their desk, none of them willing to look upwards as the teacher's heavy breathing accompanied his clicking feet.

Ruby is huddled with Yang, much to her bemusement. Viola snored as Jaune shuddered in fear, prompting Pyrrha to comfort him with a shoulder pat.

Nora:*excited* We are gonna get our MATH ON!

Ren stared forward silently.

Suddenly, a roaring, red inferno rose from behind the teacher's desk, revealing a massive fireplace that illuminated the room further. Six monstrous, vaguely humanoid horned skulls with mismatched eye sockets and hideously deformed, sharp teeth were mounted on plaques in a circular motion over the fireplace being topped by a seventh one that is particularly massive and less deformed than the others, but still exceedingly monstrous. It had a pair of curled ram horns jutting from the side and six eyes, with a pronounced lower jaw adorned with fangs. Mounted on the rest of the walls were several different skulls of varying deformity and the pale, aged wallpaper was masked with eerie paintings of burning landscapes and barren deadlands adorned with varieties of Grimm, vicious mutated beasts, and terrified humans either fleeing for their lives or being mauled.

The teacher took a seat behind his desk, then spoke in a loud, diabolical baritone. He appeared to have a speech impediment of sorts, with his voice sporadically increasing in volume on occasion.

Mephistopheles: Students of Beacon! I...*turns around* Am Professor Zechariah Mephistopheles! PHD, but I honestly prefer the term "professor".

The fireplace flared up as he mentions his name. He coughed.

Mephistopheles: *coughs* Urgh, it's dry and freezing in here. Sorry, this classroom is the closest the dust workshop and they had a little incident with cryogenic dust - it should clear up by the end of the day.

Professor Mephistopheles was a dark tanned Faunus with pointed ears. His lower legs were covered in a rust-brown fur and ended in black cloven hooves. He wore a set of rather expensive looking black pants that were short enough to reveal his digitigrade ungulate legs from the heels, his upper body covered with a red-colored smoking jacket over a lighter dress shirt that was wrapped in an ornate, black arrow-shaped sash that resembled a forked tail depending on the angle. His rusty hair was styled in a manner that resembled backward facing horns with an inward curve at the base of a pair of actual bongo horns growing from the top of his head. Adding to his menacing visage were intense, fiery orange eyes with tiny pupils and a full, curled, pointy goatee and mustache. He wore a silver chain amulet with a bent cross on it he fiddled with his index finger and thumb.

Mephisto: *Strokes his goatee* Call me Professor Mephisto for short. *Sits at his desk* I will be teaching you MATH!

The candles and fireplace flared up with every yell.

The crowd was silent.

Cardin:*whispers to Russel* A goat teacher? Man, beacon must have had a budget cut!

Mephisto slowly got up, he walked over to Cardin's desk.

Mephisto:An astute observation Mr. Winchester, I am indeed a Faunus. Technically a Yadunian Bongo, but this isn't a biology class. I'll also have you know that I am fully qualified to teach mathematics at this school-

Cardin:*Fake fear* Oh please! Spare me!...Of your life story.

Russel laughed.

Mephisto: *Claps and smirks* Good show Mr. Winchester, it appears we have an aspiring comedian in our class. Unfortunately, I don't laugh very easily. But, I do have a joke of my own!

Cardin:Uh..Let's hear it!

Mephisto:What do you call something that's shriveled, black, and smells of burnt meat and hair?

Cardin:*awkwardly* Heh, What?

Mephisto: *furiously as his eyes glow and the fireplace erupts* An immolated carcass!

The flame from the candle spread to Cardin and ignited him with a purple blaze, he began to run around and scream as the students stared on in horror. He ran to the door in an attempt to escape, but it slammed inward on his face. He desperately clawed at it to try and get out.

Mephisto:*coldly* There IS no escape from my classroom, Mr. Winchester....Not without a hall pass. *thinks, rubbing his goatee* Wait a minute, this is a university - we don't do that here. Still, you can't leave - don't want the fire to spread in the building.

The students stared at Mephisto.

Mephisto:This chamber and the furniture within are both flame retardant, ergo my liberal usage of FIRE!

Cardin rolled around on the floor screaming as the fire burned brighter.

Mephisto: *looks at the students, talking over Cardin's screaming* What? No laughing? Hmph, tough crowd. I suppose my sense of humor is a little DRY, that was less of a joke and more of a statement of fact! Now, for an educational question. Ignoring aura, how long would you estimate it would take for a live human to burn to death if continuously roasted by a one hundred and two degree FIRE!? Farenheight now, not celcius - we don't do that PAGAN unit of measurement here. I'm asking for a personal guess, you will not be graded for this.

The class silently stared in horror at the flailing, screaming Cardin.

Mephisto:No answer? None at all!?

Class:...

Mephisto:*exasperated, defeated tone* It's just above average human body temperature you dimwits!

Cardin ran around screaming, Mephisto stopped him by holding out a pitchfork and tripping him, causing him to faceplant on the floor.

Mephisto: Get up and calm down Winchester, It's faux fire! *sighs* You're fine.

Cardin:*Fire dies down* Huh!?!?

Mephisto:*Points at Cardin's desk* Now..Sit. DOWN! *Finger twitches*

Cardin:Y-yes sir!

Cardin ran over to his desk and planted himself down obediently, several students snickered and smirked.

Mephisto:Have we reached an understanding, boys? *leans onto their desk towards them*

CRDL nodded furiously.

Mephisto:Perfect...Now, children, I'm going to explain a few things. Expository answers to some little questions a lot of you are probably thinking about and I EXPECT you to listen!

Viola snores.

Mephisto:*Glares* Schlitz!

The flame on Viola's desk snarled loudly in conjunction with his voice. She yelped and jumps backward, toppling from her seat.

Mephisto:So glad to have you join us miss Schlitz. *Turns his head and smiles* Have a nice nap?

Viola: *Gets up and shakes head* Sorry sir. I... *Hangs head* have no excuse, I'm sorry.

Mephisto:Of course you don't. There's a coffee machine right outside I expect you to be using regularly. Now, I can respect your honesty, you admit your mistake. *Walks downward...Then swiftly turns around and points at her* However I will not TOLERATE napping in my class. For any student I catch sleeping, the entire class gets a half sheet of homework!

Viola:Yes sir, understood sir, permission to go get coffee, sir!?

Mephisto:Alright *turns away and shakes his hand* Make it quick!

Viola ran out of the room and came back with a cup of coffee, she forced it down.

Mephisto:Excellent! I see that everyone in class is awake and focused!...First off, you're probably thinking. What do higher mathematics have to do with hunting Grimm? I'll tell you what, nothing much unless your style revolves around sniping, trapping, or elaborate plotting. I daresay that in a technical sense, most of the things you learn in here will likely never be used outside of class in a truly practical manner unless you're going to utilize my alma mater to shoot for a career in an academic field or somesuch, that being said - a good Hunter is never someone's blind yes man, patsy, or stooge! The reason we've a math class is because we want to exercise your critical thinking skills!

Everyone stared.

Mephisto:*coughs* So I'll tell you what! I'm not going to be forcing asinine and overly complicated concepts and methods on you. What I want in my assignments are the right answers, and all I ask is that you show your work to prove you didn't cheat and everything will be just peachy. Whether you use common arithmetic, some weird and totally asinine rabbit trail of thought, or some bizzare, tortured, algebraic sorcery matters little! Making your own journey to the objective truth is the very definition of critical thinking, which is WHAT I'M TRYING TO TEACH HERE-*coughs* Sorry, I'm not actually yelling - speech impediment. But yes, the right answers - get to them however you see fit and show me how, I'll mostly be showing you different means of doing so in order to start connecting some neurons in those domes of yours. *eyes gradually glow a brighter shade of red* But if I see any of that common core HERESY I'll write you up for expulsion, no matter how much you want it to, *furiously* TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR!...And..Absolutely...Nothing...ELSE!*hiss*

Everyone stared nervously.

Mephisto:That time I WAS yelling! *deep breath* Just, just an FYI - I'm a pretty traditional teacher and that particular breed of nonsense makes me break out in hives - we don't do that here.

Ruby:Hey, that's the first time a teacher actually straight up told us how we'd apply math in real life! I'm suddenly interested.

Yang:Huh, maybe this won't be so bad!

Viola shuddered.

Mephisto: One more thing, you may have noticed all of our classes have a peculiar grade range. From a 0 to a 125. The reason for this is because every assignment you are given will have optional extra credit work that can potentially push a perfect one hundred up to a one hundred and twenty five, or a seventy five to a one hundred. Sound good!?

The class nodded a bit more enthusiastically.

Mephisto:Good, good! Now seeing as this is your first week in my class I'm going to give you a simple assignment that isn't critical to your grade, but covers a broad range of different mathematical conundrums that will give me an overall idea of where you stand and how to go about teaching you. *Claps his hand*

The candles blazed, dumping papers onto everyone's desk.

Mephisto:*moves behind his desk* You may begin, and don't even THINK about cheating! *sits in his desk, turning to face the fireplace while fiddling with a small, fanged, infantile skull with four mismatched eyes*

At the end of class;

The desk candles went out and the ceiling lights turned on.

Mephisto:*looking over the papers* Alright, most of you actually did well, some of you not so much, and....Some of you.*Hisses and chokes back tears* are going to require nothing short of an educational miracle! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a stress eater and I can tell this class is going to wreak unrefined and absolute HAVOC on my waistline! *looks at an apple on his desk, fits the whole thing in his mouth, and eats it.* Mmm...Clash dishmished. *Swallows*

The students walk out of the classroom, many of them looking burnt out. Viola stayed and approached the desk, taking out an apple and sitting it in front of him.

Viola:Apologies for any disrespect sir.

Mephisto:*picks up the apple and looks at it* Ah, honeycrisp - the bastard apple. Crisp, juicey, and banking on the primitive and unrefined palettes of the standard junk-food addled civilian who've never so much as touched an apple to ignore the fact it's an oversized wad of bland, tart misery that's driving legitimate orchards to desperation and gutting them of heirloom varieties. *eats it and swallows* I must confess you're good at buttering someone up. You're forgiven and excused, but try and stay caffeinated.

Viola:*nods* Yes sir.

Mephisto:Oh, and remember if I'm yelling don't take it too personally. *fits the whole thing into his mouth* Though ironically my impediment doesn't kick in if I'm genuinely furious or stressed. Also, I'm willing to give you hands-on assistance if you need it and don't waste my time. You have a good day - my office is always open.

Viola:*nervously* Y-Yes sir.

On the way to lunch,

Ruby: That wasn't so bad!

Yang:Ugh...

Viola:Uugh...*Faints*

Bradagan:*Catches her* Eeaugh..*Collapses, landing on top of her* That was a bit rougher than the entrance exam I had to pass to get here.

A loud squilch echoed from Underneath Bradagan's armor.

Blake:Stop being so dramatic.

Weiss:Really, most of it was basic...College level stuff!

Nora:*Collapsed on Ren's back, eyes are spinning and shes drooling* Ren...REN...My Brain...My brain is crying Ren, UGLY CRYING. It looks like an upside-down pug with a sinus infection Ren! Ren...REN! Hey Ren-

Ren: Let's get some sugar in you.

Nora responded with incoherent gurgling.

Viola:*Emerges from under Bradagan in the midst of regenerating herself* I second that, I'm starving! *Looks at him* How about you big guy?

Bradagan:Indeed...It's brunch time, correct? I do believe we all skipped breakfast.

Cue mass stomach growling.

Viola:Wow, this school has brunch?

Pyrrha:Yes, in case some students miss or don't prefer eating at breakfast, that and we'll regularly be burning an enormous amount of calories! Beacon's faculty is quite passionate about its students receiving proper nutrition.

Bradagan:Potentially FOUR meals in ONE day!? I quite like this place so far!

Cut to brunch, everyone was sitting at a table. Many of them were agonizing over their math grades. Ruby looked a bit depressed while Weiss stared at her rather remorsefully.

Nora was passed out. Ren took a piece of heavily iced cake with a fork and popped it into her mouth.

Nora:*Springs awake* I am ALIVE! *Takes the cake and begins gobbling it as Ren shakes his head*

Bradagan:...So...What'd you get on your math test Viola?

Viola:*Glumly* 52. You?

Bradagan:I got a negative 17.

Viola:Wait, what!? How is that even possible?!

Bradagan:I don't know, all I know is Professor Mephistopheles started crying right after I turned in my paper, then he threw it to the floor and set it on fire.

Viola:Guess math is both of our weaknesses big guy. *turns to RWBY and JNPR* What about all of you?

Yang:*shrugs* 85. Good enough for me!

Ruby: I dunno, didn't check.

Ren:*takes out his Scroll* Well, all of our scores are on here.

Most of the circle congregated behind Ren and looked into his Scroll, Jaune continued eating.

1:Jaune Arc (125)

2:Weiss Schnee (123)

3:Pyrrha Nikos (120)

3:Ruby Rose (115)

5:Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren (100)

Everyone slowly looked at Jaune.

Jaune:*Mouth is full*...What?

Weiss:How did- BUT- Why!?

Jaune:*Swallows* Guys, what's going on? Why's everyone staring at me?

Ren handed Jaune the scroll.

Jaune:*Surprised* Wha!?...*grins and looks at Weiss* Well well, looks like we're the top two math students Snow Angel. If that's not fate, I don't know what is~

Weiss:I demand a do-over!

Pyrrha sighed.

Jaune:So Weiss...How about you and me be study buddies? I am a free-flowing well of knowledge~

Weiss:*facepalms* Not on your life!

Bradagan:*guzzling from a thermos, he exhales and speaks in a hopeless tone* I'd be willing to take you up on that offer. Really, how do you do it Jaune?!

Jaune:I..Just do? I mean I LOVE math, I don't get why people hate it so much. It's like a big puzzle game, I could do it all day!

Cardin stared at him from the table over with a rather devious grin.

Cardin:*quietly* That so?

Jaune:I'd be glad to help you out, Brad!

Bradagan:I'd really appreciate that, try to simplify things if possible - I am not a numbers person in any sense of the word.

Jaune:I'll think of something! *to Weiss* Offer's still open at any time Snow Angel, maybe a little of my skills will rub off on you~

Weiss:Never mention you, me, and "rubbing off" in the same sentence again! Ever!

Jaune:*dejectedly* I didn't mean it like that-

Weiss glared.

Jaune:Okay, okay...

Viola:*pats him on the shoulder, has a squicked tone to her voice* As my dad told me, always repeat things in your head before you say 'em out loud!..In your case, I'd do a full rehearsal.

Jaune sulked.

Viola:SO! What's next?

Ren:That would be science with Professor Peach.

Ruby:Science? Cool!

\-------

After Lunch, everyone gathered in Professor Peach's classroom. The room was colorful and verdant, and had several small laboratory stations lining the walls, various plants growing inside ranging from flowers to shrubs and a small Forever Fall sapling behind the desk. Beside it were two large, tall terrariums labeled "Spiker" and "Sponge", with several smaller ones containing various bugs. A glass dome ceiling was overhead, letting the sun in on the plants and illuminating the area.

The door opened, Professor Peach stepped in.

She was a rather short woman with a fair complexion, although a bit squat she was curvaceous with notable hips, contributing to a shape reminiscent of her namesake fruit. While a mature woman she appeared rather youthful in personality, with bright green eyes, round glasses, and hair that was cut short and dyed bright pink, with a hot yellow underline revealing her natural hair color. She was wearing a small, very bright pink golden-buttoned formal dress suit with a white shirt underneath and pink flats. Her outfit was topped off with a large, round backpack that resembled a bright orange-colored ladybug. She's also carrying a pink duffle bag adorned with flowers and butterflies over one shoulder.

Peach set the bag onto the desk and took out a jar filled with large crickets and cockroaches.

Peach: Good afternoon class!

Professor Peach walked over to her desk and she dumped the jar into the tanks with equal distribution. Spiker emerged, a seven foot long hot-pink, metallic centipede with a sharp, bladed exoskeleton and a darker underside and legs. In the other tank Sponge emerged, a long-legged, yellow tarantula the size of a large cat with tufts of long white hair on its legs and abdomen, but none of the head or thorax. She had grotesquely large fangs evocative of a camel spider.

Pyrrha stared at the arachnid and dry heaved, turning pale as she hyperventilated and covered her mouth before bowing her head into her hands.

Pyrrha:*quietly, her voice quivers* Oh gods, give me strength...

Both began to ravenously feast on the insects, their metallic chitin shined in the sun from above, giving the appearance of them being heavily armored and equipped for combat with sharp, jagged mandibles and clawed legs in Sponge's case.

Pyrrha held back a torrent of terror-induced vomit, taking a loud swallow before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

Peach:I am Professor Thumbelina Peach! You can just call me by my middle name, Jamie, for short, I'll be teaching you science! But before we start...Does anyone want to hold my girls? *Gestures to her two pets*

Ruby:*Raises and waves her hands* I wanna hold 'em, I wanna hold 'em!!!

Weiss:*color completely drains* Are you completely insane!?

Peach:*Laughs* Well come on down, they're friendly!

Yang:Ruby, DON'T! Those things could bite!

Ruby:Dearest sister, If they were dangerous then she wouldn't have offered to let us play with them~

Sponge tried to bite down on a roach near the glass of the aquarium, but it managed to evade. In the process, her fangs accidentally penetrated the thick glass as if it were paper. She struggled briefly, forming a crack that spread up the tank. With a final pull, she broke free - shattering the tank in the process and picking up the roaches that attempted to flee from it.

Pyrrha winced and clawed at her desk.

Peach:Oh goodness! *chuckles* Somebody's hungry!

Ruby, completely unphased and rather excited, moved down to the desk.

Peach:Ok, which one do you want to hold first? Spiker is the Centipede, Sponge is the Spider.

Ruby: YES!

Peach:*giggle* One at a time for now! *Softly reaches her arm into Spiker's tank, she crawled around her like a bracer*

Yang:*turning pale* Ruby...No..

Peach extended her arm towards Ruby, Spiker hissed and began crawling all over her.

Ruby:*Giggling* She tickles!

Yang fainted in Weiss' direction.

Weiss:*Catches Yang despite being horrified* That is wrong on so many levels!

Viola:Uh, Brad? Do bugs usually get that big?

Bradagan:Typically outside of the walls, I've heard some fascinating stories about the ones from Vacuo and Menagerie in particular.

Cardin:Hey Professor Peach, Jaune here wants to hold Sponge!

Jaune:WHAT!?! No, no I don't think so-

Cardin spitballed him.

Jaune:*raises his hand by instinct* HEY!

Peach:Goodness, you're the bravest class I've had so far! Come on Jaune! *gestures to him*

Jaune gulped and walked down to the desk.

Peach:*reaches her arm into the tank, Sponge crawls up and plants itself on her head* Ok Jaune, be gentle now! And don't be anxious, they can smell fear, it bolsters their appetite!

Sponge turned to face Pyrrha, she clicked her bottom fangs as she seemed to salivate.

Pyrrha bit her lower lip and opened a book, staring intently inside.

Jaune slowly reached down towards Sponge, his hand is reflecting in her numerous black, beady eyes. He whimpered as he drew closer, Sponge's oversized mandibles chittering and leaking trace amounts of digestive fluids from her previous feast - her bloated abdomen twitching in delight.

Jaune:Pleasedon'tbitepleasedon'tbitepleasedon'tbite.....

Sponge bristled slightly and chattered her mandibles, now dripping a clear substance from the tip of her fangs.

Jaune touched Sponge and weakly stroked her thorax.

Jaune:*Squeals, on the verge of crying with his voice breaking into a squeak* Hey...There...Spidey...!

Sponge made a clicking noise and crawled up his arm onto his shoulder, then nuzzled his neck.

Peach:Aww, she loves you!

Jaune eyes widened as he turns white as a sheet and fainted. Sponge crawls off of Jaune and up Peachs' leg, moving onto her shoulder.

Pyrrha religiously stared at her book.

Peach:Well, Arthropods aren't for everyone! However, I'm going to give Ruby and Jaune extra credit for their bravery!

Cardin growled. Jaune was out cold as Ruby giggled as Spiker crawled on her and played with her hair using her pincers.

Peach:*Whistles* Come on girl!

Spiker jumped off of Ruby and onto the desk.

Ruby:Aww.

Peach:Come after class and you can play with them any time Ruby! They love people. Ok everyone, back to your seats, please!

Nora picked up Jaune princess-style and carried him to his seat.

Ruby:*Walks back up to her desk* That was fun! You guys should try it sometimes.

Blake:Pass.

Weiss:*Still horrified* Not on your life!

Yang cried as her mind was wracked with visions of Spiker crawling through her hair and malevolently laughing as she bit pieces off.

Peach:Okay everyone, since today is your first science class we're gonna kick off the semester with a project! A project that will most likely involve killing grimm down the line!

Nora:YIPPEE!

Peach:But first, a foreword. In this science class you're going to be learning about various endemic life forms from plants to wild animals along with chemistry and geology. Now, a lot of the things you'll learn here will tie in quite well with Professor Port's class as knowing your terrain, the creatures in it, the resources available, and how the ecosystem around you interact will inevitably come in handy when you're ever out in the field on a hunt!

Peach pressed a button on her desk, bringing down a projector curtain and darkening the room. An anatomical image of a Forever Fall tree appeared on it.

Peach: *points at it with a baton* First off we're going to be researching Forever Fall trees and their uses in the wilderness to a Hunter strapped for resources! Now these hardy and handy plants are native to Mistral, but can grow almost anywhere provided they're artificially nourished or the environment suits them, requiring a cool and even climate year-round..

Viola sipped her coffee and begins scribbling down notes.

After the class;

the students exited the classroom, revealing it to be located in an outdoor sector of Beacon. Beside the pavement and columns is a massive park-like garden teeming with flowers, trees, fruiting plants, shrubs, birds and butterflies. Pyrrha walked ahead rigidly, fighting off a catatonic spell.

A fair-skinned elderly woman with long grey hair wearing a grey sweatshirt, a pair of dark grey overalls, and a pair of brown work boots and gloves was planting a bush, she had an ornate blue jay perched on her head that observed the students as they passed by.

Ruby:*Hair is frazzled from Spiker playing with it, and thoroughly coated in webbing from Sponge* I like Professor Peach!

Yang:She's real nice, but...Ugh, those..Are they even BUGS!?

Weiss:I can't un-see that SPIDER! I swear, it GLARED at me!

Ruby:C'mon guys, bugs are awesome, especially when they're highly evolved sentient bugs from beyond the walls!

Nora:Egh, I can live without all those fleshy LEGS and the clicky-clacky parts! They almost creep me out as much as *eyes widen as she scowls in fright, she screamed in an uncharacteristic rage and recoils* SNAAAAAKES!

A tiny green snake was coiled in the middle of the pavement, flicking its tongue.

Ren:It's alright Nora, it's just a-

Nora:*tip-toeing around it* NOPE.

Ren: Grass-

Nora:*Getting out of sight* NOPE!

Ren:Snake.

Nora:*Almost out of earshot* NOPE!

Ren:They can't even bite!

Ren's scroll played a zen-like ringtone, he opened it.

Voice Mail: NOPE!

Ren shook his head.

Ruby:Aww, look at the little noodle! *picks it up* It's dangerous out on this pavement little buddy. *releases it onto the grass, it stares back and flickers its tongue* There we go!

Yang:*rubs Ruby's head* You are such a little weirdo.

Ruby:*webbing drops over her eyes and nose* You hate snakes and spiders, you're the weird one! *sniffs*...A...Aaah..CHOO!*sneezes, the web flies back up over her hair*

Jaune:So, whats next?

Bradagan:That would be history with Doctor Oobleck.

\-------

The students were seated in Oobleck's classroom.

Ren: Everything's so..Organized.

The classroom was immaculately laid out, with a multitude of books lining the shelves and a wide map of Remnant marked with several detailed notes behind the desk with stacks of paper on the desk.

The door opened slowly, Oobleck walked in at a weak pace while carrying a suitcase. He notably had a brown jacket on and his hair styled.

Oobleck:*Exceedingly apathetic, deep, robotic, bored, low, sluggish tone* Good evening class. I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

He approached the desk and sit his suitcase on it.

Oobleck: *Yawns*...Give me one moment and we will begin your introductory history class.

Oobleck opened his suitcase and took out his thermos, calmly sitting several piles of paper on the desk in an orderly manner, then removed the lid of the thermos and set it under a coffee machine. It whirred awake and began straining a tar-black substance into it that radiated a black steam.

Viola:*Gags and covers her nose* What IS that!?

Bradagan:*deep inhale*...Something wonderful!

He slowly opened his drawer, taking out a large measuring cup. He puts in a trace amount of sugar, creamer, and honey. He then took out several different colored pills, grinding up the solids and opening the capsules before pouring their contents into the cup as the students watched in concern. They blanched as he took some fire, electricity, and impact dust to add to the mix.

He then covered the top with a plastic wrap.

Oobleck fiddled in his desk, then lifted up a jar containing a small rattlesnake, shaking it to irritate it. He crackled with energy as he activated his shimmering green aura and reached in to grab it, then putting its head over the cup and milking the venom in before putting it back into its jar and rewarding it with a frozen mouse. He shook the bizarre cocktail around and removed the plastic wrapping before dumping it into his thermos, pausing for a moment. He reached into the drawer and searched around, pulling out a tiny, hissing mouse-like grimm. He squeezed it roughly, prompting a weak squeal as it shot ichor into the beverage causing it to sizzle violently. He took a cautionary sniff of the coffee, then squeezed it again prompting a long, dying squeal as it spewed the rest of its ichor - the act rendering it into the shape of an empty toothpaste tube. He then casually tossed the emaciated abomination out the window, where its remains evaporated on the grass.

Everyone stared.

Oobleck shook the thermos thoroughly for several seconds and took a deep sniff of the pulsating, tar-like mixture that radiated an ominous red, then slowly raised his head to the students.

Oobleck:Mmph......I appreciate your patience. *Turns the thermos vertically and swiftly gulps it loudly, his pace picking up as he gulped*

Everyone stared in shock as the guzzling went on for a solid ten seconds.

Oobleck:*Casually lowers the thermos to the desk* Ah. Now, wait a moment...*closes his eyes*....Wait a....*twitch* Moment...

Oobleck spun into a green tornado that ping-ponged around the entire room, sending his jacket flying off and revealing his normal, disheveled self and totaling the room into its properly disorganized state.

Oobleck: NEW STUDENTS OF BEACON, ARE YOU PREPARED TO LEARN!?

The students continued their awkward gape.

Oobleck:Hmph, I thought not! *Zips over to the board* Now, as an internationally funded school we will be going over ALL of Remnant's history! ALL OF IT! Now, now B-before I begin I know that some of your history is a bit rusty, or in SOME cases have very little experience or knowledge of the world as we know it! *Ham-fistedly winks forward*

Bradagan:Uh-huh.

Viola waved uncomfortably with a sheepish laugh.

Oobleck:First off, we're going to go over the five major continents! *points* Sanus! *points* Solitas! *points* Anima! *points to the dragon-shaped continent* Fallax! *points to Menagerie's continent* Lustra! *points to the sixth in the upper right corner* This is Pestis, more commonly called Lysahora, it has never been laid claim to because the seas and skies around it are just too treacherous for regular travel and there's really nothing there worth going for, we just named it because everyone asks what it is. *thinks* Personally I want to buy it and name it The People's Democratic Republic of Oobleckistan for posterity, but I'd rather not make the trip to give it the proper christening. SO! We're going to mostly act like it doesn't exist.

The students took notes.

Oobleck: Now-now on each of these five continents we have a total of TEN kingdoms that are the bastions of civilization! Th-these massive fortified enclaves are where humanity has established themselves behind insurmountable walls and defenses, protecting us from the vicious bandits, slavering grimm, and dangerous wildlife outside the walls! TIME FOR CIVICS, we're going to look over these Kingdoms and give you a brief rundown! Kingdoms are typically composed of a multitude of sectors with one serving as the capital. Each sector has its own districts and are overseen by a ruling council, with the head councilmember of each sector being a part of the Kingdom's grand council! In general, each Sector has it's own distinct culture and differences in local law and-and societal structure to some degree, though all are in submission to the Kingdom's federal law, which is composed of the bedrock values and common interest shared by the different cultures to form a functioning but diverse society. For instance, this academy is located at the outermost edge of Dell, Vale's capital! The other sectors being Strath, Vega, and the defunct Glenn.

Nora yawned.

Oobleck: NOW, we're going to look at these individual kingdoms! First off you're all likely familiar with the Kingdoms in the United Council of Remnant! There's of course Vale! *points* Mistral! *points* Atlas! *points* and Vacuo! Since these four primarily make up the cosmopolitan melting pot of Vale and you are likely to have a very basic familiarity with them already, we won't go into their details now, but I'll explore the Kingdoms that exist outside of The United Council! *points* Here we have the Meridian Confederacy!

He pointed to a territory encompassing the land directly between Vale and Vacuo, partially encompassing the desert and most of the forests, overall owning more territory than both. The emblem of the Kingdom was a yellow colored circle with a six-pointed badge-like star in the middle with two revolvers crossed.

Oobleck: The Meridian Confederation, more commonly just called the Meridian, is one of the oldest and most concretely established Kingdoms on the face of Remnant! The western portion In particular has a rough reputation due to either having a draconian and one-sided infrastructure or none at all. However, it remains an economic powerhouse due to the surplus of goods and services that are considered...Illicit over most of Remnant, and the eastern portion is a critical agricultural and resource giant with a consumer base that spans the globe. While many might steer clear of the west, those who visit the east will find a rugged natural beauty along with a surprisingly hospitable and pleasantly simple populace. Now, a run-down on....Galdor!

Oobleck pointed to Fallax, the western dragon shaped continent. Galdor's kingdom emblem was a black, polygonal web with a horned spider mounted in the middle, pulling the strings inward from eight directions with its legs and a ninth with its pincers.

Oobleck:Galdor is a rather reclusive and self-sufficient kingdom seldom interested in forming ties with the outside, though a mutual respect is maintained particularly with Mantle and the Meridian to a lesser extent. Its different sectors can be incredibly vibrant and colorful, diverse, and distinct...Dare I say, almost magical. They're fond of their folklore and traditions and it's almost like stepping back in time when you take a trip there! Unlike most kingdoms, are still subject to a monarchy. Personally, it gives me the creeps - I mean that in the most respectful way I possibly can! Actually, let's call it a term of endearment for their seclusion and rustic flavors, hm? NOW..We move onto the Kingdom known as the Mantlese Union! More commonly known as Mantle.

Oobleck gestured towards Mantle. Its emblem was a grey ornate shield with a pair of roaring dragons reared up away from each other and a crossed pair of swords set behind it diagonally. Its territory took up the southern, eastern, northern, and westernmost parts of Solitas, with Atlas being in the Isolated snowy patch in the center.

Oobleck:The Mantlese Union, or just Mantle as it's more commonly called, Is named due to encompassing the more temperate though less dust-rich territories around Atlas. Mantle is a Kingdom derived from four different groups of settlers from Galdor who traveled to the four corners of Solitas, a beautiful-yet-treacherous terrain filled with untamed evergreen tundras and taigas with warmer temperate regions towards the south. Mantle is unique in that its sectors are a fair distance away from each other with the capital to the far east towards Pestis, being established on the southern, eastern, western, and northernmost parts of the continent and connected by series of highly secured roads. Now, we're moving onto Anima to take a look at Hesperides.

He pointed to Anima. The territory of Hesperides took up all of the western section and most of the north. Its emblem was pink in color, an Aspis with the visage of a roaring lion on the front, with a gladius pointed downwards behind it with the symbol surrounded with a thin olive wreath crown.

Oobleck:Hesperides, the homeland of our very own star athlete, Pyrrha Nikos, is a powerful kingdom located to the west of Mistral. Hesperides is the Remnant of the original Animan Empire, which spread across the world in ages past in an attempt to establish a global government; in fact, all of the continents as we know them were named by them and the common tongue nearly everyone on Remnant speaks is actually derived from their archaic language. The Animan empire collapsed due to a combination of factors including being spread too thin, uprising among the conquered populace, and incompetence in the ruling bodies leaving the bloated empire too large to sustain itself. Now, we move onto Southern Anima and the kingdom of Yadunia.

Oobleck pointed to borders on the southern and eastern part of Anima, marked by an almost inward-slanted diagonal slit. The Emblem was red in color, composed of a pair of sideways crosses nestled inside a circle of thorns with an angelic pair of wings drawn inward present on the more desert-like region.

Oobleck: Despite being one of the most dangerous regions in Remnant, Yadunia is the very cradle of civilization itself with the world's most ancient writings and records, and where a vast majority of Remnant's religions and philosophies emerged, including the primary seven deities worshiped across the world. It has significant religious value worldwide and amasses many tourists to the area. Due to the religious value to both sides during the great war, Yadunia was relatively untouched by the conflict and has amassed significant wealth over time from global pilgrimage, conservative spending, and tourism, though the sheer amount of deadly wildlife and grimm present have made it the world's smallest Kingdom it is probably the most well-protected. Now as those of the old Oumish philosophy would say, lets Keep Moving Forward!

Ren did a hand gesture, resembling the "Peace" sign that also utilized his pinky and neighboring finger pointing forward and his thumb moved inward, revealing a tattoo that resembled birds flying into the sunset.

Oobleck: Now for our final Kingdom on the Continent of Lustra....

Oobleck gestured southward towards Lustra to the Kingdom of Menagerie. It had a dark purple emblem resembling roaring lion biting down on and breaking a chain link that surrounded it.

Viola stared at the Emblem and clenched her fists, Blake stared at her.

Oobleck:Menagerie has only recently been recognized as a Kingdom directly after the Faunus Rights Revolution roughly thirty odd years ago, but it has always been inhabited by the world's largest faunus populace with a form of government. It is a dangerous place with the population primarily present around the eastern half, and the northwestern third is occupied by enormous, warring bandit clans. The outback and jungle separates the bandits from the main city on the White Coast, with a mixture of grimm, patrolling militias, and lethal wildlife generally keeping them out of each other's business. However, the risks do not keep the Menagerian government from trying to expand outward to cope with the increasing population along with individual groups trying to establish settlements for themselves. NOW, moving on...

\-------

Class eventually ended, with most of the students exiting the room burned out, sans Viola.

Nora:Holy CRAP that was long!

Yang:*groans, holding her back* Uuuugh, my back HURTS!

Blake:*mumbles sarcastically* Wonder why...

Yang:*Darts eyes in her direction, annoyed* S'cuse me!?

Blake:*Sheepishly walks forward at an increased pace* Oh, look. Literature's next. Don't wanna miss it!

Bradagan:*piqued* Oooh, literature? *moves after Blake*

Yang growled.

Weiss:She obviously meant you just sat down for too long!

Yang: Hmph! I'll bet...*Stomps forward*

Ruby:*Exhausted* Oobleck talks too fast, does anybody have some notes they can share?

Weiss looked at her notes, then at Ruby. She went to talk.

Viola:I can help Rubes, History's my thing.

Ruby:*Weakly hangs her head as she take the notes* Really? Oh, I'll love you forever...

Weiss looked downwards in dejection and continued walking forward.

\------

In the Literature classroom, Blake browsed a shelf packed with books as Bradagan walked in. She turned her attention to him as he giddily bolted around the room, vocally expressing his awe at the collection.

Bradagan:Goodness, a veritable enclave of classical fiction and historical drama! This explains why the Library was just factual readings and research materials, all of the fun stuff is in here! *looks at a sticky note*

"Please enjoy the collection at your leisure, but take the rest of your classmates into consideration and limit yourself to two books at a time. - Prof. Dock"

Bradagan:*picks up several books* I want this one, this one, that one..Oh dear, the choices are simply agonizing...ARGH!

Blake:....If the limit is two we could just swap around.*pause* If you'd like.

Bradagan:Oooh! I'd love that. How about we read them together? I do like reading aloud, it's a guilty pleasure of mine! I can very well follow four stories at once, such a tantalizing prospect!

Blake:Read together?...*looks around and shrugs*..Sure.

Bradagan:*excitably* Really!? That's so wonderful to hear, I mean it's just so hard finding fellow youths with interest in literature these days - They can't take their noses out of their damned scrolls and really put their imagination to work! I haven't seen a single soul reading for recreative purposes since I've been introduced to polite society-

Blake:*holds up her hand* Slow down a bit.

Bradagan:Oh, right right. I understand. I simply get a little excited! It's like being able to step into the shoes of entirely different lives in different worlds, take in different atmospheres, put yourself in relationships with different people, imagining new smells, patterns, colors-

Blake:*slight laugh* O-k, so you like to read then, I do too!

Bradagan:Oh, there I go again, I'm so very sorry.

Blake held out her scroll, Bradagan stared for a second before getting the hint and held his out. They linked up and share their contact information.

Bradagan: Thank you Blake, I look forward to our literary adventures! *picks two books* I'm going with Julio and Romiette, along with a Tale Of Two Municipalities.

Blake:Bit of a tragedy fan? Same here. *Mirthful smirk* Makes me appreciate what I have.

Bradagan: So very much agreed, even if life can be unfair and rough it feels better knowing that we aren't entirely alone in our thoughts and struggle! What are you getting?

Blake:I'm in the mood for something suspenseful. *picks up two, one with the cover of a snarling pair of mastiff jaws and the other with a eye peeking through dark, scraggly hair* Kuja and The Enmity.

Bradagan:Oh..

Blake:Something wrong?

Bradagan:*hiss* I fear Kuja would elicit a mortifying reaction from me, I love dogs.

Blake:I'm sorry. I'll just read that one myself then. What about The Enmity?

Bradagan:No topping Mistralan Horror, let me at it-

The two noticed the rest of RWBY entering the library.

Yang:*smirk* Let you at what?

Blake:*Narrows eyes* You're horrible.

Bradagan:*Whispers from a distance* Play along.

Blake's bow twitched in response, he grabbed the book.

Bradagan: Obviously, this book if you'd get your heads out of the gutter. *Hands her Julio and Romiette* This one's a bit sappy for my taste, enjoy, err...

Blake:Blake.

Bradagan:Right, right! Sorry I keep getting it mixed up, I mostly only see males with that name.

The rest of the students poured in to take their seats, the three moved to theirs.

Jaune...So, where's the teacher?

Weiss:Class just started, so I'm sure she'll be in any minute.

Pyrrha:I've actually heard she's not around a lot.

Ren:Here's a sticky note. *reads it*

"Hi, I'm professor Hickory Dock. And I'll be your literature teacher. Sorry if I couldn't make it today! I had something I needed to take care of. You'll find my class is pretty simple and I'm a forgiving teacher, everything you'll need is on the desk and new notifications will be on the blackboard."

Pyrrha walked over to the desk and picked up a paper.

Pyrrha: Assignment sheets are right here! They have all the instructions.

She picked up the sheets and passed them out to everyone, then took her seat.

Cardin and his goons chuckled as he prepares a spitball, he aimed it at Blake and stopped upon noticing a sticky note on his desk.

"Don't even think about it, Winchester."

Cardin:Huh!?......Eh.*adjusts his aim*

Cardin noticed a sticky note on the back of her chair.

"I mean it. Last warning."

Cardin:*thinks for a minute*.....Bah! *Spits*

Blake dropped her pencil and reached down to get it, accidentally dodging. The spitball hit a tiny bullseye button on the floor, the low sound of a mechanism at work can be heard.

Cardin:*Grumbles as he fails to notice a slot opening overhead* Damn it, missed!

A spare gear fell from above and hit Cardin in the head, knocking him out cold and prompting him to see a trio of tiny, chirping redbirds around his head. His teammates recoiled in fright.

Russel looked down at a sticky note.

"Told you, and that goes for ALL four of you."

CRDL, minus their unconscious leader, looked around in paranoia.

Viola:Well, that was scary. So, I guess we can just do these assignments at any time?

Pyrrha: According to professor Dock, yes-

Viola snored, producing a bubble.

\-------

Later at Lunch, everyone was out of their school outfits and back in their equipment.

Yang: So, no sparring classes today?

Pyrrha:Nothing today, theres tours of the elective programs we can take in lieu of extra sparring. We'll normally only go to each class three times a week, we'll mostly be sparring or out in the field on a regular basis.

Yang:*exhales as she falls back into her chair* Great, my head hurts.

Glynda:*walks by the table* I know it sounds thrilling now, but once you're going out in the field all the time I think you'll grow to like these quieter days.

Yang:Eh, whatever you say Teach.

Viola:So..Elective Programs? What are they?

Ren:Standard fare, though The Hunter vocation-relevant classes are.... *looking into his scroll* The Dust Workshop, Horsemanship, Beastmastery, and Home Economics.

Yang:Pass, pass, pass, HARD pass!

Blake:Same.

Ren:Alternatively, you could just take the rest of today off.

Yang:YES!

Bradagan:Well, I think all of those sound delightful!

Viola:I guess I get the other three, but...Home Economics?

Ren:Yes. As a Hunter you'll grow to appreciate a calm and functional home life.

Viola:..Makes sense. I guess I'll try them all out. Honestly home ec makes sense for me, my dad's pretty much taken care of everything since I was five. I can eat, sleep, fight, and poop. That's about it.

Nora:*snorts* That's a pretty limited skillset! So what next?

Ren:The dust workshop.

Nora:WOOHOO! FIRE UP THE FORGE!

Cut to the Dust Workshop.

On campus grounds, a very large fortified warehouse was nestled away from the other buildings. Several students entered, with Bradagan, Viola, Ren, and Nora participating among several others.

The workshop was filled with tables being worked at by students wielding various tools, the air crackled with floating sparks, steam, and embers. One wall was lined with dust tubes of countless colors and shades with crates of varying metal ingots, molds, and tools protected behind a robust wall of ballistic glass. The other side of the room was lined with furnaces and smithing equipment being utilized by the students, with another room storing schematics and books, full of students planning and diagramming weapons and ammunition.

A bald dark-tanned man with a thick, scratchy blonde goatee approached the group. He was fairly tall and missing an eye covered in a black patch over a huge scar that stretched from the top of his head and over his lip to his chin, reaching its peak in width under the patch with his other eye being red in color with a fierce, thick brow and a glare to match. He was covered in countless other scars and burns, almost making his skin look striped and mottled. He had a very broad and athletic frame, with a scrappy, tight musculature that appeared to be completely absent of fat. He wore a pair of grimey jeans, welding gloves, thick boots, and a green, pocketed apron loaded with tools over a tank top.

Man: Alright, looks like we got some fresh meat. *looks at the crowd* Figures nobody'd want to drop their sparring and actually make sure they can take care of their weapons.

Ren: Hello, are you professor...*reads* Cedric Glanton?

Cedric: I'm not a professor son, I'm a Smith. Alright, all of y'all listen up and listen good, this is the Dust Workshop. Here's the deal, I don't care about names, only the work! 'Bout one-third of ya'll aren't gonna make it to graduation and half of what's left over ain't gonna make it past thirty, so I'm not gonna bother unless you earn my respect. Now I'm gonna set y'all up at a table and give you a simple assignment. You pass it, you're at least worth my time. You fail, *gestures back with his thumb* you're out so someone with talent can come in. The Grimm don't play tickledick and neither do I. If I happen to catch you slackin' - *notices a student on his scroll* 'EY COCKROACH, put the damn scroll down before I throw it in the furnace!

A faunus student with antennae nervously dropped his scroll and got back to his assignment.

Cedric:Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower. Get me?

The students nodded in affirmation. They made their way through the workshop, Cedric glancing over every student he passed, sometimes pausing to correct their form and rarely nodding in approval, on very rare occasion giving the student a high-five - including the faunus student from earlier who seemed to pick his project back up at a remarkable pace.

Cedric:Now this class has access to every known type of dust on the face of Remnant, you will be granted access to the basic elements of Fire, Electric, Cryogenic, and impact to work with for basic projects. You impress me you get more privelages and access to the more expensive and dangerous stuff. Mithrite, Adamantite, Hardlight dust, Absorption dust, Gravity, Toxic, Acid, and hydro dust. If I get to actually like you I might even let you mess around with a little Fusion or Void dust-

A student panicked as he spilled a black colored dust that formed a black hole on his table, he let out a horrid distorted noise as he was pulled in; losing his hair, eyeballs, skin, flesh and blood, teeth, and skeleton in that order. He reached back out, still screaming in a demonic moan while the students watched in horror as he desperately tried to escape from the void. It finally shut, pulling him in with a suction noise and vanishing in a vacuum-pop.

The students stopped working and stared in horror and shock.

Nora:*looks legitimately horrified* Holy hell! *turns towards the exit* I'm out, you three be careful. *leaves*

Cedric:Ah shit, I actually knew that one's name. *shakes head* Damn it, Rodney...On second thought maybe I should just take that away from y'all, that's gonna be a pile of paperwork and some pissed-off parents if he don't make it back.

Ren:....Make it back?

Cedric:Alright, here's how this class works. I teach you about all these different dust types and metals we work with, you'll learn how to refine ore, repair damage to your gear, and later on you'll be given assignments in the form of tending student's weaponry or making replacements and backups, supplied by our schematic and blueprint storage in the back. As a perk to being a member or student of the workshop you'll have access to your available tools and resources during off hours to work on your weapons as you see fit. Got me?

The students nodded, he took them over to a group of empty desks.

Cedric: A'ight take a seat, grab some tools, and do something with your weapon. Sharpen it, make some ammo and reload it, add and accessory or attachment, disassemble and reassemble it, I don't care. I want to see you work and get an idea of where you're at and how you carry yourself.

Ren, Bradagan, and Viola sat at a table.

Ren began sharpening the Stormflowers.

Viola put Dornroschen onto the table and proceeded to dismantle and rebuild them.

Bradagan opened his chestplate, taking out a rolled up bolt of dark scarlet leather. He unrolled it revealing a selection of compact, exotic tools on the inside. He picked up a thick pen-like object that resembled a dental drill of sorts and used it along the blade, revealing it's a white-flamed welding tool.

Cedric:*raises eyebrow, sounding unusually impressed and holding back excitement* Huh. Brought your own tools?

Bradagan:*nod* Yes.

Cedric:Hm....A'ight, keep at it!

Cedric resumed making his rounds through the shop as the group worked.

Viola:*panting as she reassembles her weapons, looking at Bradagan*...Your..Armor...How..Do you not FAINT!?

Bradagan:It's....Aura, it helps regulate your temperature. I mean it's still hot, but it prevents you from getting drained. Plus my armor is rather cool on the inside, believe it or not.

Some sparks flew off of Gaebolga and hit Viola, she yelped as her skin steams.

Viola:*reels* Shit!

Cedric:*runs over* Damn it, are you okay!?

Viola: Its- its just a burn! I'm fine! *grabs Bradagan's hand and heals*

Cedric:Why ain't your aura up!?

Viola:My aura doesn't work like other people's sir, I got really sick when I was young so I can't manifest a shield.

Cedric: Oh, you're the Schlitz kid, heard about you. Ain't you got hardlight capsules you can use?

Viola:*Defeated tone* Yeah, but I don't want to run out in case we go out in the field- I'm suppose to get dust shipments from home every month and I screw up a lot.

Cedric:Aight, let me see one!

Viola took out a hardlight capsule and handed it to Cedric.

Cedric:*looks at it*...Huh.

Cedric turned it over and noticed a small tortoiseshell emblem on the back, he smirked.

Cedric:*takes a more pleasant demeanor* Well son of a bitch, didn't know you were the Schlitz Tucker talks about.

Viola:Hey, you know Tuck?

Cedric:Yeah, follow me to my office and I'll blabber a bit. Drust, Ren, you keep at it.

Bradagan and Ren nodded as Cedric took Viola to his office, though it was more of a private workshop with walls packed with dust tubes, molds, some weapons on display and several workbenches messily covered with schematics and tools. Cedric walked over to a desk and started to work on the dust tube.

Cedric:Anyway, Yeah. Tucker n' me grew up in the Meridian together working at my daddy's shop. I was more of a hands-on guy, he was a gearhead - worked on just about everything together though. We were pretty much glued to the hip until his family moved away to Menagerie when we were about eight.

Viola:Huh! That's cool - he doesn't talk about himself a lot unless you pry at him.

Cedric:*Opens up the capsule and looks inside, taking out a pinch of dust and examining it under a microscope* That's both of us, all work and no talk. *shrug* I'm just a helluva lot meaner. We still meet up at the Atlesian tech expo every year to see what you snowbacks cook up, even if I never did the robot thing I like to gaze at the new gadgets, tools, weapon tech, *tsks* Harriet...

Viola: *annoyed* Oh come on.

Cedric added a small pinch of cryogenic dust to the capsule and attached it to a blender-like device that spun the inside rapidly, then started writing something down on a slip of paper.

Cedric:Heh, I'm just going on with ya. He's a lucky bastard though, if I ever back away from the anvil long enough I'm gonna have to comb Menagerie for an S-O, women around here are too prissy.

Viola:She's definitely not girly by any means!

Cedric:*Stops the device and takes off the capsule* I've never even met a man who likes cars and fistfights as much as she does. *walks over to Viola and hands her the capsule* Here.

Viola:Thanks..?

Cedric:Well don't just stand there, put it on.

Viola:Oh, right!

She popped the capsule into the back of her vest, it manifested her hardlight aura along with radiating a few snowflakes.

Viola:*gasps* That is SO refreshing!

Cedric: Yeah. Don't you worry about running out of hardlight dust around here. You have access to the academy stores, but you're gonna have to learn to work with the tubes yourself and don't go crazy with it - it doesn't grow on trees. *hands the paper over* Here, this details the precise mixtures Tucker and I use along with the dust slag that gives it the color; you want D grade gravity slag - you can find it in the recycling room. I wouldn't try deviating the recipes any until you've got some more experience here. Any changes and you could end up freezing yourself solid or get stuck to the ceiling. And make sure you only use the cryo mix in here, soon as you step out of the workshop it's gonna feel like you just stepped out of Atlas' heating grid bare-ass naked.

Viola:Roger that! Thank you, sir.

Cedric:Now head back out and get back to work, and just an FYI I'm not gonna baby you because you're like a little sister to Tucker. This academy trusts me to churn out real dustsmiths and I don't give free or easy rides. That being said, from what little I've seen you've got quick hands and precision, so I think you might just make it here.

Viola:Yes sir!

\-------

An hour later, class let out. Nora ran back up to Ren excitably and Ruby rejoined the group as the students shuffled around, Skylark and Dove also joined the group. Bradagan whirled Gaebolga revealing its thick blades had been sharpened into a much lighter appearance.

Viola:*walks past Weiss* Hey Rubes!

Ruby:Oh, hey!

Viola:Why didn't you go to the workshop? I thought that'd be right up your alley!

Ruby:*Sassily* Crescent rose is perfect as is, I already know everything I need from PCS!

Bradagan:So, which class is next?

Ruby:*excited* Beast mastery!

Bradagan:Excellent!

Viola:..So, uh, what's beastmastery?

Cut to a very large, outdoor area slightly separated from academy grounds. It was a very wide open space connected to a massive glass-like building separated by different sectors. It contained a zoo filled with exotic habitats and even more exotic creatures. The students were heading towards the outdoor area through the enclosures and observing the creatures within.

Nora:This is gonna be so COOL! We're gonna train monstrous beasts to do our bidding and slay our enemies! I'm going to raise an army of creatures to crush all that dare to stand before me! I, Nora Valkyrie, will become QUEEN OF NATURE!

She walked by a large terrarium and looked within, revealing a somewhat large, ornate, olive colored pond turtle shell with jagged, thin black stripes sitting on top of a log in a pond soaking up the sun leaking in from the roof. The creature within was retracted, and the label on the tank read "Tairrapan".

Nora:Ooooooh, a turtle! *pokes the tank*

The "turtle" revealed itself, unwinding as its elongated neck and head emerged from the shell, which stretched out several feet and stared Nora in the eyes, revealing a head that resembled an enormous dull green Taipan with large eyes that had a viper slit. It opened its mouth revealing a pair of short, thick fangs leading rows of saw-like teeth on both the top and bottom jaw. It striked its nose against the glass with a loud hiss, leaving a gob of venom and saliva on the wall.

Nora:*poker face*...............Nuh-uh. * turns around leaves the group*

Ren shook his head as the disturbed Tairrapan wound back into its shell. The remaining students entered the outdoor area.

A large shadow swooped over them, casting an enormous amount of shade over the group. A loud, saurian screech echoed from it.

Viola:*Shaking* WHAT was that!?

Danelle: Don't mind her, she's just showing off!

Viola:Hey, Danelle!

Danelle: Hello Viola. And G'day class, I'm Danelle Kakariki! Good to see a large crowd here. I wasn't expecting so many freshmen to try out our beast mastery course! *holds her arms out*

An enormous bird, nearly as tall as Danelle and twice as wide ignoring the wingspan, landed on her arms, the talons taking up nearly the whole space. It resembled an extremely robust, reptilian-faced Wedge-tailed eagle in basic appearance with a somewhat parrot-like toothed beak and a short, thick headcrest that parted about ninety degrees outward from its beak. It had large, wild black eyes with a pupil that expanded and contracted erratically, sometimes taking on an oval shape as she twitched and darted her head around in every direction, including several 360 degree spins - thoroughly taking in her surroundings. She wore a black leather harness around her chest that had a shiny visage of a snarling beowolf on it, and her talons were cybernetic with an anklet-like attachment containing several types of dust that rotated as she adjusted her talons. She playfully wiggled in a budgie-like manner and affectionately knocked her beak against the top of Danelle's head, making her flinch painfully.

Danelle:*softly pushes the beak away* Stop it Bindi, that hurts.

Bindi jumped off of her shoulders, prompting a strong gust with a single flap of her wings that threw lighter students off balance, then hopped next to her.

Danelle:*to the students* Alright, anyway...Now, how many of you have a familiarity with some of the more exotic wildlife on Remnant? Creatures outside of the walls?

Viola raised her hand.

Danelle:...*raises eyebrow and smirks* Only one? Alright, what was it?

Viola:I've been attacked by Wargs back in Atlas and actually got mauled by a spotted bear during initiation, does that count?

Danelle: Oh my! Sorry about that love, I suppose they've been coming out of hibernation with their cubs a bit early this year! Alright, well a lot of you might be familiar with the wild creatures we have living inside of our walls and preserves. Deer, Moose, Bears, Eagles and the like. Well, what about outside of the walls where a complete lack of mankind's influence have left the environment untouched and untamed?

Bindi shrieked at a volume that caused the students to recoil from the sound, then spread her wings revealing her massive wingspan that startled the students. She brought them back in prompting another gust that blew the grass towards them along with disheveling Danelle's hair.

Danelle:Oh, stop being a show-off.*Shakes her hair back into place* In a nutshell you end up with creatures like Bindi here. The wilds of Remnant may be infested with grimm, but they're also teeming with incredible and unusual wildlife that are adapted to quarrel with them over territory. While they'll sometimes leave man alone unless provoked, it is beneficial to an aspiring hunter to know about the creatures dwelling outside the walls and how to combat or move around them; and for some, to form a partnership with them.

Bindi wiggled and love-knocked her head again.

Danelle:*pained* Oh, get off!

Bindi hissed disdainfully and made an annoyed chattering noise.

Danelle:How many of you have experience working with a partner beast?

Nobody raised their hand.

Danelle:..Well, that's alright. It's what this class is for! Some hunters and teams have unique fighting styles that specialize with working alongside a partner beast. *points to the emblem on Bindi's harness* When a beast is qualified to be a Hunting Partner, they're given this band in order to mark them as a protected and trained Hunter. Now I know a lot of you might be intimidated or turned off from the idea due to all the work that might seem to go into training these creatures, but for those who don't know the animals of Remnant can be highly intelligent. Many can pick up and learn the common tongue just by observing and living alongside humans and once a mutual respect and affection is earned, can coordinate with them quite easily with a little training. That isn't to say you should up and walk over to a grooming Saberbeast in the wilds of Vacuo and expect it to act like a giant puppy. *points to the scar on her stomach* I learned that the hard way! Would've been dead if it weren't for Bindi here swooping in at the last second.

Ruby raised her hand.

Danelle:Yes love?

Ruby:How did you tame Bindi!?

Danelle: Ah, I was getting to that! Y'see I'm from Menagerie, Bindi's what we call a Jarajara Bird; normally not an animal you want to even go near. However, I found her under a bush near an unoccupied nest. She developed lame lower legs and her egg got cast out prematurely. *strokes the back of her neck*

Ruby:That's so sad...

Danelle:I know love, nature's cruel. Has to be to keep up with itself, moreso with the Grimm involved. Now the point I'm making with the story is that most hunters get their partners from either well-trained domesticated pets or by raising wild infants from a young enough age to where they can't harm you too much.

Skylark raises his hand.

Danelle:Yes Sky?

Skylark:*Cringes* Ma'am, please call me by my whole name. All in one word, parents were hippies.

Danelle:*snicker* Ah you poor thing. Duly noted, now what's your question?

Skylark:What are the qualifications for a creature to be a Hunter's partner?

Danelle: They have to have full knowledge of the common tongue and display affection or at least very high tolerance and protective tendency towards civilian humans and fellow hunters. Activated auras and better yet, semblances. They're optional but highly encouraged, and they're treated with less scrutiny if they have 'em.

Skylark: Cool! Cool.

Danelle: Alright, this class is going to teach you about all the different kinds of wildlife you're gonna come across on missions. I'm not gonna assign you creatures just yet, and we're gonna start small with interactions and behavior of potentially dangerous animals found within the wall! Now, for our introductory tour I'm going to introduce you to some of our first-year creatures. First off, the Foreverfall Kirin!

Bindi airdropped a cage, Danelle opened it. A small, dog-sized and thick-furred ungulate bounced out. It had a hot pink fur color with reddish stripes and a fuzzy pink nose covered in fur and wide, pastel-pink eyes, floppy ears, and a cotton-tail that stood upwards. It wiggled its tail and made a bleating whinny as it shook its ears and tail while flicking its tongue.

Students:*collectively* D'aw!

It lowered its head deeply in a threatening posture showing off a very sharp, large, black, red-tinged horn that twisted back, covered in barbs and serrated edges along every groove with a coating of an oil-like substance that gave it a red sheen.

Dove backed away shuddering as Skylark gulped, Bradagan cooed at it.

Viola:Awww, wook at its widdle horn!

Ruby:..What's that red stuff? Is that blood?

Danelle:Please be careful - while they can technically be found in the Forever Fall region within the wall up north it's still a evolutionary mutant from the outside! Now, the best way to approach one is to avoid eye contact, let it know your presence with some directed, soft vocalizations, and don't make any sudden movements! In the wild this lets them know you're not a threat or trying to be sneak up on them. Understood?

Students:Yes ma'am!

\-------

Cut to the end of class, the same group walked out with several looking shaken, with one girl being carried out on a trolley with a sheet covering her with a pair of depressed looking paramedics. She moaned in agony, alarming everyone and the paramedics who sped up and immediately supplied her with oxygen.

Ruby:Whew, she's alright!

Viola:*walking with a limp* Ow...Ow...Owowowowow...

Bradagan:Are you alright?

Viola:*pained* How can a sheep do so much damage!?

Bradagan:I do believe it technically occupies a link between equines and deer, sort of like the Mantlese Unicorn and with a similiar temperament. Also I hate to be "that guy" but Professor Kakariki told you not to make eye contact in a close range.

Viola:*pained* it was an accident! *wince* Aaaaagh...I think there's a horn broke off somewhere downstairs but I'm too numb to feel where it is!

Bradagan:*looks down behind her, reaches down and yanks out a now dried horn with an audible crack and a yelp* No wonder why you were still sore after I healed you, that was lodged deep. *reaches his hand out*

Viola:*Relieved sigh as she regenerates* THANK YOU! I now officially go the Mistralan route and associate the color pink with death and pain.

Ren:*Chuckles* Those creatures are originally from Mistral's Forever Fall forests, I suspect they might have had something to do with that cultural aspect.

Ruby:*walks from behind them* That was fun! *to Viola* See you around Vee, I'm going to spar! *leaves*

Viola:*Waves* Later Rubes!

Nora:*rejoins Ren* Are you the Beast King yet!?

Ren:Not my cup of tea, I'm merely touring all of the elective courses for completionist's sake.

Nora:Aw. Okay! What's next?

Pyrrha:Home Economics!

Nora:*raises eyebrows* Pyrrha Nikos taking home ec?! This is some groundhog day levels of weird!

Ren:*confused*...Groundhog Day?

Pyrrha:Well, back when I lived with my mother I always tried to help around the house when she was working and I had time away from my studies and training. When you have a long and stressful day it's always nice to have a functional and relaxing home to return to. First thing I did when I started getting sponsors was hire her a butler so she could unwind and work a bit less.

Bradagan:That's very thoughtful of you Pyrrha.

Pyrrha:Well, she deserved it. Running a single-parent household can be very taxing!

The group arrived at the home ec class. It was another lone building on the property located near Peach's lab and the academy gardens. It was connected to a large series of fields and an even larger greenhouse along with a sizeable on-campus farm. The groundskeeper was tending to a potted plant as her blue jay kept tabs on the students passing by. She sighed and got up, brushed herself off, and followed them into the building.

They entered the building, seeing a large kitchen set up along with several other rooms for indoor chores. An elderly man wearing the same outfit as the groundskeeper was within, though the overalls were a dark green color, his sweatshirt pale green, and his beret was a slight rust color and he wore brown work boots. He was short and slightly tanned with a thick, bushy, round grey beard, moustache, and eyebrows with his eyes perpetually squinted. The groundskeeper entered and stood beside him, wearing a constant scowl.

Graham:Good afternoon class, and welcome to home economics. I'm Graham Malakim, this is my wife Susan, you've likely seen her working around the campus on the gardens.

Susan turned and glared at Nora, she froze in terror and stood to attention with a noisy gulp.

Bradagan: I've seen you around before myself sir, are you the janitor perchance?

Graham:Indeed I am young man, the wife and I take care of the academy. I tend the indoor tasks, she's the groundskeeper.

Viola: Pardon me, but Beacon's ENORMOUS, how do you both take care of it by yourselves on top of running a class?

Susan growled, her jay glared at Viola and darted its head around, she shrunk nervously.

Graham:*to Susan* Calm down dear, they just have questions.

Jay:*pecks him on the head, speaking in a shrieking tone* They should show you more respect!

Graham: *Swats it away* Susan, please let me do the socializing aspect. *to Viola* We have our ways my dear. We've been doing this sort of thing for a very, very long time now! Now, are there any further questions?

Nobody responded.

Graham:Very well, please never be afraid to ask. I'm a very patient man. *turns to Susan* Though Susan might be a bit more abrasive she truly means well and cares for your future, so please don't be discouraged if she comes across as a bit harsh. She'll always give an honest answer and only for the sake of edification. Now, in this class we're going to be teaching you a variety of practical skills that will cover a very wide range of things you'll commonly encounter at home. I'll be overseeing the indoor portion of the class, while Susan will guide you on the outdoors.

Susan growled and fidgeted her mouth.

Viola raised her hand.

Graham: Yes miss Schlitz?

Viola:Why are we doing outdoor stuff?..Sir?

Graham:Oh, well here at Beacon "Home Economics" covers a broader range than what is usually stereotyped. You see Remnant is a very unstable place in and outside the walls, and it's a good idea to learn how to garden and tend livestock along with being able to take care of your own problems and tasks that will arise in the household. While such menial tasks may seem beneath what many a young hunter may perceive of their occupation, money will more often than not be tight starting out as it is not a high paying career especially compared to the risks, and the quality of the markets, economy, and workload constantly fluctuates with the Council. *bereaved tone as he rubs his beard* Many independent hunters actually work other jobs while they're waiting for another bounty or contract to come along that they're able to do and pays enough for the risk, it's less of an issue for a veteran but you might find things a bit difficult starting out.

Viola:*disappointed* That sounds really rough.

Graham:Indeed, many hunters simply choose to stay government employed so they can lodge at the academies and enjoy some stability. Independents usually want to leave Vale and travel to kingdoms where there's more work once they graduate and experience the lifestyle for a while outside of Beacon's structure and provision. Well, we've shot the breeze well enough. How about we go over some basic household tasks? You'll shift to Susan halfway through and she'll go over some basic gardening.

\-------

The class let out, the group headed through Beacon again. Pyrrha remained.

Nora:My feet are getting tired, how many times are we gonna walk all over the school!?

Ren:The Horsemanship elective is last on the list before dinner.

Nora:FINALLY! *shudders* I hope the teacher there is nicer, the home ec lady scares the CRAP out of me! *changes tone* I did actually learn a lot though! Are you gonna take it up Ren?

Ren:Nora, you don't need to follow me everywhere. Join up with it if you like.

Nora:*awkwardly* I-I know. I just like to watch your back is all! I mean duh not literally, not saying you don't have a nice butt- err, BACK to watch, I mean back 'cause your handsome from behind too as much from the front, I just - I mean you're my best friend and I always want to watch out for your safety no matter what and I'd be crushed to a gajillion itty-bitty pieces if anything ever happened to you andIwasn'tthereto-

Ren:*smiles and shakes his head* Nora, it's fine. Yes, I'm joining up for the home ec class.

Nora:YAY!

Bradagan and Viola stared at each other, Weiss tagged into the group.

Viola:*raises eyebrow suspiciously* What are you doing here Ice Queen?

Weiss: I'll have you know I'm very fond of horses, AND STOP CALLING ME ICE QUEEN!

Viola:Yeah, you look like someone who has a stable full of ponies back home!*mockingly* Bet they're made out of diamonds and have swirled blue manes and tattoos on their haunches!

Weiss:I'll have you know I have only ONE pony, and Don't mock me, I'd never torture a horse with something so incorrigibly gaudy!

Viola:You ARE gaudy! You look like a ballerina that's never stepped foot in sunlight!

Weiss:*Angrily* HOW DARE YOU! I personally customized every aspect of my visage!

Viola:Your skirt looks like you're wearing a gigantic upside-down snow crocus! And I'm no fashionista but that red just clashes with it.

The two got into another verbal cage match. Bradagan growled in annoyance and walked away from them, joining Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

Pyrrha:*sighs* Are those two ever going to get along?

Bradagan:For the sake of my sanity I bloody well pray so, one lives RIGHT next door to us and I share a room with the other!

Ren:*Wearily* And both are directly in front of us.

Bradagan:Huh, small world. Out of the entire academy all three of our teams get placed in the same hall, must be destiny.

Pyrrha:I'll say! Even TFGS and HUNK are sharing the same hallway.

Ren:Who?

The group arrived at the stables. The property had several different types of terrain and paths laid out leading into forested areas and a mountain located near the academy, along with several arenas filled with various obstacles.

Bradagan looked particularly entranced, Weiss did as well.

Weiss:Oh my goodness, look at all this! It's an equestrian's paradise!

Bradagan:*giddily* I'll say! I can't wait to meet all of the horses, you know they all have such wild and varied personalities!

Weiss:I know right!?

Badagan:And oh so sensitive, their capacity for empathy and non-verbal communication between humans is remarkable!

Weiss:I know! It would always got so lonely back home but I always knew I had a best friend in Snowpuff!

Bradagan:Snowpuff?

Weiss:My pony! I'm going to have to see if I can call back home and get him transferred and stabled over here, I didn't think it'd be so nice! *points to the stables* The teacher's probably over there, lets go!

The two excitably rushed towards the stables, Viola looked on with her mouth agape and turned red with a jealous growl.

Viola:TRAITOR!

Ren:.....Huh.

Nora:Gee Viola, whodathunk your teammate was the world's biggest horse chick?

Viola grumbled angrily as the four followed.

Pyrrha:Just a fair warning, don't get angry or scared Viola. They can sense it!

Viola:*snidely* So they're just like grimm, nice!

Weiss and Bradagan arrived at the stables, there was a boy feeding them within.

Bradagan:Excuse me, er...

The boy turned around, revealing Oscar Pines.

Oscar:Oh, it's Oscar. Can I help you?

Bradagan:We're looking for the teacher? We're here for the Horsemanship elective.

Oscar: Oh, yeah. Miss Autumn's on her way. She had to run by the medical bay to pick up some medicine.

"Oscar!"

A deep, harsh and forced voice boomed from within the stables, spooking Oscar to attention. A giant of a man walked over, wearing a white, partially opened flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up that revealing his chest and forearms, green pants with suspenders, and with work boots and gloves. He stood a head taller than Bradagan and although not as stocky, was powerfully built. He was bronzed, rather hairy, and his head was topped with short black hair and a stubble along with holly-green eyes that turned reddish towards the pupil.

Oscar:*gulps* Master Garland?

Garland: Don't go telling strangers about other people's business, basic manners!

Oscar:Sorry sir.

Garland:*looks at the two and holds out his hand* Vincent Garland, stablehand. Call me Vin. *Shakes them both, then briefly turns his head towards Oscar* You've met my nephew. Autumn will be along shortly to give you the introduction. *to Oscar* Are you done feeding?

Oscar:*timidly* Yes Sir, I-I just finished.

Garland:Then meet me out back on the trail in five minutes, don't dawdle. *heads out*

Oscar:*turns towards the two* I guess I'll see you two around, have a good day! *runs off, only to turn back around and grab a staff leaning against the wall*

The rest of the students caught up.

Weiss:Well, he seems unnecessarily harsh.

Bradagan:I'll not jump to conclusions.

Ren:*peeks into the building* Is the teacher here?

Pyrrha: I believe I see her heading this way.

A woman moved down the path and towards the stable somewhat slowly. She's was wearing a pair of jeans, western boots, and a red and white picnic patterned shirt along with a black belt that had a golden maple leaf on the crest. She held her hand up to her face over a rather fresh looking burn scar on her left eye, revealing it's Amber. She had her hair kept in a short bun.

Amber: *somewhat painfully* Hey, I'm Autumn. Head out to front of the stable and I'll meet y'all up there. *walks past the group*

Bradagan:Oh dear, is she alright?

Ren:I've never seen a burn like that, it looks painful.

The group headed out to the field. They looked on as Amber met up with Garland and Oscar in the arena out back, the distance too great to hear the conversation. Garland rushed over to her and looked on in concern with a somewhat guilt-ridden expression as she covered her burn. Oscar walked up to her and talked to her with a concerned look, then she affectionately bent to his level and rubbed his head as Garland looked on with his arms crossed. She left the two and moved into the barn as the two began sparring with staves.

Ren:Are they his parents?

Bradagan:Unsure of Autumn's relation, but the big fellow mentioned he is his biological nephew.

Pyrrha:I do see the resemblance. *looks on at Garland, somewhat awkwardly and impressed* If so he might have quite the growth spurt ahead!

Weiss: *leans in towards Pyrrha with her arms crossed, talking through her teeth with a growl* I know right!? Talk about a HUNK!

Higgins/Brauner:Huh?

Weiss:*Annoyed growl* I was not talking to you two.

Pyrrha:Oh, he's attractive enough I suppose, but he's not really my type and seems at least two generations out of my age group.

Weiss:Nothing wrong with eating the eye candy! *sigh* There's something so..Rustic and virile about a stableman!

Viola mock gagged and stuck her tongue out.

Weiss:*Swoons* Look at his jawline, I bet he could crack rocks with his teeth!

Amber approached the group with her horse, with the symbol of a Partner Beast emblazoned on the chest of its saddle.

Amber:*Takes her hand off her eye, revealing it's bandaged* Sorry about that. Everyone, welcome to Horsemanship training. I'm Autumn, I'll be teaching you everything here. You've probably met my stablehands Oscar and Vin, if you need anything and I'm not around they're the ones you want to talk to. Does anyone have any questions?

Bradagan raised his hand.

Amber:Yes?

Bradagan:Out of curiosity, I've noticed that there are quite a lot of means of transportation available to the people of Vale that seem more efficient than horseback. With these flying airships and cars I am admittedly curious as to why a Hunting academy would teach horsemanship. Apologies if it's a dumb question, I'm rather new.

Amber:Not at all! You see Grimm are not only drawn and incited by mankinds emotions, but also our constructs. Nobody is entirely sure as to why, but they instinctively try to destroy and are drawn by our creations over a vast distance, particularly vehicles or anything that makes noise. Horses provide a stable means of transportation, pardon the pun -

Viola snorted.

Amber:-that also doesn't draw the attention of grimm nearly as much! Now you've likely seen a lot of movies and noticed the horses are portrayed as performing crazy feats, like running across entire plains or traveling between towns in a day. This is only partially true, horses are really delicate animals that require a lot of care to keep them functional and healthy and your average horse wouldn't be able to achieve those feats or last long outside the walls, and on top of that they spook very easily. A plastic bag or noisy puddle will bring many to their knees, imagine a Giant Nevermore suddenly swooping out in front of it! Learned that the hard way with Maple here. *looks at her horse* Here's where the training comes in. Horses trained for the hunter life with an active aura and better yet, a semblance are an invaluable ally and means of subtle, speedy transportation. They'll be able to sprint over incredible distances at excellent speeds, go longer periods without food or care, heal injuries that would normally lame them for a long time or even permanently, and perhaps even assist you in combat! *rubs Maple on the neck* This one saved my life more than once! I've seen fingers get taken off by feeding them treats the wrong way, so imagine if they were actually trained to bite and kick.

Amber gestured to the students, they followed her as she led Maple along.

Amber:So some ground rules of the stable! Auras up all the time, no exception. The horses here are pretty well trained but you don't want to make sudden or jerky movements, make sure you always lock up and close the doors and stalls behind you, and don't wear any makeup, you're going to get sweaty. Furthermore, NEVER approach one from behind! If you need to move behind one that is already aware of your presence, move your hand along their bodies so they'll know you're there.

Viola:*whispers nervously to Nora* I thought horses were all sunshine and daisies for little girls!

Nora:*Whispers back as she lifts the side of her top up, revealing a hoofprint scar over her ribs* Hehehheh, NOPE!

Viola:Okay, now I'm curious.

Amber:And a general rule is, ironically, the larger the horse the more docile! Smaller ones like ponies tend to be significantly more aggressive, so take that into consideration.

Viola:So I should be safe around this one? *points to a stall behind her*

A nine foot tall, gigantic, rippled monstrosity of a black horse with dark burgundy guard hairs and a brighter mane and tail cut into short, boxy shapes stared at the wall from inside the stall, it had extremely severe, pale red eyes and obsidian hooves.

Horse:*Guttural, rough male voice that sounds constantly disgruntled and deadpan* Neigh.

He lifted his hind leg to kick.

Amber: NO-

The horse kicked clear through the stall and hit Viola, shattering her Hardlight aura instantly and sending her with door flying through the wall and a significant distance into the yard. Despite his newfound freedom, he merely stayed in the stall staring at the wall.

Ren:...*points at the stable, actually sounding rather off-put* Did..Did that horse...Just say "neigh"?

Nora:All horses go neigh Ren, did you NOT grow up with the farm wheel toy!?

Ren:*Still shocked, somewhat annoyed* Not what I meant!

The group ran outside to Viola, she was essentially a hoofprint-shaped pile of splinters and gore.

Everyone recoiled.

Viola:*gurgles* B...Brad...

Amber:Oh no! *takes out her scroll*

Bradagan:Don't worry, I've got this.

Bradagan walked over and healed her.

Weiss:*walks over* Are you okay!?

Viola:*looks at Weiss somewhat confused*...I guess? *to Amber* Sorry, aura's messed up. Need to put a capsule in...Again.

Amber: That's okay, I know. This kind of stuff happens at regular stables all the time. *sighs* Oscar must have forgotten to transfer him to the solitary stall before everyone showed up, of course he was also on the same side of the barn as my busted eye. *sighs* That stallion has been a problem since day one, won't let anybody near him besides us, and riding is still impossible. We tried to have him gelded to calm him down but...Well, he figures out what's going on every time and now three of our regular vets refuse to even visit the campus grounds.

Bradagan:If you don't mind, may I see him?

Amber:*Carefully* If you think that's best. *thinks* Might as well, I think that's the only horse here that would be able to hold your weight, aura or not.

Higgins:*mumbles* Guess I'm shit outta luck.

Bradagan walked into the barn.

Bradagan:..Hello?

The horse turned around and gave him his undivided attention in the form of a vacant, possibly psychotic glare.

Bradagan envisioned him in a backdrop of glittering pink and blue bubbles as he said "Neigh".

Bradagan:*delighted* He's...Beautiful! I shall call you...Enbarr!

Enbarr snorted.

Bradagan hoisted himself up onto the horse's back and rode him outside of the stable, Amber looked on in disbelief, Garland stared on slack-jawed as Oscar accidentally got a hit in during his distraction, whiffling on his aura. The former looked back at him with a glare and a smirk as Oscar grinned nervously.

Bradagan:This...Is my horse.

Amber:Uh..You know what, sure! Why not? We can't do anything with him anyway. Still, how did you do that?

Bradagan:I named him, and climbed onto his back. This breed is known as a Galdorian Raider, they're bred to protect their riders from grimm species alongside the coasts and to never spook around aggressive behavior, they're actually more flighty the more neurotic you act around them and respond more positively to a bold or casual approach. An old gem from my all-too-brief childhood! Wherever did you find this magnificent animal?

Enbarr: Neigh.

Amber: They...Err, found him standing on the shore of Vacuo about four years ago grazing on the carcass of a shark he evidently stomped to death.

Bradagan:Ah, they do like to swim.

Amber:That's..Interesting. May I ask, why does he talk?

Ren:*exasperated* Thank You!

Bradagan:They have a very wide vocal range, the metahuman tribe that breeds these creatures are known for their whimsy.

Enbarr neighed like a perfectly mundane, but exceedingly large horse.

Amber:*Shrugs* Fair enough. Well, if everyone wants to get started I'll assign the rest of you horses.

Weiss:*Raises her hand* Miss Autumn!

Amber:Yes?

Weiss:I have a pony back home, can I stable him here?

Amber:Of course! *Smiles at the students* Same offer goes to everyone else.

Ren:*whispers to Nora, pointing at Enbarr* That animal is a freak of nature!

Nora:Sounds like normal horse noises to me!

Enbarr:*suddenly beside Ren* Neigh. *rears his head back*

Ren stared silently, then took a cautious step back.

Enbarr: Snort. *sneezes*

A shower of horse snot soaked Ren's upper body and shirt, he glared forward as Nora and Bradagan laughed.

\-------

Later that evening the sun had just set, and Bradagan and Viola attempted to retire early along with several other students.

Ren was walking weakly, lightly grunting with every step.

Nora:Got a case o' cowboy balls, eh Ren?

Ren moved into their dorm without saying a word.

Viola:Is he gonna be okay?

Nora:*Snorts* His pride's hurt more than anything! Don't worry, our thighs and glutes are gonna IMPLODE once the adrenaline wears off and he won't feel left out!

Viola:Looking forward to that...

Nora:Anyway, night Viola! I'm gonna go get him some ice. *walks down the hall*

Viola:You too! *Yawns and stretches* What a day, what a day! The General was right, these teachers are weird!

She opened the door to their dorm room. Bradagan was already settled into his usual sleeping position in the corner, ignoring the bed completely.

Viola:*yawns* You and me both, big guy.

She walked in towards the bed, then stopped in her tracks as she heard singing.

Viola:*eyes bolt open* Huh?

She stepped back out into the hallway and looks around for the direction of the song, narrowing it down to RWBY's dorm.

Viola:*humming to the tune "Mirror, Mirror"* Someone has good tastes!

Viola opened RWBY's door and looked around, nobody was there and the lights were out sans the bathroom, the shower was running within.

Viola:..No scroll, no radio...

The singing was coming from the shower, her eyes bolted open with one twitching slightly.

Viola:*Screams in a whisper* No! Way!

Weiss was in the shower singing while washing her hair.

Viola flung the door open.

Viola:*points in her direction* YOU!

Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs and wrapped herself in the shower curtain.

Viola:*mind blown* It's you! It's really you!

Weiss:Viola, what the hel- *pause* Heck!?

Viola:You are an ANGEL!

Weiss:I'm naked!

Viola: MY ANGEL!

Weiss:*defensively brandishes a brush on a stick like Myrtenaster as she mutters to herself in terror* So this is how it's gonna happen!? I'm gonna get molested and deflowered by a psychotic military brat! Why did Karma have to catch up to me in this way!? Well, you won't take me without a fight! *Flails the brush in her direction*

Viola:*Confused* 'Eh?

Weiss:*exasperated sigh*....What are you doing here!? I'm taking a shower!

Viola:*shrugs* Eh, we're both girls.

Weiss:..How sheltered were-*inhales*..This isn't the military Viola, the showers are not communal! Privacy is a social norm here!

Viola:Ooooh, sorry! *turns around* 'Sides fighting and a pretty basic version of "the talk" dad didn't teach me much outside of military norms.

Weiss:*deadpan* Clearly.

Viola:I'm sorry, just..I'm excited, your singing! You're the girl from the radio!? How did I not get that sooner?!

Weiss:Eh?

Viola:I am your biggest fan!

Weiss:..Ok, look- can this wait until I get some clothes on at least?

Viola:Sure, sure! *steps out, closing the door* Sorry again!

A few minutes later, Weiss entered the dorm.

Viola:Okay....Geeze, I dunno what to say. You're like..I dunno, one of the reasons I'm alive I guess.

Weiss:What do you mean?

Viola:One of the only pleasures I had growing up was being able to bore myself on the TV or listen to the radio, and your songs..I could kinda relate, they really spoke to me. I didn't have a lot to look forward to every day, but listening to you on the radio at night was one of 'em.

Weiss:*smiles* Really? I'm surprised you didn't gather who I was sooner.

Viola:*awkwardly* Uh, Yeah...Your singing voice sounds like a totally different person from how you usually sound. No offense.

Weiss:None taken, I get that a lot actually. *confused* Still, you never heard my name on the radio?

Viola:*bluntly* Nope! I would just change the channel when the music stopped and never really caught the whole show. Would have saved us some trouble if I was less A-D-D, huh?

Weiss:*snorts* I don't know about that, honestly I probably would have soured your image of me anyway - I didn't exactly come here with making friends in mind.

Viola:Maybe! Still, I probably wouldn't have dragged on the barbs like I did. I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions and popping off on you, and not letting you explain things.

Weiss:No need to apologize, I started our little feud back on the airship. I'm sorry too, I've actually been trying to apologize to you today, Professor Port helped me realize just how vile I've been acting after class this morning.

Viola:Ah, that's why you tried to talk to us. I am so sorry I didn't stop to listen - It's hard for me to let stuff go.

Weiss:Don't worry, I understand - I was extremely rude. I didn't really give you a good reason to listen to me.

Viola:Well, I gotta say I wasn't expecting to have you of all people be my next door neighbor at academy, I hit the JACKPOT of awesome people here!

Weiss:*blush* Thank you. *sighs* I hope Ruby's as understanding as you are.

Viola:Rubes? Nah, she's like kindness incarnate - I was your main challenge and I just had to pick up on your singing. You gotta tell me about all these songs you wrote - did you make them up yourself?

Weiss:Yes, actually. *sighs* Didn't stop father from cashing in on them for irrelevant causes though. The one I was just singing? He used it to advertise our new oral hygeine product line.

Viola:Ugh, that sucks!

Weiss:It really does, it sort of feels like I'm..*struggles to find words* Whoring out my soul, for the lack of a better term.

Viola:*hiss* And your own father is the pimp, starting to see why mine calls him "Jacqass".

Weiss:*forced laughter* He's not nice by any stretch of the imagination.

Viola:Eh, mine neither - I kinda get it. Can I ask you about some more of your songs?

Weiss: That's a little question with a lot of complicated answers. Maybe down the line? We have a long day tomorrow, first real day of school.

Viola:Oh, gotchya! *yawns* Got so excited I forgot I was exhausted. Heheh... Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down! It was really nice getting to meetcha for real! *heads out the door*

Weiss:Likewise, it's nice to have a friend from back home!...Oh, One more thing.

Viola:Huh?

Weiss:You actually have a really pretty hair color, you should grow it out.

Viola:*rubs her fuzz and smiles* Thanks..Gonna try!

The two parted ways. After nearly reaching her dorm, Viola fell to the hallway floor holding her thighs in pain.

Viola:*hiss* OW!

Nora:*From her dorm* Warned ya!

\-----------End------------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Viola Schlitz

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Technique

Height: 4'9" (1.4 Meters)

Semblance: Wither. Drains living tissue to regenerate the user's own, highly lethal and seldom used.

Equipment;

Dornroschen. A set of power anklets and bracers that can shift into bladed states and augment the user's strikes with dust phials. The blade also serves as a grappling hook.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: D+

Aura: E

Durability: F

Semblance: D

Speed: A

Skill: S+

Technical: C+

Social: B+

Tact: C-

Notes: "She displays truly remarkable reaction time and combat talent, enough to compensate for her frailty I'd say - provided she's not discouraged into a defeatist spell. She gets along with all of her peers and always tries to build them up; but appears to neglect herself and quickly puts up walls between them if upset." - Headmaster Ozpin

\-------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Danelle Kakariki

Hunter Rank: A

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Beastmaster/Speed

Height: 6'0" (1.82 Meters)

Semblance: N/A

Equipment;

Patutaki: A high-powered bow that doubles as a pair of khopesh blades. Fires short-ranged, high powered explosive dust bolts. Some bolts explode into a dust shower, which synergizes with Bindi.

Bindi: A licensed female Jarajara bird, a playful and aggressive raptor native to Menagerie. Has a semblance that empowers her aura with dust and resists damage from it, significantly increasing lethality. Dust is supplied by her cybernetic claws or Danelle's explosive bolts.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: D

Aura: C

Durability: D+

Semblance: N/A

Speed: S

Skill: A+

Technical: B

Social: A

Tact: B+

Notes: "She may not have a semblance, but that doesn't stop her from being an incredible asset. Between her top of the line shooting skills, agility, and her deadly partner beast, she's an excellent huntress, scout, and survivalist; with a knack for teaching and exploring outside the walls." - Headmaster Ozpin

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze, It took uploading it onto here and trying to read it to realize what an eyesore all the caps I used are. Sorry about that, it was something I used liberally a while back.


	5. Teenage Drama

"The Forever Fall,

This enchanting forest of Akahiki trees, or "Forever Falls" as they're more commonly called on our side of the pond, spans up the northern coast of Vale's northern sector for miles on end - curving inward and around the edge of the Snowshire mountain range. The original trees were given to Vale eighty years ago as a gift from the Mistralan empress for their assistance in the War of Secession, in which insurgents from the southern half of Mistral attempted to secede for ideological disagreements with the north with the help of the brutal, feather-haired metahuman tribe known as the Sujaku, who fought along with the secessionists under the promise of having the original Akahiki forest territory and the resources within given to them.

Since their import the forest has flourished in Strath's cool climate, expanding dramatically over the course of mere decades along with the original trees reaching towering heights; its beauty captivating many to this day and leading it to become an incredibly popular site for tours and romantic getaways. That being said, it's considered the most dangerous region within Vale's walls as a result. In order for the trees to flourish Vale had to import some of the wildlife from Mistral's native trees in the southern region, including the Rapier Wasps and notorious Pink Kirin. Furthermore, the Forever Falls are known for their peculiar sap, which draws grimm supposedly due to similarities with human blood. This has led to a lot of expensive security measures being put in place for the civilian areas, leading to most of its coastal resorts being accessible only by the upper class."

\- Official Vale Tourism Guide

Chapter 5

\--------------------------

One week passed by rather uneventfully, with the students settling in and becoming adjusted to their new schedules, classes, and elective courses.

The various teams were sitting in the sparring room, watching from the sidelines as Cardin and Jaune fought. Although the match had drawn on for a while, it was horrifically one-sided with Jaune tanking several hits.

Viola's hair had notably grown out, kept in a ponytail above shoulder length. It had a vivid red-orange color. She fiddled with her hair and cringed at the sound of a loud strike.

Ruby:Come on Jaune, you can do it!

A loud slamming noise along with Jaune's squeal of pain echoed through the room as debris scattered onto the audience.

Ruby: Tag in, tag in!

An explosion was heard, followed by Jaune's elongated scream as he landed at the edge of the arena, then staggered back in. Ruby shrunk and hugged Yang as she closed her eyes.

Ruby: Dear sweet Monty on a rocket-powered skateboard, I can't watch!

Yang rolled her eyes and patted Ruby on the back.

Bradagan:You know, I have to admire Jaune. Despite being so thoroughly thrashed he is incredibly determined. Durable aura to! *winces at another strike* VERY durable!

Cardin locked weapons with Jaune.

Cardin: This is the part where you lose!

Jaune: Over my dead bo-*kneed in the gut* OOMPH!

Cardin grinned and lifted his mace over Jaune.

Jaune:*Weakly braces* Thatwasafigureofspeech!!!

Bradagan:*Goes to get up* Is he trying to kill him!?

The bell ringed.

Cardin:*Relents* Hmph.

Bradagan exhaled as he plopped back into his seat.

Glynda: Cardin, that's enough! Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that one is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match.

Bradagan raised his hand.

Glynda:Yes, mister Drust?

Bradagan: Why can't we fully deplete the aura? Assuming you at least have a small charge you can take one more blow regardless of the force. *points to Cardin* They managed to endure three breaks in quick succession.

Cardin:*In the background* Hey, shut up!

Glynda: Apart from safety concerns due to exhaustion-impaired motor skills, the shock and whiplash of an aura break can cause actual physical harm. It's not severe, but it's considered unethical in a setting outside of a genuine confrontation.

Bradagan:Ah, I see. Apologies for such a basic question.

Glynda: It's no problem, it's what academies are for. *Looks at Jaune* Mr. Arc, it's been a week, please refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?

Cardin:Speak for yourself. *Walks out*

Bradagan:*grumbles* Misbegotten Cur.

Viola: *Glares at Cardin as he leaves* If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna break his arms and leave him in the middle of nowhere. Probably... I dunno, mountain Glenn or something! Let him hobble around until he gets caught and-

Bradagan slowly moved his head towards Viola

Viola:Oh calm down, you're not on my list!

Bradagan:*perplexed* You have...A list?

The bell ringed. The students left for lunch, most of them moved ahead of Bradagan and Viola.

Viola: *Whipping her hair around proudly* Man, this feels great! I feel like..Well, a girl for once!

Weiss:I told you your hair would look nice grown out! *strokes Viola's ponytail* It has a great texture too!

Viola: I think I might cut it just a little shorter though, enough to where you can't see my scalp at least. Long hair's fun and all but it's gonna be a pain to deal with in a fight...*Whips her hair* Fantabulous though it be.

Bradagan:Speaking of which, that was an interesting match back there.

Viola: Sixty minute long sparring class and Jaune managed to hang in there for twenty of 'em. I didn't get a turn with anyone!

Bradagan:Yes, I must say Jaune is impressive. While his fighting style is rather....Minimalist you have to admire his resolve and durability.

Viola:That or Cardin hits like a wet paper towel.

Bradagan: *weakly* He doesn't. He REALLY doesn't.

Viola: *Dismissively* Oh come on, don't be a weenie!

The group walked into the cafeteria. Team RWBY and JNPR sat at the same table, Jaune looking dejected. The duo got their trays and joined them.

Bradagan:You put on a really good show there Jaune! *Pats him on the shoulder and sits down in front of him*

Jaune:*sigh* Thanks Brad. No need to lie to my face though.

Bradagan:Oh hush! You put up a good fight, I don't think I've ever seen such tenacity! *Holds out a Pumpkin Pete cereal bar* I know we're just limited to one of these each what with the surgeon general warning and all, so I got an extra for you!

Jaune:*takes the bar* Thanks...

He sighed and looked downward.

Viola:Put on a smile bud, you'll get him next match! *Shakes her head, sweeping her hair everywhere*

Pyrrha:*Sighs* Its not the match, Viola. Cardin has been picking on him since school started!

Bradagan:*Infuriated growl* Should have figured! He and his little wolfpack have been piss-marking over the school.

Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!

Ruby:He's a bully.

Viola:*girlishly twirling her hair* And a com-plete wad of dick-snot.

Ren gagged and snorted his pudding, some jetting out of his nose. He gave Viola a quiet glare.

Ruby:Wow Vee, I learn a new word from you every day!

Yang sharply turned her head and glared at Viola.

Viola: *Defensively* But it's true!

Jaune: Oh, come on guys! Name one time he's 'bullied' me.

Ren finally managed to swallow his pudding. He wiped his face, then took out a rather long list.

Everyone stared as Ren cleared his throat.

Ren:Ahem...I keep records. Knocking down your books, getting your shield stuck in the doorway, splashing water on your crotch to imply urinary incontinence in front of the entire class, replacing your sword with a weighted Nurf Slasher before sparring class, holding his leg out and tripping you as you exited the dormitory, sneaking ripped mustard packets into your back pockets before you sat down-

Jaune:That last one was Russel! Now he IS a total butthead...*grumbles as he rubs his backside*

Ren: Please allow me to finish. Ahem..Rigging the urinal to spray you, coating the inside of your bed with the highly allergenic ragtare pollen, putting a bucket of water over the doorway while you were in the dorm alone, slamming a large slug into your favorite book, one purple nurple, three occasions where he thumped your head while walking past you, launching you into town via your rocket propelled locker and cutting in front of you in the cafeteria line.

Nora:*furiously* He CUT IN LINE!? Let me at 'em, LET ME AT 'EM-*gets up, only to be pulled down by Pyrrha after a brief struggle* I'LL SPLAT 'EM!

Jaune sighed in defeat.

Pyrrha:Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.

Nora:Ooooh!*Stands up* We'll break his LEGS!

Viola:*Stands up with her* Lower spine! Two birds with one stone, and he'll never recover!

Nora:*looks at her with a disturbed expression* Viola, that's just....Genius!

Jaune:Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone-

Velvet:*growls* OW! That hurts!

Bradagan Stood up and swiftly turned his head towards Cardin.

Viola:*interested, staying seated* Oooh?

Cardin:*pulling Velvet's ears* Hah, I told you they were real!

Velvet:*Takes a deep breath as she grits her teeth* Please. Stop.

Cardin:Or what?

Bradagan got up and walked around the table.

Viola:*excitably* Oooh!

Pyrrha:*panicked* Bradagan!? Wait-

Russel:HAH! What a freak!...Uh oh!

Bradagan closed in.

Cardin:*lets go of her ear as he turns towards Bradagan* Well, well, well! Look who it is.

Velvet cursed under her breath and walked off with her head down, her ear wilted.

Bradagan got closer.

Cardin: Oh come on, drop the edge-lord act!

Russel:C'mon Cardin, he's close to the bottom of the sparring performance record - he's gotta at least look tough!

Dove: Hey, Cardin? Maybe we should-

Bradagan:*leans over them both* You got the jump on me in the Emerald forest when I had been exhausted from slaying Ursai, Beowolves, Nevermore, Deathstalkers, and tearing down entire trees to mark a path towards the temple! Care to start an actual altercation with me? I never got a turn in sparring today, after all - since you couldn't even take down Jaune fast enough!

Cardin: Get bent, fatass! I was playing with him. If I wanted to I'd have him dead and buried before Goodwitch could ring the bell!

Skylark:Cardin, I think-

Cardin sneered at Skylark, prompting him to back off with his hands up. Bradagan twitched his fingers excitably, then balled them into a fist.

Dove:*knees shaking* Uuuuh...C..Cardin..?

Cardin: Shut up, Dove! I kicked his ass once, I'll do it again!

A sharp strike echoed through the cafeteria as a sizeable amount of blood spattered on the table.

Weiss:*face sinks into her palms* Oh no...

Cardin fell on his back, covering his bleeding mouth with a muffled scream.

Cardin's teammates stepped back from Bradagan as the students in the cafeteria watched on.

Pyrrha:Brad, I know what you think you're doing but you need to back off!

Cardin popped his jaw and spit a small amount of blood due to a busted lip, Bradagan leaned over him.

Cardin:Ok, now I'm pissed!

Cardin activated his aura and roared, launching himself up with a kick that prompted a pair of large, red explosions that sent Bradagan into the wall, causing a large chunk of ceiling to hit him in the head, stunning him.

Cardin ran over and grabbed him, picking him in a suplex with strained grunt.

Viola:*blinks, surprised* Holy crap!

Jaune gulped.

Cardin slammed him down behind him, causing him to glow red and explode, making his aura shimmer violently as the explosion sent him upward, then collapsing back down in a smoking heap. He rolled away and staggered onto all fours, then pounced at Cardin who evaded and jumped onto his back, striking him several times with his glowing fists resulting in multiple small explosions that violently shimmered his aura and prompted recoil.

The other students either fled or looked on as the two wrestled.

Higgins:WHOO! Dinner AND a show!

Brauner:...Should we stop them?

Higgins:Hell no! This is better than a gritty soap! 'Sides, I ain't gettin' caught up in that - that's the faculty's job.

Bradagan struggled as Cardin got him into a headlock, then his greaves glowed. He leaped into the air at an incredibly height and velocity, touching the ceiling and knocking Cardin in the head and upper back. He then rotated and fell down back first, landing on top of Cardin with enough force to shatter the flooring underneath them.

Bradagan got up as Cardin's aura shorted out, then picked him up by the collar with both hands and held him to his face with a growl. He headbutted him, resulting in a bruise forming on his forehead with the action tossing him into the wall.

Cardin glared and gritted his teeth as he got back up, grabbing an iron table leg and drawing his other palm inward in a taunt.

Bradagan charged, with Cardin dodging at the last second and causing him to ram into the wall. Cardin ran up to him and stabbed the table leg into his back, it shimmered a violent red and exploded at the base, prompting a pained grunt from Bradagan and the whiplash sending Cardin flying off and onto the ground, covering him with soot and patches of red skin.

Cardin smirked with a squinted eye, then let out a long, pained groan.

Bradagan: *growls and turns, his aura shimmering as he stomps over to Cardin* Think you can take one more blow to the head!? I might put some neck into it this time; let everyone watch your skull burst like a rotten melon all over the cafeteria-

A sharp snap echoed through the cafeteria, Bradagan stopped charging as Cardin grinned.

Glynda:Bradagan Drust!

Bradagan gasped in surprise, Cardin snickered.

Glynda:Ozpin's office this instant!

Bradagan: Miss Goodwitch, he-

Glynda:I don't care who started it, we're going to finish it! March.

Bradagan was escorted out of the cafeteria by Glynda.

Cardin:*gets up and dusts himself off* Don't get whipped too hard, Bradley!

Bradagan turned to face him, Glynda whipped him on the back and he walked out of the cafeteria.

Cardin and his cronies laughed, Viola glared at them.

Viola: *Snaps at their laughing* That's it!

Russel:*eyes widen in terror* Cheese it! *throws down a smoke bomb, vanishing*

Skylark jumped out of the window while Dove ran in a blind panic, accidentally knocking his forehead into a wall and passing out.

Viola lunged at Cardin, being stopped in midair by Professor Oobleck who bolted in between them, sipping from his thermos.

Oobleck: *zips over* Miss Schlitz! I think it would be best if you followed Miss Goodwitch and your teammate.

Skylark peeked his head from the window and looked around nervously before climbing back in.

Viola: But-

Oobleck: There is a time and place for fighting, Miss Schlitz. This is not one. We don't need you getting raked through the coals as well, and perhaps testimony from his teammate may help master Drust's case.

Viola:*sighs* Fine. *to Cardin* I'm not done with you by a longshot. *spits on the floor*

Cardin:Anytime, shorty! *flips the bird* I still gotta get even with you!

Viola turned red in the face as she left.

\-------

CRDL walked out of the cafeteria via the other door.

Cardin:*manifests his aura* Ahhh..Much better!

Russel:*laughs* Nice job with the suplex, and making yourself look banged up with the backlash from your semblance!

Cardin:Yeah, stung like a bitch but I think I put on a good enough show! *winces* Need to get some ice for my face though, ugh.

Skylark:Honestly that was kind of dirty, what if he gets expelled over this?

Cardin:So?

Skylark:I'm just saying. I get that, er...Messing with people is your "thing", but he's a huge tribal and the faculty's already probably wary of him, I think you went too far, you could have messed up his future.

Cardin:He's the one who hit me first, I was just teaching him a lesson!

Skylark:Because you pulled on that girl's ear, you know he's probably been prejudiced against because of the fact he's clearly not human and it set him off, he's been around society for like...A couple months? I heard they brought him in last winter, he probably thought he had the grounds to kick your dick in, add to the fact he was probably already pissed at us personally over the Emerald forest thing...

Cardin:Whatever, I didn't see you try to stop me on either occasion, Skyboy.

Skylark opened his mouth, then stared over his shoulder and sunk his head.

Dove:I....Think what Skylark is trying to say is that you could have picked a better time to pick on someone. I mean its all in good fun, right? She would have been fine, I think. I just think you could have avoided getting hurt if you didn't do it in the middle of the cafeteria.

Cardin:Oh please, it's a bruise, busted lip, and a couple of first degree burns. I'll nap it off!

The four walked on.

\-------

Ozpin's office;

Bradagan was sitting in a chair in front of Ozpin's desk, Glynda was standing behind him as Ozpin stared, visibly annoyed and exhausted.

Ozpin:*Sips his cocoa* You know Mr. Drust, we do not allow that type of violence at this school. Even during sparring and practice knowingly striking anyone without their aura up constitutes as an aggravated assault-

Bradagan:*bluntly* I was-

Glynda cracked her flog, prompting him to wince and brace.

Ozpin:..Nevertheless, the young lady who reported the conflict claims you acted in her defense. I know you've only recently been taken into polite society Bradagan. I can fully understand, and appreciate, jumping to the defense of others. However, despite your intentions, you responded with extreme and unnecessary force. This sort of thing can cause all sorts of legal repercussions not only for yourself, but for the school. I also need to inform you that miss Scarletina, the rabbit faunus, is one of our best third year journeyman students and is perfectly capable of defending herself from novices like CRDL at her own discernment.

Bradagan: I'm simply confused here, I saw a fellow student being harassed and I put a stop to it - why am I the bad guy, here?

Ozpin:While there's a lot of good things about rule of law here within the walls, there are a lot of complications that come with it. Let's look at a potential scenario and say you're in middle school, you see a child getting picked on at the playground, their hair getting pulled or maybe getting tripped, and you jump to the child's defense by taking out a weapon and attempting to stab or shoot the harasser. Now say the teachers simply stayed on the sideline and let this happen and the bully was murdered or violently injured in the process, who do you think will receive the brunt of the trouble from law enforcement?

Bradagan:*thinks*...I suppose I understand what you're saying. Both the teachers and the weapon-wielding child would suffer the consequences, I take it?

Ozpin: Exactly, and the child's parents as well. In this case there's an extra factor involved given that Cardin's family are of important Mantlese nobility and major donors to the Academy. Loss of funding aside If one of their students were to perish or be hospitalized while in attendance and outside of a mission, it could potentially spark larger, international consequences as Vale and our allies' relationships with Mantle are...Tense and terse, at best.

Bradagan:*thinks* Bugger, I suppose there's a price for peace, isn't there?

Ozpin:You could say war is only the down payment. Look, I will not be putting this on your permanent record and will have a talk with Cardin's father over this matter myself when I am able. That being said, consider yourself on probation - we'll be keeping a close eye on you from this point forward. Please, please think carefully before you act, especially in a domestic setting.

Bradagan:Sir.

Glynda escorted Bradagan out of Ozpin's office, Velvet followed from a fair distance.

Glynda:Bradagan, I'd advise you to carefully control your temper from this point forward. Out of your own interest, I'll need to inform you that Cardin is likely going to be acting antagonistically towards you in order to provoke another reaction.

Bradagan: What was I supposed to do? I thought she needed help.

Glynda:Several. You could have reported your grievance to the faculty, we take these things seriously here. In this particular case you could have left it well alone, Jerry reported the issue to me and I was already on my way down to handle the matter myself before Velvet found me and told me you were attacking him. Alternatively in a situation where I wasn't present, you could have drawn his attention towards yourself and avoided striking him until he struck you first. Velvet would have the attention diverted from her and it's likely He'd just mouth off at you, I find it highly unlikely he'd lay a hand on you unless physically provoked. If so, you wouldn't have gotten into much trouble if you incapacitated him.

Bradagan:Hrm...Fair enough.

Glynda: Now get moving. It's time for History class, best not to keep Dr. Oobleck waiting!

Bradagan: *bows head* I'll head there immediately, ma'am. Thank you for explaining this to me.

Glynda:You're very welcome. I need to get back to my post. Remember, I'll have my eye on you. Watch. Your. Temper.

She Walked ahead, then sighed out of earshot.

Glynda: I knew letting Qrow raise a tribal child would be a terrible idea...

As Glynda left, Velvet walked up behind Bradagan.

Velvet:Hey you, it's "Brad", right?

Bradagan:*Turns around* Yes, that's my name...How's your ear?

Velvet:Don't worry about it. I hate to tattle on you but..Well, pretty sure the headmaster gave you the run-down.

Bradagan:That he did, I probably would have given him permanent damage or worse if I wasn't interrupted, truth be told. I thank you for sparing me of that trouble, at least. I'm curious though, why didn't you stand up for yourself?

Velvet:I have my reasons, I need to keep my head down and avoid stirring up any drama around myself because of my family, they're sort of...*Struggling to find words* Er..

Bradagan:Faunus?

Velvet: Well, yes - but it's not a race thing. I was going to say "Dangerous". I don't want them getting involved with my school life more than they have to as they will blow the littlest things way out of proportion. As annoying as it gets being patronized by others, my teammates usually protect me from any bullies or scumbags so I can keep my head low. Normally they'd tell them off but they're off on missions to get their solo credits in - I'd go too to avoid this problem but..Well, I've already got mine and I want to focus on my studies.*exhales* Which might get complicated for a while, up until this point I was just one of many targets, now there's a chance Cardin might divert more attention to me since I indirectly resulted in him getting hurt and pissed off. People like him know how to skirt around any serious consequences and still make life miserable for others, not to mention his family's loaded as a safety net.

Bradagan:*sighs* That's really unfair.

Velvet:What can you do? Still, I do appreciate the thought, so...*holds out her hand* I'm Velvet.

Bradagan:*Shakes her hand* Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry for any repercussions that you might face over this, it wasn't my intention. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?

Velvet: Actually, yes. At the risk of sounding weird...Can I get a picture of my knight in shining armor?

She up her camera as she leaned her head to the side, smiling.

Bradagan:Why not? *walks against a window*

Velvet:Good, now strike a pose!

Bradagan:Alright.

He raised his head to the side towards the light from the window, stood up straight, and crossed his arms.

Velvet:*Takes a few pictures from different angles* Lovely! You are very photogenic!

Bradagan:I suppose my platemail does have a rugged sort of gallantry about it.

Velvet: Thank you so much! For the pictures I mean, and trying to watch my back too. Also, please don't tell anyone about the "Dangerous family" thing, I really don't want to draw attention to myself.

Bradagan: My lips are sealed.

Velvet:*nods* Thank you, bye now!

She ran off.

Bradagan:*Waves awkwardly* Bye...?

Viola: *Looks after her, running the opposite way* O-kay. She's seems nice, but that was weird.

Bradagan: Oh, hello Viola. What are you doing here?

Viola: I figured having someone advocate for ya might help. *Regretful* Guess I got here too late, huh?

Bradagan: Yes, already talked to Ozpin and Goodwitch. I'm going to need to be careful around Cardin from now on, I'll be watched.

Viola: Oh come on, that's not fair! It was Cardin!

Bradagan: I know, but I injured him and supposedly it was the equivalent of a child eviscerating a bully with a knife or somesuch. The school would probably get a lot of flak if they didn't at least watch me.

Viola:Eh, I guess so. Let's get to Oobleck's, I got a perfect grade there so far and I don't want that to change!

\-------

The two walked into Oobleck's classroom.

Cardin:*glares from his seat* You're gonna regret that, Pinkie!

Bradagan:*growls back* Don't push your luck, I grew up in the woods and can live just fine on the run!

Cardin: Ah, piss off. *Crosses his arms and looks away from them, pretending to focus on Oobleck*

Oobleck:*Blinks in front of them* Ah-hah! There's our two young turks! You've arrived just in time for the lecture! *Blinks behind his desk* Please take your seats!

Viola yawned and sat down, Bradagan planted himself between her and Pyrrha; quietly asking the latter what a "turk" was to a confused shrug.

Yang:*grins at Bradagan and whispers* Punching the teeth out of Cardin has been on my to-do list since the start of the year, nice job!

Blake leaned forward and gave him a smirk and a wink.

Bradagan: I'm just hoping against hope this doesn't explode into something worse. People like him do nothing but sow discord, and that of course draws Grimm.

Yang:You know, you'd think that with the whole "Grimm are drawn to negative emotions" thing being common knowledge people wouldn't be such jackwads all the time!

Bradagan:True indeed, if only for self-preservation's sake.

Oobleck:Ahem! *blinks in front of them* Pay attention please! *Blinks behind his desk* Now! The Faunus Rights Revolution, More popularly known as the "Faunus War"! As you likely know, the revolution initially erupted in Mantle and swiftly spread throughout Remnant in the regions where slavery was popularly practiced. While metahumans in general participated in the uprising, it is most popularly associated with the faunus due to them spearheading the revolution, since their species have traditionally been the most subjugated race across the world due to their natural presence all throughout Remnant, as opposed to more isolated, smaller populations of other metahumans. *points to the map* Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many consider to be the turning point of the war?

Weiss:*Raises hand* The Battle Of Fort Castle!

Oobleck:Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Cardin fired a spitball at Viola, jarring her awake.

Oobleck:Miss Schlitz!

Viola:Bwa?

Bradagan growled loudly and raked his gauntlet back on his desk, peeling the wood. Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder.

Pyrrha:Hey! Hey, you're already on thin ice.

Bradagan:Why...Won't...He...Stop!?

Pyrrha:He's trying to get you expelled and probably arrested, you react and he wins!

Bradagan inhaled deeply and took a seat.

Viola:*Wipes her eyes* Repeat the question please, sir.

Oobleck:Very well Miss Schlitz, how did the Faunus win the battle of Fort Castle?

Viola:*Yawns and stretches* Thanks...*thinks* General Legune was inexperienced and attempted to take Fort Castle by night, intending to ambush the faunus in their sleep. Due to a lot of faunus having really good low-light vision and sensory advantages over other races they pretty much flipped it on its head and went on the offensive under the cover of night.

Oobleck:Perfectly answered, miss Schlitz!

Viola:*Smugly* Oh, but I have more, really juicy stuff.

Oobleck:*intrigued* By all means, share it!

Viola: He was also uneducated, unskilled, and got his rank in the Mantlese military due to his father's influence as their field marshall. He botched several operations resulting in many soldiers getting killed in a series of nigh-pyrrhic victories he took credit for in previous minor conflicts and the FRR, used his family ties to avoid repercussions for both his failures and various other abuses with his underlings, and his family line was actually known to be somewhat inbred...Though thankfully the pool got a little diluted by marrying his daughter into the esteemed...*turns towards Cardin and grins* Winchester family!

Cardin growled angrily and got up from his seat, Viola stuck her tongue out to goad him on.

Oobleck:Enough. Of this. Tomfoolery! Winchester, take your seat! Viola, put that tongue back in your mouth!

Viola:*tongue goes limp* Thowwy. *does so*

Oobleck:However, what you stated is indeed true so you also get extra credit.

Viola snickered as Cardin groaned.

Oobleck:*sighs as he notices Jaune sleeping* Mr. Arc!

Jaune:*wakes up* Huh!? Oh.. Wha?

Oobleck:You've been snoozing through my entire class, how about you contribute a bit?

Jaune:*points to Viola* But she does it all the time!

Oobleck:Because she knows all the answers!

She smugly smiled in her sleep with a snort.

Oobleck:Alright Mr. Arc, after the battle of Fort Castle Legume was dishonorably discharged from service and sent back home...And another critical battle followed shortly under the command of General Grayson when he attacked Menagerie's capital from all four directions in an attempt to speedily conquer and occupy it. What was it called?

Jaune:It was called..Uhhh...

Pyrrha:*Tries to give him the answer via lip reading* "The Shattered Pincer"!

Jaune: The fight, that General Grayson lead was...

Pyrrha tried to communicate with body language, striking her hands downward and then making a pinching motion with her hands.

Jaune:Uhh...The Crab Battle!

Pyrrha double facepalmed in a pained groan. Most of the class laughed, particularly Cardin.

Oobleck: Very funny, Mr. Arc.... Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

Cardin: Well...*Turns to Viola* All I really remember is that Grayson ended up screwing over all of Mantle.

Viola smiled pleasantly as she flipped her index and middle finger towards Cardin, then bends them slightly inwards while spreading them. He turned red in fury.

Ruby curiously imitated the gesture, Yang gasped and hastily pushed her hand down.

Oobleck:*Shakes his head* Yes, Cardin. Grayson lost, we know that much. Again, calm down. I'll not have my class turn into a cage match. *holds up his scroll* I have miss Goodwitch on speed dial-

Cardin and Viola sat down firmly and put their hands together, grinning as they tried their best to manifest blinking halos over their heads.

Pyrrha:I know the answer, Doctor Oobleck.

Cardin sneered.

Oobleck:Well by all means, lets hear it!

Pyrrha:General Grayson did lose and I'm not advocating for his side, but he had a fairly sensible reason born of desperation for his strategy to try and take Lustra. The faunus were spread thin and a lot of the fighting forces were overseas, the war was becoming unpopular with the civilian populace, and due to being pressed by time, politics, and resources, Grayson bit the bullet and tried to occupy their continent, cutting off their primary hub to turn it into a penal colony while they were vulnerable. This would have broken their spirits, moreso as all of their most important leaders and tacticians were there.

Blake:But he was ill-prepared for what he had to face. Upon getting intel of the impending attack, an alliance had been struck between Menagerie's primary leadership and three massive bandit factions dotted across the east; the Cliff Lords, Red Dogs, and the Bandari. The western region was Menagerie's central governing body and with the bandits keeping them from getting attacked from their flanks and from behind, all of the faunus soldiers and militia present were able to accumulate and protect themselves from the frontal attack.

Pyrrha: Indeed! After the initial conflict, they acted like they were driven back by Mantle's naval artillery only to lure their forces into the deeper, more hazardous part of the continent. In response to the apparent retreat Grayson rotated the bulk of his army to charge in through the north and south to catch them in the middle and drive them to the sea- in the battle's namesake pincer maneuver. Half of the forces in the pincer attack attempted to head in north through the outback to chase them down, but the whole coastal battle was a stall to wait for the upcoming dry season. The outback rangers lured them through the brush and incinerated many of them in a devastating fire attack. The rest were chased deeper in where the wildlife, weather, and dehydration picked off the survivors.

Blake: As for the other half they went through the southern Jungle where an extreme concentration of tactically lured grimm and Menagerie's greatest warrior awaited them, sealing their fate. The battle was a complete massacre for the human's side due to the tact and guile of the faunus with few survivors for the troops fighting on land, and Mantle's military was crippled completely - forcing the most powerful army on the subjugator's side to retreat to their home continent and drastically turning the war towards the Faunus' favor. Combined with the war's lack of popularity among various kingdoms beginning to instigate civil conflict among the human populace, discord among their fighting forces, and the global boost to the morale of the faunus and their allies, the war was wrapped up within the following year and, barring some exceptions, metahumans were given equal legal rights in every part of the world where they were formerly second-class citizens.

Cardin growled.

Oobleck:Well, that was certainly a thorough and impressive explanation! Particularly from miss Belladonna, I must say your knowledge seems almost firsthand! I've never seen you co-operate so much in my class before!

Blake:*off-guard* It's just a subject I'm very passionate about.

Oobleck:Clearly! Now, moving on~

\-------

Another week passed.

Mephisto lazily sat back at his desk with his legs crossed, chewing on an apple as the student left the class.

Mephisto:Oh, Winchester? *swallows* A moment of your time.

Cardin:'Huh?

Mephisto:Have a seat. *gestures to a chair in front of his desk*

Cardin sat in front of him, taking a breath as he did so.

Mephisto picked up a paper.

Cardin:Is this about how I acted earlier?

Mephisto:No. Actually, I wanted to take a moment to congratulate you. *holds up a graded paper* Eighty-seven! I must say you're the most improved student in my class so far- especially after that _**HIDEOUS MISCARRIAGE**_ of mathematics you splattered all over your paper on the first day here. You know Winchester, I think you could be in the top of my class if you'd apply yourself and go for the extra credit questions.

Cardin:*hair blown back* That so?

Mephisto: Yes. While not mandatory they can cushion any mistakes you make and they always look good on a final report. You can go now!

Mephisto picked up an apple with a gift tag from Viola on it as Cardin walked out of the class.

Jaune waited outside. Cardin closed the door behind him as he straightened his hair.

Cardin:What the hell Jaune? You didn't even bother with the extra credit questions?! And what's with the eighty-seven!? You're the local math whiz!

Jaune:I have to make it believable, Cardin!

Cardin:*leans in angrily* Believable? What does that mean?

Jaune: I get why you're angry, but if you suddenly have a perfect score after weeks of scraping by the teacher will get suspicious - especially since your bullying is common knowledge. This isn't the first time I've been strongarmed into doing other people's homework for them y'know- there's an art to it!

Cardin:Hmph. Pretty smart Jaunny Boy, well after a chat with Mephisto I'm gonna apply myself a little harder, dig it?

Jaune: *sighs* Yeah, I dig it.

Cardin:Speaking of which, I'm looking forward to what you'll be getting out of Pinkie for me on that Grimm report in Port's class at the end of the week.

Jaune:Wait, what!? You want me to get Brad in on it!?

Cardin:Well, I know you're not at the top of Port's class, so I assumed you'd get some outside help. Don't want me failing do ya?

Jaune:I...No. But on one other condition!

Cardin:*Mocking laughter* Condition?

Jaune:Yeah, you stop bugging him and Viola while I'm doing all your stuff for you.

Cardin:You're not in a position to demand anything from me!

Jaune:Yeah, maybe. You could report me to the faculty, but this fancy illusion I've put up of your significant improvement across all of your grades comes shattering down in the process, it's gonna look suspicious. Even moreso if they put two and two together and link your tattling and sudden drop in performance with my expulsion, you'd be an accessory to the crime - what I did's illegal on a federal level, y'know.

Cardin:*impressed*...Huh, fair point. Gotta say Jaune, I didn't think you were such a shark! Alright, you do Russel's too and you've got yourself a deal.

Jaune:Can do.

Cardin:*Roughly pats him on the back, prompting a yelp* Good to hear! Oh, and don't worry about Skylark and Dove; they wanna do it themselves.

Jaune:*sigh* Right.

\-------

A week passed.

Jaune knocked on BDRS' door.

Viola answered, her hair now below her shoulders.

Viola:*Whips her hair* Hey Jaune! What's up?

Jaune: Hey, We got that report on Ursa due tomorrow and I was hoping if Brad could look over mine?

Viola:Oh sure, we're actually finishing ours up! Come on in.

Jaune walked in as Viola closed the door, Bradagan was sitting at a round table with several chairs. Viola took a seat.

Bradagan:Oh, hello Jaune! Good of you to stop by. Need help?

Jaune:Yeah. *puts his report on the table* Could you look over mine please?

Bradagan:Well of course. *picks it up and begins looking over it* How're you doing? Been a busy week, only time we've been able to shoot the breeze is in the cafeteria.

Jaune:Well, I've been doing okay.

Bradagan:Ah, found a mistake.

Jaune:Whats wrong?

Bradagan:You got the traits of Ursa and Spotted Bears mixed up - the Ursa have bone-like spines protruding from their joints whereas the bears have a concentration of keratinous bristles.

Jaune:OH, uh - of course. *sighs* Common sense..

Bradagan:It's alright, to an untrained eye they can look remarkably like the bone spines, just shorter. You seem tense lately, are you alright?

Jaune:Huh? Oh, nah - just haven't been sleeping well. Probably just my diet. *mutters* Bone spines..Bristles..

Viola:Yeah, you wanna study over those differences -really- hard, learned the hard way you don't want to mistake their cubs for small ursa.

Bradagan:Yes, she was so mangled she tapped out a quarter of my aura recovering from that alone.

Viola: I was basically raw chili after the mom caught me. There was some of me on the grass, trees, a rock about ten feet away...

Jaune:*wince* Ow, sorry you had to go through that.

Viola:It's fine, I learned! *grins as she holds up a flawless comparison between the two*

Bradagan:*points to something* Ursa are one of the most common grimm, spotted wherever any species of bear can be found, Spotted bears are strictly native to Vale.

Jaune:Gotchya!

Bradagan: Really, this report isn't too bad...*points* Oh, you don't want to strike the Ursa's neck, really thick flesh and musculature there. You want to trick it into impaling itself by throwing its weight onto something sharp. Quickest way to down one, the hide on its stomach is also thinner than the rest of its body and if you can maneuver around its strikes and avoid being crushed by its weight, stomach blows are the quickest way to down one - the trick is to bait it into shifting into a bipedal gait.

Jaune:*writes down* Okay...And that means..?

Bradagan:You want it to stand on its hind legs, you can do so by hopping up on something or if you're gutsy, staying directly in front of them and evading or countering their strikes. They'll get impatient and attempt to stand to put both of their front limbs to work or try to body slam you.

Jaune:Oh! Right, sorry. *yawns*

Bradagan:If I might ask, I've noticed you've been fraternizing with Cardin. Almost as much as your own team.

Viola:*Whips hair* Yeah, what's up with that?

Jaune:Well, he's not really that bad once you get to know him! I also think getting beaten up by you calmed him down.

Viola:*raises eyebrow* Uh-huh.

Bradagan:*unconvinced*...Right. Well, I think it'd be a good thing if you were able to befriend him. Sometimes you need to be on the receiving end of your own brutality to develop a sense of empathy for others, I suppose. *points to something* That's incorrect, Ursa aren't found in Vacuo.

Jaune:Oh, ok. *erases and rewrites* Appears...All over Remnant...Except...Vacuo!

Bradagan:I think you're good! Want to go over subtypes for extra credit?

Jaune:No, thats fine. *collects his paper and stands up* I got some other stuff I need to work on!

Viola: Okay, stay safe Jaune!

Bradagan:Come by anytime!

Jaune waved and headed out. He closed the door behind him and let out a guilty huff.

Bradagan:Hmmm...I have noticed Cardin has actually left us well alone for a little while now, maybe his temperament has improved.

Viola:Yeah, given what he said to you when we went into Oobleck's class that's really freakin' suspicious.

Bradagan:That, or he's utterly terrified of you.

Viola:*smugly* Hmph! Possible.

\-------

The next day, the students were let out of History class and made their way towards Science.

Viola:*unusually peppy* So, so let me get this straight Blake, you're saying after watching Chief Ghira, the six-foot-ten blooded panther juggernaut, rip up a palm sapling to use as a club in a pinch, hold up the ceiling of a collapsing building, and shatter a boulder on accident with his fist, the little shitbird actually tried blocking a punch with his hand instead of dodging!?

Blake:Yes, his aura broke and his arm basically disintegrated up to the elbow in the same strike, It was so fast the shock kept him from feeling pain and he just passed out.

Yang:That is savage!

Viola:Man I wish I could meet the Chief, he sounds like a total beast! How do you learn all this?!

Blake:*Narrows her eyes at the "Beast" comment, then exhales* Well, I just research deep. Like I said, its a subject I'm passionate about. There's a lot of war journals out there.

Viola:You'll have to tell me about those Outback Rangers next, I was sold the moment I heard something about a head getting bitten off by their patriarch and a kangaroo kid leading an army of....What were those big turkey things?

Blake:Cassowaries.

Viola:*Snaps fingers* That's it! I wonder if Danelle has some in the academy zoo?

Blake:Not likely, they live inside the walls. They're dangerous if upset, but they leave people well enough alone. The ones you want to look out for are the ones living outside the wall.

Viola:Ah, yes, the kickass version...

Bradagan and Pyrrha trailed behind everyone else, the latter appearing to be in an unusually ill mood.

Bradagan:Pyrrha, talk to me-

Pyrrha:No.

Bradagan:But you can trust me, what did Jaune do?

Pyrrha ignored him and walks ahead briskly.

Viola:*Runs up* Everything alright Big Guy?

Bradagan:Bah, ever since Jaune started spending time with Cardin he's been ignoring his team, Pyrrha's mood has been getting rather foul and today she's..Well, upset would be the understatement of the year. I could hardly recognize her with that kindly junoesque countenance locked in such a rancorous, bitter scowl.

Viola:Uh, right. Remind me to get you to look over my book report, Dock says mah words ain't too purdy.

Bradagan:*chuckle* Of course.

Viola:...Hm Y'know, maybe Cardin's got some dirt on Jaune or something, still can't imagine him hanging out with them.

Bradagan:Perhaps you're right, while I fancy myself an optimist I can't deny he's been following those goons around like he's leashed with piano wire.

\-------

Cut to Science class. Jaune was sitting with Cardin's group, looking visibly saddened.

Bradagan:*Narrows eyes at CRDL, the leader of which is glaring at Pyrrha* Those thugs are up to something.

Viola:In other news, Vacuo is pretty warm this time of year. Seriously, they got something on Jaune - he's being their whipping boy and acting like he likes it.

Bradagan:Yes. I tried talking to him about it, but he just brushes it off and says they're best friends now, Utter Bollocks! *mutters to himself* Pyrrha's really upset with him, which worries me to death since she-

Pyrrha:*Irritated* Can we just focus on class? Professor Peach should be in at any time now.

Bradgan:Sorry, love.

Viola: *Looks at her nervously, then back to Brad* Yeah, *Points at CRDL* that bunch doesn't belong here. *Sneers* They'd fit better with the White Fang scum.

Blake's eyes narrowed and she growled quietly, Bradagan shifted his eyes.

Viola: *Viciously* If we're lucky, him being there'd tear them apart from the inside or they'd find out he's human and lynch him. I'd pay good lien to see that whole group get fed into a giant meat grinder-

Bradagan:*Concerned tone* Okay, Scary Mary's back. Going a little far there.

Blake looked forward disdainfully.

Peach:Alright everyone, everything over these past few classes have led up to this moment, We're going into the Forever Fall forest to collect samples from the trees within! Now, let's go over some important points!

Peach pointed to the projector screen.

Peach: The Forever Fall tree's sap is highly, highly nutritious! Being rich in various essential and restorative minerals and proteins along with being remarkably sterile. With the older trees one could even refine the sap into a substitute for a blood transfusion due to its similar composition to type O blood, though thankfully any similarities in taste are masked by other compounds - keeping it as sweet as the younger trees.

Nora:*Whispers to Ren* I told you sap is PLANT BLOOD!

Ren:*Whispers back, slightly annoyed* I didn't say you were wrong.

Nora: Sweet, crimson plant blood! *licks her lips noisily*

Peach: Indeed, It is entirely possible to live off of these oddly mammalian trees! Plus if ripped off and roasted, the bark tastes remarkably like pork.

Ruby:*whispers to Weiss* These trees kinda creep me out.

Weiss nodded lightly in agreement.

Peach:Now apart from the trees we must remember that the carnivorous and sweet-toothed Rapier Wasps are attracted to the sap, and their reddish papery nests are fairly common in the Forever Fall but they won't disturb you unless you damage the tree, their nest, or spill something sugary on you. The nests camouflage against the leaves quite well but a colonized tree can be identified by their signature high-volume buzzing. Now remember, while their venom is actually rather mild their stingers are enormous and capable of penetrating through thin bone and armor. One last thing, although the venom is weak it has...*completely shifts tone* Horrible, HORRIBLE effects on people who are allergic, so tread lightly please.

Cardin grinned and snickered, Jaune gulps.

Peach:Now....

She turned the board to another chart with a black, fleshy hive-like structure next to a papery red-tinted one.

Peach:...It should be noted that Lancer grimm make their nests in Forever Fall trees but are thankfully rare compared to Rapier Wasps. However, they're highly aggressive and will attack on detection like most other grimm. Their nests are easy to spot from a distance though as they're a lot larger than Rapier Wasp hives and don't blend in as well on top of dripping with ichor and pulsing like a.*shudders* Gross papery heart...One more thing, for those of you who attended Danelle's class I don't need to tell you to avoid the herds of Pink Kirin in the forest. *switches the chart showing a picture of a trio of Kirin playfully rolling in the leaves*

Several students fawned over the image of the creatures while most of those who attended the Beast Training class instinctively recoiled.

Peach:Isn't that right, Anna?

A female student wearing a mechanical black life support suit with labored, electronic breathing spoke in a menacing voice.

Anna:They thought I was dead for several minutes. *breath* It took high-end atlesian technology to revive me. *breath* No matter how cute they look, those Kirin are death incarnate. *breath* Do not pet them. *breath*

Peach:Well said, miss Kinsley! You see, These pretty little creatures graze on the Crimson Ryegrass that grow alongside the trees along with nibbling on the bark and licking up the sweet outer sap. While they're absolutely adorable do make note of the horns! They're highly gnarled, brittle, and lubricated in an oil that causes them to break off upon impaling a threat. The wound produced is malforming, crippling, and absolutely agonizing, and to make matters worse the oil dries out when detached causing the horn to get stuck in a manner that is impossible to remove without extensive traumatic surgeries at the very least, assuming it isn't outright lethal. The Kirin will not attack you from a distance but have no fear of humans and are very aggressive if they feel challenged! So no matter how enticing their fluffy little buns may be, Do not. Try to pet. The kirin. Do not feed or otherwise interact with the Kirin in any way, shape, or form! Do not make eye contact, talk about, or acknowledge the Kirin outside of keeping your distance. Do I make myself abundantly clear? *Shows an injury on the slide*

The students recoiled and nodded their heads in response.

Anna:*breath* It hurts as bad as it looks. *breath*

Peach: Now, we're going to head after the aged Forever Fall trees in order to acquire the medically significant older sap. It is imperative that you keep an eye out for Grimm. Due to its similarities with human blood and flesh, Grimm are highly drawn to Forever Fall forests, so it's important not to spill sap on you as it'll attract them like an open wound. I'll meet you all at the airship, don't dally now!

Spiker and Sponge crawled into Peach's duffle bag and she headed out of the classroom. All of the students followed.

Bradagan:I've never been to Forever Fall forest before, I hear its quite lovely...*Notices Viola looking irritated* Are you alright? Seems like all of my friends have something eating them of late.

Viola: It's nothing. Let's just get this project done.

Everyone headed on their route to the airship, CRDL was surrounding Jaune in the hallway, Bradagan and Viola waited until everyone else is out of sight before walking over.

Jaune:*notices them and mutters* Damn it!

Bradagan:Alright Winchester, what's going on?

Jaune:Brad, don't-

Cardin:*pushes Jaune aside* Nothing much Pinkie, we're just going over the assignment with Little Jaunny here!

Viola:Right, and I'm the Headmistress of Shade. Seriously, fess up!

Cardin:Or what?

Bradagan loomed over Cardin near a locker and glared down at him, his teammates backed away and got blocked out of the hall by Viola.

Bradagan:It wasn't a question.

Cardin:You're one call away from getting expelled buddy, don't try to bluff me!

Bradagan:*leans arm into locker* If I have to get expelled for anything it's going to be for something meaningful, like popping your head like a grape. So, kindly tell me what you're doing to Jaune - being cast out into the wilderness is not something that frightens me one bit!

Jaune:Brad, don't. This isn't worth it-

Cardin:Jaunny boy, you're not gonna let this chump beat on your best buddy right?

Jaune bristled, Viola looked at him.

Jaune:Brad...Back off. You've got to stop threatening people!

Bradagan: Jaune, you don't have to-

Jaune: Look, I don't need you trying to defend me, alright!? I'm friends with Cardin now! Put him down or I'm through having anything to do with you and I'll report this to Ozpin!

Bradagan:*pained, bestial grunt*...If you insist. Lets go, Viola.

Bradagan left, growling in Cardin's direction. Viola clenched her fists as Cardin and Russel laughed. Skylark sighed as Dove looked away awkwardly.

Jaune:Viola..I was just-

Viola growled furiously and stormed off after Bradagan.

Jaune looked downward as Cardin pat him on the back.

Cardin:Good call Jaunny boy, now let's go get that tree sap!

Jaune silently followed the four.

\-------

Everyone got on the airship, it steadily made its way through the Foreverfall forest.

Bradagan:*looking out of the window* It's beautiful.

Viola:*Still bitter* Yeah, never seen anything like it in Atlas. *Puts a backpack on* You okay Big Guy?

Bradagan:*Sighs* Its Jaune.

Viola:He threw RWBY, his own friggin' team, and even you under the bus! Don't feel sorry for him!

Bradagan:I..I know, but what could they have on Jaune that would make him do and say such things?

Viola:If you can't beat 'em join 'em. Can't imagine him ever having the spine to bully someone, so he's more like the bird that digs the parasites out of a hippo's ass in exchange for protection and food or something.

Bradagan:That's..Very unflattering.

Viola:But true. Sometimes people just hide what they really are and stab you in the back when you least expect it.

Bradagan:I don't need you to tell me that - but it's...Jaune! I viewed him as a brother.

Viola:*grumbles* You attach to people too fast.

Bradagan:Maybe you're right, It's just so hard to accept. I suppose I don't have much experience processing betrayal or a damaged friendship, it hurts.

The airship flew over a heavily damaged railroad with the raided Schnee Freighter on it, there were several Grimm, particularly Ursai, prowling around the spot.

Weiss:*Sighs as she notices the railroad* Animals.

Viola: *Disgusted* Worse than Grimm. At least they have the excuse of being mindless.

Bradagan:What happened here?

Weiss:A big shipment of Schnee dust came through here. After it was pillaged by the White Fang the track was destroyed, thus complicating transport through the region. Nobody can fix it because all the death and chaos drew a huge amount of Grimm here.

Blake sulked and walks away from the group.

Yang: Think we could take care of it while we're here?

Peach:No dear, we're going to be collecting sap far away from this area. The Grimm cluster is so thick we haven't been able to muster a proper hunter team yet. Those Ursai are just the tip of the iceberg.

Peach's scroll ringed, she opened it.

Peach:Yes?...Of course, I always have them with me. *rubs her Duffle bag* What's the matter? *distressed*..Are you certain?

The students looked on in concern and curiosity.

Peach:..Do you think we should return?.....If you say so. Ok, Very well. *hangs up* Students, the area we're approaching has just been confirmed as an Ursai spawning ground. To keep things brief, if you spy any large congregations of Ursai or more than one Ursa Major, big spikey ones, in the same place, leave the area immediately and quietly while keeping your head cool. Do not fool around with the sap, harvest as much as you can as quickly and quietly as possible, and more importantly, If you spot any Ursai exhibiting unusual behavior that look different from the rest, cease all activity and return quickly.

Weiss:What do you mean by "Unusual Behavior"?

Peach: If it does anything remotely atypical of an Ursa. You'll learn more down the line but some grimm can exhibit very aberrant behavior and appearances, they're the ones you really need to look out for. Now, do you all know how Ursai act?

Pyrrha: Of course. Ursa travel alone or in groups up to three individuals max, Ursa Major never travel together unless protecting a spawning ground, as with all Grimm they are highly aggressive but are one of the least likely species to use any form of tact due to their brute strength and durability.

Cardin scoffed, Pyrrha glared at him.

Peach:That's just about the gist of it Pyrrha, well put.

The ship flew over an area with no Grimm in sight, it landed and the students exited with their gear in tow.

Peach:Alright, you want the trees with the reddish color inside of the Bark - they're the best ones to tap! The assignment requires at least one full jar per student, but I'll give five points of extra credit per bonus jar. Make sure you don't get too far from the Bullhead, the grimm here can bunch up on you in a heartbeat - we'll meet back up at the Bullhead in an hour!

The students spread out slightly, admiring the beauty of the forest.

Bradagan noticed a giant pile of leaves. He looked around to make sure nobody is watching, then dove into them, prompting a huge shower of leaves and wallowed around.

Bradagan:*Chuckles* Apologies, I've always wanted to do this!

Nora:*pops out from behind a bush* That man has the right idea! *jumps in* Geronimo!

Pyrrha walked by and looked down at them with an amused and surprised smile.

Pyrrha:*Light laugh* Nora I can understand, but you, Bradagan?

Bradagan:*looks up* Oh come on, look me in the eye and tell me that didn't look fun!...Viola?

Viola was diligently filling both her and Bradagan's jars with a worried expression.

Bradagan:Viola?

Viola was whimpering quietly, a tear manages to escape one of her eyes.

Bradagan: Viola? Are you alright?

Viola stared forward blankly, caught in a flashback marred by a rusted color. She was running down a hallway chasing a ball, obviously as a toddler due to her height. She heard a grainy scream and a gruesome sound from a room in the hallway with the door slightly ajar, along with jumbled speech between Ironwood and Herzlos, their words couldn't be made out but the latter sounded unusually frightened with Ironwood trying to calm him. She opened the door slightly and looked inside.

A film was being played on several monitors, linked to security footage on what appeared to be a moving train. Several brutalized corpses were strewn about, the only features made out being crewmembers with the masks of completely dismembered white fang members that seemed to glow white, and based on the design of the Menagerian emblem with purple markings as opposed to red. They were glowing, magnified in the memory along with the other crew members and Atlesian soldiers who were also brutalized, having been savagely ripped apart.

Though the footage was largely still, one camera caught a woman fighting a tall man, wearing a white fang mask that shared a similiar color and pattern. She got in several blows but he got the upper hand upon breaking her aura. She put her hand to his wrist and then let out another agonized, grainy scream as she was tossed back against a wall and coughed up a fluid. The man picked her up, forced her down on the floor with enough force to dent it, and glared at the security footage and smirked as he seemed to claw off her uniform.

Herzlos became hysterical as Ironwood attempted to calm him, prompting him to lash out and push him against a wall as he broke into an apoplectic fit. Viola's vision pulsed red as the woman screamed in the video feed and Herzlos punched the screen, shattering the glass as the audio continued to play, her screams growing louder as a metallic banging echoed, culminating in a loud snap and her going silent. Herzlos held his face as Viola started to cry, he turned to face her.

Bradagan:Viola? Do you hear me?

Viola:*Jolts awake and Wipes her eyes* I..I'm alright.

Bradagan:*Squats down to her level* Hey, what's wrong? *cautiously puts his hand on her shoulder* Jaune?

Viola:Wha? *puts her finger to one nostril and snorts into the grass* No I..I just thought of something sad. Stupid trains...

Bradagan:*Remorsefully* I'm so sorry, I should be helping. *Takes out a couple of jars* How about we work on getting some extra credit? I know how to tap these trees really well, we'll get enough to cover one botched assignment!

Viola:Yeah, that'd be nice.

Bradagan walked over to a large tree and embraced it, putting his head against the trunk.

Bradagan:*Grins* Get some more jars!

Viola: Okay? *Grabs a crate full*

Bradagan took Gaebolga and stabbed deep into the trunk, sap pulsed out heavily.

Nora:Mother lode!

Viola: Woohoo! *Gleefully holds up one jar after the other, filling them faster than should be possible until she holds up the twentieth jar, only for nothing to connect* ... *Looks back at the tree* Damn it, Nora!

Nora:*Latched onto the tree, sucking sap directly from it*.....*looks up, hisses loudly, and speaks in an exaggerated acent* Vhat are you looking at me like that for?! *flaps tongue* BlehBlehBleh!

Viola laughed and playfully shoved her away.

Nora:Hey!

Viola: You're too much, Nora! *fills the jar as the tree spurts its last round of sap* And that's ten each! We should be great!

Bradagan:Wonderful! I wonder how everyone else is getting along?

Pyrrha:NORA!

Nora snickered as she guzzled a jar.

Bradagan:...Might have to share ours at this rate.

Viola:I'm on it! *begins filling more jars*

Ren:Nora, you may want to slow down. You could end up getting poisoned.

Bradagan:Well the sap is actually quite good for you, I've actually lived off it back in Fomoria. Only consequence I know of over-consumption is that it'll dye your skin pigments for a while.

Nora:*Skin gradually turning a light pink* Yeah quit bellyaching Ren, I feel GREAT! This stuff is the cat's pajamas!

Weiss:*getting annoyed* Enough dilly-dallying, professor Peach told us to get this job done fast! I don't want to end up as Ursa food and this goop is staining my cuffs!

Ruby:*groans and speaks sarcastically* Yes ma'am.

\-------

In another part of the woods, Jaune was gathering sap jars as Cardin, Skylark, and Dove relaxed on the sidelines, filling enough for three of them.

Jaune:*Sneezes* Ugh, this is killing my sinuses.

Cardin:Gotta hand it to you Jaune, I didn't think you'd throw that big lug under the bus like that! *stretches* That was pure evil!

Jaune:Uh-huh. *grumbles to himself* I was trying to keep him from getting expelled. *sighs* I owe it to everyone at this rate, at least he has career prospects.

Cardin:Better work harder with Port's class if you're breaking up with him, though! I don't want my grade to drop.

Jaune:I'll think of something, just promise me you'll stop poking him!

Cardin:Whatever, so long as he stays back himself I won't touch him. Think you can try Nikos?

Jaune:No, she hates my guts.

Cardin:Huh...That so?

Jaune sneezed loudly and held his forehead.

Skylark:*gets up* Hey, I can get my own. You can sit down for a minute.

Cardin:C'mon Skylark, let him earn his keep!

Skylark:*Annoyed* His face is getting all puffy, he's not gonna be of any use if he's bedridden.

Russel:*walks over with a box* He's got a point, we still need him for our plan!

Cardin:*shrugs* Alright, fine.

Jaune walked over and sat down with the three as Skylark started filling jars.

Jaune:....What plan?

Cardin held out a box, a loud buzzing was heard from within.

Jaune:Uh oh...What are those?

Russel:*proudly* Rapier wasps! Big-ol' stingers just like you asked, boss!

Cardin:Cool! Did you milk the venom out!

Russel:Absolutely...Not!

Cardin:Nice! *to Jaune* I was gonna get you to snatch 'em up while we were here, but Russel volunteered. Figured he'd be quicker on his feet and less liable to screw it up.

Jaune:Please tell me we're going to give those to Peach for a present or something!

Cardin:Heheh...Nope! Grab a jar and follow me, Jaune.

Jaune:I really don't like this..*picks up a jar*

Cardin lead Jaune over to a cliff as Dove and Skylark looked away, Russel followed giddily.

They looked over JNPR, Pyrrha in particular as she filled a jar.

Jaune:What are you gonna do?

Cardin:I'm not doing anything! You're gonna be tossing that sap jar at her! *points at Pyrrha*

Jaune:*angrily* Wait, what!?

Cardin:What's the problem? I thought you two weren't getting along.

Jaune:I just said she hated me, not that the feeling was mutual! What did she ever do to you!?

Cardin:What else? She's a goody-two-shoes know-it-all and sticks to the top sparring spot like glue, frankly I think she could use a few days off to let everyone else catch up, don't you? *grumbles* She put all four of us in the bottom rung last week and dad chewed my ass out for it!

Jaune:How is that her fault?!

Cardin:What did you say to me?

Jaune:I-

Cardin:Look, throw the freakin' jar and don't miss, otherwise I'm gonna have a chat with Goodwitch and have you put on the next airship out of here!

Jaune:..*snaps* Fine, Why not!

Jaune gripped the jar and smashed it into Cardin's forehead, splattering it over his face and onto his chestplate.

Russel:Woah...

Cardin growled as he wiped his face and put up his aura.

Jaune gulped and put up his. He tried to flee, Cardin grabbed him, held him up with one arm, and punched him in the forehead.

Cardin:*grunts* Like hitting a wall! Hey Russel, hold 'em for me, I'm gonna tenderize 'em!

Russel:Got it!

Russel dashed over to Jaune and held him up.

Cardin:You shouldn't have done that, Jaune!

He hit him in the stomach, the force was enough to make Russel stagger.

Cardin:Now I'm gonna make sure you get shipped out of here in pieces!

He hit him in the face again, Skylark and Dove entered the area, the latter looking startled as the former looked aggravated.

Skylark:What are you doing, what happened!?

Cardin glared at him, some sap ran into his eye.

Cardin:Take one damn guess!

He headbutt Jaune, making his aura blink.

Jaune:*wince* You can wail on me all you want, but you are not gonna lay a finger on my teammates!

Cardin:*winds another punch, red energy crackled up to his arm* Cut the macho talk, you're all balls and no shaft!

The ground started to vibrate.

Russel:What's that..?

A massive pair of claws jutted from the ground, making the soil and rock sink inward. Everyone backed off swiftly as an Ursa major rose from the ground, leaving a collapsed tunnel.

The ursa sniffed the air, in its vision, everything was in a distorted, blackish red. It looked down at the boys as they shone in the color of their auras; Cardin in particular, with the sap on his head and chest glowing a bright, hot red.

The Ursa's eyes turned a reddish color as it salivated black fluid. Cardin staggered back in terror and drew his mace, Skylark and Dove prepared themselves for combat as Russel fled towards the ship and Jaune tried to get his bearings.

The Ursa slammed its paws down at Skylark and Dove, sending them flying off the edge of the cliff. Skylark grabbed Dove's hands and his aura glowed blue, nulling gravity and slowing their descent to a sluggish, airy fall. When they hit the ground, Skylark deactivated his semblance and they broke into a sprint, Dove looking back.

Cardin stepped back and held his mace up, the Ursa swiping it out of his hands and then biting down on his shoulder. Cardin screamed as it thrashed him in its maw, his aura sparking violently as it chewed down. Jaune grabbed his weapon and slashed at its stomach, making it stagger lightly as Cardin repeatedly pounded its head with his fists and prompting explosions, though they only seemed to irritate it.

Jaune yelled and drove his sword into the Ursa's gut, prompting it to grunt and spit out Cardin. The Ursa kicked Jaune, causing him to fly against a nearby hill with his sword. Cardin crawled away as the Ursa turned its attention to Jaune.

\-------

Back near the group, rustling was heard from the bushes. Russel, Dove, and Skylark ran by the group terrified, Screaming Ursa. Russel bumped into Bradagan and fell down.

Bradagan: Where?

Russel:*points in the direction he was running from* Back there, it's got Cardin!

Viola: Oooh! Let's go watch!

Pyrrha:*Drops her jar in realization* Jaune! *Starts running*

Viola: Wait, Ja- *Pales* Oh crap.

Bradagan:*Looks at everyone besides Viola and Pyrrha* You go and get Peach! There could be more!

The three ran into the forest as the group split. Bradagan, Pyrrha, and Viola arrived at the scene to find Jaune facing the Ursa major.

Viola:That's a big one!

The Ursa Major roared and swiped at Jaune, only for the blow to slide off of Jaune's shield.

Viola: Nice block!

Bradagan: *looks at Cardin* Have to wonder why he'd be defending that bastard.

Pyrrha: Because he's Jaune!

Jaune took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, prompting a jet of ichor.

Bradagan:*readies Gaebolga ad aims* Yes, strike the stomach...

The Ursa lashed out and tried to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but was unprepared for when it slashed a claw at him in midair. He was struck and landed far away, jumping immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again.

Bradagan:*winces* Avoid those front paws!

The Ursa backhanded Jaune with its forelimb as he approached, sending him sailing through the air and landing a fair distance away he looked at his scroll mounted in his shield, showing that his aura was in the red.

Viola:*Hisses* That thing hits hard!

The Ursa slammed its forelimbs downward, the tremor causing the ground to shake and tripping Jaune and Viola. It charged Jaune again and went to bite him, prompting Bradagan to launch a fire warhead at the side of its face. The ursa roared and fell over, causing another tremor as it pawed at its head, peeling off flaming napalm and burnt flesh.

Jaune:Brad!? Pyrrha!?

Viola:*snidely as she tried to keep her balance* Viola!?

Pyrrha:Stay focused, we need to keep it busy until Peach gets here - we're not going to be able to run from it!

Jaune:But didn't Brad just kill it?!

The ursa got back up, its head armor was broken and a large, deep burn stretched from its chest, shoulders, and up through its face. Its eyes glowed and it roared in a frenzy, slashing at Jaune wildly with its forelimbs.

Jaune:*desperately blocking and dodging* NOPE!

Pyrrha:Stay on the defensive, we'll support you!

Jaune:Okay!

Bradagan fired a cryogenic warhead at its limbs, encasing them in ice and slowing it down due to the weight. Pyrrha fired into the wound on its neck, distracting it and causing it to miss. Jaune kept blocking and occasionally countering with a swipe to the face, leaving open wounds on the burnt flesh. The Ursa kept swinging, eventually one paw hit Jaune's shield, sending it flying into the forest.

Pyrrha: No!

Jaune:*panicked* Shitshitshitshit!

The Ursa slashed at him again. In a rush of Adrenaline, Jaune yelled as his entire body glowed white, the light condensing and traveling into his arm and the sword. He leaned on the ground and tried to parry the ursa with a slash at a flawed angle, with Pyrrha adjusting it slightly. The force of the blow was enough to knock its paw to the side and render one of its fingers partly severed; Jaune then countered with a winded swing of his glowing blade right through the Ursa's neck on the burnt half. The flesh on its neck split and frayed, cauterizing at the seams as he sailed through the bone and finally through the hide on the other side with a loud slice and a bright flash of light. Its head was sent flying to the treeline as the body slammed down with a loud thud. Jaune's aura broke after the strike and he fell to his knees gasping for air.

Bradagan:*In disbelief*...One swing..

Viola: *Shocked* On an Ursa MAJOR! Through the neck! *looks at Pyrrha*..What was that?!

Pyrrha:*Surprised* I just adjusted the angle of his sword a bit- that swing was all him!

Bradagan:So..Your semblance is polarity, then?

Pyrrha:Actually, yes. *surprised* You're the first one to guess it right the first time.

Viola:..Wha?

Pyrrha:It means I have control over magnetism, I can give viable objects a positive and negative charge.

Viola:That's pretty broken.

Pyrrha:I have to really focus a lot to do anything significant, the most I can do in the heat of the moment so far is adjust mine and my opponent's gear a bit.

Cardin walked over to Jaune.

Cardin:*staring at the Ursa* Hot Damn, Jaune...*holds out his hand*

Cardin helped Jaune up. Pyrrha walked off as Bradagan and Viola watched.

Viola:Where's she going?

Bradagan:I think we should leave her be.

Jaune shook his head and caught his breath.

Cardin:I, er...I don't know what to say.

Jaune:"Thank you" would probably be a good start.

Cardin:*deep breath, speaking hesitantly*...Yeah. Thanks, if I was in that situation any longer and that thing would have probably bitten me in half.

Jaune:Right. I just want one thing from you in return-

Cardin:I get it. *looks at the decaying Ursa* After that, you've moved up kinda high on my list of people I don't wanna piss off. I won't mess with you or your friends anymore.

Bradagan:*walks over* I still count as one of those, right?

Jaune:Brad!? O-Of Course! Look, I'm....

Bradagan:Hahah! *Pats him on the shoulder, knocking him down* No need to apologize, I'm just glad to have you back!

Jaune:*face-down on the ground* Owww...

Viola snorted.

Bradagan:Oh, I'm sorry! *Pulls him up*

Jaune spit dirt as Bradagan pulled him up, Cardin scratched the back of his head.

Bradagan:*approaches Cardin* Now, what do we do with him?

Jaune:*steps in between them* We just bury the hatchet, no need to drag this out any more than we have to, Okay?

Bradagan:...*shrug* Very well.

Cardin:*nod* Works for me.

Jaune:Good. *Walks over to CRDL's sap jars* I need to be a better leader and spend more time helping my team. I think they could use some extra credit. *to Cardin* Mind if I take these?

Cardin:*picks up his mace*...Uh, yeah. No problem, me and the boys can collect more.

The surrounding trees rustled and cracked, the four looked around cautiously as Viola got behind Bradagan nervously.

Three Ursa Major emerged along with a large group of standards, the four armed themselves.

Bradagan:Hrm...A horde, we must be near that nest. *jams Gaebolga into the ground and makes a long diagonal slash*

Cardin:*picks up his mace* Think we could kill all these?

Bradagan:*making another slash* Mmmm....Highly, highly unlikely.

Viola: Well, what now?

Bradagan:*slashes a final, perfectly vertical line and steps a significant ways behind it* Simple, we book it and not die, grab onto me!

The three grabbed onto Bradagan, he fired off a high impact warhead onto the ground, rocketing the group towards the Bullhead and leaving a crater beneath, revealing he slashed a giant arrow in the ground with his weapon that pointed in the direction of the horde.

Cardin, Jaune, and Bradagan landed near the ship as the main group looked at them startled.

Viola gently floated down in a parachute, landing and getting covered by it.

Viola:*sheet wiggles as she talks* YES! Perfect landing!

Peach: Goodness, are you alright?!

Bradagan:Yes, but there's a horde of Ursa riled up in the direction we came from - It'd probably be in our best interests to leave soon.

Peach:I'll say! Does everybody have their sap?

The students showed their jars, Nora slurped one down as she turned a darker shade of pink.

Peach:Good! Lets head back-

Cardin turned to enter the ship, only to get hit by some debris from the explosion. A familiar cardboard box hit the back of his head.

An infuriated buzzing erupted as the box fell as rapier wasps hover up. They were massive hornet-like insects; fist-sized, pink, hairy, and angry looking as hell with external stingers that look like they could impale a palm. They locked their bodies in a position where their fingers pointed forward and their wings beat furiously as they backed away, preparing to charge.

Cardin:Uh...

The wasps stared at the sap on his head with their compound eyes, ejecting small, pointed tongues hungrily.

Cardin let out an high pitched yell as he fled into the ship, bombarded by the swarm that took off at high speeds.

Viola: I wonder if he's allergic to those?

Cardin let out a bloodcurdling scream as a wet, messy rupturing noise echoed from the ship. Everyone painfully winced in unison.

Bradagan:*to Viola* I suppose that's a "Yes".

Viola:Amazing how regions of the human body can just swell and implode like that.

Peach:*exasperated* And why on the gods' green earth did you have a box of rapier wasps!?

Jaune:Cardin and I were gonna butter you up with some live specimens Professor Peach! We know how much you love bugs and all.

Peach:That's so sweet of you two! I already have a nest back at the academy though.*looks at Cardin* We'd better get Cardin to the infirmary before the swelling erupts again and he loses another eye-

Russel, Dove, and Skylark screamed, The Rapier wasps left the ship with some blood, pus, and clear venom dripping from their stingers.

Peach:Oh dear, make that CRDL.

\-------

That night in JNPR's dorm, Professor Peach sat at the table with RWBY, JNPR, and BDRS with the television on. Everyone had a plate of pancakes topped with Forever Fall sap, Ren handed out two plates to Pyrrha and Jaune who were sitting next to each other.

Peach:*Looking over the sap jars* Wonderful! Everyone met their quota and even brought in plenty of jars for extra credit AND pancakes, that's what I like to see! I hope none of you went overboard with tasting the sap earlier.

Nora:*Nauseated, her skin is a blood-red color*..*sickly, loud belch*..Worth...It...*still eating her pancakes, which are soaked in the syrup*

Viola: Well, at least we all know what happens if ya do...Erm... *to Weiss* You don't melt into red slurry if you overdose, right?

Weiss:Not that I'm aware of, but I don't think there's ever been a case like Nora's.

The whites of Nora's eyes, her teeth, and hair reddened as she ate the pancakes.

Ruby:I don't think I've seen anything like Nora, period.

Ren:*reaches to take Nora's plate* I think you've had enough-

Nora hissed in response and bit at him, Ren held up his hands up in defeat as she resumed eating.

Bradagan:By the way Professor Peach, I left a marker pointing towards the direction the Ursa horde came from. I believe if it's followed it will lead to the nest. You want to look for a large crater with an arrow in front of it. I don't know how many are around, but there was a multitude of Ursa Major along with several minors.

Peach:Thank you so much, Ozpin's been trying to pin down that nest for a while now but they've mostly been accumulating around the train wreck. *takes the lid off of one jar of sap and lays another one sideways on the floor* With it gone the Forever Fall will be that much safer.

Spiker dipped her maw into the open jar and drained it down, while Sponge sank her fangs into the horizontal jar and drained it.

Peach: By the way, thank you for inviting me! These pancakes are wonderful, Ren.

Ren:*nod* Thank you.

Yang:*wharfs a pancake down* Hey Jaune, I wanna hear the details on how you murdered that Ursa!

Jaune:Oh, it was probably just adrenaline! I got all glowy, did some parrying, no idea how I cut its head off!

Ren curiously looked at Jaune.

Ren:"Glowy"?

Jaune:Yeah, might be my semblance or something. *Dejectedly* Haven't been able to repeat it since though.

Ren: Hrm. *resumes eating*

Blake glanced at Viola with a somewhat dirty look as she picked at her pancakes.

Viola turned to Blake, who immediately shifted her eyes.

Viola:You've been quiet lately..A lot more than usual, and that's saying something.

Blake:Don't worry about it.

Viola:Ya sure? *looks at her pancakes* Haven't touched your food.

Blake:I'm just not a big fan of sweets. Sorry, Ren.

Ren:No offense taken.

Nora grabbed at Blake's plate while groaning, she handed it over.

Blake:I'm going to head to bed. Thank you all for tonight. *bows lightly and leaves the room*

Weiss:She has been rather flakey.

Yang:More like Blakey!

Ruby:*pained* Ugh, Yang.

Bradagan gagged.

Viola:*Snorts* That was awful!

Ren:Literal. Physical. Pain.

Yang:Its just the word I use for her! I'll see if I can squeeze some info out of her later.

Ruby:Well, I'm stuffed! Breakfast-for-dinner was great Ren, thanks! *makes a clicking noise and holds her plate down* C'mere buggies!

The two arthropods scavenged from Ruby's plate, Sponge also picked up entire pancakes and pulled them into an open maw beneath her fangs.

Pyrrha briefly turned to Sponge and shuddered, then focusing on her plate.

Glynda:*Over the announcer* Students of Beacon, it is currently ten-thirty. Everyone please return to your dorms before weekend curfew.

Bradagan:*Gets up* Time to retire I suppose, Goodnight everyone!

Yang:G'night! *gets up and stretches*

Spiker and Sponge moved under the table as Weiss instinctively backed away.

Ruby:*kisses at Spiker and Sponge* Goodnight babies! *leaves* See you all tomorrow!

Spiker and Sponge headed into Peachs' duffle bag as she got up to leave. The circle of friends exchanged their goodbyes as everyone besides JNPR gradually left the dorm.

Bradagan:Lets go Vi-

Viola snored.

Bradagan:....Figured as much. *slings her over his shoulder* I'll see you Jaune, it's good to have you back.

Jaune:Glad to be back!

Bradagan:Also, I..Want to thank you.

Jaune:Huh?

Bradagan:For telling me off earlier. *sighs* It hurt, but I never would have been able to share this moment with all of you if you didn't do so. I was just trying to help you, but I know my approach to dealing with these problems is hamfisted and likely to exacerbate them.

Jaune:Hey, it's fine-

Bradagan: No, it is not. I'm sure I caused you a lot of stress trying to barge into your situation like I did. I know it may seem like I regard this society and being welcomed into it as trivial, but in truth I would rather not be alone in the woods again and appreciate everyone's patience with me very much. You all mean a lot to me, and I just hope that whatever mistakes I make down the line won't imply otherwise.

Jaune:*smiles* I get it, buddy. Don't worry, you'll get better at it!

Bradagan let out a guttural purr, then pat Jaune on the shoulder and left the room.

A moment afterward Jaune looked at Pyrrha nervously.

Jaune:..Pyrrha, I-

His scroll vibrated, he checked the I.D, revealing Glynda Goodwitch.

Jaune: Uh oh. *answers* Hello?

Glynda:Jaune Arc, report to the Headmaster's office immediately. *hangs up*

Nora: *lying on the table, her voice is strained* Everything OK Jaune?

Jaune:I don't know Nora, I guess I'm about to find out.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren looked on as Jaune exited the room.

\-------

Jaune made his way to Ozpin's office and opened the door. Glynda and Cardin stood next to the desk, the latter of which looked somewhat shakey, the entire left side of his head was bandaged.

Jaune looked at Cardin in a distressed manner, then turned his attention to Ozpin.

Jaune:Y-You wanted to see me sir?

Ozpin:Yes, I'm afraid there's a problem. *holding up several sheets of paper* Mister Arc, It has come to my attention that these transcripts are false.

Jaune:*distressed* Cardin!

Cardin:*holds up his hands* Wait, it's not what it looks like-

Ozpin:Mister Winchester here actually overheard us talking about this on his way out of the infirmary and barged in to defend you. I've come to understand you took the credentials of a deceased PCS student from Pharos that looked remarkably like you and did some admittedly impressive technological wizardry to put him back in the system with some modified information to better match yours.

Jaune:..Yeah, how did you find out?

Ozpin:*deadpan* Mostly observing your performance, or lack therof. I can see where you tried to modify it to make it more believable but it appears you didn't quite anticipate the challenges you'd be facing. After a while we contacted the teachers at Pharos out of curiosity along with touching base with your parents and it led us to the truth of the matter. So..In a nutshell, these transcripts are fake. And highly, highly illegal, on top of that.

Jaune:*sulks* Yes sir, that's true.

Ozpin:Might I ask why you've done this?

Jaune:Well, My family has a lot of heroes in it. My father, my grandfather, his father, so on and so forth...Ever since I was a kid I never really matched up to them and wanted to continue that legacy. So...I got ahold of the papers and forged it into something that'd get me into Beacon without having to do the independent Hunter exam.

Ozpin:Is that so? Did you ever think about the risks you'd be taking, not only for yourself but for your fellow students? Legal issues aside mistakes and poor performance in this particular field can potentially lead to injury and death for both yourself and others.

Jaune: Yes sir. Well..Sort of. I didn't know or think about the team thing and I'm really sorry for that, but I knew the risks I'd be facing myself. I honestly just wanted to make something of myself, even if I ended up getting killed. I'm from a long, proud line of soldiers and warriors. I'm kind of the runt of my litter and I've just been suffocating in my whole family's shadow from day one. I mean, they love me but I know they don't really have high hopes or expectations of me. My sisters are successful, three of them are hunteresses, two of them soldiers, the rest have athletic medals and trophies, mom was actually a really good PCS student before settling down with my dad, and....Well, you get where I'm going with this?

Ozpin:I do understand, yes.

Jaune:So..I get it, if you wanna expel me. I can take it, just let me say goodbye to my team first and..Well, give them a leader they deserve when I'm gone.

Ozpin:It's quite alright mister Arc, we just need some legitimate transcripts to send to the council.

Jaune:*confused* Come again?

Ozpin: I'll be frank, while I find it highly unlikely you'd pass the initial Huntsman exam as you are now and you passed the initiation by the skin of your teeth with the help of your team mates, In this past month you have proven that you're motivated, hard-working, capable of multitasking, and that you'll put other's safety ahead of yourself along with training and studying in your off time to try and keep up with others - even if the results haven't been that remarkable so far they are present, topped of with today's events that have actually left quite an impression on all of us, particularly given Cardin's testimony considering his behavior towards you these past few weeks. Really, it's an almost storybook description of what makes a decent huntsman.

Jaune:..Really? You think I can do this?

Ozpin: Perhaps. The very nature of this academy weeds out the incapable early on, and we will quickly send home anybody who we deem to be unworthy of our time and resources. Not all students graduate, some don't make the cut in the first year, others will leave down the line due to being frightened and choosing to assimilate into the civilian workforce while others are maimed, traumatized, or simply killed. This isn't a fairy tale, Jaune - considering all possible statistics you could consider it a voluntary death sentence.

Jaune gulped.

Ozpin: Indeed, it's a harrowing line of work and this academy is devoted to turning out high-quality hunters. Before we put innocent lives in your hands or put students in a truly uncontrolled situation, we will put you all through the ringer; and you will not get close to that point unless you prove yourself to be motivated, capable, and willing and able to put your life on the line on a daily basis. So do me a favor, Jaune. Write up a real transcript and fill out the necessary information honestly and accurately, and don't worry about any legal issues that might arise from the false ones - I can override those with an academy recommendation from myself.

Jaune:Wow, you can really do that?

Ozpin:Yes, perks of being a high ranking Hunter. Provided there's a mutual acceptance, a recommendation comes with a pardon of any previous crimes, provided the bounty on your head isn't a lethal one. So, interested in joining my Alma Mater in an official and honest capacity?

Jaune:*overjoyed* Oh, absolutely!

Ozpin: Good! I feel that with a few remedial classes and some adjustments to the sparring routines we'll break down and rebuild you into the genuine article, provided you don't back out. Don't dissapoint me now, the pardon only applies if you graduate.

Jaune:Thank you sir! *turns to Cardin* Thank you too, Cardin.

Cardin: Eh, I owed you one and put you through a lot of crap. I'm gonna go now..If that's alright?

Glynda:I think losing an eye to your own little rapier wasp plot will be an adequate substitute for the standard disciplinary measure. Just remember, if you think of pulling a stunt like that again, one that could cause such harm to a fellow student, civilian, or faculty member, your father and an accompanying deportation are only one more phone call away.

Cardin:*nervously* Y-Yes ma'am.

Cardin exited the room with a relieved sigh while rubbing his head.

Ozpin:You may return to your dorm and get some well-deserved rest Mister Arc. *hands some blank papers* And I'd like these on my desk by the end of next week. Have a good weekend!

Jaune:*Grabs the papers* Yes sir, thank you!

Ozpin:Also, sharpen that sword. It's antiquity shows.

Jaune: Will do! *exits*

\-------

Ren and Nora awaited him outside.

Jaune:Oh, uh..Hey guys...How much did you hear?

Ren:Enough to where we don't need an explanation.

Jaune:I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner.

Nora:*Now solid red, including her clothes* Nah, we understand- You had your reasons!

Nora brought Jaune in and gave him a rather aggressive noogie.

Jaune:Ow-HEY!

Nora:*angrily* This is for thinking we'd snitch on you! We homies, we ride together, we die togeth-

Nora loudly retched sap, then sprawled on the floor as her pupils rolled into the back of her head, revealing her now-red whites.

Ren looked on in shock as Jaune backed away slightly.

Ren:I knew this would happen. *faces forward and grabs her by the legs* Grab her arms and help me get her back to the dorm.

Jaune:Sure.

The two picked Nora up and proceeded to take her back to the dorm.

Jaune:So, uh..Where's Pyrrha? Does she still hate me?

Ren:On the roof of our dorm. For the latter, you'll have to find that out for yourself.

Jaune:*nervous breath* Okay....*looks at Nora* Man, she's heavy-

Nora growled angrily.

Jaune:Uh, dense. I mean really dense for her size.

Nora:*grumbles weakly* Better...

\------------End-------------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Cardin Winchester

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Power/Specialist

Height: 6'5" (1.95 meters)

Semblance: Smite. Causes a violent explosion to erupt from areas struck by the user. The effect courses through barehanded strikes, wielded objects, and even tossed items.

Equipment;

Malice: An adamant Mace with a slot for dust crystals in the top that can alter the properties of the wielder's semblance.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: A+

Aura: C+

Durability: B

Semblance: A+

Speed: C-

Skill: C+

Technical: D-

Social: E-

Tact: D+

Notes:"He's fairly talented, naturally strong and durable, and has an amazing semblance, overall very imposing as expected from his family tree. He would make a truly fantastic warrior if we could just break that utterly foul attitude of his. If he would just use his head more and learn some humility, he'd be an excellent huntsman." - Glynda Goodwitch, student report except.

\---------------------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Jaune Arc

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Tank

Height: 6'1" (1.85 meters)

Semblance: Unknown.

Equipment;

Crocea Mors: A sword and shield, the latter can be used as a sheathe.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: D

Aura: S+

Durability: A

Semblance: N/A

Speed: D +

Skill: E-

Technical: C-

Social: C

Tact: B+

Notes:"His physical stats in combat are mediocre, sans having the largest amount of raw aura I've seen in a novice for a long, long time. That being said he actually has very good grades in academics and a decent head on his shoulders given his lack of experience. I think if we're given time we'll be able to make him into an asset, he has the mentality for the job and seems to be improving fast - all things considered. " - Headmaster Ozpin, Academy Recommendation excerpt.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been recently edited, I had a few artifacts, oversights, and things I needed to prune out and some minor dialogue edits, some of these drafts are actually fairly old and this kind of stuff flies over my head. Not to mention my overuse of the caps lock, old habits die hard and I don't usually notice them until hindsight.


	6. Rising Tension

"Faunus,

This species of humanoid is peculiar even by the standards of metahuman races. Unlike the other metahumans, Faunus have historically been found on every continent and are not endemic to just one. Yet oddly enough, their genetic quirks make them impossibly far removed from any of their biological peers. Studies have shown that they appear to possess a dual gene pool of sorts, having two entirely different sets of DNA that exist in harmony together and augment the other, one being human and the other of an animal. This manifests in appearances that may seem familiar to one of the races on Remnant depending on heritage, but with the addition of several animal traits that appear, for the lack of a better term, biological patchwork.

Faunus genes appear to be dominant at first, but upon consistently crossbreeding with a non-faunus race their extra genetic pool always appears to recede or dilute significantly after two or more generations pass. This results in offspring that tend to just have one animal trait that could be entirely aesthetic and vestigial, assuming it is even apparent to the naked eye, until it's completely bred out. All in all, faunus are a truly fascinating upset to the scientific laws we adhere to so fervently.

This has traditionally resulted in prejudice or suspicion from other races due to their seemingly magical and unnatural peculiarity, particularly with the short-lived illusion that they dominate the gene pools of whichever race they cross into; with the out of place animal parts being evocative of some curse or disease to the superstitious that tends to result in being ousted from whichever region they cross into, or even resulting in subjugation. Unfortunately their traditionally primitive cultures, languages, and lack of advancements due to the desperate and lethal conditions outside of walled civilizations have only further resulted in their ostracism."

-Historical Anthropology of Remnant Excerpt, by Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, PHD.

Chapter 6

\------------------

One week later, Friday.

In the Forever Fall, the White Fang had crashed another train on a different track, converting the series of cars into a round, barricaded encampment of multiple layers in a thick, wooded area that had been cut down in the center - with the track being blocked off with a barrier of thick, adamant spikes. There were several grunts and soldiers around multiple campfires, along with a tent in the center where Adam Taurus, his Lieutenant, and another pair of faunus stood.

One was a heavily scarred crocodile faunus that was powerfully built from head to toe, tattooed with the entirety of his skin worked into a dark green scale pattern with paler scales on his stomach, his back heavily scarred from countless vertical slits, dyed dark green from scar tissue to the point of resembling a leathery crocodilian hide ending in a triangular shape towards his tailbone. He was shirtless, wearing only a black executioner hood, a pair of White Fang pants, and studded bracers. His hand and toenails were long, yellowed, and sharpened into claws and his eyes were orange, slit, and reptilian. He wore a custom grimm-mask that seemed more like a short, protruding full-faced muzzle with studded black leather straps, with the breathing spaces in between vaguely revealing thin lips that were almost always parted over pointed, stained crocodile teeth. He wielded a pair of dark, gut hooked cleavers strapped to the back of his belt.

The other was a fair-skinned gorilla faunus that was in a constant sulk, his traits being a coat of white hair on his body everywhere except for his face, the front of his torso, and his hands and feet along with a head ridge and pearly, sharp canines. He was a towering ogre of a man, nearing eight feet in height with a thick frame and bulging musculature. He wore clown makeup evocative of the grimm masks, consisting of white face paint, black eyeliner that made his eyes appear sunken, a pair of red streaks painted beneath them, and messy red paint around his mouth. He wore a black clown frill on a white sleeveless shirt with four black puffballs as buttons leading to a pair of baggy, black pants, frilled white shoes with an upwards curl, and a matching conical cap. He had a haggard, blank stare and stood vigilantly. He wielded an enormous, dark axe-like bardiche lined with notches and old bloodstains on the crescent blade.

Adam scratched a white streak in his hair as he looked over a map at the war table impatiently, with Xs painted over several railroad tracks. The White Fang soldiers were all over the camp either resting, doing miscellaneous chores, or setting and checking traps, spike barricades, and snares. A pair of hunters wielding compound crossbows entered the camp with a dead kirin and a deer across their shoulders to the cheers of their comrades.

Gorilla Faunus:...Are you doing well, Adam?

Adam:I'm fine, Giacomo.

Giacomo:*Deep sigh* I Understand the grief you face. This girl-

Adam:Drop the subject. She doesn't matter anymore at this point, I'm just here due to this accursed assignment. Besides, it wasn't like that. She was an apprentice, I was her mentor. She left and betrayed our cause, and we'll deal with her if we find her.

The crocodile faunus turned to Adam and drool ran from his mask.

Adam:No, Jakala. She'll be mine to execute, assuming we have the luxury of ceremony.

Jakala hissed and turned away.

Giacomo: Apologies for jumping to conclusions. I just hear the men talk...

Adam:I'm thirty years her senior, if anything I viewed her like a daughter. I don't have time or luxury of starting a life with someone.

Giacomo:*turns head*. Heads up, we've got company.

Cinder Fall entered the camp, accompanied by Mercury and Emerald and escorted by several White Fang soldiers. The lieutenant sniffed the air, then growled at them and snarled fiercely.

Adam looked up at her, disinterested and irritated. He then turned to the snarling lieutenant.

Adam:Eduardo, calm yourself.

He backed off, keeping his hand on his weapon.

Cinder:Adam Taurus?

Adam:That's my name. *stands up and turns to the grunts* Why would you let three humans into our camp? Are they looking to join us?

Grunt:*Brief bow* I'm not sure, Adam. They claim to be sent by Sienna and would only speak with you. They said the password, so..Here they are.

Adam:Fine.

Eduardo:*snarls* I smell the grimm on her, Adam! She needs to die!

Mercury and Emerald glared at the lieutenant.

Adam:I value your input Eduardo, but I'll be the judge of that this time. *approaches Cinder* So, this is the woman our supreme leader told me about. The reason why we're wasting our time in Vale, twiddling our thumbs in one of the most progressive nations on Remnant while our people are being openly treated like animals and abused in places like Solitas, Mistral, and the Meridian.

Adam took off his mask, revealing a branded, malformed eye and a pair of deep, round burn scars on the sides of his head above and around his ears that revealed the charred bone of his skull in some spots. Emerald and Mercury winced in in response to the reveal of his injuries.

Adam:Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of sitting here, playing with trains and choking out trade routes while the people who burned off my horns and seared my eye are sipping champagne and working my kin until they die of exhaustion like horses from the kill lot? I'm all ears, even if one's flying about half-mast.

Cinder:You seem a bit hostile, Adam.

Adam:I suppose my trust in our young leader's judgement has been tested as of late. I've been told this is going to help our cause in the long run, but so far...I'm not convinced. I am, however, extremely irritated and at the end of my patience. Why can't you use the Vale branch for whatever you have planned? The thought of our people in Mistral being left alone with no-one to fight for them is making us ill.

Cinder:I'm not looking for young, disenfranchised thugs that will turn at the first sign of genuine conflict, Adam. I've been told the Mistralan branch is filled with fine hunters and warriors, my plans don't call for useful idiots or cannon fodder at the time.

Adam:Interesting. *tsks* That makes me wonder, what exactly do you have planned here that requires the direct intervention of my men and I? I have no grudge with the Kingdom of Vale.

In a swift blur, Adam's sword was at Cinder's throat, startling Mercury and Emerald although their leader remained unflinching.

Adam:So..Cinder was it? The only reason you're in my camp is because I owe everything to Sienna Khan's father and I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt despite my thoughts and feelings on her recent decisions. Keep in mind that I'm in charge here, and her commands will do little to preserve your lives if I decide you don't need to walk out of here alive.

Cinder's eye flared as a powerful gust of wind pulsed through the area, causing Mercury and Emerald to reel along with scattering the White Fang troops. The lieutenant growled and revved his chainsaw as the two other elites stood up and readied their weapons.

Adam:*narrows eyes* Are you threatening my men and I into submission? I've seen this power once before, it might have been the most harrowing fight of my life but it didn't stop me from taking the head of its wielder - and it felt far more potent than what you're using to bluff me. Choose your next move carefully, from where I'm standing it looks to be your last.

Cinder:Not a threat, Adam - but a display of what we can bring to the table. My organization has the means to help liberate your people. However, we need more manpower and influence than what we have now to carry out our plans and would value your leadership, skills, and the fine men and women in your company.

Adam:And what of Vale's fate? I'm aware of the sacrifices one must make for a righteous cause at times, but many of us have homes and family here. What's your purpose and why are we frustrating their economic health for it?

Cinder:The people of Vale do not interest me in the slightest, I only need your assistance getting to one. They're highly secured and we're going to need to instigate some instability in order to do so, shake them up a bit.

Adam grunted and sheathed his sword, he put his mask back on.

Adam:A political assassination? I'm fine with taking the heads of vestigial or damaging officials for sport in itself. *Gestures to the train cars behind him* I can do that without bothering with all of this nonsense.

Cinder:Oh no, Adam. Nothing quite so small. For what I have planned, we need a little...Chaos and Misdirection.

Adam:Hm. Very well. *turns to his men* Stand down.

Eduardo:*growls as he revs his chainsaw* She's a witch, Adam! You're selling our souls!

Adam: *to Cinder* We'll go along with what you have planned, for now. *briefly turns to Eduardo* But we're not your minions. If I think you so much as pose a threat to my soldiers, my people, I'll take your head myself and send it to Sienna in a box, then give your body to Jakala.

The crocodile faunus drooled hungrily and fidgeted his hands, responding with a throaty chuckle as he went to take his muzzle off.

Adam:*holds out his arm* Not now.

Jakala hissed and stopped.

Eduardo grumbled and sheathed his weapon, then walked into the tent.

Cinder:Excellent. *smirk* You've made the right choice.

\-------

At another part of the Forever Fall, Danelle was walking down the train track. She looked above toward the sun, covering her eyes. A shadow swiftly moved overhead as Bindi let out two shrieks, Danelle smiled and responded by mimicking a bird call. She upped her pace and followed her companion, heading into the woods and away from the train wreck. She ran swiftly through the forest, looking through the trees and narrowing her eyes as more and more grimm gradually entered her sight culminating in the main horde along the wreckage appearing. They clawed at the train as their howls and snarls echoed through the air.

Bindi shrieked once, Danelle maneuvered into the woods.

She came across a barren cave in the side of a hill as Bindi perched on a nearby tree and preened herself. She peeked in and looked around at the walls, touching them to examine them. The entire tunnel was full of extremely deep, thin claw marks and old peices of bloodstained, shredded clothing littered the cave. She picked up a piece of cloth and stroked her thumb across it, then shined her scroll light into the cave, noticing something shiny near a wall. She approached and picked it up revealing it was a weathered Scroll, then opened it. After briefly scrolling through it she let out a bereaved sigh and put it into her hip pouch. She looked further into the cave as Bindi hops behind her curiously.

A whispery snarl echoed from inside the cave, Danelle took a step back as Bindi spread her wings in a threat display.

Dannele:We're gonna be compromised in there, girl....I don't think this is the Ursa nest, anyway. Too small. *steps outside* Didn't see Drusts' arrow anywhere. You find it Bindi?

Bindi nodded and stretched her wings out.

Danelle:Atta girl. *takes out her scroll*

An interface came up, reading "Mission Objectives". One being "Retrieve Lost Scroll" and the other "Terminate Ursai Nest". She rubbed her finger across the first option, marking it off.

Danelle:Alright, we're going for objective two. Let me know if you see anything interesting.

Bindi nodded and took flight, Danelle following her suit. As they moved along Bindi shrieked again, leading Danelle to a large Ranger station.

The building was totaled. It had been torn to the foundation by a multitude of large claws near a radio tower that was torn in half, a nearby train car with massive grip marks revealed it was brought down by the car being thrown from the track below. Ichor was splattered all over the cabin and tower, along with lightly aged bloodstains.

She looked at the train car near the tower, then the significant distance of the wreckage off the hillside.

Danelle:Bugger me dead, what could have done this!?

The surrounding shrubbery shaked.

Bindi screeched in a threatening manner as a pair of Ursa major along with several minors emerged from the surroundings. Danelle swiftly drew her two khopesh and attached them at the hilt, forming a bow with the tether acting as a string. She pulled several dust-filled arrows out of her pouch and fired them rapidly in volleys, forming into brightly glowing plasma bolts that melted large portions of the smaller Ursas' bodies and left gaping holes in the Majors'. The former were killed without a fuss while the latter responded angrily and charged with a limp, they ran as she fired off four more bolts that glowed particularly bright in the span of a few seconds, each melting through the skull and the chest of the Majors. They collapsed as ichor burst from their faces and chest cavities, with a thick black steam gradually spreading in the area as their corpses evaporated.

A final Ursa minor lumbered behind Danelle, Bindi pounced it from the air and grabbed its neck with her talons, wrenching its head off in a brutal twist before landing on its body.

Danelle:Ha, I figured I'd save one for you!

Bindi stuck her tongue out, then cackled and wiggled her head around in delight in response to the fight. She hopped around the corpses and retrieved all of the left over arrows, bringing them to Danelle who rewarded her with a scratch beneath her ear patches.

Danelle entered the building and looked around cautiously, keeping her weapons drawn. There was no signs of life and everything within appears to have been crudely destroyed. She scavenged around on the floor near a desk with damaged surveillance monitors lined on it, forcing open each one to take any tapes inside. After taking them all, Danelle found a working moniter and proceeded to watch the tapes. She looked through several, watching one where a multitude of train cars flew from the side of the video feed, flipping through the air and crashing as an unknown, long-haired figure was flung off into the hillside, striking their head against a rock and losing their aura. She watched another tape, zooming in closely. A monstrous growl echoed from the moniter as Her face gradually shifted to a look of fright and she ejected the tape, pocketed it, and headed outside.

Danelle:*opens her Scroll* Oz? I need you to send the bullhead back right now, there's something you gotta see.

Ozpin: Danelle? Did you destroy the nest already?

Danelle:No, we've got way bigger problems than a nest. It's bad-

The grass rustled nearby.

Danelle: Damn it, I'll call you back.

A warped feline snarl erupted from the brush as a black figure crashed into her, the two rolled along for a second until Danelle kicked the creature off. It was a large, lightly armored, gaunt, puma-like grimm with a large pair of fangs and claws attached to flexible digits. It moved around her silently, hissing briefly as it drooled and lunged. Danelle shifted her weapon into a pair of blades, managing to slash it down its side and evade in a single movement. A second one charged from behind only to be intercepted by Bindi's talons and lifted into the sky. She dropped it after a shriek, and Danelle executed it as it fell by shifting her blades into the bow mode and firing a single bolt that vaporized it, then fired a second one behind her that destroyed the injured one in the middle of a failed lunge attempt.

She took a deep breath as Bindi perched next to her, knocking her beak into her head affectionately.

Danelle:Alright, someone gets a treat. *rubs Bindi's jawline, prompting her to close her eyes halfway and go slightly limp*

\-------

Back at the academy, the students were heading to the last round of sparring for the evening.

Bradagan:Quiet day thus far.

Viola:Yep. Oh, we have sparring class next. We finally get to go up against RWBY!

Bradagan:Really? *nervously* I've been worried it'll be two versus four...

Viola:Nah, doubt it. Seeing as how Professor Goodwitch has been arranging spars it'll probably be one-on-one to get us started.

Bradagan: I hope so. I've mostly spent my life fighting Grimm, not people. RWBY is also one of the top-performing teams in sparring, assuming they're together. *shudders*

Viola:Eh, you'll get a feel for it. If I can take down a small Beowolf pack by myself at this point I think you could KO at least one decent fighter.

Cut to sparring class, everyone was sitting on the sidelines while BDRS and RWBY were standing on the stage.

Goodwitch:Alright students, we have enough time for about three more matches. Seeing as team BDRS hasn't been able to face them yet, I'll be pitting them against RWBY.

Pyrrha:Break a leg, Brad!

Bradagan:*confused* Isn't that against regulations?

Pyrrha:Its a figure of speech, I mean good luck!

Bradagan:Oh, that makes more sense! *turns to face his opponents*

Glynda:Alright, for the first round of the match, I will be pitting Bradagan Drust against Yang Xiao Long.

Yang grinned as she prepared Ember Celica, walking forward.

Bradagan gulped, but stepped forward while twirling Gaebolga and mustered his alien snarl.

Glynda:Remember, eyes on your aura gauges. We don't want any accidents! Now..Begin!

Yang lunged forward rapidly and began punching at Bradagan, forcing him to step backward. Although unable to get an attack in, he blocked some of her attacks with his free arm. She feigned a punch and delivered a powerful kick to his side, causing him to get knocked over and drop his weapon. She followed up with an attempt to execute a shockwave punch right on him, though he narrowly rolled out of the way and tried to reach for Gaebolga.

His attempt was blocked by an explosive blast from ember celica and intercepted by Yang. They began fighting up close again, Yang getting several hits in and Bradagan blocking a scant few. The sound of Ember Celica pounding against his armor echoed throughout the room as Glynda winced. Despite how aggressively he was being attacked, Bradagan's aura was dropping relatively slowly.

Glynda:Oh dear...Drust, try to counter instead of just tanking it!

Yang got a powerful punch in on his head, causing him to lift off the ground slightly and backflip, falling on his hands and knees. The veins on his armor glowed as he bull-charged Yang on all fours, causing her to fly into the ceiling and taking off about 1/3rd of her aura along with a sizeable chunk of the ceiling. After an snarl, he jumped over to Gaebolga and picked it back up. Yang dropped down from the ceiling and landed on her feet, pumping her gauntlets to reload as her eyes turned a light red and her hair began to glow.

Yang: Nice hit!

She fired off several missiles at him that he attempted to dodge, but with little success. Bradagan gave up on the notion and simply ran through the blasts.

Glynda:Bradagan, try blocking her missiles with the sides of your polearm! I know you can whirl it fast enough-

Bradagan got distracted by Glynda and tripped, showing His aura was about 2/3rds full. He awkwardly lied down on the floor for about five seconds.

Yang:Uh, you ok?

Bradagan:*exhale* Give me a minute....

Glynda:In a real battle, you won't have a "Minute".

Bradagan:*Deep breath* Okay, okay. Hang on, getting my head into it.

Silence.

Glynda:*Annoyed sigh* Drust.

He got up.

Bradagan:Alright, lets go!

Yang resumed her barrage, he charged through while whirling Gaebolga and successfully knocked away several missiles and reached Yang. He went on the offense and slashed at her with his massive weapon surprisingly fast, she evaded several attacks and delivered a colossal gut-punch that sent him a couple of yards into the air, and causing him to land on his butt. He threw himself back up and pointed Gaebolga downwards.

Bradagan fired off an impact warhead that launched him into the air, while Yang was stunned by the light he fired off a cryogenic round that froze her in place. He fell from the air in a somersault and smashed down the side of Gaebolga's large blade onto her like an immense paddle, shattering the ice and knocking her to the floor.

Her aura dropped down to 1/7th

Bradagan attempted to finish her with another strike, but she spun out of the ice shards and punched him in the chest, sending him sprawling like a ragdoll.

His aura dropped down to 1/8th

Yang's hair radiated a golden fire as her eyes burned a crimson red.

Bradagan:*Eyes sparkle as he staggers up* Woah...*Cracks his visor upward*

A bit of Yang's hair was frozen and partially detached. She grabbed the frozen, damaged lock and discarded it.

She rushed at him with a loud war cry and punched, he narrowly dodged and the wind from her strike caused a breeze to rush by the audience.

Bradagan:*Nervously* Yang, are you alright-

She swiftly maneuvered herself towards him and punched him in the chest, dropping his aura below zero, followed by an instinctive kick to his gut that covered his entire cuirass and greaves in a massive fissure, smashing him into a wall.

Glynda:That's enough!

Yang flared down, breathing heavily.

Glynda: Bradagan, are you alright?!

Bradagan:*Coughs* I'm fine...

He staggered up weakly, Viola walked over to support him.

Viola:Easy there big guy! You ok?

Bradagan:Nothing I can't nap off.

Glynda:Miss Xiao Long, you did well but need to learn to peek at the aura gauges and tone down your aggression when they get too low. Mr. Drust....Well, you're improving. That was the most acrobatic I've seen you since the start of the year. You're still in the bottom rung though - please try to use more tact.

Bradagan:*holding his stomach, speaking painfully* I'm trying, miss Goodwitch. Thank you for your patience.

Yang:*supports Bradagan* I got him Viola, you get ready.

Viola:*Struggling under the weight* Thank you! *frees herself and inhales*

Yang walked him up into the audience.

Bradagan:Yang, are you alright? You went a little crazy down there-

Yang:*upset* I'm ok, I'm really, really sorry. I just get kind of crazy when stuff happens to my hair, but it'll grow back! *concerned tone* I'm more worried about you, I got way out of line there. *Helps Bradagan sit down* Are you hurt?

Bradagan:I'm fine.

Yang:But your armor's all banged up. I'm so sorry!

The veins on his armor glowed, along with the cracks. They began regenerating.

Bradagan:It'll grow back too.

Yang:Now that is cool! How does it do that?

Bradagan:*reloading Gaebolga* To keep a long story short, the material reacts to aura and its ability to heal.

Yang:*Whistles* No built-in coffee machine?

Bradagan:*chuckles* I wish!

Glynda:For our next match it will be Viola versus Ruby!

Viola:Alright, c'mon Rubes!

Ruby got in the arena and drew Crescent Rose, Viola put Dornroschen into its blade mode.

Glynda:Is your capsule equipped, Viola?

Viola:Yup! Still don't plan on getting hit in the first place though.

Glynda:Alright, begin!

Ruby fired off an impact bullet and rushed towards Viola, slashing at her. She jumped over the swing and landed right in front of her, following up with several strikes, knocking Ruby's aura down to about a fourth before the latter slipped away in a shower of rose petals - with Viola following her relentlessly. Upon reforming she dodged a multitude of roundhouse kicks and swinged Crescent Rose around towards Viola's legs.

Viola responded by jumping and countering with an attempted downward kick to Ruby's head. Ruby activated her Semblance again and rushed around Viola's legs, reforming on the other side and drawing Crescent rose as her opponent swiftly began covering the distance. She managed to fire off several rounds from her sniper rifle, with Viola dodging every one and jumping on top of the barrel in the process.

Ruby blinked in bewilderment.

Viola rushed forward halfway the weapon's length before Ruby "Backpetaled" and swiped her weapon from under Viola, swinging it back around and hitting her in the side with the shaft, taking out 1/3rd of her artificial aura. She grunted and managed to roll off of the weapon and rushed in, finishing off Ruby's aura with an augmented punche from her gauntlets that caused it to break.

Ruby was floored, she let out a pained squeak.

Glynda:*Alarmed* And that's the match! Amazing job miss Schlitz.

Viola:Thanks!

Ruby:*Stretches on the floor and sighs in exhaustion* Sorry.

Glynda: No need to apologize, miss Rose. However, you do need to work on some more close combat strategies besides just evading. You shine at mid to long range but Viola is capable of covering distances really swiftly and doing a lot of damage in a short time.

Ruby:Thanks miss Goodwitch, I'll keep that in mind.

Glynda:And that places Viola's ranking right behind Miss Nikos again! You're a remarkable fighter.

Viola:Thanks miss Goodwitch!

Ruby moved up into the audience and took a seat besides Yang.

Yang:*maternal tone* What'd I tell ya?

Ruby:Yang, gimme a break! People usually never get close enough to me to get a hit in!

Yang:Still gotta learn to protect yourself at close range!

Ruby quietly, mockingly imitated her as they went to the sidelines as Yang countered with a glare. Ruby smiled and laughed sheepishly.

Glynda:Alright Drust, how is your aura?

Bradagan:Refilled, my armor is also patched up. *taps chestplate*

Glynda:Excellent, then I'll be pitting you against Miss Schnee.

Bradagan and Weiss both gulped. They walked into the arena.

Viola:*agonized tone to Blake* Argh...Who do I root for!?

Blake appeared to be lost in thought.

Viola:...Blake?

Blake:*turns to her, off-guard* Hm? Sorry, just reading.

Viola:*perplexed*...Without a book?

Blake:Thinking, I meant thinking.

Viola:O-kay then.

Bradagan and Weiss were facing each other. He whirled Gaebolga and got into a low combat pose, Weiss took her standard stance.

Weiss:*Whispering to herself* Okay..Remember the routine. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward...Just another big armored target, you got this..

Glynda:Begin!

Neither of them moved for several seconds. Weiss paused for a moment in shock but managed to initiate a glyph barrage, Bradagan fired of a warhead directly at her and she hastily broke her glyph to produce a barrier that sponged the explosion, though the force caused Weiss to slide back on the ground. Bradagan charged into the fallout and managed to shatter the barrier with a shoulder ram, pirouetting, and bringing down Gaebolga to slash at Weiss.

She narrowly dodged and activated fire dust in Myrnetaster, stabbing him and shaving off about one seventh of his aura. He kicked her in response, taking off about a sixth of hers and sending her flying, she formed a glyph underneath her feet in midair, kicking off diagonally and heading for him as she superheated myrnetaster. He dodged and fired a warhead off in the direction she was headed and she flew right into the outer part of the explosion, taking off enough of her aura to leave her with only half.

The fallout from his weapon continued to whittle her aura down as she used a glyph to launch herself upward. Bradagan charged in, his aura pool being too large for it to have a notable effect on him. As he looked up and caught sight of her, Weiss hovered and formed six glyphs that fired frosted homing projectiles at him. They each struck one of his limbs, encasing them in thick, jagged ice that disarmed and rooted him to the ground.

Weiss charged downward to deliver a finishing blow, only for Bradagan's entire armor to glow and swing an arm upward the moment she reached him, sending her into the air and destroying her aura completely, along with leaving a small bruise on her forehead and dazing her.

Viola/RWBY/Bradagan:*horrified* WEISS!

Jaune grinned at another opportunity and leaped to catch her, Bradagan managed to rip his legs up from the ground and charged.

She fell.

Jaune got closer.

She fell faster.

Jaune reached her at the last moment. As did Bradagan, going over him as his expression warped into a look of pure horror. Jaune hit the ground, Bradagan landed on him, and Weiss landed safely in his arms and leaned into his shoulder.

Bradagan:Are you alright!? *shakes her softly* Weiss!

Weiss:*tired* Ugh...Thank you for catching me, you're sweet...Ow...

Jaune let out a pained groan.

Bradagan:*weakly exhales* I would have never been able to forgive myself if I injured you, Weiss. *strokes her head with the back of his hand* How bad is your bruise?

Jaune:*muffled and heavily strained* My guts are coming out like toothpaste!

She and Bradagan got up, the latter held her hand and supported her as Jaune was revealed to be nestled and twitching in a crater shaped like himself with his aura weakly rippling.

Weiss held her bruise painfully as she staggered, Viola ran in and supportsed her.

Weiss:Don't worry, I'm Fine, It'll heal up. I've had worse.

Glynda:Miss Schnee, you lack the proper aggression and pragmatism to face an opponent like Bradagan. Unfortunately your loss to him has brought you down to the lower tier of the solo performance list.

Weiss groaned as Viola helped her into the audience next to Ruby and Yang, then headed back down to the arena as she equipped a fresh dust capsule. Nora plucked Jaune from the crater and carried him up to the stand princess-style as Pyrrha crossed her arms and glared at him slightly. She then sighed in defeat and checked on him, helped him take a seat, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Glynda:Mister Drust, you did well. If we can work on your speed and reaction time I think you could go higher on the list, this victory has brought you out of the bottom ten.

Bradagan was too busy doting on Weiss to notice Glynda as Jaune looked on Dejectedly, she swatted his hand away from her head with an annoyed smile.

Glynda:....Alright, now for the final match of the day. I'm pitting Viola against Blake.

Blake wordlessly entered the arena, Viola stepped in cautiously. Both prepared and entered a combat pose.

Glynda:Begin-

The two were immediately on each other the moment Glynda opened her mouth. Their attacks were very swift as they striked and parried flawlessly, Blake occasionally using her semblance to get behind Viola and attack, the latter being saved by virtue of her reaction time.

Ruby:GEEZE, they're fast!

Yang:Blake's the only one so far whose been able to keep up with that little monster!

Weiss:*Behind Harry, she stands up to tries to look from his sides* I can't see! What's happening!?

Ruby:It's too fast to even describe, they're like a black and purple blur with a little orange at the top and some white mixed in!

The two locked their weapons together.

Viola:*Winded* Shadows huh? Kind of reminds me of my old man. What school'd you go to!?

Blake:I got a recommendation.

Blake backed out with a shadow as Viola tripped forward slightly, she fired off several rounds from Gambol shroud as Viola narrowly evaded and fired off Dornrochen's blades to the wall behind Blake, pulling herself forward and kicking into Blake with both legs, dragging her into midair.

Viola flipped with her tethers and kicked her into the ground, though she landed on her feet and jumped up with an attempted slash as Viola charged with an augmented punch. Their weapons collided and they struggled briefly, tumbling to the ground only fluidly hop back up and resume their standard striking.

Glynda observed their auras steadily, slowly dropping around the same rate, both being below half.

The students were on the edges of their seats, Velvet was obsessively taking pictures of the two from different angles as TFGS looked at her awkwardly, Jerry somewhat enthralled by her.

Velvet:I am going to have SO much good material to work with~

Ruby:How can I watch and learn anything when they're going so fast!?

Viola and Blake continued to exchange blows, with Blake's aura almost exhausted and Viola's not far behind. She narrowed her eyes and noticed Viola focusing on her face, then ducked at the last second on a blow and managed to trip her with a sweep kick followed by a diagonal slash that broke the hardlight barrier.

Viola:*leaps back and gasps* Oof...Good match.

Blake:*nod* You too.

Glynda:And that's the match! Fantastic job miss Belladonna, that puts you right under Pyrrha Nikos on the tier list. Miss Schlitz, you performed excellently and were close to victory, just try to broaden your focus a bit.

Viola:*sighs* Yes Ma'am. *smile at Blake* Great job, you were an animal in there!

Blake narrowed her eyes and walked into the audience.

Viola:*to Bradagan* What'd I say THIS time!?

Bradagan:*uncomfortably* Uhh...

Glynda:Now students, this presents an opportunity to show another feature of aura in action. As you can see Miss Belladonna did not take more than one direct blow during the match but her aura is nearly drained from the fight. Along with its defensive properties, aura also acts as a stamina reserve one can utilize to continuously endure a strenuous activity that would normally exhaust you. While it's seldom a problem for most situations, it is something worth keeping an eye on in a longer confrontation. That will be all for this week, I'll see you bright and early Monday Morning!

\-------

Class let out. Bradagan, Weiss, and Viola were at the stables.

Bradagan:*Rubbing Enbarr's neck* Ah, it's a beautiful evening for a ride out!

Enbarr:Neigh.

Viola:*Cheekily* Oh don't be like that!

Enbarr turned his head 180 degrees, his neck contorting and becoming extremely veiny in the process as he clicked his teeth and bellowed.

She locked up in terror and rigidly stepped away.

Viola:*walks by Weiss, who looks bereaved* Man, Brad's horse SCARES me-

A bright, fuzzy pastel white pony lashed out and bit at Viola's throat. She narrowly evaded and it took a chunk out of the stall door in frustration.

Viola:Almost as much as Snowpuff!

Snowpuff was a slightly chubby, pearly pony with stark white mane in curly locks and a solid tail that ended in a large, silky tuft down at her knees. She had a white haunch tattoo of the Schnee symbol with white and shiny hooves that were thick and cloven, and had a large pair of bright blue eyes. Weiss stroked Snowpuff softly, the pony nuzzled back at her and licked her hand revealing she had rather sharp teeth for a horse including two small pairs of blunt canines. She yawned afterwards, revealing her mouth could stretch open up to her jaw line and all of her teeth were pointed.

Viola:By the way, whats up with the mark? I thought you weren't into the whole "gaudy tattoo" thing.

Weiss:*disdainfully* That was my father's doing, it's the family brand for any livestock we own.

Viola:Pft, figures. Can't believe this monster would let anyone near her, let alone brand her.

Weiss:She's not so bad, she just needs some time to get used to people. She's part unicorn you know, has a lot of the wild in her.

Snowpuffed drooled and snapped at Viola again, her teeth clicking loudly.

Viola:No kidding...

Weiss handed Viola a white carrot with a mint-green stalk.

Weiss: Try giving her a snow carrot!

Viola:Yeah, learned my lesson with the sugar cube last saturday. Losing one finger in a week is enough for me, thanks!

Weiss:Come on, it's her favorite!

Viola:...Well, okay.

She hesitantly took the carrot, then nervously held it up to Snowpuff's maw.

Snowpuff sniffed it, then she bit it off at the stalk, chewed it, and snorted in a pleased manner.

Viola: *Happily* Hey, I did it-

Snowpuffs eyes glowed a faint blue, then she squealed and chomped down on Viola's hand and the Stalk, she panicked and tried to wrestle her hand away from Snowpuff as Weiss scolded her and attempted to assist. Viola's hardlight aura broke and Snowpuff's teeth chomped clear through her wrist. She then chewed and swallowed her hand along with the carrot stalk with a satisfied whinny.

Weiss:*Winces* Ouch.

Viola:*Pained and annoyed sigh* BRAD!

\-------

Cut to the trail, the three were riding along with Bradagan on Enbarr, Weiss on Snowpuff, and Viola on a scrappy reddish pony with a short cut mane and tail, her hand regrown.

Weiss:Hey, Bradagan?

Bradagan:Yes Weiss, how's your head?

Weiss:Fine! *Annoyed* And stop asking! We're going to lag behind a bit.

Bradagan:Oh, I can slow Enbarr down to a walk if you wish.

Weiss:*sighs* NOT what I mean!

Enbarr:*moves eyes towards snowpuff* Whee-Snaw.

Snowpuff responded by foaming at the mouth with a oddly carnivorous bellow.

Enbarr spooked, whinnied, and charged ahead.

Bradagan:*holds on* AGH! Well, alright then! We'll be at the waterfall - I think-

He faded into the distance, his voice echoing.

Bradagan: Slow down!

Enbarr cut a corner near a large rock, taking them out of sight.

Weiss sighed.

Viola:'Sup Snow White?

Weiss: I lost to Brad today!

Viola:Guess I can see why losing to him would upset you, it's really not a big deal.

Weiss:*Angrily* Yes it is! *exhales* This whole time I've been here I've been just...Mediocre! Now I'm below that.

Viola:You're at the top of every other class you're taking so far...

Weiss:Except Port's! I'm trying to become a huntress, not a mathmetician, historian, or literature professor! Nearly every spar I've been in by myself has resulted in me losing. After all my training I just fail over and over again, and now I lost to someone in the bottom ten!

Viola:Hey, don't beat yourself up. You're an amazing support, in team fights I can't count how many times you buffered your teammates mistakes and kept them from losing.

Weiss:I know, I just...I don't want to be in the background!

Snowpuff stopped and snorted, Weiss rubbed her neck.

Viola:Well, one problem I know is your fighting style.

Weiss:My fighting style?

Viola:Yeah, its too rigid and routine. Combat's all about being fast and unpredictable and you basically telegraph everything you do. That plays into any opponent's favor, especially to one with freakshow memory like Brad. It's why he's so good at killing grimm, he can tell what they're going to do in most situations, read brand new ones like a book about two minutes into a fight, and in your case he's had weeks to observe you in sparring.

Weiss:But it's how I use my glyphs!

Viola:Well tell me, are glyphs all you can do?

Weiss:Well, no. But it's my semblance and what I've trained to work with all my life. I can fence in a dueling style but it's different when your opponent isn't using a similar weapon and tactics.

Viola:Well, do you have any quick glyphs that you can use instantaneously? Something you can just use to knock an opponent off guard or give yourself time to charge a more powerful one? Do you NEED to use Myrnetaster to activate them?

Weiss:A dust powered catalyst of sorts helps for the bigger glyphs, but technically I can use some of them with just my hands and feet.

Viola:Well there you have it! We got something to start with. Tell ya what, I'll train you! We'll work together and invent a crazy hand-to-hand magic fighting style!

Weiss:*appalled*...Hand to hand?

Viola:What, too crude for ya? Grimm don't care how you present yourself.

Weiss: No just..Eugh, all that physical contact! I'm not exactly what you'd call a bruiser, I have a very delicate constitution!

Viola:You're telling that to someone who doesn't even have an aura? C'mon, don't be a priss! That can be your solo combat style Weiss, knock your opponent off-guard with some fast strikes and while you have a second, charge up smaller glyphs, build up to bigger ones as your opponent has their guards broken! If you don't have teammates to cover for you while you prepare your glyphs you're gonna have to fight quick and dirty to play on your strengths effectively.

Weiss:...Well, that makes a lot of sense actually. Alright, I'll let you teach me the arts of thuggery!

Viola: *crosses her arms, dropping the reigns* Word!

Viola's horse freaked out and bucked her, tossing her into the air.

Weiss's head followed her slowly until she landed in the nearby trail river with a loud splash.

Weiss:...*shouts after her* And I'll help you with your horsemanship!

Viola: *From a distance* Thank you!

Weiss:*turns to Viola's horse and points* You're too jumpy for her, Scrappy.

Scrappy stuck his tongue out and licked Weiss' hand.

Weiss:*Beams* You are so cute!

\-------

In the sparring room, Viola and Weiss were facing each other as Bradagan sat on the sideline working on a paper.

Weiss:It's nice that the faculty lets us use the sparring room on off-hours.

Viola:Well, we gotta make the best use of our thirty-minute block, we got others trying to get practice in. Alright, lets see what you got, hit me!

Weiss:Are you sure about this?

Viola sighed.

Weiss:Okay, okay!

Weiss punched at Viola, she countered by grabbing her arm and tossing her onto the floor.

Weiss:OUCH! *angrily* You said to hit you!

Viola:..I did, and I countered you. Try again!

Weiss got back up, she hit Viola with a rather weak punch.

Viola;....Ow?

Weiss:*annoyed* "Ow"?! What's that suppose to mean?!

Viola:*confused* I'm sorry to ask this, but are you actually trying to hurt me with those silky-smooth chicken wings?

Weiss:*annoyed* YES!....Also thank you, I take great pride in my skin health.

Viola:..Okay, it's fine. Try to use a force glyph or something with your strikes! I'll try to intercept you.

Weiss:Okay!

Weiss focused and forms a glyph with her hand, Viola swatted her arm away harmlessly, causing her to lose focus and the glyph to fizz out.

Weiss:HEY!

Viola:I told you I'm going to try and intercept you, you need to step it up! Is it possible to form a glyph in mid-swing?

Weiss:They require very specific gestures and a lot of focus!

Viola:*mutters* Did I put my dad through this!? *frustrated* That's not what I'm asking! Have you. Ever tried. To form a glyph. MID-SWING!?

Weiss:...No, I've never had to.

Viola:Well, there's your problem! Start swinging at me and try to form glyphs with your fingers or something! I'll only hit back if your form's too terrible.

Weiss swinged her fist at Viola, awkwardly attempting to form a small glyph in the process. Viola dodged rather casually and she continued to do so, occasionally being punished with a small hit for poor form.

Bradagan watched on, occasionally pausing to work on his paper. As they fought Weiss responded in irritation whenever she was hit, prompting Viola to get increasingly agitated. As their banter became more hostile Bradagan focused harder on his paper.

Viola:*angrily* Are you even trying!?

Weiss:I'm doing my best, don't be such a brat!

Viola:Brat!? You're whining every time you get hit during a SPAR and your fingers are hardly moving!

Weiss:This is something totally new to me, pardon me if I wasn't even allowed to pick up a sword until I was twelve!

Viola:Well that just sucks, but if you're gonna keep up with everyone else you'll have to learn faster and adapt!

Weiss:Could you at least TRY to give me some positive encouragement?

Viola:What, you want a pat on the back for whining?! You're in a combat academy snowpea, this isn't the public school system! You get with the program, get killed, or get out!

Weiss glared, Bradagan's emotive eyes had vanished and he hid in the shadows.

Weiss:I'm not going to stay here and take this abuse from you!

Viola:Abuse!? *leans in, completely furious* I'm taking the time out of my day to keep you from getting killed you ungrateful little-

Weiss sneered.

Viola looks at Weiss' expression, she stepped back and thought for a moment.

Viola:*defeated* Just...Never mind. We'll call it a day.

Weiss left. Bradagan slowly approached Viola, only to pause when she stopped and roared in frustration. She stormed off, leaving Bradagan alone and confused.

\-------

The next day, it was the weekend. The students were scattered around Beacon with some taking Bullheads or their own vehicles to town. Bradagan snoozed in his corner with Viola in the bed.

A quick knock echoed from the door of BDRS' dorm.

Bradagan:*Gets up* Hm!?....Hm.

He walked over to the door and opens it, Yang was standing there wearing some gym wear and carrying a duffle bag.

Yang:*Sing songy* Hellooooo~

Bradagan:Oh, Yang! I wasn't expecting you, what do I owe the pleasure?

Yang:How about spotting for me in the Gym today? It's arm day and Nora's not up for it.

Bradagan:*happily* Of course of course, anytime!..Is Weiss doing alright perchance?

Yang:*hisses* I don't know, she hardly talked to anyone yesterday, she went to town with Ruby a while ago though, maybe she'll cheer her up. Any idea what's wrong? She was hanging out with you two all day yesterday.

Bradagan:She was sparring with Viola yesterday and they both got increasingly temperamental from a lack of progress. I don't think teaching is Viola's forte, unfortunately.

Yang:Eh, can't say patience is my strong suit either. I bet they'll work it out soon enough!

Bradagan:Here's hoping.

He took out a sticky notepad from his chestplate along with a pen and wrote a brief letter, then left it on the nightstand along with turning on a coffee pot that was set on their table.

Yang:..Hey, where'd you get the coffee pot?

Bradagan: Oh, from the academy store. You get a small stipend for any grimm you kill in your off-time provided you record its corpse on a scroll video. I figured we could use a pot on hand since she gets narcoleptic without it.

Yang:..Huh. I'll have to look into that. I heard caffeine doesn't help much with Narcolepsy, though.

Bradagan:*shrugs* Something to do with her specific illness.

Yang:Oh. Well, ready to go?

Bradagan: Absolutely!

The two exited. Shortly after, Viola tossed in her sleep, having a nightmare.

In her rust-tinged dream, she walked into her living room, with a strange female figure sitting on the couch watching television. She sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a small stool, standing on it to reach a cup filled with a beverage on the counter, cautiously watching the figure on the couch, then giggling. The figure slumped over on its side as Viola walked into the living room, passing several toys and black stains scattered along the hallway floor. She stepped into a puddle and held her foot up, revealing it was blood. A pulsing ambience started.

A dripping noise could be heard along with heavy, raspy breathing. She looked around the hallway and approached the bathroom, revealing a blood soaked cat in the corner that had a deep wound on its side. It shivered and meowed weakly as it backed away from her. Viola cried and tried approaching only for it to back away further and hide behind the toilet. She turned around to face the doorway and was picked up, prompting her to scream.

A figure wearing a purple-marked white fang mask picked her up, with the hallway behind her being a black void with red markings. Viola was dropped as the cat lunged at her attacker, and she ran out of the bathroom revealing the void was a gossamer wing. Viola ran and hid in a cupboard as the cat let out a pained yowl, and footsteps could be heard moving through the house.

Viola shuddered in the cupboard, the tinge gradually turning redder as the sound got more distorted. The footsteps reached outside of the door and she began to cry, the door slung open and the figure picked up her up again, Viola screaming as the ambient pulsing grew louder and the figure pulled out a syringe and jammed it into her vision with a final scream.

She sprung awake with a frightened gasp, looking extremely pale and sweating heavily.

Viola:*breathing heavily* Not that one again...*rubs her forehead, looking around the room* Fuck...I hate that dream..

Viola looked around until she noticed the note on the nightstand. She staggered weakly out of bed and read it.

"I've gone to the Gym with Yang. I set some coffee on, please be safe and don't forget to eat some breakfast.

-Bradagan"

Viola:*still breathing heavily* Thanks big guy.

A droning ambience audibly began accompanied with a very quiet multitude of soft slithering noises, Viola reacted with a startled gasp. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the coffee machine. In the process, she caught a spindly, twitching, and tar-black figure in the corner of her eye in the door way. Although the sheer black color of its figure made it look like a shadow from a distance, it was made of a mass of extremely small, whispy tendrils slithering against its emaciated form, appearing completely organic and vaguely humanoid with no facial features. Its presence seemed to absorb light from the room.

Viola:*breathes heavily* Damn it, it's back. Okay. Calm breathing. Coffee. Think about today. Don't look at it. Don't listen to what it says. Don't talk to it.

The light appeared to drain out of the room further. She ignored it, walked over to the coffee pot, and poured herself a cup. She grimaced and sipped it, staring intently at the wall with a terrified expression.

The figure staggered behind her in a shamble with wet, soft footsteps, it was slightly obscured by the darkness of the room.

She locked up, sipping intently.

It wandered around the room, looking around. Viola shivered a bit with every footstep. It occasionally tilted and stretched its neck in a random direction with a long, wet popping noise that caused her to brace. It ultimately stopped looking and quickly shuffled right behind her as she sipped more coffee and began choking up. It bobbed its head all over her body as if sniffing her, contorting like a fluid to avoid making physical contact. It whispered in an androgynous voice with a gurgling tone, as if talking underwater. It sounded calm with an underlying fury and disappointment to its voice, garbled almost to the point of being indecipherable.

"Not Yet."

"Too loud."

Viola sipped her coffee.

"So loud."

She tapped her fingers against the table. It backed away and began wandering around the room again, going through and over the beds in a glitch-like manner with its limbs contorting away from whatever solid object it touches, quietly ranting in its odd, whispering tone of voice with the occasional bout of twitching or holding its head in an infuriated manner.

She tensed at every shuffle and contorted movement, gritting her teeth as it shot past her and slithered over the table. It fell to the floor limp, then dragged itself into the bathroom rapidly via an invisible force. Violas eyes teared up and grew bloodshot.

"Not enough."

"....Damned."

Viola tensed at its whispers as it walked back out of the bathroom and slithered around the room, its mode of movement inconsistent as it moved over objects, under the bed, or stretching and glitching around them. A droplet of blood fell from Viola's hairline as she focused harder on her coffee.

"Always."

"Never."

"Loud...."

Viola:..*Weakly holds her head, speaking in a whimper* Please just go away, what do you want?!

It immediately snapped its head to her. The droning sound intensified as she stared in terror.

A deafening white noise filled the air as it leaped across the room towards her, as it hit her she screamed and tumbled into the wall covering her face, though it vanished on contact and the noise stopped along with light returning to the room. She scrambled and looked around in a panic, letting out an apathetic sigh of relief with a large bruise forming on her head from the crash. She looked around, clearly paranoid, then left the room and checked into RWBY's dorm. Nobody was there. She desperately checked into JNPR's dorm, nobody.

Viola:*Desperately thinking*...Oh, the General! I completely forgot!

\-------

She moved to the library, taking a seat alone in a corner near a computer hologram.

Winter appeared on the screen.

Winter:Hello Viola, I almost didn't recognize you with all of that hair!

Viola:*brief nod* Sir! I'm here to give a report to the general.

Winter:Of course, he's a bit busy right now. We can talk however, I'm off duty and just taking calls for him.

Viola:*Surprised* Oh, ok. So you're like a volunteer secretary.

Winter:*deadpan glare* No. *smiles* Weiss tells me you've been getting along quite well.

Viola:*pauses*....Yeah, turns out we have a lot in common! I've been her biggest fan for years without knowing it.

Winter:*raises her eyebrow* Tuned into her shows on the radio did you? That's good to hear you've both buried the hatchet. Father sent over Snowpuff a few weeks back, I've gathered you've been taking Horsemanship together?

Viola:Yes! She's taking up with it better than me though, tried to let me ride her and I've been kicked like..Twelve times, bucked through a roof once, and I stopped counting the bites. Autumn's right, ponies are actually really mean! No idea why all the little girls want one.

Winter:I blame the cartoons with the little rainbow ones giving them the wrong idea.*chuckle* And Snowpuff hates everyone and everything that isn't Weiss, don't take that personally. I think it has something to do with her being a unicorn mutt.

Viola:Okay.

Winter:..Still, something has been bothering Weiss and I can tell you're upset too. Did you get into an argument?

Viola:I...Yeah.

Winter:May I inquire?

Viola:..Well, I was trying to train her yesterday since she's kinda low in the sparring class.

Winter:Ah, and she chafed your patience very quickly I take it?

Viola:Well, yeah! But I popped off on her really hard. Like....Bad. It's no excuse.

Winter:It's alright, she's not quite as delicate as she looks and acts, you'll make up soon enough.

Viola:I hope so...How'd you figure it out?

Winter:Who do you think trained her? Father wouldn't let her go near a combat school so we took over the courtyard whenever he wasn't around. Unfortunately she's a slow learner and if I'm being honest, not the most talented close combatant in a dynamic fight. I haven't been able to make much progress with her outside of choreographed fencing so that's what she knows.

Viola:Eesh, that's kinda harsh don't you think?

Winter:Perhaps, but it is honest. I'm not saying she doesn't have any potential, she's the most in-tune with the family semblance out of all of us. Making her into a huntress is going to require quite a lot of work on her part, and yours if you're going to tutor her.

Viola:....Okay.

Winter:But I truly appreciate you being a friend to her, and trying to help. I'm grateful and rest easier knowing she has you for company. *looks* The General is here, would you like to speak with him now?

Viola:Yes, please!

Winter left, Ironwood stepped in.

Ironwood:*faux severity* Private Carrot Top.

Viola:*salutes* General Jimmy.

Ironwood:So I overheard the conversation a bit, making new friends?

Viola:Oh yeah, lots! I actually have a list.

Ironwood:I told you it wouldn't be so bad there!

Viola:Definately! I was already talking to Winter about Weiss, she's actually pretty cool. There's also Ruby-

Ironwood:Ruby Rose?

Viola:Yeah! How'd ya know?

Ironwood:I heard from her uncle she graduated from signal early so I figured it'd be a safe guess. So, are you teammates with those two? Got a fourth?

Viola:Actually no, Ruby's team is next door. I'm in a two man team with one Bradagan Drust.

A loud racket came from the background as Ironwood flinched.

On the airship,

Herzlos:*twitching, doing his best to whisper quietly* Isn't. That. A boy's. Name!?

Ironwood:*turns away from the screen, lip synching "Calm down"* So, you are in a co-ed dorm then? How are you getting along?

Viola:GREAT! We're two peas in a pod!

Herzlos' good eye went bloodshot as he gritted his teeth.

Viola: Kind of a crammed pod though, the guy's huge!

Herzlos looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Ironwood: Hang on just a second! *closes down the screen* Captain Schlitz, I'm formally giving the order for you to calm down!

Herzlos:*immediately regains his standard countenance* Sir.

The general turned back to the screen, Herzlos took the opportunity to twitch violently.

Ironwood: Sorry Viola, dealing with a glitch.

Viola:CCT tower being wonky huh? Makes sense. Honestly making it so they all shut down if one does seems like a terrible idea, wouldn't it botch communication across a continent's own civilians?

Ironwood:*rolls eyes* Yeah, but you know. Symbolic war gesture, lots of pressure, not exactly my decision, I've done my best to get it annulled at least for their native regions but the council won't budge. So, about your roommate! What's he like?

Viola: Really, really nice guy! Polite, soft spoken, kind of shy. Love him like a brother already, an older one. Even though he's actually a year younger than me it's kind of how our relationship dynamic works, turns out his semblance is perfect for healing me whenever I make a mistake and he keeps me caffeinated.

The sheer force of Herzlos' sigh of relief caused Ironwood's hair to drift.

Viola:..Do you have a window open?

Ironwood:Yeah, it's a little breezy. Anyway, that's great to hear!

Viola:Yeah, he's really protective too. We've both pretty much dominated the academy bully at least once, but you'd think an internationally acclaimed Hunting academy like this wouldn't tolerate that kind of person in the first place.

Ironwood:I'll bet I can guess why, what's his last name?

Viola:Winchester.

Ironwood:*Shakes his head* Big private donor connected to all of the rest on Solitas.

Viola:Figured as much. He's got the Bronzewing kid on his team along with this Russel Thrush punk and Skylark. Dove and Skylark don't seem to actually want to be here though, but they follow him along all the same since they got teamed up.

Ironwood:Haven't heard of Skylark or Thrush, but Bronzewing's a good man and was a loyal captain during his service, there's still pressure for Nobles over here to send their children to Beacon for prestige and probably ends up causing the staff to be lax on them. The problem usually takes care of itself though, bullies don't last long in the field no matter how talented, most people don't take up with the Hunter life in order to harass or harm people and they'll make several talented enemies. Not to mention over time they'll find it's not really worth pursuing unless they have serious convictions to keep at it, it's a scary profession to be in.

Viola:Still kinda hate Mantle's got that kind of reach with Beacon.

Ironwood:*defeated tone* What can you do? They're a valuable resource, we all have to make sacrifices to keep the people of Remnant safe.

VIola:Still, Cardin pulled this poor rabbit girl's ear in the middle of a cafeteria and Brad got in trouble for defending her!

Ironwood:Rabbit girl? *leans it* That's...Too bad, out of curiosity, what was her name?

Viola:Velvet Scarletina. Why?

Ironwood:*Whispers under his breath* Shit... *resumes tone* I was just curious.

Viola:You look worried. *angrily* She's not connected to the White Fang is she?

Ironwood:*shakes head* No! No, not to my knowledge, nobody by that last name is in our database but you know how they can get. Especially when there's a Solitan noble is involved.

Viola:Makes sense, plus she has a southern Mantlese accent. Guessing she might be from a slave or laborer family.

Ironwood:...Could be. *leans in* Hang on a moment. *closes the screen down* Herzlos, leave the room for a moment.

Herzlos: *nod* General. *exits*

Ironwood opened the screen.

Ironwood:Alright, I'm back. Can't get a moment on break!

Viola:Nah I get it, I'm just glad to be able to talk to you some.

Ironwood:Same!..Also, what's wrong? You look pale, and I think I see a bruise..?

Viola:...Huh? Bruise? *feels her head and gulps*

Ironwood:Did you have an accident with training?

Viola:Oh, I, uh, slipped and fell.

Ironwood glared.

Viola:*nervously* It wasn't Brad or anything! I..*tone becomes somber*...I saw the thing again.

Herzlos peered into the room.

Ironwood:I'm guessing you talked to it?

Viola:..My head started hurting and I had just gotten up, I wasn't thinking clearly. I got scared and threw myself at a wall to get away from it. I guess that's how I got bruised, it wasn't there this morning.

Ironwood:You know the routine, no matter how bad it gets you can't pay it attention.

Viola:I know sir, It just wouldn't go away this time.

Ironwood:*looks to the side as a green light flashes*..I wish I could talk more Viola, especially given the circumstances but I have to go back on duty. Have a good weekend, and don't forget to share this with your teammate. If you're going to live together he needs to know, and he could probably help you through any of the spells. You have a good weekend, private!

Viola:*nod* General!

Viola logged off, she looked around the library with a paranoid expression, growing increasingly unnerved as she realized she was alone. She left the room hastily, breaking into a sprint.

\-------

On the airship, Ironwood briskly got up and began moving out of the room, joined by Herzlos who kept pace.

Ironwood: Rebelling against my orders, Herzlos?

Herzlos:I want to know of her status General, that and we have a transmission.

Ironwood:I just didn't want you having a stroke over the bruise. She saw the figure again.

Herzlos:*pause* And gave it attention? I've told her countless times it's merely a figment of her imagination, I have my own and one simply must not acknowledge them. It's merely a weakness that can be easily coped with.

Ironwood:Herzlos, she's only seventeen and an entire ocean away from home.

Herzlos:Irrelevant. I'm content that she is overall doing well, I'm glad to see she has someone looking out for her. Also, what on earth's a Scarletina doing at Beacon?

Ironwood:*gets up from the desk* I'm not sure, but we'd better get word to lord Winchester to up the defenses around his estate and probably Bronzewing for good measure...Anyway, what's the transmission about?

Herzlos: Queen Bitch wants to talk. In the off case my snark is ambiguous, I'm referring to head Councilwoman Jessica Belle Marigold, sir.

Ironwood:*allows a chuckle* And you chide me for talking like a grunt. Alright, lets put her on.

\-------

Cut to the Beacon Gym, it was a very large complex lined with just about every exercise tool one could need, ranging from more complex machines to simpler tools such as dumbells and tension bands. Yang was warming up near a lifting bench.

Oobleck:*Wearing his field outfit and filming gym activities* Greetings and welcome back to Mutual of Ozma's Exploration of the Sweaty Savannah! I am your host, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck! It approaches noon, and soon the territory will spring to life with various species of exotic wildlife... Ah, a new specimen moves into the territory! The Bradigun Drustus, or Metalshelled Skew in laymans terms. He appears to have been lead here by dominant female Yangxiaolonginus Punchus, or the Gold-Crested Sundrake!

Bradagan:*looking at Oobleck* With all due respect sir, what on earth are you doing?

Oobleck:You have your hobbies, and I have mine!

Bradagan:Fair enough....*Looks around* Ooooh! They have AtlasTrack treadmills! I always wanted to try one of those, I've heard they're fun and intuitive to use.

Yang:Yep, just about everything in here is from Atlas, they make the best exercise equipment. *Points* Just look at Jerry tearing up the treadwheel.

Oobleck: Jerris Brikschithousinus Jerkinus, more commonly known as the Barking Treadstroller, is a specimen found in the sweaty savannah almost daily. Although short in height, it maintains its position in the territorial hierarchy by making excessive noise and deterring potential predators with hot-spirited aggression! Confident enough in his gains, he is not afraid to bolster his stamina with some serious cardio.

There was an AtlasTrack Exercise wheel being used by Jerry, still in his standard outfit.

Jerry:Speed the hell up, my grandma could run on this!

AtlasTrack:Increasing speed!

Jerry:*begins sweating* More speed, you mechanical thumbsucker!

AtlasTrack:Increasing spee!

Jerry:*begins panting* What kind of wimp do you think I am!? More!

AtlasTrack:Speed maximized!

Jerry:*Lets out a primal squeal and begins running on all fours* Now we're talking, I'm gonna make you my b-

He tripped over his oversized sweater, getting caught on the wheel as it spinned rapidly.

Jerry:*Screams*-itch-itch-itch-itch-itch-

AtlasTrack:Speed mechanism damaged, please contact AtlasTrack™ to dispatch a qualified repairman.

Jerry squealed, he was then tossed from the wheel and landed at the base of a treadmill being used by Velvet, her gym outfit revealed she had a brown rabbit tail with a white underside.

Jerry:*Stares up and Smirks* Fancy seeing you here, cottontail!

Velvet:*annoyed* Oh bugger off, Jerry! *presses a dial on the treadmill*

Jerry screamed as he got pulled under and tossed off by its increased speed, Velvet effortlessly hopping over him without breaking stride.

Oobleck:Unfortunately his very means of asserting himself is also incredibly efficient at deterring potential mates.

Bradagan:*Snorts* Does Oobleck always do this?

Yang:*lies on the lifting bench* Yeah, he uploads the videos to Remtube, extra source of ad revenue for the school. You comin'?

Bradagan:Oh, of course!

He moved over to the bench, staring as Yang affortlessly lifted her body weight as a warm up, his head followed the barbell.

Bradagan:*hypnotized* My, you really are strong!

Yang:Thanks!

Oobleck:Impressed with the Sundrake's strength, the metal shelled skew's body temperature increases dramatically, causing humidity to arise from within his exoskeleton!

Bradagan:*Glares at Oobleck* So, how often do you come here?

Yang:Three or four times a week! Usually Nora comes with me but..*Sighs* She snuck in extra sap jars and went on a bender, so....

\-------

In the med bay,

Nora:*Lying in bed, solid red all over with her bed stained red from sweat* Ren...REN...I see the LIGHT, Ren....

Ren walked over wearing his signature apron, carrying a green concoction.

Ren:Maybe this will teach you not to drink half your body weight in red sap.

Nora:Ugh.....Blegh, not this stuff!

Ren: The sooner you down it, the sooner you'll reverse your new palette swap.

Nora:Very funny..Ooogh...*Drinks it*....!!!

She desperately reached for a nearby trashcan and retched loudly.

Ren:*light chuckle* Well, I guess it'll clean the red sap out of your system one way or another.

Nora:*Puts it down, still nauseated* Not...Funny...!*belches*

Ren:I'll go get you some more water. *Takes her glass from the nightstand and walks off*

Nora:*Weakly looks at the ceiling* Boop......

\-------

Yang:...Yeah. Alright, mind putting about forty pounds on each side?

Bradagan:Yes Sir!

Yang:*Continues lifting, barely slowing down* "Sir"?...*Smirk* You catch on fast!

Oobleck:The Metalshelled Skew appears to treat the dominant female with the utmost reverence, referring to her in a manner similar to a submissive beta communicating with his alpha, and providing her with more weights on her command in order to bolster her strength!

Bradagan:*annoyed* "Beta"?! I'm not a Beta, I'm merely lax! There is a difference!

Oobleck: Keep telling yourself that, Metalshelled Skew! Keep telling yourself that.

Bradagan growled and turned back to Yang, noticing her starting to sweat.

Bradagan: Getting to your limit?

Yang:*Grins* Not in the slightest!

Bradagan:Excellent! You seem to be able to lift more than most men I know.

Yang:Hah, that's nothing! You should see what Nora can do. This bench ran out of weights so she took all the biggest weights from two others, and that's without her semblance! This one time she actually told Ruby to tase her and she twirled the barbell like a baton! Slipped from her grip and it knocked a giant hole in the wall though.

Bradagan:That is incredible! I need to accompany you here more often. I'm missing out.

Viola snickered from the doorway, holding her coffee. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

Oobleck:Ah! A Violus Schlitzis , more commonly known as the Striker Sloth, has crept onto the scene! This is the laziest known hominid on the face of Remnant, sleeping away nearly every waking hour she isn't forced awake!

CRDL crept into the room and noticed her. Cardin crept up behind her with an air horn, followed by his goonies. Dove looked nervous as Skylark made a point to keep distance from the other three.

Oobleck:A pack of hyenas have entered the field! Not native to the sweaty savannah, it is likely these creatures have stalked the Striker Sloth across the territories in an attempt to catch her during a period of vulnerability. They confidently surround her, not knowing that the Striker Sloth actually spends time sleeping in order to accumulate terrifying amounts of energy which she will-

CRDL broke out into a brief chorus of horrified screams, aura breaking, and a retching noise.

OoblecK:-Unleash upon the slightest provocation with reaction time that can be considered inhuman!

CRDL limped out of the gym, Cardin being carried by Russel and Skylark as Viola stretched and yawned.

Oobleck:Having been ferociously trounced, the hyenas carry their injured alpha female to safety!

Cardin:What - alpha female!?

Oobleck:Hyenas have a matriarchal pack structure, to use the term alpha male would be unforgivably erroneous!

Cardin:Ugh....

Skylark:Told you this was a crappy idea "ma'am".

Cardin:Shut up - it would have been hilarious if it worked!

Viola sipped her coffee and walked over to Bradagan and Yang.

Yang: *turns to Viola* Wassup?

Viola:*slightly off guard* Oh, I....Just wanted to come hang out with you guys. Everyone's busy. Weiss is out with Ruby, JNPR's busy...You're hanging out here with Brad and I...*darts her eyes and wilts with a shrug* I'm just kinda lonely. *sips her coffee*

Yang:Aww. Okay, you can hang out with us!

Bradagan:Of course!

Viola:Sweet! Never did do weights much, I'm mostly just scrappy 'cause of all the combat training dad put me through, toned to perfection and strengthened beyond my limit by lugging the burden of his anger and hatred towards the White Fang every single day from the age of five!

Yang:Ow, sounds rough.

Viola:So, what's happening here?

Bradagan:Gym stuff mostly. *walks over and looks at her head* Goodness, this week has just been a gaggle of head trauma, what happened?

Viola:I..Fell.

Bradagan:*furiously* (Did somebody- No, that wouldn't make sense. She accidentally broke Higgin's leg during sparring, nobody'd get away with picking on her....) I see, here.

He held out his hand and took off his gauntlet.

Viola:*moves it away* I'll just sleep this one off big guy.

Bradagan:Alright, offer still stands if you change your mind. Are you sure you don't have a concussion?

Viola:No, I'm fine.

Ruby and Weiss entered. Ruby wore a pair of gaudy feathered sunglasses, kabuki levels of makeup, pink frosted tips on her hair styled into a short, spikey shift, and a frilled black top that showed her midriff with a pair of ripped jeans that went over her knees and black elevator shoes. She held four large, packed shopping bags.

Ruby:We're back...*dramatically* With stuff! *holds up bags*

Jerry glared and twitched, gobsmacked by a mix between shock and discomfort, dropping a bottle of "Auragade" and spilling it on the floor. He turned his head and briskly walked out of the room coughing "Jailbait" under his breath.

Weiss:*holding two smaller bags* I taught her how to shop, I fear I've created a monster -*notices Viola, speaking nervously* Oh, hey.

Viola waved weakly in response.

Yang:*looks at Ruby* Uh, NO!

Ruby:What?

Yang:If dad finds out you used his card on THAT stuff he's gonna ape out!

Ruby:*Diabolically* Dear sister, I'm going through my rebellious phase, you nor father cannot possibly hope to stop me!

Weiss:Don't worry, I paid for it with my allowance.

Yang:*exasperated* Just don't upload any pictures of yourself to your scroll profile!

Ruby:*angrily* This is who I am now, I cannot deny myself!

Bradagan:Ruby-

Ruby:You have a penis, you don't get to give input!

Bradagan went limp and stared.

Yang:*Quietly to Bradagan* Let me handle this. *To Ruby* I'll bake cookies if you change into your normal clothes!

Ruby:I'm not falling for that THIS time Yang, I have matured far beyond the sweet siren call of chewy chocolate consumables!

Yang: I'll let you play Witchim 3 on my scroll if you go wash that makeup off and iron out those tips!

Ruby:.....*raises eyebrow* Will I still get the cookies?

Yang:Yes.

Ruby:Mom's recipe?

Yang:As always.

Ruby:Will you also let me play Mortis 4: The Unholy Quadrinity?

Yang:No. You crammed yourself into my bed every night for a week when we played Six Nights At Sammy's, I'm not letting you play that!

Ruby:I was younger then!

Yang:By about two years.

Bradagan:I'm sorry for interrupting, but this is galling me. Ruby, if a video game of all things frightens you, why would you try to be a huntress where the monsters and dangers are very much real?

Ruby:Real and fictional monsters are totally different things!

Bradagan::...I know. Ergo, my question.

Ruby:Ergo my answer!

Bradagan stared in confusion.

Yang:Ruby, back to our conversation?

Ruby: Dang it! Fine, let me wash off, change, and just upload the frosted tips and keep them for the rest of the week, and we have a binding contract.

Yang:Done.

Ruby:Excellent! And with that, I'm gone! *petals away*

Yang:*yells after her* Just the tips!

Weiss:*exhales* Thank you, sorry if I caused any drama. She is not the best choice to take on a girl's outing!

Yang:Don't worry, she'll be gun-and-grimm crazy again by the end of the day. Well, I am sore! C'mon Brad, lets go grab some lunch!

Bradagan:Did we really do a complete workout routine? That was rather brief-*dragged out by his arm* Oh, right!

The two exited, leaving Weiss and Viola alone. They stared at each other silently.

Viola:...Hey I'm s-

Weiss:I'm sorry.

Viola:Hey, I nearly bit your head off yesterday so-

Weiss:-and I was being difficult! Look, I admittedly didn't get my head in the lesson and I was disrespectful. My sister taught me everything I know and she was really overbearing with the discipline. I guess what I'm trying to say is I can get a bit of an attitude getting criticism from a peer, let alone a friend? Plus fighting in such close range is honestly really frustrating - I'm use to a ranged and methodical approach - it's what I grew up learning because I really couldn't pick up on anything else.

Viola: I get it. I also turned into a total bitch myself - I've never really taught anybody anything before and if I'm being honest, don't have any patience with people. Plus seeing how you approached it made me worry a lot about you. I know what it's like when grimm or bad guys get your aura down and it's just not something I want you to ever experience.

Weiss:*scratches her scar* Well, I have already, so you don't have to worry about that.

Viola:Heh, now you've got me kinda curious.

Weiss:I'll tell you someday. I just want you to know I still want you to tutor me, and I'll take it a lot more seriously from now on.

Viola:In exchange I promise I'll try being fair and more patient. It'll be a learning experience for the both of us! We'll try to work with some hand-to-hand basics, gonna be kinda hard since I basically fly by the seat of my pants in combat.

Weiss: *Smiles* So we're good?

Viola:*jubiliantly* Bring. It. IN! *pulls Weiss into an aggressive hug*

Weiss:OW! Okay, okay! Save it for the ring!

Viola let her go and they left the gym.

Weiss:..By the way, what were you about to call me when we were fighting yesterday?

Viola:Eh, something I probably already called you on our first day here. I honestly don't remember which one.

Weiss:Well, that's a list! Between you and me, I kind of like collecting your insults, they're very colorful and creative!

Viola:Thanks!

Weiss:We should discuss them on an outing some day!

Viola:..You mean a girl's outing!?

Weiss:Yes! I'd love to take you, you can't be worse than Ruby.

Viola:I dunno about that, never been on a shopping trip before!

Weiss:*bluntly* No, I mean you CANNOT be worse than Ruby, I nearly had a mini-stroke today and could not possibly survive another trip by myself with her.

Viola:*Alarmed* Oookay! Okay.

\-------

That night, in Ozpin's office.

Danelle, Glynda, and Ozpin stood by the desk.

Ozpin pressed a button on his desk, a large screen with a night vision camera revealing surveillance footage of the Forever Fall train watched it from the hill above. It was a haunting image, with Ursa prowling the remains of the train wreck under the shattered moon. They bit and clawed at it while roaring and snarling, sometimes letting out distressed calls.

Ozpin:So, Drust has supposedly marked the direction of the Ursa den in the Forever Fall. Did you find it?

Danelle:*hands over her scroll* Got the Coords right here, that's not what I'm showing you though. I'd take care of it myself but I felt like I had to get out of there.

Ozpin:Disturbing to hear, coming from an A ranked huntress. *turns to Glynda* Glynda, what's the report on the Hunter situation?

Glynda: The council is being useless and there aren't enough freelance hunters with the rank or quantity to face the confirmed threat level so far.

Danelle:It gets worse, Glyn. Watch.

An Ursa major walked over to the group of minors and sniffed the car, it heaved and pushed the train car over, an ear splitting metallic screech came from the monitor as the mechanisms holding the cars together sparked and bent.

A deep, rumbling growl echoed as the Major and minors moved off-screen and the tape began to static violently, prompting Ozpin and Glynda to focus more intently as Danelle watched somberly. Something massive approached in the background large enough for the hump on its back to go above the treeline, the camera being unable to illuminate it besides showing a rough ursa shape, though it is more in line with a realistic, hairless, and monstrous bear with the shape of a multitude of weapons sticking out of its hide. Glynda and Ozpin leaned in closer to observe it.

Ozpin:No...

It turned its head to face the camera prompting a disturbed recoil by the two viewers and intensifying the static, the eyes glowing and widening as the outline of its jawline shifted, appearing to form a scowl, the light from the camera vaguely reflected off of its monstrous teeth revealing four long canines and large incisors of uneven length as flemmings of ichor vibrated from its breathing. The monstrous ursa reared back on its hind legs, towering high enough for its head to obscure the moon, and it grunted loudly as it slowly picked up the entire train by gripping two cars with its forepaws, the metal screeching as all but the two cars detached. It then threw the two in the direction of the camera as it unleashed a warped, scream-like roar, the train cars detaching from each other in mid-flight and ending the footage in complete static.

Ozpin:*Stands up* Glynda, send word to the instructors that any and all student activities planned or ongoing in the Forever Fall are to be cancelled until further notice. Immediately!

Glynda opened her scroll and began sending messages.

Danelle:This is really bad Oz, nearly all of the tracks from Strath go through the Forever Fall at some point.

Ozpin nervously sipped his cocoa and walked away from the desk. Danelle and Glynda looked on in concern.

Ozpin:Glynda, we need to send a report to the council about this. We don't need civilians going near the Forever Fall and I'm requesting bolstered security at its borders and for any transportation through the region, no missions are allowed to be undertaken by hunters of rank C or less and missions directly intervening with the Ursai threat are to be restricted to A rank or greater in teams of no less than four individuals or S ranked hunters with special clearance.

Glynda:*nod* I'm on it.

Ozpin looked at the footage again, pausing as the beast stared forward at the camera.

Danelle:I'll bet that bastard's the one who wrecked the train.....But what's he doing back so soon?

\----------------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Weiss Schnee

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Support/Specialist

Height: 4'7 (1.39 Meters)

Semblance: Glyphs. A very versatile hereditary semblance that allows the user to access a wide variety of potent effects that can be utilized for support or offense.

Equipment: Myrnetaster. A rapier capable of storing a variety of dust in the hilt. Along with being useful for direct assault, the dust functions as a catalyst to let the user capitalize on her semblance.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: E

Aura: E

Durability: E

Semblance: S+

Speed: C-

Skill: C

Technical: C

Social: D

Tact: A

\---------------------

Notes: "I'll be frank; she's rather abrasive and apart from decent fencing skills, she's not exactly fit for serious combat at the time. That being said, she's very intelligent and her mastery over her semblance makes her invaluable support, so much that I'd say she's half the reason her team consistently stays at the top of group sparring." - Glynda Goodwitch

\-----Criminal Database Profile-----

Name: Adam Taurus

Threat Level: S

Race: Metahuman, Faunus (River Buffalo, diluted)

Specialty: Combat/Leadership

Charges; Wanted dead or alive for,

Multiple Counts Of: Murder, Assassination, Grand Theft, Terrorism, Arson, Destruction of Property, Prison Break, Incitement of Violence

One Count Of: Violation of speed limit

Wanted In: Globally

Height: 6'2" (1.87 meters)

Semblance: Moonslice. User is capable of storing incoming kinetic energy through his equipment and unleashing it in a single destructive blow.

Equipment: Blush and Wilt. A sword with a rifle sheath, can be used to eject the sword or fire off long-ranged ammunition.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: B-

Aura: A

Durability: B

Semblance: A

Speed: S+

Skill: S+

Technical: C

Social: B+

Tact: A

Notes: "The data we have on him is limited and primarily theoretical. He's always on the move, never shows his full hand, and he's never been caught or engaged in for any significant period of time without escaping or killing his pursuer. We just know he's clearly a lethal, dirty, an utterly merciless fighter along with being an excellent leader that has mixed popularity with the civilian populace, depending on where you ask. There's few hunters around we'd feel comfortable pitting against him in an attempt to bring him in, especially in a one-on-one fight." - Leonardo Lionheart, Headmaster of Haven Academy

\---------------------


	7. Into The Woods

"Strath,

Strath is the northernmost sector of Vale and the oldest region in the kingdom, formed centuries ago at the base of the Snowshire mountain range. As Vale advanced southward and the sectors of Dell and Vega were founded, Strath's population became less dense and the region gradually returned to a rural state, with its purpose shifted into cultivating natural resources. Most of the land is utilized for agriculture, controlled forestry, hunting and fishing, and the earth is tapped for its generous supplies of dust towards the north, with all the resources being transferred throughout Vale by railroad. There are only a few cities dotted around, with most of the settled areas being towns supplied by independent businesses sourcing their goods from local resource providers.

The region is dotted with plenty of tourist traps thanks to its rugged, quiet beauty. While most know it nowadays for hosting the Foreverfall Forest towards the Snowshire, it is also home to stunning temperate, redwood, and pine forests, stark mountain ranges, massive lakes and stunning rivers, and rich varieties of wildlife that serves to bring in significant amounts of visitors. Its climate is cool year round, with the harsh winter snows being moderated by a small heating grid donated by Atlas that is activated towards the colder months; much to the appreciation of both the human and animal residents. It is a warm and nostalgic sector with a polite and welcoming culture, and a wonderful place to go for getting away from the hustle and bustle of city life."

\- Excerpt from the Vale Tourism Guide

Chapter 7  
____________

One week later, Cinder was approaching Torchwick's headquarters with Mercury and Emerald in tow. Ludo observed them from a distance and ran inside.

Roman had his legs up on a table as he read a newspaper marked with the headline "MUMPS RAVAGES LOCAL FARMING COMMUNITY". Neo was standing at his side filing her nails to a dangerous point and painting them brown, pink, or white. Most of the droogs were relaxing, playing cards, napping, eating lunch, and the wolf-tailed one in particular was unwrapping a sub sandwich with a grin.

Ludo barged in, throwing the door open in a panic.

Ludo:Roman!

Roman:Ludo, what's wrong with you?

Ludo:Witch is on her way, everyone look professional!

Roman:Damn it! Droogs, look busy!

Everyone scattered around the area, looking for something to do, the faunus that was about to enjoy his sandwich accidentally dropped it on the floor. He lunged at it desperately, he missed and got on all fours - moving towards it desperately.

Faunus: Five second rule!

Roman: Ralph, leave the sandwich!

Ralph:Come on, I was looking forward to this all day-

Five seconds had passed. Ralph held his hands out and growled in fury.

Ralph:*whines at the ceiling*...Fuck!

Ludo:FYI Ralph, five second rule's bullshit. It only takes instant contact for germs on the floor to cover your food.

Ralph:Oh. Man I've been living that lie for years. *thinks*....But that means If it hasn't killed me so far...

He got the sandwich off the floor and put it on the table, rewrapping it and joining the other droogs. Ludo looked appalled, turning his head and sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Ludo went to speak, then retracted when Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald entered the warehouse.

Roman:Cinder Fall! *chuckle* What do I owe the pleasure?

Cinder:I'm not here to visit, Roman.

She looked around with a sneer, glaring at the droogs as they nervously worked with the dust crates.

Cinder:Your quota has been rather lacking.

Roman:Ah, you know how it is. You can only whip these goons so much before they can't walk anymore-

Cinder:Enough. I'm here to expand our little operation beyond your local thugs. I've taken the initiative and contacted the White Fang myself.

Adam Taurus was leaned against the doorway outside.

Roman:...Oh? Partnering us up with them, eh?

Cinder:Don't play the fool, I gave you the command to contact them weeks ago.

Roman:Well, we've so busy trying to meet this Dust quota of yours, we haven't been able to really turn our attention towards anything else-

Ludo:*through his teeth* Roman, don't-

Cinder's eyes glowed, Roman's cigar ignited completely and nearly set fire to his face. He panicked and brushed the smoldering ash off of his mouth before it reached him as Neo stepped forward with a vicious glare, Ludo held his hands up.

Ludo:*formally* Miss Fall, I apologize on behalf of my associate's snark wording, we're from the Meridian and a biting sarcasm and rudeness towards superiors is rather typical of our ilk in the underworld, its a widely accepted sense of humor you see. We mean no disrespect whatsoever by it. *through his teeth to Roman* Isn't that right!?

Roman nodded his head briefly.

Cinder:*Raises eyebrow* Really then? Well, here's your first warning Roman. I don't need or want your humor and excuses. I merely want your complete and total obedience. Now..You will be uniting with the White Fang in your efforts. They've already agreed to serve me, and your mutual coordination is overdue. We only have a few months to finish up and you're not making the cut by yourselves.

Adam entered the room alongside Jakala, he looked around the area as several of the droogs gasped at him and tried to keep a low profile, Jakala hissing at them hungrily. Ludo gulped as Neo stared Adam down, Roman widened his eyes and smirked.

Roman:*eyes widen* Well, well. *to Cinder* I thought you were gonna be trying to put us in bed with the Vale branch. Didn't think you'd go all the way to Mistral and bring us the illustrious Adam Taurus.

Adam:Don't give her too much credit, we happened to be in the neighborhood. This wasn't my decision.

Cinder glared at Adam, then turned her attention to Roman.

Cinder:Adam Taurus, meet Roman Torchwick.

Roman:*holds out his hand* Pleased to meet ya. Gotta say I admire your work.

The two shared a handshake.

Adam:I appreciate that. Can't say the same for you though, but I'll give credit where credit's due for your talent. *looks around* This looks like enough dust to completely vaporize Vale's capitol building and its city block. You got this from pillaging stores across Dell without getting caught?

Roman:*shrugs* Eh, I stretched into Vega and Strath a bit, but yeah. The key is to avoid drawing too much attention than what you're ready for, keep the marks kinda small and-

Cinder coughed, the two turned to give her attention.

Cinder:...Save the small talk for later. Now, The two of you don't have to make friends by any stretch of the imagination. All I ask for is a professional business relationship. So here's a little tidbit to get you both started. Now, thanks to Adam's crew crippling the transport of Strath's dust exports and the grimm keeping the roads gummed up, the SDC recently struck a generous contract with most of the independent dust suppliers here, and it's all coming in by ship sometime in the next two weeks. There's quite a lot on board, enough to double what we have here.

She held out a scroll to Ludo.

Cinder:We've got the ship's location being tracked on this scroll, it should depart for Vale soon.

Roman:*nervously* That's not exactly the kind of mark I go for.

Cinder:Exactly why I'm using you. You downplay your own talents to keep yourself out of trouble, they won't expect an attack from you, let alone one from the White Fang. Besides, you've already accumulated enough crimes to serve life in prison, what's a little freighter robbery?

Roman:Gonna be kinda hard shedding the attention that'll bring us, though! Apart from the bigass bounty spike, Jacques Schnee is one of the fattest cats on the face of Remnant! I'd be more worried about getting picked up in a black van and fed to dogs than getting arrested, people like him don't give a shit about the law, it doesn't apply to him!

Adam:Not if we make sure there's no witnesses or bodies. *points to Jakala* My friend here can help with that.

Jakala drooled and uttered a wet chuckle.

Roman:If I get associated with that kind of mess, my gang and I are gonna get lethal bounties! I don't do murder unless I'm a hundred percent sure It won't get traced back to us!

Cinder casually turned to leave the building.

Roman:What the- where are you going!?

Cinder:To let you two figure out how to tackle this, I have places I need to be. I'll be keeping an eye on the media and come back when the dust goes missing. Don't disappoint me, now.

Adam scoffed as she exited the building. Roman gestured the two faunus to follow him, then they went downstairs towards the planning room.

Roman:*Sighs* Well, now that mom's gone let's sit down and talk behind her back. Want a cigar?

Adam: I don't smoke.

Roman:*presses the switch* Pft, lungs're overrated.

The passage opened. Roman, Ludo, Neo, and Adam went to walk down the stairs, Jakala stopped and started hissing, stopping down the stairwell and growling in distress towards Adam. Roman looked at Jakala, then Adam.

Roman:Pardon the dumb question, but Is he okay?

Adam:He was a slave in the Meridian before our branch there bought him at an auction and shipped him to me. I don't know the details but he evidently rebelled at some point, got tied up in isolation and they pretty much lobotomized him, guess they thought they could make him more compliant. To keep a long story short, he doesn't like tight spaces.

Roman:..So long as he doesn't bite anyone he can stay upstairs, then.

Adam:That's what the muzzle's for. Jakala, stay. Don't attack anyone.

Jakala quietly bowed his head and walked back into the warehouse.

Roman:Neo, keep an eye on him? I'm gonna chat with Taurus.

Neo Nodded and walked after Jakala.

Adam:Not a good idea, he despises women.

Roman:Trust me, she can take care of herself, I'd be more worried about him. Ludo's our techhead, we're gonna want him to listen in.

Adam:Fair enough.

The three went downstairs and closed the passage behind them. The Droogs waited for the door to close and went back to slacking off, Ralph unwrapping and taking a bite out of his sandwich in exaggerated delight.

Adam, Roman, and Ludo sat at the planning table.

Roman:So, Schnee freighter coming in with a ton of dust. You're probably more familiar with those than I am, so...Give me a run down.

Adam: They're mostly crew members and about twenty or thirty hired mercenaries acting as security, usually two to four hunters around B rank or greater, maybe a couple of decommissioned prototype droids purchased from the Atlesian military surplus...Maybe a small mech or two.

Roman:Alright, got a suggestion?

Adam:Well, it's kind of crude but I was thinking a standard piracy approach. Catch 'em a good distance away from land, eliminate everyone on board, bang up and sink the ship to make it look like a grimm attack.

Roman:Yeah, but wouldn't the grimm damage or leave the goods on board, too?

Adam:*chuckles* Good point, but I can tell you don't get outside the walls much. No, they're attracted to dust like animals to a salt lick, they'll scrape up every bit of it they can find, better than most robbers. Makes 'em grow and multiply like weeds too, assuming they find a good supply.

Roman:Heh, maybe that's why they like snackin' on us so much, if the old tales are to be believed we're made out of the stuff.

Adam:Could be, "A wise man heeds superstition" as they say in Vacuo. Either way, the main issue with that approach would be dealing with ocean-dwelling grimm and getting the dust off in a way that wouldn't be suspicious. *growls* I never liked engaging in oceanic piracy, usually more trouble than it's worth. The sea's swarming with grimm and evolved wildlife, and it doesn't take much chaos to bring them up, especially at night when we'd have a better chance at catching the crew off guard. Not to mention with that approach we can't just snatch the crates or they'll trace it to a robbery real quick, we'll need bullheads and some containers of our own to swap the dust into and make sure we don't damage to boat too much in the process, not to mention a good block of uninterrupted time.

Ludo:*raises hand* May I interject? I have a suggestion.

Roman:Shoot.

Ludo:Now, my plan is thus. The ship is likely planned to head towards Dock One in northern Dell, it's a pretty populated area and closest to Atlas, it's the typical spot where any deliveries from there hit. My suggestion is thus, we raise some hell around that dock's area along with two and three with some targeted robberies, and lure the freighter towards dock four so it'll avoid all the drama. It'll be closer to home and the area's got hardly anybody living here. We can minimize risk, witnesses, and casualties by avoiding combat on the open sea. Carry off the dust on board by hand and get it here with a truck, leave the crates and spill a bit, pilot it out and make it look like a grimm attacked.

Adam: It's not a bad plan, but my men and I need to avoid getting seen by anyone - nobody knows that my branch of the White Fang is residing in the Forever Fall at the time and Cinder needs to keep it that way. So far everyone thinks the train wrecks are the work of grimm, their effect on tech's been a boon at keeping us off the radar.

Ludo:*chuckles* Literally, I'd imagine.

Roman:Also gotta consider my droogs might not do so hot against SDC mercs, let alone a couple hunters. We're also gonna need to keep the heat around those dock areas until the ship gets here. Not to mention the sheriff's really been on our case with all of our recent hits, Oakley's just chomping at the bit for an opportunity to paint the pavement with my brains.

Ludo:That's where the Vale White Fang branch come in.

Roman:Urgh, are you still hung up on that, Ludo!? I've been trying to avoid having anything to do with those mongrels! Do you know how hard they make life for honest criminals with their arson and vandalism!? They burn the buildings and loot everything, complete amateurs! You want your marks to be able to bounce back, a good thief is supposed to be like a swarm of mosquitos, not pit locusts!

Ludo:*Winces, panicked* Roman, you just said the M-word in front of Adam fucking Taurus!

Adam:He gets a pass, I've called them worse.

Roman:My man. I've been calling people animals and mongrels regardless of race since day one. Where I'm from a moron's a moron and an insult's an insult, as it should be!

Adam:...That being said I need to correct you a bit, it's mostly the newbies and the Vega charter that engages in that nonsense. I know the Vale branch leader, Samson Moreinu. I fought alongside him, he's a good man and wants to protect metahuman communities. Teaches the citizen's how to protect themselves, helps them get out of the ghettos and outs abusive officials with the occasional stint of vigilantism at worst, if there's criticism to be had he spends to much time on the field himself to vet and monitor new recruits properly, and they're either brats or get wrapped up in a power fantasy. Considering all, I blame that on shoddy sub-leadership and how cozy Vale is more than the man himself, the people around here are completely spoiled and feel victimized at the drop of a hat.

Ludo:Just listen, this is what I'm getting at. I'm thinking they could be useful. Just get 'em to stir up shit around the docks and sic the droogs on some of the dust shops and higher end stores we haven't hit yet closer to the coasts, make it look like we're taking advantage of the busy cops. It'll make the neighborhoods look unstable enough to where the freighter will want to move southward. When it's a fair distance away I'll crack into it and disable its tracker with the scroll Cinder gave us.

Roman: But would that even work? The shit they pull in Vega won't fly in Dell or Strath, they talk a big game and act scary but the moment they're vandalizing an sector run by a politician who'll let the cops do their job they crumble and scatter to the wind.

Ludo:Exactly what I'm betting on! Here in Dell they can protest all they want but riots and vandalism of private or governmental property will get under control real quick - cops'll have to stretch their forces out to monitor them and make sure they aren't actually breaking stuff. We put a bunch of little groups all over Dell and we'll be sittin' pretty!

Roman:*impressed* Now I get you! Do go on.

Ludo:Thanks, Roman! Now, Adam, you could ask Samson to give us some outfits to disguise your grunts to help us out with the robbery. We'll jump 'em, kill 'em quick and clean, and be able to take the ship when it docks, worse comes to worse and somebody sees us they'll just think the Vale branches' criminal activities have escalated. We'll take Neo and Jakala along for the actual robbery for quick clean up of the dangerous targets, and the boys and I'll bring in the trucks. We send the ship back out to sea around the coordinates where I cut off the tracker, bang it up, and for all intents and purposes it was just a tragic grimm attack the hunters weren't suited for.

Adam:*shrug* Not a bad plan, sounds like our best bet.

Ludo:I didn't spend eight years in college and med school for nothing!

Roman:You can tell he's a nerd, he might be big but he's kind of a pansy in an actual fight.

Ludo:Yeah, the musculature is mostly aesthetic, body building hobby. Comes in handy for intimidation and helping with the dumb labor, but that's about it. I'm sort of the mage of our little outfit that handles all the complex arcane gobbledygook. *thinks* White mage sometimes, I patch our guys up. Can't really just up and walk into a hospital when you got a criminal record!

Adam/Roman:....Mage?

Ludo:Yeah, I'm the mage. Neo's the warrior who melts face when things get dicey and Roman is the charismatic rogue who leads us and thinks on his feet!

The two stared.

Ludo:...Neither of Y'all ever hear of TnT?!

They looked at each other in confusion.

Ludo:...Tunnels and Terrors! Ralph and me play a game with the droogs every week!?

Roman:Oh yeah, that tabletop crap.

Ludo:*grumbles* If you'd try it, you'd like it!

Roman:*to Adam* Told ya, total nerd.

Adam:...I think Eduardo hosts those games in camp on quiet weeks. *shrugs* Never saw the point myself. Right then, I'll contact Samson. You keep an eye on the ship, once it takes off we'll start stirring the city up. I recommend you lay low until then, it's best to catch everyone off guard.

Roman:Can do!

\-------

Later that day at Port's classroom,

The students were chatting with each other as Port entered and positioned himself behind his desk. He cleared his voice and began speaking with a notable lack of his usual gusto.

Port:Students, your attention please.

The students faced him, Viola somewhat groggily as she drank her coffee.

Port:Students, at the behest of the Headmaster I am going to give you a rather broad lesson, more of a warning before any further forays into the field for the sake of your own well-being. Now, it has come to our attention that the Grimm have been acting unpredictable for the past year, with many types and specimens being found outside of their typical range. We're not so sure of the reasons, but before we continue our studies on individual types and variants I'm giving you a crash-course on the different classifications of Grimm to prepare you in case of any unexpected encounters.

Port gestured to a large picture with various grimm on it, animalistic types such as Borbatusks, Beowolves, Ursa, and Nevermore.

Port:Beowolves, Nevermore, Deathstalkers...These are known as Fables, or Beast Grimm. They're what you'll largely be hunting and studying as first year students. These are the simpler grimm, usually rather crude in their assaults and means of stalking prey, largely bearing a resemblance to creatures one might encounter in the secured wilds within the walls. As they grow older and larger they may develop some more intriguing abilities such as the Nevermore's feather barrage, or take on an odd and deadly anatomical shift such as the King Taijitu's second head, but they are typically very straightforward in terms of aggression and behavior. However, one should never underestimate them!

Yang yawned.

Port: The Emerald forest and the parts of the Forever Fall we've sent you are largely populated with Fables, and little else. However...

Port gestured to another board. The Grimm on it were Gryphons, Manticores, Nuckelavee, and other fantastical beasts. Bradagan leered at the Nuckelavee with a look of confusion, tilting his head.

Yang:*Whispers to Bradagan* You're gonna get a kink in your neck if you keep doing that.

Bradagan:*Quiet laugh* Sorry, force of habit.

Port:These creatures are known as Myths. Monsters such as Gryphons, Sphinxes and their ilk. These are quite a bit more tricky to deal with but are thankfully rare within and directly around settled cities. These grimm bear no resemblance to any known animal on Remnant and are quite deadly and unpredictable as a result, with special abilities and keen intelligence. You will face these down the road once you've proven yourselves and advance to your second year at Beacon - where you will be taking mission trips further and further away from city limits.

Ruby:Aww, second year?

Yang:C'mon!

Port:I truly empathize with your eagerness children, but be responsible and reign it in! As exceptional as you've all proved yourselves to be, Grimm Hunting is not a game.

Weiss:Of course! They're evil creatures that constantly evolve and grow, and we still don't know a lot about them! It'd be simply foolish to just run up to them swords swinging and guns blazing.

Blake: You don't want to learn that the hard way.

Port:Well put, miss Sch-nee and Belladonna.

Weiss:It's "Schnee"!

Port:That's what I said!

Yang:Don't be a bunch of buzzkills! They're basically just black goop and teeth.

Port:*sternly coughs* NOW, as I was saying....*gestures towards the last image* We have the third kind.

Various humanoid grimm are on the front, most notably the Apathy, Wendigo, and Geist with a handful of unrecognizable fiends in the background.

Port:Horrors. These are the most mysterious, unknown group of Grimm. All we know is they have no consistent habitat, are exceptionally deadly with a gaggle of nasty tricks, and can even break the will and muddy the mind of a hunter without lifting a finger in some cases. They do not form nests like the Myth and Fable types and almost seem to come out of nowhere, patrolling at and around locations that typically have a dark and sordid history. They're exceedingly dangerous, and you will not be allowed to face these until you're in your third year, or completely graduated and have your D-Rank huntsman certification, depending on your performance record.

Viola:*whispers to Bradagan* Man, those things are creepy!

Port:Now students, I'm going to pick your brain a little as you've had time to study several Fables in detail. Does anybody here know about the leading theory on the existence of Fable type Grimm?

Bradagan lifted his hand.

Port:Master Drust! Elucidate us.

Bradagan:I don't know the theory exactly, but I have my own if you would indulge me.

Port:Oh, by all means!

Bradagan:I have noted how the placement of Fables seems to correlate with the native fauna found in the region. For example the Ursa, they're all over Remnant with the exception of Vacuo and are somewhat scarce in Mistral. Now bears are rather fierce creatures that people are generally frightened or at least wary of, and we all know the grimm are drawn and empowered by negative emotions, and a state of fear from their prospective victims will play into their hands during any confrontation and make them easier to track. Hence why I believe Grimm have adapted to take shapes that'd provoke a more potent reaction of terror. It should be noted that in Mistral the most well-known bear is the rather docile Panda though their dangerous brown bear has a scattered presence, and in Vacuo their only bear species is the charming, lovable coward that is the Spectacled Bear that'll run up a tree if spooked, and is largely harmless in any situation unless it's cubbing season. In a nutshell, the perception of bears is extremely mixed in Mistral and altogether positive or benign in Vacuo, and the presence of Ursai are uncommon to nonexistent respectively. The grimm would be better off taking the shape of something the native populace is frightened of in order to more efficiently prey on the people there like Vacuo's Phantom Bats or Mistral's Mountain Tigers. Going along this trail of logic, they'd take up a more native appearance as well. Example being the Polar Ursa of Solitas having a more sleek and hydrodynamic figure, even if it doesn't necessarily need to swim to pursue prey it invokes the fear the local populace has of their native Frost Bears.

Port:Wonderful and highly detailed mister Drust, that is indeed the theory! I'm thrilled to see you've read between the lines and came up with this hypothesis on your own.

Bradagan:*bows his head lightly* Thank you sir.

Port: Now, does anyone know the theory on Myths?

Cardin raised his hand, his team mates stared at him in surprise.

Port:*surprised* Oh? Mister Winchester? Go for it.

Cardin:Alright. So, every region in Remnant has its own collection of legends, fairy tales, and folklore. Some of the stories are PG or have a nice ending and moral, whereas others such as ghost stories or legends about monsters invoke fear and terror. Take for example the Kyuubi myth type grimm found in Mistral. In their culture foxes are consistently portrayed as being cunning, magical, and dangerous. These tall tales via word-of-mouth gave rise to the native legend of the multi-tailed demon fox and how it'd infiltrate your household, wreck your life, yaddayadda. It's pretty obvious this is the origin of the kyuubi grimm that hunts the people of Mistral through confusion and manipulation, like the aforementioned demon fox. Official attacks had been recorded barely a generation after the fox folklore started to circulate en masse. The existence of myth type grimm is one of the core reasons that Great War apologists still hold the worldview of *snidely* "stifling fantasy and artistic creativity" as people like to call it.

Several students glared at Cardin.

Cardin:...Contrary to popular belief, the war's instigation wasn't some obviously doomed-to-fail attempt to tame emotions as much as it was an attempt to prevent these monsters from crawling out of the wood work. This can be observed firsthand in kingdoms that were on the other side of the Great War like Atlas, Mantle, and Yadunia; which have smaller, more mundane collections of edifying folklore and art with a strong adherence towards rigid logic, actual progressive values, and an anti-nihilistic, personal, and streamlined approach to religion as opposed to the brutal and edgy stuff so many people fawn over for whatever reason. They barely have any myth types present with the more easily controlled Fables being the dominant species, contrary to places like Hesperides and Mistral which are up to their necks in crazy, deadly crap like metal birds that pelt you with blade feathers, poisonous scorpion lions, man-eating fire-breathing horses, and evil testicle raccoons that'll steal your children along with malicious pond goblins that'll rip you inside out through your rectum.

Port:*coughs* Erm, yes Mr. Winchester, that is indeed the theory on myth types. Thank you for your...Uh, colorfully worded contribution.

Cardin:And FYI, the last two aren't hyperbole.

Viola raised her hand.

Port:Miss Schlitz! Good to see you trying to contribute.

Viola:Thanks, uh...I have an idea. About the horror types. Might be kinda dumb though.

Port:Please go ahead Viola, I always encourage new ideas.

Viola:You think they're spirits or something?

Several students snickered.

Port: Quiet! *to Viola* Elaborate, please.

Viola:I mean, think about it. They all show up in places where really bad stuff happened, right? I know It's gonna sound silly but it seems like there's a connection to the kind of Grimm that spawn in different places. *points to the Geist* Like the ghost thing. They show up in places where really scary and weird stuff happened. Mentally ill people suddenly going crazy, abusive spouses finally cracking... *points to the Apathy* And the...Zombies? They show up in places where there was a lot of torture and stuff going on like those old Apatian temples in southern Vacuo where they sacrificed people alive by cutting out organs, peeling their skin and stuff. The Deer-looking thing pops up when people are starved in the wilderness and usually ended up cannibalizing... I mean, it's a bit inconsistent and sometimes different types overlap in the same place, but it looks like the kind of grimm there is connected to the type of event that happened. I was thinking maybe they're some kind of ghost?

Several students looked at each other in an unnerved manner.

Port:That is the gist of what we know about Horrors, miss Schlitz! The concept of Grimm being spirits has long since been debunked however, as they don't quite have the cognitive functions and emotional reactions that would imply they possess a human's emotional intelligence, not to mention their purely predatory behavior and inability to be put to rest outside of violent means. All we do know is that certain types show up in certain places, and there are definite connections between the events that have occurred there and the type of grimm present, as well as little nuances in their individual hunting and haunting behaviors which does give them the illusion of personality. Thank you for your contribution!

Viola:No prob! Glad to have something to say in here besides questions. Kinda have to give Brad credit though, he watches Remnants Most Haunted every week. *shudders*

Yang:*Raises her hand* Hey, Professor Port.

Port:Yes, miss Xiao Long?

Yang:Is all this why we haven't been able to do any projects in the Forever Fall since we collected the sap?

Port: Yes, Miss Xiao Long. Apart from the massive surge in Ursa some myth types have been spotted in the area, we've yet to find any horrors, however.

Ruby:Can we practice on them?!

Port: Miss Rose, I'm merely going over these concepts to prepare you in case of an emergency. The headmaster simply saw it fit to give you a brief course on these creatures so you'd know whether to relent or press on in future field trips, with the areas you'd have access to up until that point it's unlikely you'd come across them until we deliberately pit you against them. Now if there are no further questions-

Yang:Ruby's right, it's just one year ahead! How big of a difference can it make?

Nora:*severe* Yang, I don't wanna be "that gal" but have you ever even fought one of these before?

Yang:No, but I kinda want to change that! I've killed tons of grimm! Hell, we killed a giant Nevermore and Deathstalker in the Emerald forest in our opening debut!

Ren:*irritated* All of them simply Fable types. There's a night and day difference between those and Myths.

Yang:Says the guy who punched a gigantic snake so hard its head exploded!

Port:*growing impatient* Miss Xiao Long, it's genuinely commendable that you've all slain those large Fables, but -

Yang:*to Ren* I mean, aren't they all basically the same thing? Evil, mean things that wanna eat us alive - I've learned and adapted to every grimm I've never fought before and always came out on top!

Ren:*Coldly* You are going to end up getting yourself, your team, and several other people killed with that kind of mindset. *points to the image* Those aren't combat dummies that will just stand around and let you wail on them, they can think! You should try it sometime.

Yang:*eyes redden* How dare you!

Nora: *carefully* Hey Ren, take it easy-

Ren:*gradually becoming more aggressive* No. I have seen the carnage just _one_ of those myth-type grimm can cause with my own two eyes that wasn't even half the size of that bag of feathers you beat on, and it's because of idiotic, low-ranked, freshly graduated huntsmen swinging their dicks around with no sense of tact that resulted in-

Yang:*furiously*Are you calling me an idiot!?

Port's eyes opened into a stony glare as his mouth stretch past his mustache, yelling in a wrathful roar.

Port:If you don't stop your squabbling this instant I've giving you both a referral for expulsion! Sit down, shut up, and listen!

Everyone sat down silently, their hair falling after drifting back from the volume of Port's voice. Yang sighed but otherwise kept quiet while Ren was visibly tense and breathing heavily, with Nora meekly staring forward.

Ruby:*Whispers* Note to self, never make Port open his eyes or mouth!

Viola:*blink* Hot damn.

Port:*fiercely* I don't know what personal issues are plaguing you, but they can wait until after my class. Your second year will focus on advancing your general skills and abilities, the first is teaching you the basics of Hunter life and getting your fighting style down pat and defined at its basic level. You will get your opportunities to shine but patience is an indispensable virtue in our profession- you're good fighters, and unquestionably strong and talented to have made it this far, but let me put things in terms you might better understand. Would you expect a child to be able to sprint when they cannot yet crawl? Or even roll off of their back? An absurd notion to be certain. This is, in essence, what you're trying to pull off. There are quite a lot of factors, more than I will bother to list here, that makes for a successful Hunter. I can also assure you charging brashly against unknown foes for the sake of experimentation or thrill-seeking is not one of them! Ozpin has put a lot of faith and trust in you, and didn't want you in the dark about the nature of Grimm due to the issue in the Forever Fall. I normally wouldn't even be teaching this until farther down the line when you've really gotten your feet wet and have a better sense on the Grimm's capabilities - and this circus you just put on in an esteemed lecture hall in the middle of a class is the exact reason why! You're going to be taking the lives of other people into your hands, and we expect and demand that you have enough respect for your profession and the noncombatants on the sideline to take these threats seriously!

He slammed his hands down on his desk and glared at them again.

Port: So buckle up and drop these disgusting, juvenile attitudes or I'll toss you out the damned door myself!

The class was silent.

Port:*Cheerfully pumps his arm* Excellent! Now onto today's lesson, the different classes of Fable!

He brought down a chart showing a giant deathstalker, beowolf, and ursa.

Port:Now, as I was trying to inform you, we have three basic classes of Fable. These are the most standard of grimm but each has a role to play in their destructive goal!

The slide shifted to a Nevermore, Deathstalker, and Taijitu.

Port:These are known as "Demolishers". These grimm start out small in size and they grow rapidly compared to their kin, and are typically born in larger quantities to maximize the survivability of a few individuals. This rapid rate of growth appears to leave them more subject to the creeping buzzkill that is the square-cube law when compared to their kin, making them clumsy, delicate, and physically weak for their size, not unlike overly large individuals of humans or animals who don't have their aura tapped to mitigate the effects of gigantism. That being said, their sheer girth makes them excel at dealing collateral damage to buildings, vehicles and the like though they're usually simple to subdue with a coordinated team.

Yang grumbled.

Port turned the slide, shifting to a picture of Beowolves, Ursa, and Lancers.

Port:These grimm are known as "Harriers", and are overall the most common grimm class bar none. They're born in a significant quantity and mature swiftly, but not quite as much as demolishers. Pound for pound they're more efficient, but many underestimate them because of their apparently delicate constitution. These grimm seem to function more for maximizing civilian casualties, with the larger, smarter specimens such as alpha beowolves distracting the combatants while their lesser and more impulse prone kin scatter to mow down the terrified bystanders who aren't equipped to fight them. When facing harriers in a domestic setting, it's important to avoid being overwhelmed by them and to keep an eye on your surroundings at all times, you may not be the actually be the target they're truly pursuing!

He turned the slide again, showing a Sabyr, Borbatusk, and Beringel.

Port:And finally, we have "Terminators". They're born in smaller quantities, grow more slowly, are more intelligent, and overall far more potent in a one-on-one or group fight compared to their peers. You could say these are the "elite" shock troopers of Fables. They tend to go after the most threatening looking target and often accompany hordes of young harriers, demolishers, or groups of their newborns to give them an edge with hunting human prey. Now, I'm going to be assigning you all a report on these classes, I want a basic compilation of at least ten variants of each Fable class with a basic run down on their different behaviors, as despite having the same general adaptation towards collateral damage, civilians, or hunters, they all have their different stats, threat levels, behaviors, and special abilities. Now, moving onward...

\-------

That weekend in the library, Bradagan and Viola were studying beowolves together.

Viola:*flipping through pages* Doesn't look like people are really afraid of wolves, these guys look like they only pop up in Vale, Solitas, and Galdor.

Bradagan: Yes, animals within the walls tend to be tame or at least tolerant around people; canines in particular, contrasting the beasts on the outside.

Viola:Yeah, people love dogs. Gotta wonder though, are they really a Fable type? They look kinda like werewolves, figured they'd be a myth or something.

Bradagan:That's been debated for a while, but ultimately that's what they settled on due to their threat level and behaviors matching the typical harrier. While Beowolves don't pose much of a threat to a hunter, they're extremely dangerous for the citizenry due to their numbers and speed, and typically spawn in forested areas within the walls to get access to easy prey, it's a case where quantity trumps quality I suppose. *flips a page* That's the leading theory, at least. While a Huntsman might be getting stalled by an alpha the betas can run right past and go right for the people he's trying to protect.

Viola:*yawns and flips a page* Ah, like the Emerald Forest. Guess that makes it a good place for hunters in training huh?

Bradagan:I suppose so.

Viola:Still, freaking terrifying that Grimm can just pop up inside the walls like that. Did you know Vale has a curfew in some areas because they come up on the streets late at night? Gave me nightmares for about a week when I learned that.

Bradagan:Indeed, it's quite disconcerting.

Viola: Tell me about it. *stretches and yawns* Speaking of nightmares, I'm gonna go take a nap, I'll catch up with ya later.

Bradagan:*writes down something* Of course, rest well.

Viola left the library as Bradagan continued his report, getting more immersed in it.

Bradagan:Unarmored variants on Patch...Dire variants on Solitas...This is going to be a short report...

He picked up a book and looked into it, then sitting it down to see Yang sitting in front of him with her legs crossed on the desk. 

Yang:*waves* Hello~!

Bradagan:Gah! Yang!? I...Er..*coughs* You startled me, do you want some assistance on your report?

Yang:Nah! Already wrote it up. So, whatchya doin'?

Bradagan:The...Report?

Yang:I mean for this weekend! You gotta have some plans, it's a saturday!

Bradagan: Hrm. Fable report, study math with Pyrrha, history with Viola because of her tendency to put things into their proper context and scrounge up extra details, read a bit in my spare time, equipment maintenance...There's a new Remnant's Most Haunted on tonight that looks to be fascinating..

Yang:Bo-Ring!

Bradagan:Entirely subjective.

Yang: How about some..Combat training instead?

Bradagan:I suppose I do need to practice sparring more, I'm just trying to play on my strengths and cover my shortcomings with my academics-

Yang:Nah, I mean let's go hunt Grimm!

Bradagan:Hrm, I could use some stipends for the academy store, love that little feature about this place - ever want a nice thing I can go on a stroll through the Emerald Forest and take a picture of some disintegrating beowolves. When do we leave? I've a few hours to spare.

Yang:Emerald Forest is nice but I was thinking we could go on a walk in the *tsk* Forever Fall?

Bradagan:If this is a joke I don't find it amusing at all, we've been forbidden from going there.

Yang:C'mon! How bad could it be? I'm bored beating up the basics in the Emerald forest, I want a challenge!

Bradagan: Yes, but this isn't just upping the difficulty in a video game or moving onto the next monster of the week in some serialized Mistralan cartoon - we could get injured or die.

Yang:Which is why I'm roping you into it! C'mon, I'm in the top ten of the sparring class and you know forests and grimm like the back of your hand, we'd be a dynamic duo!

Bradagan:I suppose we'd be formidable, but going on that comment about my knowledge of Grimm, I would rather avoid than fight most of them if at all possible - they get dangerous.

Yang:What I'm banking on! C'mon, if the Forever Fall was THAT dangerous they wouldn't even let us go there in the first place, I overheard Peach's phone call.

Bradagan:Difference being; we had Professor Peach with us, and last I checked she's actually an A-ranked Huntress who has been all over Remnant-

Yang:-and she let us wander off to collect sap by ourselves!

Bradagan:*Weakly* You have a point, but we were in a very large group.

Yang:C'mon, it's mostly just Ursa and Dwarf Lancers out there! If Jaune could chop off the head of one of the big ones I wanna take a swing at it!

Bradagan:He was pushed to his limits and pumping with adrenaline along with being supported by both Pyrrha and I, it might be he was carried in that encounter by his semblance or something. Even I wouldn't try to counter one of those with brute force!

Yang:*exhales* You're hopeless. Well, I'm going anyway, if you change your mind I'll be downtown. *walks out* Later!

Bradagan:I-wait! I just...*thinks* (Oh what do I do!? If she goes off by herself she could get hurt! I could tell Ozpin! Maybe her team, but...Then she'd...Oh.) Damn it, I'm coming - wait up!

\-------

Early that evening, the two left the academy by Motorcycle. Bradagan sat on the back seat of Bumblebee with his hands around Yang's waist, and with a bike helmet a size too small strapped to the top of his standard helmet.

Bradagan:Ahem..So, this is a sturdy motorcyle. Very robust design.

Yang:Yep! I tuned Bumblebee up with hauling in mind, she can carry about as much as a small truck! I think I need to get a sidecar for you though, that armor's killing the seat leather.

Bradagan:*chuckles* Apologies.

Yang:No problem!

Bradagan:I have to ask though, why would you only invite me on this excursion? What about your team?

Yang:Weiss is too neurotic and would probably tell, same with Blake, and I don't want Ruby getting hurt - I wouldn't be able to focus with her around. She's kind of green, good at long range but she can't do a whole lot else. *sighs* If it wasn't for her semblance she wouldn't be in the number fifteen spot.

Bradagan:She'll learn eventually, I'm sure.

Yang:I hope so. She's crazy about that scythe, doesn't want to use anything else!

Bradagan:Hrm..

Yang:Anyway, the other reason I picked you out was because I heard you know your way around a forest, and I want to see what you can do - that thing you did with the Borbatusk in Port's class at the start of the semester was metal! 'Specially considering it's suppose to be some kinda shock trooper!

Bradagan bashfully scratched the back of his helmet, clinking it as his eyes narrowed.

Bradagan: Well, I suppose I'm no slouch when it comes to wilderness survival or facing hostile creatures! However, that was also a very young Borbatusk, likely not far from a newborn.

Yang:C'mon, give yourself some credit!

Bradagan:Well...Alright. By the way, how are we going to get to the Forever Fall? It's all the way up in the Strath sector.

Yang:By Bullhead! *winks* I know some people.

As they rode into Downtown Vale, Bradagan observed the area. It was the seedier part of Vale's economic district; packed with Nightclubs, bars, strip clubs, pornography stores, and pawn shops among many other lower-end and shady businesses with low income apartment buildings towering overhead.

Bradagan:*looks around* This looks to be a place of ill repute.

Yang:Yeah, it's pretty sketchy! Even I don't like coming out here at night. *exhales and looks around*

She slowed down and parked in front of a large, seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Yang:We're here, follow me and stick close.

Bradagan:Of course.

Yang led him into the Warehouses. A female pilot with tanned skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes smoked a cigarette near a large kingdom-issued bullhead parked in the middle of the warehouse underneath a ceiling with a large hatch overhead.

Pilot:Hey Yang, what brings you down town?

Yang:My friend and I are looking for Transport, Tanya!

Tanya:No shit, where to?

Yang:Forever Fall! Also I need vehicle transport and pick up in an hour.

Tanya:Yes Ma'am. I'll need to see your Hunter License.

Yang glared.

Tanya:Pah, just kidding! Seriously though, that place is shut down to any hunters lower than rank B. You trying to get yourself killed?

Yang:Nah, my friend and I know what we're doing. We're gonna blow up an Ursa nest!

Bradagan:*Annoyed* Yang, I don't think we brought a bomb suited for that purpose-

Yang whacked him in the chestplate with a back hand, denting it slightly and prompting a quiet "Ow*.

Tanya:*Shakes head* Yeah, that place is infested, I doubt there's just one nest pumping out all of those Ursa though. There's a whole freakin' horde around that train track. *to Bradagan* He's a biggun. *to Yang* Are you shadowing under a pro, at least?

Bradagan:*chuckles* I get that a lot. No, we're both students.

Yang:*growls* Brad!

Tanya:*rolls eyes* Are you sure about this? I'm not one to turn down some extra income, but this honestly sounds like a mauling waiting to happen.

Bradagan:I'm beginning to think you're not far off the mark, miss Tanya.

Yang:*annoyed groan* C'mon, we can handle it. *points to Brad* This guy grew up in the wild wrestling borbatusks with his bare hands and one-shotting Tarasques right through their backplates, and I've got one of the highest grades in sparring at Beacon!

Tanya:*sighs* If you say so. Look, save it. I'm not exactly selling out my bullhead in a shady warehouse in downtown Vale on a weekend because I'm worried about your credentials. You got the lien?

Yang grinned and held out several cards.

Tanya:Nice, this'll work. Load up your bike and I'll get you there in no time.

Yang:Thanks, Tanya!

Yang loaded Bumblebee onto the Bullhead, the hatch overhead opened and they took off into the skies. They sailed across Vale towards the north, reaching a short wall. After crossing over it, they arrived in a different sector of the Kingdom, Strath.

The architecture and culture shifted from Vale's temperate environment and cosmopolitan city structure and into a more rustic, northern atmosphere and boreal environment over the wall. There were a lot of rural spaces scattered around as they flew towards the northernmost wall; with the cities giving way to farms, dust mines, and lumber camps in dense pine forests. Towards the northernmost several towering, snowcapped mountains came into view, blocked off by walls. The stark white of the mountains shifted radically into the Foreverfall forests that covered its entire base and stretched across the northern coast of Vale for miles, cutting off towards Dell.

A moose rose from a lake and looked up at their bullhead as it passed, grazing on watergrass as a flock of wild geese swam around it.

Bradagan:So fascinating how the kingdoms hold a multitude of significantly different cultures and environments between sectors, and all within the same wall! According to Doctor Oobleck this is the result of an attempt to preserve distinctive cultural identities within the safe zones due to the lack of inhabitable space on Remnant as a whole. Supposedly Strath provides most of Vale's natural resources, and stands as a bulwark for its independence and self sufficiency.

Yang:*annoyed* Uh...Yeah, Strath is nice.

Bradagan:...Are you alright? You seem cross.

Yang:No kidding, you've been undermining me this whole time!

Bradagan:I'm simply confused and frustrated is all. So far I've been aware you're wanting to go and hunt some grimm in the Forever Fall, but you haven't exactly given me a detailed plan before we took off. You mentioned wanting to eradicate an ursa nest, and apart from the monumental risk we're possibly taking that could take upwards to two or three warheads to compensate for the proper explosive. It would've been nice to know this little detail before we left the academy, I could have made a specialized bomb!

Yang:You carry six warheads on you and sneak in your homemade ones in your weapon, I figured that'd be enough!

Bradagan:Yang, my fighting style revolves around the use of my warheads when facing specific threats with one impact just in case we need to escape! We can't just fly by the seat of our pants when it comes to facing Grimm, especially if we're going against a threat we know next to nothing about!

Yang:Alright, fine! We'll ignore the nest and just hunt around for something. Geeze!

Bradagan:*points* And while I'm being brutally honest, I really don't appreciate you playing me up to something I'm not quite capable of. I assume you heard about the tarasque from Qrow? Did he fail to mention that he completely distracted it for me and I had to throw my all into tossing Gaebolga into its exposed weak spot?

Yang:Ugh, gods - would you stop busting my balls? I was trying to get Tanya to agree to take us out here, she's not exactly an upstanding citizen but she wouldn't take us on a suicide mission!

Bradagan:So this is a suicide mission? Lovely!

Yang:I meant I didn't want her to think it'd be one!

Tanya sighed and glared forward as she piloted the ship.

Bradagan:Well, you could have fooled me! Apart from charging in blindly and failing to have a proper plan to approach the situation it's almost dusk! You do realize grimm are far more active and aggressive at night, right?!

Yang:C'mon, the weather's clear and it's a whole moon tonight! We'll have plenty of light and can be back in time for curfew.

Several lancers hit the cockpit of the bullhead, splattering into ichor.

Tanya:Shit!

She activated a pair of cockpit wipers, then put the bullhead into autopilot and walked into the passenger area.

Tanya:Listen here you two, all this salt you're slinging back and forth is luring in Grimm! Now I don't care what you're bitching about but if you don't zip it I'm turning this bullhead right around and keeping the lien for you wasting my time!

The two sighed as Tanya returned to the cockpit.

Yang:*turns away* Sorry for not giving you more info before we took off.

Bradagan: And I apologize for my snark.

They kept silent for a moment.

Yang:...Heh. Just an FYI while we're here, don't apologize to a Strathian, they take it as a challenge.

Bradagan:Ah, I've heard that road rage incidents are more of an apology contest. You know, If she didn't tell me otherwise I'd assume Pyrrha grew up here.

Yang:I legit thought she did until she told me she's from Hesperides.

The ship made its way towards the Forever Fall forest as Tanya sighed in relief. They flew over the train track swarming with Ursa, the horde has only grown and the train had been worn down, with the cars being flipped and ravaged with claw and bite marks. The trees nearby had begun to wilt, and the grass darkened as the air became visibly tainted, shimmering and distorting in a brackish mirage from a distance as the Ursa continued to claw at the scrap heaps.

Tanya: I've never seen anything like this before.

Bradagan:Consequence of a dense grimm population.

Tanya:Are you two sure about this? I don't know much about the Hunter's game but this doesn't look like something they'd send combat students at.

Yang:Not what we're here for, you can fly us further in. Are you sure the nest would have any there? Looks like every Ursa in a country mile's got a bone to pick with this train.

Bradagan:While I've never seen grimm congregate around an area like this before, especially before dark, I find it hard to believe they wouldn't keep their spawning ground heavily guarded.

The pilot flew them to the area where Bradagan had left the mark on the ground. She opened the hatch and they jumped out, Yang on Bumblebee. She swerved in the air and landed with Style, Bradagan just landed on his feet and sunk into the ground about a meter.

Tanya:Call me if you have an emergency, I'll be in Oakdale and can get to this spot in about ten minutes.

Yang:Thanks again!

Tanya took off as the hatch closed.

Yang:Okay! *to Bradagan* So, hop on and tell me where to go.

Bradagan:*gets on Bumblebee* Er...I suppose we just drive? I'm not really sure what you're hoping for.

Yang:I wanna kill one of those ursa majors at least!

Bradagan:*Shrugs* Alright then. Stay ready, we had a multitude of majors chase us away from this spot, we don't want to engage more than one.

Yang rode along a nearby forest path at a slow pace. They passed by several sights, one being a cluster of smaller, thinner furred rapier wasps gnawing in the center of a Foreverfall Trunk, peeling away the bark with their mandibles and licking up the sap with a long tongue, bloating their abdomens and turning them a darker color. At a certain limit one or two would fly off and be replaced with other workers.

Yang:Man, those things look wicked! What are they doing?

Bradagan: A multitude of things. For starters; they're stripping away the outer layer of bark from the tree in order to get to the wood within, then chewing that up into a wood pulp as other workers lap up the sap to prevent it from getting in their way, taking it back to their larder; which is typically a hollow in a tree separate from the one holding their nest to avoid drawing predators to it. They will store the sap there, letting it age into a resin they will later combine with the wood pulp to produce and reinforce a powerfully armored nest they will camouflage with a papery substance refined from the bark.

Yang:Huh! That's really cool, so they don't eat the sap?

Bradagan:Yes, but they actually use that as an ingredient. A separate caste of wasp, known as hunters, travel out to collect insects and carrion they will bring to a separate part of the larder deeper in the tree's root system where it will age in the soil, creating a grotesque mineral paste held together with dirt they combine with the sap to form a nutritious gloop they will feed the queen, the larvae, and themselves.

Yang:Eugh! Still, that's pretty neat - always loved bees.

Bradagan:Technically rapier wasps are a species of hornet, or "Cunt with Wings" to use colloquial terminology, whatever that means. No idea why they're called wasps.

Yang:*Snickers* Eh, still like 'em.

Bradagan:Then I believe the umbrella term you're searching for is "Hymenopterans", covers bees, ants, hornets, et cetera.

Yang:Yeah, that's a mouthful. Just gonna stick to "bees". Fuzzy, flying, stinging bugs that like sugar.

Bradagan:Fair enough, please yourself.

Yang:*laughs* I'm just saying, I don't speak nerd!

Bradagan:*following tracks on the ground* Tell me though Yang, why like bees? I've noticed you've got a bit of a theme going - what with your palette and the name of your motorcycle -

Yang:Plus a tattoo!

Bradagan:Ah, I haven't noticed that one.

Yang:It's hidden! *winks* Anyway, I like 'em because they're cute, fluffy, got a bad temper, kinda like my spirit animal! I like bears for the same reason.

Bradagan:Ah, I can see how that could describe you.

Yang:*narrows eyes, crossed tone* What, you mean the bear?

Bradagan:*Horrified* Wha- nononono! I mean the bee! The BEE! I mean, the bear in some regards-

Yang:*laughs* I'm just yanking your chain, dude! Just an FYI if I actually get real mad my eyes turn red, if they're the usual purple you're probably not about to get your face caved in.

Bradagan:*sighs* That's a relief, I did notice the eye color change during our scrap though. Have to say I've never seen anything like that, is it something to do with your semblance?

Yang:Nah, it happens even if I'm not charged up. I'm part Sujaku or whatever, Amikomi does it to when he gets pissed or excited.

Bradagan:I see, I did notice you had a similar hair texture to him as well.

The two approached a new section of the forest, night fell as the trees slowly transitioned to where they towered overhead like small redwoods, with the leaves and branches being concentrated towards the top with significant space in between the individual trees, making the area extremely open. The canopy of red leaves overhead gently shaded the entire area, with a few rays of moonlight coming through and the occasional light pillar between significantly spaced tree groups. Yang parked Bumblebee near a large tree in some bushes.

Yang:Wow, this is beautiful!

Bradagan:We're entering the heart of the forest. A while back the first Foreverfall trees were imported and planted here to start a colony in Strath since its climate was cool enough to keep them, their sap is quite the commodity.

Yang walked forward, Bradagan didn't move and looked around.

Yang:...What's the hold up?

Bradagan:I don't like this. This area is far too open, we'll be seen easily and have the disadvantage in combat against large grimm.

Something spied them from high behind a tree. Its vision was a deep, distorted black and red mess with the trees being highlighted faintly, with Bradagan and Yang glowing slightly in the color of their auras. It could hear their conversation, but it was marred with a warped static.

It moved deeper in, leaving only a gentle rustle in the leaves with its movements.

Yang:Hrm...Still, I like open spaces!

Bradagan:Yang, please. We're starting to get far from the landing. If we go too much farther we may not make it back in time!

Yang:*exhales* Well, I'm not going to leave this place without fighting something!

Bradagan:Alright, let's compromise. We'll follow the outskirt of the forest heart until we find some grimm, we kill those and then we head back. Would that do?

Yang:*sighs* Fine! *looks at the woods* Pretty sure if there was a horde of grimm in there we'd see 'em from a mile off though!

Bradagan:It's not the hordes I'm worried about here! Only weaker, younger grimm group up.

Yang:*thinks* Hrm, that so? Thanks for the tip! Race ya!

She bolted into the tall trees.

Bradagan:*horrified* She's bloody mad!

He raced off after her, he started panicking as she got a father distance away from him.

Bradagan:Damn it, I'm losing her! *inhales* Oh, I hope I don't botch this...

Bradagan focused. The seams of his leg armor and lower core glowed, he stopped running and began bounding through with short, but long jumps. He shakily tried to avoid trees, gradually catching up with Yang who was at a full sprint. She looked up at him and grinned as he landed in front of her.

Bradagan:What the hell are you doing!?

Yang:Helping you get some cardio in!

Bradagan: *winded* You-

Yang had barely gone into the deep woods, have done a subtle 180 that lead him back to the outskirt of the forest heart.

Bradagan:*looks around*.....You're awful!

Yang:C'mon, you were being such a buzzkill! *shrug* I'm down with walking around the outskirt.

Bradagan wheezed and took a death breath, standing tall as he tried to reclaim his dignity.

Bradagan: Alright, lets get moving. You go on ahead, just follow the mid-sized trees.

Yang:Gotchya!

She moved ahead, walking upon a small herd of kirin sleeping around a tree.

Yang:*Squees* They're so cute!

Bradagan:Cute?..*thinks, then widens eyes in terror* Oh gods, no!

The Kirin bounced to attention at Yang and lowered their heads in a threat display.

Bradagan:Stop, stop, stop, STOP! Don't make any sudden moves!

Yang:What are these little fuzzy pink unicorns?

Bradagan:These "fuzzy pink unicorns" kill more people per year in Strath than bears and big cats put together, Yang! Don't get any closer!

Yang:*rolls eyes* Wasn't planning on it, I don't approach or handle any wild animals I don't know. I can kinda tell they're more dangerous than they look because of that gnarly horn on their head. Not to mention the threat display.

Bradagan:*exhales* Sorry, it's just-

Yang:You think I'd walk up and try to pet a wild animal that looks like it has a bloody, spikey branch growing out of it's skull?

Bradagan:Uh...

Yang:C'mon, give me some credit! I love messing with people; I might not be an introverted child prodigy like Ruby but I got enough brain cells to milk the "Dumb blonde" stereotype for all it's worth.

Bradagan:*weakly* I didn't think you were stupid, Yang. Just...Reckless. I mean, what we're doing is not only against school rules, it's probably illegal! I've likely spent my "feral child" card assaulting Cardin, if we get caught out here we're in a ton of trouble!

Yang: Yeah, key word; "caught". Man, you're about as bad as Weiss! *points to the Kirin* Anyway, tell me Bradapedia - what are these? Some kind of goat-deer hybrid grown in a lab that got a paint job from Nora?

Bradagan:They're called Kirin. They're an animal that exists outside of the walls in Mistral, their horns can break off and regrow in the course of a day - something they use to leave gruesome injuries. They headbutt their target, the horn sailing in effortlessly due to the natural lubricant, then it snaps off, dries up on contact with blood, then shatters into shrapnel that will leave the injury not only impossible to heal without extremely costly surgery on top of an activated aura, but it's also utterly agonizing, crippling, and extremely prone to infection.

Yang: Holy crap, talk about overkill!

Bradagan:Yes, and they're low in the food chain.

Yang:What the hell causes these animals to come up outside of the walls!? It's like it was invented by some demented sadist! Seriously, why bring them to Vale?

Bradagan:Not sure how nature works outside of the walls, myself. While I matured in the wilds my home Island is so ovverun and tainted with grimm the only creatures that could survive there were insects and vermin. As for their presence inside Vale, these kirin along with the rapier wasps were imported with the trees to manage the ecosystem and help them grow at optimal health. They're closely monitored and kept culled to be used as a meat source so there's none of their natural predators here to pose a threat to us due to human intervention. For the Rapier Wasps, they won't nest outside of a Foreverfall forest and they thankfully cannibalize if their population gets too large.

Yang:Makes sense, guess they got everything under control here.

A spindly shadow moved in the trees behind the two. The kirin's ears twitched, they bolted past the two at a flighty sprint.

The forest went quiet, the rapier wasps either froze in place or flew into nearby nests.

Bradagan:....This is bad.

The leaves rustled in the treetops above, Yang readied her weapons.

Yang:*excited* What do you think it is?

Bradagan:*gets into a defensive position* Something smart enough not to attack us outright. Whatever it is, it can move the leaves above, so we can expect an attack from the sky.

Yang:Giant Nevermore?

Bradagan:We probably would have heard it before we've seen it, they're not exactly subtle.

The entity from earlier spied on them from behind a nearby tree, Bradagan's aura was glowing brightly and blinking whereas Yang's was the same intensity. As He composed himself, his aura dulled and the creature moved closer, remaining unseen as in deftly moved between the trees above.

A trio of big cat grimm lunged from the trees above and towards the two, Bradagan leapt backwards as Yang followed suit with the kickback from Ember Celica.

Yang:Finally!

They were significantly larger than the ones Danelle faced, being about twice the size and more robustly armored with long fangs and a jaw that distended more to accommodate them, they had armored paws they flexed, prompting a pair of long, bladed, metallic bone claws to jut from them as one swiped forward, its claws retracting as it pulled in its arm.

Bradagan:Prowlers.

Yang:Are they more dangerous than Ursa or Beowolves?

Bradagan:These are Mountain Prowlers, sort of their second stage here in Vale. A speed and power oriented harrier I would put between an Alpha Beowolf and an Ursa major in terms of the threat posed to an individual warrior.

Yang charged into them with a war cry, focusing on the one to the far right. She leaped and punched downward, leaving a small crater as it jumped back deftly and attempted a counter-swipe with its extended claws, Yang tanked the hit and was sent flying back. She regained her footing as the other two jumped.

Bradagan charged, intercepting them with a tackle before they reached her and sending them sprawling as he whirled Gaebolga, getting into a combat pose.

Yang:*grins* Don't hog 'em all!

She fired off several missiles from Ember Celica, the prowler dodged each one. Yang got caught off-guard as it bolted close and pounced her, pinning her to the ground and savagely striking her with its extended claws repeatedly. Yang blocked them with her arms as her hair started glowing and her eyes turned red.

Bradagan batted one away with the broad side of Gaebolga, then swiftly turned it and struck downward on the second as it tried to punish his opening.

Bradagan:Yang, what are you doing!?

He staggered back as the prowler fought back against the weapon, managing to throw it off slightly and rolling out of the way, its back bleeding out ichor as it snarled and ran into the woods with a limp.

Yang:Charging up!

She kicked the prowler off with a double kick, sending it flying into the treetops as she stood herself up.

Bradagan:That was utterly reckless, how much of your aura do you have left!?

Yang:Chill out, I got more than half and now I got this sweet buff! I do this all the time.

Bradagan:*exasperated* Nice to know.

The prowler in the treetops roared and fled, the last one ran up on Yang from behind as she swiftly turned around, kicking it square in the skull and sending it flying into a tree and prompting its back to splatter against it, sending its shell and ichor everywhere. It slid down as it began evaporating.

Yang: Well that's lame, only killed one. Do grimm usually run away like that?

Bradagan:They're larger than the typical specimen so it's possible they thought we weren't worth the effort. That being said, I'm surprised it went that well, it almost seems like they were baiting our attacks.

Yang:Weird. Shame you didn't get that kill though, I'm surprised it survived that whack.

Bradagan:Whatever they're made of, it one-ups conventional bone matter and musculature. If it weren't for our auras we'd have died out eons ago.

Yang looked around, the Animals had completely fled from the area sans the rapier wasps, who stayed silent.

Bradagan:There's still something out here.

Yang: What? All I see are trees. Think there's more prowlers?

Bradagan:Doubt it, the ones around here seldom group up in more than three to five specimens, and even then they patrol an entire territory - assisting each other only if they discern that a threat is too much for a lone one.

Yang shook her gauntlets, noting their need for a ammo refill. She patted her belt, noticing her satchels were gone.

Bradagan:Something the matter?

Yang:All of my stuff's gone!

Bradagan:What do you mean?

Yang:My pouches! I had my scroll and ammo in there! CRAP!

Bradagan:*Feels his lower back, noting his warheads are gone* Damnation!

A shadow stretched from above.

Yang:Do you think they stole our stuff?

Bradagan:That's not typical prowler behavior -

The two looked upwards.

An unarmored grimm hanged upside down from the tree tops by one foot, casting a shadow in front of a pillar of moonlight. It looked like a tall, long limbed, and bony humanoid with a tight musculature that was covered in thin black hair with the exception of its chest and abdominal region, revealing a thick sternum underneath its skin. It had thick hands and feet with long toes that seemed to function as an extra pair of hands, with each digit tipped in a long nail that resembled a bear claw. It held Yang and Bradagan's gear by its claw tips and raised it up to Its head, which was obscured in long, shaggy black hair that billowed gently with its hoarse, hiccuping breath with the faint glow of two red eyes underneath.

Yang: What...Is that?

Bradagan:*nervously* I...I have no on earthly idea.

Yang:*angrily waves her fist* Give our stuff back!

It quickly snapped its head towards Yang as its body remained perfectly in place, its hair parted slightly revealing a visage that resembled a black, long-fanged bear skull with a short muzzle and thin, white teeth. It's mouth stretched wide, letting out a call that sounded like a chuckling bark as its jawbones clattered.

Yang:*takes a step back* Eugh!

In a blur, it swiftly moved around the treetops. The moment it got out of eye contact with the two it moved behind a tree merely feet away from them, contorting and stretching its body into unnatural angles as its muscles were pulled thin to a branch-like degree, flawlessly hiding behind it in an artificial, wooden manner and keeping itself anchored with its toes as it stuck to it like glue, its shaggy mane of hair going rigid and moving behind the smallest of twigs in a tendril-like manner.

Bradagan:That's the fastest thing I've ever seen!

Yang:Where'd it go!?

Its jaw popped out of place, making a light snapping noise. Bradagan crept over towards the tree and looked behind it, it moved upwards just out of his and Yang's line of sight and crunched itself into a vertical box shape on a thick branch, balancing itself on one foot. Bradagan looked directly up at it, though its entire shape was obscured by the branch.

Bradagan:*pops open visor* Alright, it seems to move around when we have no potential for eye contact. Here's what we do, we stay at each others backs and slowly move back to the motorcycle and bolt to the extract point. We blink in shifts and keep an eye on the ground and treetops.

Yang:I'm down with that.!

The two got to each others backs and gradually made their way out of the woods, blinking every few seconds and slowly rotating their gaze up and down.

Yang:So, think this thing's got a weakness?

Bradagan:Well, given its frame, agility, lack of boney plating, sense of tact, and predilection towards stealth I'd imagine it'd be relatively frail. I've never seen an animal like it before so it's likely a myth type.

Yang:Think we can get the jump on it?

Bradagan:I said "relatively". Compared to most of the grimm we've faced so far it's likely quite sturdy by comparison. It could probably do quite a lot of damage to us in a short amount of time on top of that.

As they crept along, the two faced away from it at the same time. It swiftly slithered down the tree and compressed itself on the ground, moving along the tall grass in perfect obstruction, creeping mere centimeters off the ground to move forward with its limbs slithering towards clearer patches to prevent the grass from moving, taking short breaks whenever Yang or Bradagan's field of vision moved towards it.

A nervous Kirin hiding in the grass got into a pounce position, the creature took note of it, and crept closer to it on its way towards Yang and Bradagan.

Yang:...This is actually kinda fun!

Bradagan:I fail to see why.

Yang:C'mon, look at us out here together, fighting for our lives against an unseen foe-

The Kirin let out a quick bleat accompanied by a loud, wet crunch, drawing Yang and Bradagan's attention out of instinct.

Yang:What was that!?

As they turned back to their standard positions, a mound of mutilated fur and flesh fell from the tree tops in front of them with a loud thud.

It was the Kirin. It had bones twisted and contorted to a degree where it was nearly unrecognizable, its flesh was gouged with deep cuts matching the claws of the grimm.

Yang:*covers her mouth* Holy shit!

They returned to their standard position as the grimm's cackle echoed through the trees.

Bradagan:Psychological warfare, lovely. It's letting us know there's no escape and giving some insight into our planned fate.

Yang:*eyes redden* It killed an animal, I wanna kick its ass!

Bradagan:*turns to her* As do I, but did you not see the damage it did to that poor creature in those two seconds? I can hardly recognize its remains! We can come back in a year and give it another go, maybe - right now I'd rather not end up like it!

The creature howled again, blurring through the canopy and tossing down a large object.

A black, pulsating hive-like mass landed on top of them, splattering on the ground and coating them with ichor. Its rupturing into two halves upon impact separated the two.

Bradagan:Lancers!

The severed insides of the hive remains sprang to life, and swarms of fist-sized dwarf lancers burst from the structures and began swarming them. They both swatted at them, striking them down. The bodies of the wasplike grimm broke relatively easily, though the two suffered several stings that damaged their aura in turn. In their struggle, they got further separated.

Bradagan looked up as he finished off the lancers swarming him, the grimm was in the tree above, looking down at him as it chuckled and held an impact warhead like a football.

Bradagan:...Bollocks.

The grimm swinged down and threw the warhead at him, sending him sprawling. Yang rushed over to him, and the creature moved up on a branch brandishing a fire and cryogenic warhead. Yang looked up at it and it responded with a grin, revealing the ends of her missiles were in its teeth.

Yang: You gotta be kidding me!

The grimm bit down with a loud click, discharging the rounds out of the tips. They screeched like fireworks as they sailed directly at the two, with Bradagan stepping in front of Yang and taking the brunt of the explosions. It screamed and tossed the fire warhead at them, starting a fire in the area as it sent them both sprawling with Yang flying an extra long distance.

As Bradagan tried to get up, the grimm threw the cryogenic round at him - breaking his aura and encasing him in ice. It chuckled and leapt on him, crouching on him on all fours.

Bradagan:*Wheeze* I figured those academy-issued warheads would be the death of me, but not like this!

Yang charged at it, now fully charged up. The creature gave her a passing glance, then pilfered Gaebolga from Bradagan, examined it, and aimed it at her, licking its maw with a long, black tongue as it put its hand on the trigger.

Yang:Oh for the love of-

Gaebolga roared to life and launched one of Bradagan's home-made fire warheads, Yang narrowly dodged as it left a massive, fiery crater and caused two trees to uproot and fall over. The section of forest erupted into flames as the fire spread on the grass and onto the other trees. Wildlife fled from the scene as she continued charging.

Yang:Hang on, Brad!

Bradagan:I don't have much a choice, just don't get hit!

The grimm fired off a cryogenic round where Yang was going, along with leaving a crater and frosting a tree it iced over the ground, prompting her to slip towards the crater.

She regained balance and adjusted her gauntlets, pulling out two belts of scattershot from her cleavage and arming herself, the grimm's eyes glowed in anger as its jaw dropped with a surprised gasp.

Bradagan:*impressed*...Very clever!

Yang:Lady Perks!

Bradagan:The third warhead is an impact round, use it to your advantage!

Yang:Gotchya!

The grimm fiddled with Gaebolga and noticed the seam on the smaller head, it aimed and fired off the impact warhead. Yang launched herself forward with the kickback from her scattershots at a slight angle, the warhead narrowly sailed past her and into her original position.

The explosion left a massive crater and evaporated the lower side of a tree, causing it to fall. The explosion swelled and the impact propelled Yang forward at a dramatic velocity. She winded a punch with another war cry and planted her fist right into the face of the creature.

They both went flying, as they lost their velocity the creature sprawled along the forest floor and caught itself with its forelimbs to Yang's shock, raking through the earth with its claws to slow its flight as Yang fell from its face and onto her back.

It rose up disoriented. Its head bobbing side to side slowly as its hair parted revealing its fractured face, the cracks oozing copious amounts of black blood with several broken teeth and one fang missing along with a portion of its jaw that gushed. Its eyes glowed an intense red as it screamed furiously and stood up at its full height of around twelve feet.

Yang:That was a full-powered hit! I made an Ursa explode when I was sixteen, how is it still standing!?

It got on all fours, its face reconstituting slowly as it huffed. In its vision Yang's aura glowed and flickered violently, illuminating its surroundings. Ichor seeped from its mouth as it licked its entire face with its tongue, then it screamed and charged on all fours in an animalistic manner.

Yang:*readies herself* Bring it on!

Professor Peach jumped in between Yang and the Creature, Sponge crawled onto her left arm and her exoskeleton morphed into a buckler-like shape, Spiker crawled onto her right and tightened her legs upward as the limbs near her tail folded inwards sans four that twisted along, forming a sword complete with a blade and hilt.

Yang:Professor Peach!?

Peach blocked the grimm's claws, causing her aura to spark.

Peach:Get over to Bradagan, now! I've got this!

The monster struck at her repeatedly, she blocked and countered with a shield bash with Sponge or a slash from Spiker on each hit, every slash drawing blood from the grimm. She managed to evade under it and slash the back of its legs, putting it on the ground. It quickly dragged itself up into a tree with its arms and tried to hide behind it, though its legs gave way as they attempted reconstituting.

Peach returned Spiker and Sponge to their standard state.

Peach:Alright you two, kill it!

Peach touched them both, transferring her aura into them. As they glowed they scaled up to ten times their size. Spiker ran up the tree and wrapped around the grimm, dragging it down as Sponge assisted from the tree base, biting into its knees and pulling it to the ground. The two insects proceeded to utterly maul it, with Sponge stabbing it with her fangs and Spiker slicing through it like scissors. The grimm screeched defiantly and struggled to its last movement, going limp upon Spiker managing to wrench its head off with her mouthparts.

Yang helped Bradagan up as Peach walked over with her hands on her hip, clearly cross. Her pets shrunk down and returned to her side. Yang gave a sheepish grin, Bradagan turned away in shame and shivered due to his frost-encrusted armor.

\-------

The two sat in Ozpin's office, with Peach, Glynda, and the Headmaster sitting behind the desk looking irritated.

Ozpin: First a squabble in a lecture hall, then explicitly disregarding said lecture right after the day it was given, soliciting the illegal services of a bullhead pilot abusing her position to offer transport on the side to a dangerous area that is completely off-limits to anyone without a B-ranked hunting license or greater -

Peach:*utterly livid* And causing damage to the heartwood of the Foreverfall forest that will not only scar the ecosystem, but take up to a century to undo itself and get back to where it was! Do you have any idea how far that forest fire spread!?

Ozpin:Calm yourself, Thumbelina!

Peach:*turns red in the face* It's Jamie! *takes a deep breath* I am a reed in the wind...

Ozpin:*to Yang* I've heard you had a penchant for rebellion back in Primary Combat School, though I would never expect you to do something this reckless! You could have been killed by that creature of grimm!

Yang:*points to Peach* I could have killed it if she didn't-

Peach:*Viciously* One little tap and you would have died like a dog! You got a good hit in and infuriated it, that's it! 

Ozpin:*sighs* Glynda, please take Professor Peach to the faculty lounge.

Glynda: *leads her out* Come on Jamie, lets get you settled down.

Peach:*double facepalms as she angrily bawls* That forest is one of the greatest wonders of Vale, and it's burning! *furiously rants* I hope their sorry hides are worth the damage in the long run because if it weren't for the glow I never would have found them in time!

Glynda:*resigned* There, there...

The two exited the room.

Ozpin:*takes a deep breath* You really should thank her later, she saved your lives. If she wasn't out doing fieldwork you would have both certainly died!

Yang: I just-

Ozpin:*narrows eyes* Not. Another. Word. *turns to Bradagan* And you! I've expected some degree of rebellious behavior from Yang, but barring your well-intentioned misdemeanor with Cardin you've been a model student! You of all people should know what the creatures of grimm are capable of, and yet you participated with this gross act of negligence? Explain yourself.

Bradagan:I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt, sir.

Ozpin:You could have reported her intentions to the faculty and we would have kept her from going there.

Bradagan:I....*sulks* I'm sorry sir, I have no good excuse.

Ozpin:Hmph. Indeed. *two both* Both of you are under probation for a month, you are not to leave the campus grounds for any reason other than your assignments, a family emergency, or if you intend to drop out of the Academy. Furthermore, you're going to be in detention for a week, starting today. Now leave! I don't want to catch you engaging in this sort of behavior ever again.

Bradagan/Yang:*nod* Sir.

The two left the office.

Yang:*Sighs* Hey, you did really great out there.

Bradagan huffed.

Yang:Look, I'm sorry for getting you raked through the coals. *scoffs* That was honestly a stupid idea.

Bradagan:I'm as much of a fool for not trying to stop you, moreso for coming along.

Yang:*chuckles* Never thought a grimm could do that with a weapon, that was kinda badass!

Bradagan:I nearly died.

Yang:...*looks down* I know...*concerned* Are you hurt?

Bradagan:Nothing I can't sleep off.

Yang:I really am sorry about that, I didn't think that'd happen.

Bradagan:Well it did, and there's no undoing it. Suppose we just have to keep moving forward, but just a fair warning; if you try to rope me into this sort of thing again I'm going to have to report it, I don't mean to be a stiff but both of our futures were jeopardized today in more ways than one.

Yang:*Sighs* I get it, don't worry. I'll be more careful.

Brisk footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

Ruby:*from a distance* Blake, wait!

Yang:*looks down the hallway* Oh, hey..Guys?

Blake was speeding at them in an angry and tense power walk, she gritted her teeth and her face was locked in a glare that bordered predatory.

Yang:Uh-oh. Are you okay Bl-

Blake reached the two, she harshly slapped Yang to everyone's shock.

Blake:*furiously* No, I'm not okay! What the hell was going through your heads!?

Yang:*rubs cheek* Hey, what's the big idea!?

Blake:It was bad enough you put yourself in danger, but now I'm hearing you almost got Bradagan killed!? And-and what for!? Are you trying to prove a point!? Did you just get bored with going steady in an academy that trains people to fight monsters that's life goal is to eat us alive!?

Yang:I..Uh...

Bradagan:Dear, you needn't be upset over me, I'm fine-

Blake:*points to Bradagan* Don't think I'm not almost as pissed at you as I am her! You could have stopped her, you should have stopped her, I'm completely shocked you didn't! I always thought you had more than two brain cells to rub together but I was clearly wrong! You know more about the grimm than probably any other students in our class and you run headlong into the lion's den and let this irresponsible dunce do the same!?

Yang:Hey-

Blake:Shut up!

Bradagan wilted, Yang rubbed her cheek and looked away.

Blake:*hyperventilating* I almost lost you both in one day! Worse yet I'd... I just- I can't...I have to go!

Yang:Blake, wait!

Blake:Leave me alone, please!

She bolted past the two, her breathing quivered in hysteria. Yang and Bradagan watched her go.

Ruby and Weiss stared in shock.

Yang:*winces* Where'd that come from? Geeze!

Bradagan:*looks down* So, are you two going to take a turn then?

Weiss:Oh, I'm absolutely furious - but I don't think I could add anything to the conversation she didn't already.

Ruby:We'll try to catch up to her.

Bradagan:Just give her space, she'll calm down in time. If you want to keep an eye on her she likes to spend time at the top of the central tower when she wants to be alone, dormitory roofs if she wants to think, and the oak tree out in the garden if she wants to decompress from the day's activities, typically in the evening or weekends.

Ruby:Thanks. Don't worry, we'll make sure she's okay.

Ruby and Weiss walked past them, Yang and Bradagan headed back on their way towards detention.

Yang:*sighs* Well, now I know that was a really stupid idea.

Bradagan:*grumbling as he hangs his head* Asinine, idiotic, irresponsible, dangerous, addled, juvenile -

Yang:*sighs* Okay, you can cut it out!

Bradagan:Oh, I was speaking in reference to myself.

Yang:Speaking of which, what's with the "Dear" thing and knowing all about her hiding spots? I still have no idea where she goes whenever she runs off. Are you two..?

Bradagan:Oh, not at all. I care for her a lot but she's not my type in that regard, she's just one of my closest friends. Being as we're both rather withdrawn and quiet we just don't do any activities together that are worth bringing much attention to I suppose. We read, watch the occasional movie, play chess, sometimes we just plant ourselves at the oak tree in the academy garden and just soak in the ambience, our meeting schedule is adjusted to where we won't really be bothered and the time we spend together won't interrupt any of our other obligations.

Yang:Huh. I can't hardly get her to talk about or do anything, you must be special.

Bradagan:*shrugs* I think I just broke the ice the right way, is all.

Yang:I'm honestly curious about her though. *grins* Got anything you can share with me? Any dramatic backstory or cool secrets?

Bradagan: It's not my right to share her private business.

Yang:C'mon-

Bradagan:*bluntly* No.

Yang:*tsks* And the reason she trusts you totally makes sense! I'll back off.

Bradagan:Good to hear.

The two got to the detention office.

Bradagan: Well, here we go.

Yang:Wonder who we'll find in here?

Bradagan:No idea, truth be told, I'm nervous.

Yang:We can probably drag it out a few minutes before they send someone to find us. We could talk more!

Bradagan:Sure.

Yang:Hrm...*taps chin* Topics of discussion..Oh! If you and Blake aren't together, what IS your type-

Bradagan abruptly opened the door and charged in.

Yang:O-kay! *follows*

They entered, revealing a classroom composed of Cardin, Russel, FRAT, Jerry, Neville, and some other students they didn't recognize.

Cardin notably had a black eyepatch adorned with his family crest of a phoenix-like cardinal.

Cardin:Well, well, well! Look who showed up!

"Quiet, Winchester!"

And angry voice barked from behind the desk, labelled "Prof. Thorsson". A huge Vargr sat behind it. He was scruffy, fair skinned, blue-eyed, and looked perpetually exhausted. He had two prominent lower canines, dirty blond hair kept upwards in a massive cowlick, and had thick hair going up his forearms and cheekbones with a solid beard along with long, claw-like fingernails. He chomped on a cigarette and held a mug of coffee, and his attire was minimal; being a messy, partially unbuttoned business shirt with a loose red tie and a pair of black slacks. He was barefoot, though unlike others of his kind his feet were plantigrade.

Curled up at his side was a large, sleeping grey male warg decked out in blue warpaint and a licensed black collar that read "Stovel" on a silver tag underneath the emblem. It yawned, briefly getting up to see the new arrivals before returning to sleep.

Albert: I'm Professor Albert Thorsson, A-ranked Huntsman and overworked, underpaid teacher of the debate elective academic course and warden of detention. You are not only here to be punished, but here to learn. Depending on what misdemeanor you're in here for you'll be doing a relevant research project and writing an essay on top of your studies.

He pointed to Yang and Bradagan, narrowing his eyes in a predatory glare.

Albert: You two are gonna write a report on Valien Folklore, specifically related to the grimm you encountered on your little stint to the Forever Fall. It's called a "Hide-Behind" for starters, creative name, I know. Now, Get to it. *smirks* And have fun.

He immediately turned his chair around and started snoring loudly.

Yang:*to Cardin* So what are you in here for?

Cardin:Pulling Velvet's ear. Yeah, I didn't get off scott-free form that particular act contrary to popular belief. Worse yet, I have to do a report on this cringey and out-of-date racism film. Which is straight up stupid! I didn't pick on Velvet because she was a faunus, I pick on everyone equally and she was an easy target! I know several actual racists and they're just the most pleasant people in the world when it comes to other humans, and might even treat Faunus well but disdain them in private or have a backwards view or opinion they don't let interfere with professional behavior and common courtesy. It's like if you have that one character flaw you have to be a complete monster that would shit in a beggar's mug and slide the one Lien card in there through your asscrack like a credit card while you twirl your moustache! I need to be doing a research project on how to properly interact with people in general as opposed to being guilted over one particular ethnic group, this sort of backwards thinking only helps breed resentment and doesn't equip us with the life skills we actually need to be a functioning member of society!

Bradagan: I can see why you're only behind Blake and I in Professor Dock's class, that was eloquently if crassly put.

Yang:......So you're just a dick, got it.

Cardin:Takes one to know one! At least I don't interrupt class.

Yang:Don't even go there, you were trying to stir up an argument over the great war!

Cardin: I was just contributing to class, and FYI if it wasn't for your man-eating imaginary friends your predecessors cooked up raising hell in other kingdom's territories it never would've gotten started in the first place!

Yang:Hey, you can't control how people think or what they do as a hobby! People are gonna think up folklore, it's a big and weird world!

Cardin:Yeah? And how'd your little trip to the Foreverfall go? Still wanna spread around more boogeyman stories for kicks!? There's no telling how many people that thing killed!

The two began arguing, Bradagan turned to focus on writing his report as Albert cracked an eye, exhaled, and shook his head. Stovel laid his head on his foot, smiling and prompting Albert to scratch his head.

\------------

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Yang Xiao Long

Hunter Rank: Novice

Race: Mixed (Human/Sujaku)

Hunter Type: Power/Tank

Height: 5'8" (1.73m)

Semblance: Enflame. Incoming kinetic energy augments her aura's enhancing effects until it's broken, deactivated, or enough time passes, bolstering her physical abilities all across the board.

Equipment: Ember Celica. A pair of gauntlets with built-in hybrid ballistic barrels capable of firing short-ranged high-powered scattershots or small missiles.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: A

Aura: B

Durability: B

Semblance: A+

Speed: B-

Skill: C+

Technical: D+

Social: A

Tact: E-

Notes: "What can I say? She's the heart of her friend group, great with people, and between being tough as nails, strong as a bull, and that semblance of hers she's hit the genetic lottery. Still, she uses that as a crutch and I've had a hard time getting the concept of "room for improvement" through that thick dome, assuming it even gets through that four foot wall of hair." - Qrow Branwen

\-----Hunter Card-----

Name: Thumbelina "Jamie" Peach

Hunter Rank: A

Race: Human

Hunter Type: Specialist/Beastmaster

Height: 5'2" (1.57m)

Semblance: Growth. Capable of increasing the scale of living entities and transferring her aura to nullify the square cube law. The smaller it is initially, the more significantly it can scale.

Equipment;

Spiker:A tamed Scarlipede, native to Vacuo's Alibrije Rainforest. Highly venomous and capable of stiffening its sharp shell, rendering it inedible and capable of being used as a makeshift sword.

Sponge:A tamed Sandstalker, a large solifugid native to the deserts of Yadunia. Mildly venomous, but incredible powerful. Capable of compacting its body for defense, can be used as a makeshift shield.

Stats; Compared to Peers of equal rank,

Strength: C

Aura: S

Durability: D+

Semblance: A+

Speed: D

Skill: B-

Technical: C+

Social: A

Tact: B+

Notes: "She's an exceptional scholar, botanist, entomologist, and beastmaster, specializing in breeding and incorporating arthropods into her combat strategy and augmenting them with her semblance. Her kind, sunny disposition and patience makes her a wonderful teacher and assistance at disaster sites, and her semblance and collection of evolved insects has many uses in and outside of combat." - Headmaster Ozpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten to where I'm writing chapters up from scratch now, so just keep in mind they'll be uploaded at a slower pace from this point forward.
> 
> 2/8/21: I went through and did some editing, mainly cleaning up dialogue and taking care of a few errors. I know I can just write a draft and could try to take care of this stuff before uploading, but I have a tendency to comb over my stuff a bit too much. Between making sure everything's structured decently, trying to clean up grammar, and constantly thinking up new ideas for dialogue, action, and lore along with the accompanying changes that'd need to go in effect for previous and future chapters, It's likely I wouldn't upload these for ages and lose interest for a spell since I wouldn't be able to keep moving onto new chapters.


End file.
